Harder Than You Know
by mcrfan7680
Summary: Bella's new at Forks. She sees Edward kissing a Blondie on the first day, then a red head at lunch. She hates guys like him, aka a player, but what happens when Edward opens up to Bella? Can Bella really hate a boy with such a mangled past?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I clutched at the now grimy piece of paper. I had folded it multiple times, opened it, crumpled it. _First period- English, Mr. Mason_ the piece of abused paper stated in clear, black print. I sucked in a deep breath, reassuring myself again that everything was going to be fine. _No, everything was _not_ fine. _I had moved, on my own choice, to be relocated _here_, Forks, Washington from sunny Phoenix, Arizona. My mother had remarried, which led us to be moving constantly. I turned my head to the left, seeing a couple sucking each other's faces off. The girl had silver blond hair while the boy had an odd shade of a mix between copper and red. _Bronze, _I thought, staring closer at the hair. The bronzed hair boy glanced up from the blond's face and winked at me. He had, from my perspective, a really pale complexion. I felt my face turn hot. I scurried to English, only to be stopped.  
"Isabella?" It was a nervous squeak. "Isabella Swan?"

I whirled around in the direction.  
"_Bella_," I corrected. I had a feeling I would be saying that a lot today.  
"Chief Swan's daughter, right?" The boy was tall with a poor complexion and hair as black as an oil slick walked in short, timid steps came over. He thrust out his hand in a gesture that meant for me to take and shake it. I shook it awkwardly. "I'm Eric Yorkie."  
"Cool."  
There was a brief silence.  
"So... what's your first class?" I attempted in small talk.

"English. You?" He glanced down at me with a hopeful expression.

"Funny, I have English, too."  
"Great! Do you know the way?"  
_Obviously not..._ I thought. "No, would you mind showing me?"  
"Sure, let's go."

Gratefully, I followed Eric towards the English building. I glanced over my shoulder to glance at the bronzed hair boy. He was hugging silver blond haired girl, whispering something into her ear. Her shoulders lifted up and down, like she was laughing. The bronzed head looked up and flashed me a grin. I stopped breathing, gaping at him. Eric heard the stop of my steps and looked back at me, following my gaze, and narrowed his eyes slightly.  
"So, you've already seen man-whore, huh?" Eric muttered sarcastically. I forcefully teared my gaze from the pale boy and looked back at Eric.  
"What?" I asked in puzzlement.

"Man-whore."

"Oh. I'll keep that in mind." I glared back at the couple. The boy's grin widened, stretching prettily across his pale face. Eric started again towards the building where our first period class was. It had a number three painted in bold, black paint. Rain drizzled lightly on the floor. I pulled up the hood of my plain black jacket. When we entered, we were basked in warmth and light. Mr. Mason glanced up at us.

"Eric, who is this?" He glanced curiously at me. I was staring at the ground, blushing furiously while the class grew silent and stared.

"Chief Swan's daughter." Eric stated in a loud voice. There was soft murmurs moving through the class now. Eric moved from my side and placed himself in the front row, swiftly taking out his notebook and copying the notes from the board.

"Can... you sign this?" I whispered in a choked sound.

"Swan's kid, eh?" Mr. Mason said, signing his name at the bottom of the slip the Mrs. Cope had given me.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered, more blood rushing to my face as I stumbled my way towards the back.

"Anyway, in _Hamlet_..." Mr. Mason started. I droned out most of his teaching, doodling on a piece of notebook paper. I suppressed laughter when I saw what was doodled on the paper; a sun and a tree.

"Isabella, can you tell u-" The bell interrupted him in mid sentence and I was thankful for that. I gathered my up my stuff hastily. Eric appeared at my side somehow magically.  
"So... what's your next class...?" He asked, trying to sound non-interested.

"Um, Government." I answered.

"Oh. That's on the way to my next class... want me to show you the way there?"  
"That'd be helpful, thanks."

We walked in silence. I muttered a thanks when I reached the door and walked inside. The teacher, Mr. Jefferson, signed the slip without a word and sent me to a set in the middle of the class. A few people talked, but I was too shy to hold a conversation, so they gave up. I rushed out of the class when the bell rang, thankful to get out of the stuffy room. My trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, made me introduce myself in front of the class. I hated his class, because of the subject, before I even stepped into the room, but I disliked it even more now since of that little thing. Spanish was next, then thankfully lunch. A girl who was in my Spanish class and Trigonometry class walked beside me, her brown curls bouncy and wild. She was short, but the hair made up for the height difference between us. She did most of the talking, only stopping a few times for me to respond. I'd forgotten her name.

"So, Bella, how come you aren't... you know... _tan?_" She asked suddenly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Well, isn't Phoenix _sunny_?"  
"Yeah?"  
"But you're pale."

"My mom's pale, I guess." I glanced self consciously down at my ivory arms.

"Oh. This way. Are you buying lunch?"

"Yah."  
"You should have said that _before_!" She grabbed my arm and started threading through the mass of kids. "Everything that's good is going to be gone already!"  
"Oh oops. Sorry." I lifted my gaze from the floor, keeping track of my feet to make sure I didn't trip and fall down, towards the line and felt my heart skip a beat and my face contort in disgust. The boy from earlier was standing in line, chatting with another boy with carefully spiky, gelled blond hair. Jessica, the name suddenly slammed into my head, took in a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh, it's Mike..." She smoothed down her hair. Then blurted out in a low, excited whisper. "Oh my God."  
"What?" I asked, staring idly at the food the cafeteria had on display.

"Do you not see who Mike is _talking_ to??"  
"Yes, I do."

"That's _E-_"

"Hi, Jessica!" The one who I was guessing called Mike said. I adverted my gaze from the food and glanced around. Bronze head was walking away with a tray in his hands. I squinted my eyes to see who he was going to sit next to. It was not the same silver haired blond I had seen him kissing this morning, but a red head, tanned girl. The red head got up in an almost clumsy motion to greet the still unnamed boy. She kissed him a little longer than necessary.

"Hi, Mike. How are you?" Jessica smiled, stepping closer.

"Fine and you? Hey, you're Isabella right?" Mike leaned to the side, grinning at me.

"Bella," I corrected again automatically.

"Oh. Bella Swan." The way he pronounced 's' in 'Swan' sounded like he was hissing it.

"I'm Mike Newton." Mike walked around Jessica. "How do you like it here so far?"  
"It's suitable."

When we had crossed the lunchroom, Mike had placed himself three seats down from us at the opposite of the table. I sat next to Jessica, since she was the only one I knew.

"Hey, Jessica?" I asked while I fumbled with the bottle cap of my lemonade.

"You can call me Jess, you know."

"Okay, Jess, can you tell me something?"  
"Yeah? What is it?" She popped a French fry in her mouth, chewing silently while she waited for my question.

"Who is that?" I nodded my head in the direction where the Bronzed hair boy had been, but he wasn't there anymore. There was the red head and a group of four other people, but their backs were turned and I couldn't see.

"Who's who?"

"The one I was looking at left..."

"Well, those four are Emmett McCarty, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, Jasper Whitlock Hale, and Rosalie Hale. The red head is Ashley. She's sorta a slut."

I stifled a giggle.

"Well she is!" Jessica laughed. She look absentmindedly at the clock on the wall and gasped. "Oh! It's almost time for class! What's your next period?"

"Uhh... Biology II and P.E."  
"Lucky..."  
"Why am I lucky? P.E. is _not_ my best subject."  
"No, I'm not talking about P.E., I'm talking about Biology. You have it with Mike and Angela, I think."

"Good; so now I wont be lost."  
"Ha, yeah." The annoying bell shrilled and chairs scraped against the floor while other people shoved down their food to beat the tardy bell.

"What's your next class?" Mike asked when I caught up with him.

"Biology II." I answered promptly, searching for the girl Angela. My eyes seemed to find her without even trying. She was a tall girl, probably around six feet, with light brown hair that had streaks of honey in them and brown eyes. "That's Angela, right?"  
"Yeah. Angela! Come on, we're going to bio!" Mike shouted, waving his hand in rapid motions. Angela smiled faintly and walked over.

"Hello," She said in a quiet voice.

"Hi," I responded, sensing that she was being shy. I walked next to her, being quiet while Mike chattered on and on. The class was full when we walked inside. Mike resentfully left my side and placed himself into his chair. Angela departed with a smile and walked over to her chair. Nervously, I walked into the classroom by the podium where Mr. Banner was straightening papers. He glanced up.

"May I help you?" He asked. I handed him the paper.

"Could you sign this please?" I took one quick look around the room. There was one table alone. _That's great_ I told myself.

"Here. You may sit there," He indicated with the slip to the lone table. Saying thank you, I walked over to the table, choosing the seat that was closest to the aisle. The bell tolled again and walked in bronzie. I glanced quickly down at my notebook.

"Sorry, Mr. Banner, just got caught up in time." A silky voice rang out. I shut my eyes closed, forcing myself to remember he was a man-whore.

"Right, Edward. Would that explain the lipstick over your mouth and your clothing disarranged along with your already disheveled enough hair?" Mr. Banner answered sourly. "Take your usual seat."

_Please don't be here, please don't be here _I chanted over and over again. The seat next to me scraped out and in.

"Hello there," The same musical voice rang out. I forced my eyes opened to look at him. I glared at him, but felt it slowly slipping. I looked closer at his complexion; smooth, pallid skin. Golden honey eyes that seemed to be burning with warmth and pure curiosity. Full lips, messy bronze hair. Over all, he was beautifully gorgeous. I sighed out loud. His lips upturned into an smile. "Bella, right?"  
"Be- Wait, yeah." I had grown accustomed to correct people that I was caught of guard. I stared at him suspiciously. "How do you know?"  
"You look like a Bella." He raised a pale, long fingered hand to push back stray pieces of my hair. He slid his hand slowly down my arm and rested it on my knee. He peered at me slowly from his eyes. My vision got foggy for a moment, but then it came back. I slapped his hand off, throwing him a pissed look and turning forward.

"So you're gonna be like that hm? Fine with me. By the way, I'm Edward." Edward chuckled, turning forward as well.

"We're watching a movie." Mr. Banner announced as he pulled in a television and VHS player. The lights dimmed down, eventually turning off all the way. About four minutes in, I realized I had already seen this video back in Arizona. I didn't bother watching after. A couple minutes later, I felt a hand rest against my thigh. I stiffened, looking first down at my thigh, then slowly turning my head towards Edward. His head was turned forward, the perfect face expressionless. He ran his hand down my thigh then up again, the touches light as feathers. I squeaked out loud, clamping my hand against my mouth. Mike turned in my direction, gave me a curious look, then turned back around.

"Stop," I hissed.

"Why? You're enjoying it." He whispered clearly. His lips didn't seem to be moving. I curled my hand around his, pausing for a brief second, then shoving it away. I rearranged myself so I wasn't so close, scooting the chair as far away as possible. There was the same feathery motions on my back moments later. I turned towards him again, digging my nails into his arm.

"That doesn't hurt since you don't have _any _nails." He laughed lowly, obviously enjoying this.

"I'll slap you." I threatened.

"With your _noodle_ arms? Don't think so."  
"Touch me again and I _will_."  
"Then do it now, babe."

"What. Did. You. Just. Say. To. Me?"

"Then-do-it-now, baa-be."

I pulled back my hand and slapped Edward across his face, instantly regretting it when Mr. Banner's voice rang out.

"Miss Swan! Go to the principal's office right now!" He nearly shouted in a sharp, clear voice. I started to shove things into my bag when I heard the musical voice.

"Do you think I should show her where the office is?" Edward ask.

"I can do it," Mike volunteered.

"Edward, you can go. Newton, you're nearly failing, you stay."

"You don't have to announce it..." I heard Mike grumble. I nearly ran out of the room, stopping in the hallway, trying to remember how to get to the office.

"Noodle arms, this way." Edward commanded.

"Shut the hell up, stupid." I snapped, going the way he pointed. Edward laughed charmingly.

"What's with the name calling?"  
"You started it."  
"It's a fact. Look at your arms."  
"I'd say look at your brain, but you don't have a brain so."

"Hey," He turned to look at me with serious eyes.

"What?"  
He looked once at me then shook his head. "It's that way. You don't need my help." He turned and started to saunter back towards the classroom but stopped. He walked back over briskly, gripped one of my arms in a strong hold, then leaned down and brushed his lips across my cheek then stopped at the corner of my lips.

"I'll be looking forward getting to know you, Bella." He kissed my lips lightly, dangling his lips on mine then lifted his face up. "Have fun explaining how you slapped me." He walked in long, even strides back toward Biology. My head felt cloudy and light. I stood, teetering back and forth until Edward was out of sight. At the end of the hallway, the red head, Ashley, stood, staring at me with her mouth in a perfect 'O' shape. I turned and rushed down the hallway. Once at the office, I walked past Mrs. Cope's surprised face, into the narrow hallway that had to lead into the principal's office, and braced myself for some intense chastisement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Isabella Swan, what I would like to know is, why did you slap Edward?" Mr. Greene asked, looking at me with amused eyes.

"I don't know about _you_, but I personally do not like people touching me all over the place." I stated, mentally telling myself not to correct Mr. Greene.

"Why do you say that?"  
"Say what?"  
"'I personally do not like people touching me all over the place.'"

"Because st... I mean Edward was touching my thigh and back and I told him to stop, but he didn't."  
"So, you think you can slap him?"  
"Well, yeah!"  
"Huh... okay... From my point of view... most girls die for Edward to, you know, do that to them."

My jaw dropped. Were we _really_ talk about this? "Um... yeah well... I'm new so I don't know anything about... yeah."

"Do you mind if I call in Edward? That way I know you aren't lying?" The principal asked.

"Fine with me, I don't care." I got up and walked towards the wall with all the awards.

"Mrs. Cope, would you mind sending a notice for Edward in sixth period Biology II, Mr. Banner?" Mr. Greene's voice was muted and far away. Less that a moment later, I heard the silky rich voice say hello to the principal.

"Ah, glad you could come. Right this way, Edward." Mr. Greene directed Edward. I tensed up, clenching my hands together and looking straight into the glossy black award plate. I saw Edward's head pop over mine.

"In time out, are you?" Edward laughed lowly.

"Go away." I snapped.

"Mr. Greene isn't here you know. He wont be back for another couple minutes or something..."  
"So?"  
"So, I can do a lot in two minutes."

I snorted. "Yeah, okay, whatever."

"Yeah really. Like this," There was a soft pinch at my butt and a light kiss at the top of my head. Anger fumed inside me while I turned around. I stood on my tiptoes to get eye level with him, but stood only now staring at his neck. He lowered his head the small distance so that we were at eye level.

"Listen here, I do _not_ like people like _you_. So stay away from me or else I'll have Charlie write a restraining order for you." I snarled.

"Would you really want to stay away from _me_?" Edward asked, widening his eyes to give him that innocent look.

"Am I interrupting something?"

I dropped back from my tiptoes, walked around Edward and plopped myself into the chair. "No, you aren't."  
"We were just about to-" Edward started. I flashed him a death look and he shut it.

"So, Edward, Miss Swan told me you 'touched' her?" Mr. Greene looked like he was about to start laughing. _Stupid principal... can't even keep on a straight face while dealing with a stupid kid. _I thought.

"I would never. There was something interesting in the video, and I wanted to show it to her." Edward exclaimed, pretending to be genuinely sincere.

"Okay, how do you explain the touching part?"  
"I was just trying to get her attention. Plus there was a bug on her leg. Then some kid from behind us flicked something onto her back." He shrugged his shoulders, shot me a quick smile, then added. "Plus, I don't think she minded it."

Mr. Greene started laughing, covering his mouth to stifle the laughter, but came out in breathless little gasps. Standing up, I walked out of the office. Glancing over my shoulder, I yelled out, "Give me a week's detention."

"Hey, princess, a week's detention? You aren't very smart." Edward asked, jogging next to me.

"Why are you such an ass?" I snapped.

"Why are you such a bitch?"

"I asked you first!"  
"I'm an ass because I like to piss off people like _you_."

"Whore."

"Excuse me?"

"I said whore. W-h-o-r-e, whore."

"What are you then? A ho?" **(my friend Khadija says it's spelled 'hoe', but that's a gardening tool so) **

"I'll slap you again, shut it now."

"Noodle arms, when are you going to learn somethings?"  
"Learn what?"  
"You're a lot smaller than I am. If I wanted to, I could easily overpower you."

"Yeah freaking right."

He smirked once at me, grabbed both of my arms in an iron grasp, and pushed me against the wall.

"Yeah freaking right I can." Evan mimicked me.

"Off," I growled, wriggling my arms in lame attempt to get out of the grasp.

"I am not a dog, thank you very much, so I will not respond to one word commands."

"Get off of me then!"

"I will."

I glared at him speculatively. "What's the catch?"  
"No catch."  
"Like I believe that."

"So, maybe there is a catch. More like a date rather than a catch."  
"I'd rather die than go on a date with _you_." I stomped on his foot with as much force as I could get. He released my arms and lifted his foot up, jumping up and down on his good leg. I laughed while I ran clumsily to biology. Secretly, in the waay back of my mind though, I wouldn't mind going out with Edward _once_.

**Edward POV**

Damn, that Swan chick wasn't so easy to swoon I realized while I watched her trip, stumble, and run back to biology.

"Eddyy," The nasally voice whined from behind me. I winced, debating whether or not I should just run. I turned around and was faced with the second most disturbing thing I had seen in my life; Lauren Mallory's face.

"Yes, Lauren? What do you what?" I forced myself not to gag when I said her name.

"I want _you_." She ran her finger down and up my arm.

_Ha ha ha..._ I laughed inside my head. _Not happening in this word, honey._

"Some other time, 'kay?" I turned on my heel, restraining my muscles from sprinting down the hall.

"'Kay! I love you, Eddykins!" Lauren screamed. Oh god, what was I thinking when I went out with her? I think I might have been on some drugs or something. When I walked back into bio, Mr. Banner gave me a lecture about taking forever. Bella was sitting with her head ducked, scribbling down something on a piece of paper. I grinned in spite of myself, walking smoothly towards my seat. Before Bella had came here, I had the whole table to myself, which I had enjoyed a lot since I didn't like being bothered for 50 minutes straight by Eddie this or Eddy that. It could get on someone's nerves after a while.

"Watcha writin'?" I asked, peering over Bella's shoulder. She shot me a glare.

"None of your business." She answered.

"Then why does it same my name?"  
"It says your name because one of the characters in Sense and Sensibility__is named Edward Ferrars."

"Mmmmmhhmmm.  
"Yeah huhh. Don't get all excited."  
"Oh, sweetie, I'm not."

"Whatever." She stopped talking after that and continued writing down on her paper. The bell signaled for the class to end and seventh period to start. Bella stood up swiftly and left, forgetting about her sheet of paper. I stared down at it, wondering if I should give it to her or not. Deciding to be the good guy, I sighed and grabbed the paper. I read it on the way to the office to see if I could get where her next period was. It was basically about the two love birds in Sense and Sensibility, mostly the Edward dude though.

"Hi, Edward. How can I help you?" Mrs. Cope asked. I had visited the principal's office more than once, so Mrs. Cope and I had developed a sort of friendship.

"Yeah, can you look up Swan's schedule for me please?" I asked her absentmindedly; I was still reading Bella's report.

"Edward, why do you need her schedule...?"  
"She left this in biology, and I wanna give it to her."

"Okay. Her next period is... P.E."

"Thanks, Mrs. Cope."  
"Anytime, Edward. Now, stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

Jogging in the direction of the GYM, I made sure not to screw up Bella's paper.

"Hi, Edward!" Some girl shouted my name. I grinned and waved, not stopping to talk. There was loud whistling and the sound of balls thwacking against rackets. I smiled; how was the klutz handling P.E.? _She probably knocked out half of the people in there already_. I laughed outloud.

"I'm looking for the Swan chick!" I shouted when I walked inside the room. All played ceased, focusing on me then at Bella. From all the way at being 50 feet apart, I _still_ could see her face blushing red. She walked stiffly towards me. I laughed again.

"Well, don't _look_ at me! Keep playing!" I shouted again. A few people blinked their eyes. I guess it wasn't everyday they saw beautiful people walking through GYM doors.

"Princess, you forgot this," I smirked and handed her the paper.

"Oh, thank you! I thought I lost it!" Bella rushed forward and grabbed the paper from my hands. Her finger tips lightly brushed against my knuckles.

"A thank you would be nice. I'm missing half of my learning education to give this cruddy piece of paper to you." I smiled.

"Thanks," She muttered curtly, pivoting on her heel and returning back to the pathetic game the coaches called 'tennis.'

"Welcome, sweetheart." I called out, waving my hand. That stopped most of the girls in the GYM to stop playing and glare at Bella. She flicked me the bird and left, keeping her head down to avoid the stares. I chuckled all the way towards my next period.

**Bella POV**

Stupid _jackass_! Half of the girl population was giving me death glares when I walked out of P.E. because of what he just had to yell out.

"Just because she's the chief's daughter, she thinks she can do _whatever_ she wants." I heard some bimbo say. I sighed happily when I reached the solace of my beat up truck. The engine roared to life when I turned it on, fiddling with the dials so that the heat went up at full blast. There a slight bit of traffic getting out of the school. I saw Edward climb into the nicest car in the lot; a shiny, silver Volvo. The tires screeched as he peeled out of the parking lot, almost colliding with a old 1988 Honda Accord. The owner honked their horn angrily until the Volvo was out of sight.

"Crazy driver," I muttered under my breath. I reached Charlie's house at a slow, snail pace. My truck couldn't reach over 55, that's why. Charlie's cruiser wasn't parked in the driveway, so I didn't bother calling out to see if he was when I got inside. I pulled out the ingredients to make spaghetti from the cupboards that had been newly filled since yesterday.

"A withered past and a blurry future,  
My hearts on an auction,  
It goes out to the highest bid." I sang part of the song while chopping up the chicken. I grimaced when a chunk of fat plopped down on my shoe. "That is just nasty." I grabbed a napkin to wipe it off, but groaned when I saw the dark stain.

"Hey, Bells. How was your first day?" Charlie asked when he had stepped through the door.

"It was peachy. I met a couple people." I chewed on piece of the tortilla when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it."  
"It's fine. I will; you stay and eat." I wiped my mouth and stood up, walking towards the door. I looked through the peephole and gasped.


	3. Chapter 3Can't you just leave me alone?

**Since I seem to keep doing this:**

**DISCLAIMER: Sad to say, I don't own the twilight universe, but can only imagine I do... and if I did own it... I could be able to see Robert, Kristen, and Taylor with the rest of the cast on the twilight movie(s) set.**

**Hope you guys like itt :D**

Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

"Mom? What are _you_ doing here?" I was completely bewildered at the moment. The mass of brown, short hair covered my vision in a matter of seconds. (** lol bet some of you thought it was Edward, huh?)**

"What? You don't want me here or something? Well, fine with me then! I'll just go and get back on a plane!" My mother laughed. I realized how much I missed her even though it had barely been a month.

"No, of course I want you here! It's just... what...who... when?"  
"What- because I want to be here. I miss you! Who- myself of course. Phil is going to be away for a month or so, so I decided to come and visit you guys for a week. When- well, right now."

"Bells, is that your mother?" I heard Charlie's chair scrape against the floor as he came into the hallway.

"Charlie! It's been so long!" My mom gushed, rushing forward to hug him.

He looked dazed for a moment, then lapsed into laughing along with her.

"Well, Renée, it wouldn't have been so long if you came and visited me once a year, rather than just phoning every other century." Charlie playfully scolded her.

"I'm sorry. With all the moving and everything, you can hardly blame a person." She hung her head in mock embarrassment.

"It's quite alright. Where are your bag or bags?" I finally noticed the cab that was outside, blaring its horn. The cabby stepped out of the car, unlocked the trunk, and started hauling out suitcase after suitcase.

"_That's_ all for a week..." I mused to no one in particular. I walked forward to go help carry some. When the cabby dropped one into my awaiting palm, the weight made my hand sag downward in a plunge. My cheek collided first with the hard suitcase, then the rest of me slapped onto the pavement.

"Oh, Bella, are you okay?" I heard my parents laughing.

"Ugh, what do you have in here? An elephant?" I moaned, rubbing my cheek and trying to get back up. This time, I grabbed the handle both hands and dragged it across the lawn and onto the steps.'  
"Hon, it's okay. We'll get the rest." Renée assured me. I nodded my head and climbed up the steps towards my room. It didn't take a genius to realize that my mom would be sleeping here, in my room, but I didn't realize until there was a soft knock at the door and my mom walked in.

"Hiya, roomie." My mom smiled.

"Hi, mom. You can take the bed if you want. I'll sleep on the floor or something." I started to pull myself off of my bed.

"It's alright. I brought the air mattress, see?" She held up the cardboard box that held the inflatable mattress.

"Are you sure...? I can sleep on it." I attempted again to get my mom to sleep on my bed. It only seemed fair that she was treated the best while she was here.

"I'm perfectly sure that I'll be able to sleep on here for a few days." She went out of the room towards the linen closet to probably get some sheets. My dad popped his head inside and grinned.

"Did you know about this?" I demanded, rising to my feet.

"Sorta..." His grin grew more.

"Sorta?"

"I kinda suggested it. She did the rest."  
"What?"  
"Okay. I told her that since Phil was going to be away, she might as well come and spend some quality time with you or the both of us. She thought it was a great idea and came on the first plane this morning to Forks."

"Nice job."  
"I know, I know. Don't praise me."

"Sure."

"Good night, Bella." Then added when my mom walked in. "Don't you girls stay up too late; I don't wanna wake up from my beauty rest to come and make you guys go to sleep."

"Right, dad, right. Night."

"Good night, Charlie." My mom yawned, spreading out the white sheets evenly across the air mattress.

"Good night." My dad waved once then disappeared down the hall to his room.

"This is so great you know. I can see Esme and her husband Carlisle, and everyone else." Mom kept describing what all the things she wanted to do, but after the first hour, I tuned her out because I could barely keep my eyelids open. I felt her lips brush against my cheek as a goodnight kiss and I fell asleep.

**Alice POV **

"Edward!" I screamed, rushing towards him. "Give it _back to me_! It's mine!"

"'Oh my gosh! Today Jasper actually _looked _at me!'" He laughed, dodging past me when I thought I finally had him. He was reading from my 'diary' that I had been writing in when he walked in.

"Edward Cullen! Give! Me! My! Diary!"

"Alice, Alice, Alice. Shouldn't you know better than to be hitting on my friends?"

"I hate you so much! Give me that back!" I lunged forward, knocking the diary out of his hands and making him fall backwards. He locked his arms around me, I'm guessing that way I wouldn't get hurt, and slammed back first onto the hard wood floor of the hallway.

"Shit, that hurt." He groaned, releasing me and rolling over.

"Aw, does the big baby need an ice pack?" I snapped, running over and grabbing the journal. "Think twice before you mess with the amazing Alice!" (**real corny, but Alice could totally say that xD)**

"Shut up and help me."

"Ummm... no. Sweet dreams, Edward."

"Alice, please. You're not going to help your wonderful brother?"

Yes, Edward Cullen is my 'wonderful' brother, and the worst part is, most people can actually tell that we're brother and sister. I have black hair and he has bronze hair, that's the only thing that's probably different. We both have the same topaz eyes, wan (pale) skin, lean bodies, etc. Except, I didn't take advantage of our physical features like Edward did. Our parents, Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen, didn't look like us. They often joked we were adopted.

"Mom, Edward had an accident. He can't get up." I called out. I heard my parents' door opening and closing.

"What sort of 'accident' would that be? He isn't hurt hurt is he?" I could see she was already getting ready to call the hospital.

"He just fell." I pointed in the direction were Edward was still sprawled across the floor. He was complaining about something that I could really care less about.

"Edward, how many times do I have to tell you not to play inside the house?" Esme sighed, walking forward to help him up. I laughed, walking inside my room and flung the journal underneath the dresser.

"Alice almost kills me and you're criticizing _me_?" I heard him asked.

"It's your own fault!" I shouted.

"You kids never learn..." Esme said. I could imagine her shaking her head in disapproval. I grabbed the house phone that was sitting on my dresser and decided to call Rosalie, more formally known as Rose or my best friend. And that was good, too, since Jasper and her were twins.

"Hiiieee, Rose." I cradled the phone between my shoulder and cheek.

"Heya, Alice. What's going on?" I could hear someone talking in the background

"Nothing much. Hey, who's talking in the back?"  
"Oh, it's Jasper. He's showing me something off his laptop.

"What's that?"

"Uuum, hold on. Hey, Jasper, what are you showing me?"  
"It's a song. I think it's blunt obvious, Rosie." Jasper's low voice explained. I felt my lips turning into a giddy smile.

"Do not call me that... Jazz."

"Shut up and keep talking to Alice. Hey, Alice!"

"Hi, Jasper!" I shouted into the phone, probably busting open Rose's eardrum.

"How are you?"  
"I'm doing great. You?"  
"I'd be better if Rosalie wasn't here but... oh well."

"Shut it, moron. Anyway, Alice,did you get a load of that new girl?"  
"Charlie's daughter? Bella, right?"

"Yeah. Did you see how she kept staring at Edward?"

"No."

"Well, he kept staring at her, too."  
"I wasn't staring at her." Edward broke in. He was holding an ice pack to his head and standing in the door way.

"Edward, go away." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"It's not like I want to be here anyway. I just needed to borrow something."

"What would I have that you need?"  
"I need the glue. Mom said you have it."  
"Don't you have your own?"

"Yeah, but I don't know where it is."  
"Okay. It's in the second drawer on the left."

"Thanks." I turned around and stared out the window. Carlisle's black Mercedes S55 AMG pulled up into the driveway with the headlights flashing.

"Muhaha," Edward was mimicking a villain's laugh. "I've got your joournal again, Aliccee."  
"Edward. Freaking. Idiot." I hissed. "Rose, I'm gonna have to call you back; it's round two."

"Alrightie, pixie. Don't get hurt." She laughed. I hung up and rolled up my sleeves.

"It's on, Edward! And this time, I'm not holding back!"

_The next day... (still Alice's POV)_

There were bruises running up my arms and legs from fighting with Edward last night. Carlisle and Esme had to pry me off Edward, who was laughing hysterically. When they turned their backs, I swung at Edward's face and socked him in his left eye. He had stopped laughing and after shouting a string of profanities at me, had tackled me to the floor. But, I had gotten my diary back. The swelling of Edward's left eye had gone down, but there was a mean looking bruise surrounding it. I started laughing uncontrollably after I had saw it.

"Look what you did, aggressive." He had muttered when we were walking out.

"It's all your fault, I hope you know. If you had just left my stuff alone, none of this would have happened." I grinned. Just then, the new girl, Bella, passed by us, giving Edward a curious glance before going.

"Stop staring, sweetheart." He had sneered at her. She flushed a light pink and kept going.

"Sorry!" I had called after her. "Edward, why are you so mean?"

"I'm not mean."  
"Yes you are."  
"I just get tired of people staring at me."  
"Maybe they're too entranced by your ugly face. We'll stop by the store after school and buy you a paper bag."

"Thanks. We can buy one, too. We'll be matching."

I rolled my eyes. "Bye. See you at lunch. Unless you're not in the janitor's closet again."  
"That's my home away from home, of course I'll be there."  
"Pig. Bye."  
"Bye, Alice."

I watched my brother walk away towards his first period then walked towards mine. I saw Bella again and I waved, but she ignored me and walked past. I frowned slightly. What did I do to her?

**Bella POV**

The morning had been pure torture. Renée had insisted on coming with me to school, seeing where I was now going. Then, she had forced me into wearing a dangerously low V neck shirt, but thankfully, Charlie saw and told me to go change. After that, they engaged in a short bickering fight, but stopped when Charlie left to the station.

"Bella, honey, let me do something with your hair. It looks awfully plain." She had suggested also.

"Mom, I'm going to be late. Good- bye now."

After all the chaos, though, I had finally managed to escape. When I got to school (finally), I saw Edward walking with a small, thin girl. Sparring a glance at him, I noticed the black bruise surrounding the bright golden eye.

"Stop staring, sweetheart." He had sneered. It took a lot of will power not to tell him off and flick him off as well. The petite girl had called something out, but I was too busy "noticing the floor" to hear.

"Bella!" It was a girl's voice. "Wait, Bella!"

I stopped, wondering if it was the little black haired girl. Turning slowly, I breathed relieved, when I saw Angela.

"Oh, hi, Angela." I smiled. We matched strides as we walked.

"Did you get the biology homework?" She asked, slipping off one strap of her backpack and unzipping it. After pawing through her bag, she grabbed the packet of science homework.

"What didn't you get?" I glanced at the paper with a little interest.

"I can't tell the different stages of mitosis, and I don't want to look dumb today when we're doing the lab."

"Oh, okay. Well, do you have some note cards on you right now?"

"Yeah." Angela rummaged again, producing a stack of note cards. "Will this do?"  
"Perfect. So, now, you just draw a picture of each stage of mitosis, then write a caption underneath. Simple, right?"  
"Yeah. Like this?" Angela had already scribbled down a sentence underneath a quickly drawn picture. I laughed and nodded my head.

"That's perfect. If you don't remember one, check in your notes from yesterday; I'm pretty sure Mr. Banner made us copy them down."  
"Right. Thanks, Bella."

"No problem."

The two periods, one didn't even count as a period though, I was waiting all day for were lunch and sixth period: Biology. For some un-explained reason, Edward was becoming more and more interesting each day. Even though I hated his type, there was a soft rawness about him. Soft because he didn't seem all like a man-whore, but rawness because there also seemed rough patches in his life. It was like he shielded himself behind the cold, hard mask and harsh sarcasm. English was bearable, along with Government and Spanish, but Trigonometry wasn't as much. Mr. Varner had called on me when my hand wasn't raised, making me stutter and have all the blood rushing to my face as I scrambled for an answer. He pointed and said 'Isabella Swan in the prime example of not paying attention.' I heard a few people snicker and murmur sympathetically. Jessica was whispering furiously about how Edward had blew her off again for Lauren. I nodded my head at the appropriate times, gasping in horror, too. Finally, with giddy excitement bubbling inside and a little disgust, Jessica and I entered the full, loud lunch room. Darting glances everywhere, my eyes roamed over the lunch room until I found the untidy mass of beautiful bronze hair mixed with dyed orange hair.

"Oh, _seriously?!_" Jessica shrieked besides me. "He won't go out with _me, _but with that... that... that freak, _Sabrina?!_"

I winced from the volume. "Maybe it's someone else?"

"NO! Nobody besides _her_ has that hair!"

"So, maybe she's new?"  
"NO. I'll be right back!"

I watched as Jessica walked over to where Edward was sitting. He stood up, grinning down at her, and I saw as all the anger melted from her face and was replaced with new, bright happiness. He swooped down and placed a kiss on her lips, while Sabrina watched with hurt filled eyes. She stood up and fled the room with her face in her hands. That blew it. I didn't like Edward, or dislike him, I hated him now. Who did he think he was? Hurting people like that. Converting my gaze, I walked over to where Angela and the others were sitting.

"So, Bella, a few of us are going to the beach this week, you in?" Mike asked, turning his body towards me.

"What beach?" I stared down at the table.

"La Push."

"La push, baby. It's... La Push." Eric added enthusiastically. (**lmao, I loved that line from the movie, though I'm not sure if it's right)**

"I'll go if you stop saying that." I laughed.

"Seriously, dude, it's creepy." Mike butted in, giving Eric a glare. "Hey, where's Jess?"

"Geh... with _Edward_."

"Huh... her and Edward now... five minutes ago it was Sabrina... I wonder who it's gonna be in ten minutes."

"Probably Vy."  
"Who?"

"This small chick. She's over there." He nodded his head in Vy's direction, who was giggling and staring at Edward.

"Yeah," A new voice that I didn't recognized mused. I turned around to face a six foot one tan guy. He smiled. "You're the famous Bella I've been hearing about?"

"Y-yeah, I guess."

"I'm Tyler Crowley. Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot of things about you." He shot a glance at Eric and Mike. They both flushed red and glanced away.

"Oh." I looked at the clock. 20 minutes till the bell rang. I sprang up from my seat and turned to face the group.

"I have to do some homework... See you guys later." I struggled to make up a random excuse.

"I'll come with you, too." Mike and Eric said at the same time. Mike shoved Eric down and got up.

"No," I spoke it sharper than it needed to be. "I mean, it's fine. I'll see you in bio, Mike."

Staring once more at Edward, I froze when his eyes were waiting for mine. He grinned his signature grin and waved. I glared at him and stomped towards the library. The rain was roaring outside, making every sound except itself non noticeable.

"Swan," The musical voice rang out clearly against the pounding rain. "Swan!"  
"Go away," I muttered.

"Aw, don't be like that."  
"Go screw around with someone else."  
"Do you see anyone else around?"

"Yes, actually."  
"Really? Where?"

"Behind you. To the side of you. All around you."  
"Really? I must be blind then."  
"Cool. I don't want to know about your problems. Bye."

"What did I do to you?"

"Can you leave me _alone?_"

"Sure I can."  
"Thank you!"  
"Doesn't mean I'm going to, sweetie."

"Stop calling me names."  
"They aren't bad names."  
"So? I don't like them."

A cool hand grasped my arm and spun me around. "Yeah? You don't?"  
"No."

Edward lowered his head to my level. "What _do_ you like then?"  
"I don't know."

"You don't know?" He raised an eyebrow in mock surprise. "Why do you not know?"

"I um... I uh..." I was being hypnotically entranced into the softness of his eyes.  
"You what?"

"I do not know actually." I shook my head to clear it. "Oh, wait, I do know actually."  
"Tell me." There was the flash of curiosity in his eyes again.

"Bye." I spun around on my heel and walked towards the library.

"Babe, get back here."

"Shut up, Edward."  
"Why don't you come over here and make me?"  
"Oh fine! I will!" I turned yet again and coiled up my to slap him with it. He caught it with surprising lithe and held it firmly in his hands. He pressed his lips against mine, pressing hard enough so it hurt a little.

"Ow," I mumbled, trying to pull my hand away from his grasp. "Stop, Edward, it hurts."  
"No it doesn't." I could feel his lips turn into a smile.

My lungs felt like they were going to explode. I pulled away, gasping a little and glaring.

"Oh, come on. You can't tell me you _didn't_ like that." Edward grinned smugly.

"Leave me alone, Edward." I snapped. I turned and walked swiftly towards the library.

"See you in Biology, partner!" He shouted out. I winced at that. Almost an hour of sitting next to _him_. Luckily, we were doing a lab, so it shouldn't require a lot of talking. Figuring the bell was going to ring any moment, I walked backwards towards the biology lab. The bell rang, the annoying sound again, and I stepped in.

"Hi, Bella!" Mike greeted me. His voice was a little too happy.

"Uh, hi, mike." I responded lamely. The rest of the class filtered in along with Mr. Banner. My heartbeat was going down when the minute hand inched closer towards the beginning of class.

"Alrightie, then." Mr. Banner announced when the ball rang. "We're going to be doing a lab on mitosis. I hoped you all studied. You may start."

I held back a laugh when I looked at the slide. I had done this lab already back in Arizona. About ten minutes into the lab, Edward strolled in, whistling softly.

"Do you have a pass?" Mr. Banner addressed Edward coolly.

"Yeepp," Edward pulled out a pink slip of paper. "Signed in black ink, like you asked."  
"Mhm..." Mr. Banner stared at the slip intently for a minute then nodded his head. I stared down at my paper, not wanting to do the lab anymore.

"What? No hi?" I said mockingly when Edward sat down.

He regarded me with blank eyes. "I'm sorry?"  
"Never mind."

"Okay." He flipped through all the slides in less than a minute, writing them down in neat, elegant script. I looked down at my crummy writing, embarrassed. The rest of the period was long and boring, so was P.E. Not once did Edward make a smart remark or something like that. Jessica and him were kissing near his car, them in my perfect vision. He caught glimpse of me and pressed himself harder against Jessica. Rolling my eyes, I walked past them and into my truck. The engine roared to life, making a few students who were close enough, jump up in startled surprise. I laughed lowly and pulled out of the parking lot.

**Edward POV**

Bleh was the word that was running through my mind as I was kissing Jessica. The hard, thin lips pushed and pushed against mine. I leaned up my head, and being a foot and an inch taller than her, she had to go on her toes, but even then, that didn't change anything. Bella passed by us, so I pressed harder against Jessica. I saw her roll her eyes and walk to her car. I pulled away from Jessica and looked past her.

"Bye." I spoke.

"Wait, what?" The sharp voice that belonged to Jessica demanded.

"I said 'bye.' "

"Where are _you_ going?"

"Home...?"  
"Oh, okay. Call me later, 'kay?"  
"Yep. Sure." _Hahaha... yeah right._ I thought. A sigh of happiness escaped from my lips when I saw the best thing of the day, or at the end of the day, my silver Volvo S60R. The glossy paint shined brightly in the gloomy light that was hidden behind the thickening clouds. The engine hummed lightly, not snarling like Bella's old truck did.

"Edward!" The melodious voice that belonged to Alice shattered the peaceful quietness which had been created inside the car. "Open the door. It's raining."  
"Sorry, sister dearest."  
"Yeah."

She stepped into the car with the elegance we had gotten from our parents, one that most girls envied, and sometimes even boys while playing on the football field.

"Did I just see you with the Stanley girl?" She asked quietly, fiddling with the knobs for the radio.

"Yep," I let the 'p' pop. "You did."  
"Wasn't it Sabrina earlier?"  
"I got tired."  
"Of what?"

"Being with her, I guess."

Alice made an irritable sound. That meant it was going to be a quiet ride home, instead of our usual bicker/ talk one. I let my face spread out into a smile while I stared straight ahead. The rain drizzled outside, splashing harshly against the windshield. She had picked a station, one she knew that I disliked, and was turning the volume up. The bass pounded through the speakers while the singer rasped words.

"Alice, turn that off." I ordered her.

"No. Maybe I'll get tired of this." She snapped at me. Alice was glaring out the window with such intensity, I wondered why the glass hadn't melt from the stare.

"Please."  
"No."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."

"Alice?"  
"What?"  
"What's wrong?"  
"_Nothing_." I could her the strain in her voice.

"Aliiii bearrr," I murmured quietly. Inside, I was shaking with laughter, but was fighting against it so it wouldn't show.

"Don't call me that."

"Then why don't you tell me anything?"  
"I tell you a lot of things."  
"What happened?" My tone came out sharper. "Did something happen to you?"

Even if I didn't seem to like my sister, I was overprotective of her. If someone did something to her, I was bound to find out, and when I did, they wouldn't dare mess with her again.

"_Nothing_ happened to me." She was staring down at her lap.

"Yes, _something _happened to you."

"It's nothing. Really."  
"Really really?"

"Yes, really really." She laughed at the sentence, since it was something we used to do when we were younger.

"Alright. But if I find out something _did_ happen, and you didn't tell me..." I trailed off, slamming onto the breaks. A black, flashy Mercedes-Benz CLK-Class CLK55 AMG (** yeep.. I know it's long xD. I saw it randomly so yeah.)**

"Stupid ass drivers in this city," I growled while driving past the car. A girl was sitting in the driver seat, and by the looks of it, hyperventilating. I snickered silently and passed on.

"Someone needs to be a lot more alert." Alice commented, twisting sideways to see the still parked car.

"Of course they do." I agreed.

"She must be new. I haven't seen her before."  
"Neither have I."  
"Plus, I think everyone here knows, ever since you got your license, to _stay_ out of the way when you drive."  
"Puhleasee. Before I got my license, people knew not to anyway."

"Brother, don't flatter your self."  
"Sister, I'm not."

The grin that I had been waiting for finally cracked and spread across Alice's delicate features.

"Oh, _finally_!" I laughed in joking exasperation. "I thought you weren't ever going to smile.

"You just aren't very funny." She said and the smile broadened

"Yeah right."

"Really."  
"Okay, whatever you say."

"Hard head isn't going to argue? Well, golly! Something must have happened!" Our large, white house was looming into view, which meant it was time for Alice to go.

"Something always happens, does it not?"  
"Yes..." She flashed her eyes once at me then glanced back at the window. "Something always does happen. But I do wonder _what_ that something _is?"_

"And you can wonder some other time. Right now, I've got to go take a shower and you've got to go get ready."  
"Why am I getting ready?"  
"Please don't make me go deaf when I say the next sentence, okay?"

She was wiggling in her seat. "Got it."  
"So... I asked Jasper to um... take you out today." Then added quickly, "If that's okay?"

It was silent for a moment, then Alice's ear shattering scream split it.

"Oh you did?! You really did!?" She screamed again, hopping up and down in her seat.

"Yes, I really really did! Now go away; go scream somewhere else." I grimaced at the sound. She was out of the car, dashing towards the door and almost ramming it down when she couldn't get it open. She made a frustrated groan and ran towards the back of the house.

"Don't set off the alarm again!" I shouted. The loud whooping sound from the alarm developed the soft sounds that the forest was giving off. "Alice..."

"Sorry!" She yelled. Shutting and locking my Volvo, I sprinted up to the door, unlocked it, then turned off the alarm in two hasty movements. I heard her door slam and the water running.

"Now... what am I going to wear to pick up-"

"Edward! Edward, where is Jasper taking me?" Alice shouted. I walked from the door into the hallway to see Alice's flushed face sparkled with excitement.

"The hell if I know. Just don't dress like a whore and I'm sure you'll be fine." I smirked at her. She slapped the door against the frame again and the door for her bathroom closed as well. Walking towards my room, I set out the clothes I was going to wear, took a shower, got dressed, then glanced at my watch. Alice's shower had stopped, but I heard her speaking way too fast in her room. Someone honked outside, signaling Jasper was here. Alice squeaked bye and raced out of the room. I stood, leaning against the opposite wall of her room, waiting for her to come outside. She finally opened her door and grinned.

"So? How do I look?" She had on a pale, yellow dress-like shirt on that was cinched tightly at the waist, the collar perked up, with the sleeves cinched tightly also that made a poof-y like style at the shoulder. The light gray skinny jeans and white heels passed inspection as well.

"Not slutty, or whore-ish. Now," I lowered my voice deeper, imitating a fatherly tone. "I don't want you home too late, young lady. And I want you to have fun, but not a lot of it, got it?"

"Mhm. Yeah. Bye." She raced down the staircase.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh! Thank you!" The front door slammed shut. I waited till I heard Jasper's car roll away then walked back to my room, brushed my teeth, tried to comb my hair, grabbed my car keys, and walked outside. The sun was setting behind the the trees while the air grew cooler.

"Okay, Bella, I hope you're ready, because I'm coming to take you out." I murmured underneath my breath. I slipped into my Volvo and then drove to the Swans' home.

**Oh gosh! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in nearly a week! My older sister's birthday and Mom's were this week, so we were busy. I'll be on top of it more, though, hopefully. Thanks for those who updated :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Please, just this once?

**Lmao, ****NiZZiiE, when I read your review, I was laughing for a pretty long time xD. Thanks again for reviewing, guys, you're awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Once more, I do not own twilight or any of the other books, boo hoo for me.**

Chapter 4- Please, just this once?

**Bella POV**

Yeah, so, Edward had shoved his tongue down Jessica's throat... like I cared. I wasn't going to get any STDs or herpes or anything Edward carried. The cruiser wasn't in the driveway, and neither was my mom in the house when I called out. The thin, gray clouds were fluffing up to darken and grow thicker.

"Lalala," I hummed tunelessly while getting some Cheese Nips from the cabinet. There was a sticky note placed on the fridge.

It read:

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm going to be out for a while. I'm out visiting some old friends. If you're going out, save me the anxiety of having Charlie call the whole station to go out and find you, just leave a note please. There's some tuna helper in the fridge. Help yourself._

_Love,_

_ Mom._

"Oh, yum." I said. Spreading the homework for tonight, I warmed up some of the tuna helper, grabbed a glass of sprite, ( **I never understood how people can drink milk with their dinner... I mean I can but... icky. **) and settled into one of the mismatched chairs.

"Math... English... Biology... so basically everything," I groaned, picking up the dull pencil I had set beside the books.

Trigonometry took quite a long time, only because I hadn't payed attention, but to Jessica's gossip out of boredom. The English assignment was finished, just only needed to be typed and printed out because my chicken scratch wasn't that readable sometimes. Biology took the longest, though, because I had been too furious to glance up and to engrossed in finishing the English paper before the bell rang. Words that I had forgotten stared up at me from the white paper. I was struggling to remember when the door bell finally rang.

"Coming," I shouted, stretching from sitting so much. The sun was almost starting to set behind the trees. "Hold on."

"Thank you, Bella." My mom said when she came in. She was carrying an armful of groceries.

"Mom?" I gave her a confused look.

"Yes?"  
"Why did you buy groceries?"  
"Because, you people have nothing good."

"Oh. Good point."

"Help me put these aways, please?"

"Sure."

She had gotten the basics, along with a few foods that we both favored.

"Homework?" She wrinkled her nose when she saw the clutter of books that took up most of the table.

"Yeah. I've been working on since I got home." I sighed, sadly pushing a paper aside.

"That was like... what... three or four hours ago?"  
"I think. I haven't been keeping track of the time. Besides, I think I'm gonna call it a night."  
"But, it's barely seven! And I just got home!"

"I know. But... it was a long day. And I'm sort of tired."  
"Sort of?"  
"It's, you know, when your body is tired, but you aren't?"  
"Oh. Okay, well... I'll sleep in Charlie's room tonight or something."

"It's fine. I can sleep on the couch."  
"No, no. You know how your father is; he likes to watch television when he gets home."  
"I forgot. I have to cook dinner..."

"I will. Go get some sleep, hon."

"Night, mom."  
"Good night, Bella."

The sluggish movements to put away my things back into my bag seemed to take forever. When I finally made it up the stairs and into my room, it was pitch black.

"Mom?" I called out, staring into the dark room. "Can you um... could you turn on the light?"

I heard her laughing. "Sure. I'll be there in a minute."

"Wait, never mind! I got it." I groped against the wall until I found the light switched and flipped it on, then snatched back my hand. The dresser was across the room, standing against the wall. I walk towards it, pulled out my pajamas, set them on the bed, grabbed the bag of toiletries, and headed towards the bathroom. The hot shower un-knotted all the bundles of nerves that were tied on my neck and helped me relax. Feeling all the dampness in the air, I got out of the shower to try off. When I opened the door, cool air rushed in and felt nice. I kept the bag of bathroom objects in the bathroom, since I was coming back there anyway. I walked back into my room and stopped. It was dark. I had left the light _on_. I flicked on the light again, keeping my ears guarded for any sound. Nothing. I pushed the door with my foot and padded across the room towards my bed. _Okay, odd_ I thought. _No pajamas._ I glanced again at the bed and laughed. They were tucked underneath the tangled sheet. The clock on the nightstand read 7:30. The front door was being opened from downstairs while my mothers' surprised voice lifted up towards the second story. I caught a little of the conversation.

"...oh, how do you do?" This voice was soft and muffled, but not my moms'.

"Fine, and you?" That one was Mom.

"Nice. I'd be better, though, if you let your daughter come out with me for a while." The voice was rich and velvety. Still, I couldn't remember where I heard it.

"You mean Bella?" I could hear the shock in her voice. That made me laugh.

"Of course. You're her mother, aren't you? I can see the resemblance. The same pretty shade of brown eyes, brown hair, pale skin."

"Well, yes I _am_ her mother. Okay, just a moment. I'll go get her."

"No, it's fine. I will."  
"You will?"

"Sure. I don't want you to have the hassle of climbing up _all_ those stairs." I froze when I remembered when I heard that voice so many times. It was Edward's. I ran towards the door, locked it, then leaned against it, breathing heavily.

"Oh, no! I'm pretty sure Bella will come down on her own."

"Alrightie, then. Do you mind if I sit down or something?" Edward asked.

"Not at all. Go right ahead." Was my mother's reply.

"Oh. No." I moaned, sliding down.

I raced towards my bed, thrust my arms through my shirt and my legs through my pants, flipped the covers open, and jumped inside the bed, breathing slowly but heavily. There were soft shuffles in the hallway, like someone was walking up or down the hall, then a softer knock.

"Bella?" It was Mom. I tugged the covers over my head, holding my breath. "Bells? Do you mind if I come in?" I didn't answer, so she can in anyway. "Bella, dear, are you awake?"

Holding breath still.

"There's a boy here, to see you." She added lowly, "He's gorgeous, Bella! Why didn't you tell me that you had a boyfriend?"

That made me giggle, and she heard.

"Hon, I heard you giggle. Now get out." I still wasn't breathing, so finally she sighed and said, "Alright. I'm sending him up here. Edward!" She crossed the room and shut the door. "Edward, you can come up here! Maybe you can get her out or something!"

"UGH," I groaned silently, jumping up from the solace of the blankets and diving underneath the old bed.

"Bella, can I come in?" This time it was Edward. I didn't answer, but kept my hand over my mouth. "Okay, well, I'm coming in."

The door opened slowly, like he was taking in the room slowly, then shut.

"Now, where oh where did my little Bella go, oh where oh where did she go, with her stubbornness growing short and..." He stopped humming the familiar nursery rhyme. From my hiding place, I could see his feet walking over towards the closet, opening it, then shutting it closed. He walked back towards the dresser, poked his head towards the side that was hiding from the door, and walked towards the bed. Edward flopped himself onto of the bed, making it groan and slam against my back. I let out a squeak. "Geez, this bed is messy. Bella, can you come out? I know you're in here, somewhere. We really need to get going. Reservations are at eight, and it's already 7:35."

My wet hair was matting against my neck and soaking through the thin pajama shirt. It smelt musty under here with little dust bunnies strewn across the floor.

"Okay, so I'm gonna have to find you? Alright with me; I'm a champion at hide and seek." Edward murmured. The mattress lifted up and the soft footsteps continued again. He checked again where he had previously checked, but stopped suddenly in the middle of the room. I laid my head against the floor, inhaling dust on accident. When I glanced up, his feet were gone and the door was open.

"Ha ha ha," I grinned.

"Ha ha ha is right." The rich voice whispered. I froze, my whole body going rigid. Then, by some nice act of God, I snapped out of the trace and scrambled out. Edward's pale hand snaked around my ankle, making me fall.

"Ow!" I yelped, rubbing my ankle.

"Nice pajamas," He leered, looking up and down. "And if you may, can you get dressed?"  
"No, but you may get out."

"Sure I can, but I already told your mom we were going somewhere."  
"So? I can just say, 'Oh, mom, we're not.' "

"Please, just this once? It would mean something." There was the bitterness of pleading in his tone. It caused me to look up at him for the first time since he was here. He had black skinny jeans on along with a black Volcolm dress shirt that had thin, red stripes on it, but a tuxedo looking jacket over the shirt. His shoes were black slip on Vans. My gaze trailed up towards his face. The usually blank face were splashed lightly with eagerness, desperation, and something else. The beautiful eyes were flashing with the same emotion on his face that I couldn't name, but a lot brighter and evident. And, of course, his bronze hair had the signature messy look to it.

"Fine," I sighed.

"You will? Seriously? You aren't fucking around with me?" He said with guarded eyes.

"Say that word again and I will be, but no, I think I'll let you off the hook for right now. Besides, your face reminds me of a pleading five year old; I can't resist those faces."

"So, you're coming...?"  
"Yes, Edward, I'm coming."  
"Okay. Cool. Great. I guess I'll um... wait downstairs... yeah."

"Riight..." I shifted awkwardly from foot to foot until he left, but spun around for a few seconds. "Oh... crap... what am I going to where?"

There was a sharp knock at my door.

"Edward, I said I'm coming and I am _changing,_so will you-" I started.

"It's not Edward, it's your mom. Open the door. I have something for you."

Reluctantly, I crossed the room to fling open the door. My mom had a white garment bag strewn across her arms. I stood eying it suspiciously.

"What is that?" I asked. She pushed passed me and put the bag onto the bed.

"It's that dress I bought you last year, but you 'forgot' you had it and 'forgot' to take it with you when you came here, so I brought it." She smiled.

"Why do I need that?"

"Bella... I love you, but you're so clueless sometimes. Just put it on, silly."

"Okay."

My mother walked across the room to pause at the door slightly to look at me once with a backwards glance and left. I opened the the white bag to see a white dress with two finger straps, a thick band/belt thing strapped around the waist, and falling down to about my knees. I slipped it on and felt the silky material swirl around my legs when I walked back and forth. Power walking towards my little closet, I opened it, kicked around a couple of mismatch shoes until I found the ones I was looking for; a pair of white ballet flats with a thin bow on top. I slipped them on, grabbed the purse I rarely used, and scurried outside. Even if I did hate Edward to the extreme, I couldn't stop from ogling at him from behind. I noticed he was _extremely_ tall with long limbs that dangled lightly at his sides. From _behind_ you could tell that when this boy turned around, he was sure to stop every heart that was beating in the room he was in. And when he _did _turn around, you could hear your breath hitch in your throat, then come out shakily in a little breath. And also, when he _did_ turn around, and he _heard_ you do that little intake of breath, you could _see_ this breath taking smile appear on the angelic face of his, and that made you feel like you were staring at a masterpiece of a painting, rather than a high school kid.

"Ready?" He asked, eyes sparkling.  
"Nuh huh..." I murmured, still taking in the face. My mom, from behind him, was shaking with laughter.

"Be home before Charlie. Or else you know how he gets." She advised.

"Right... Okay, Edward, let's go." I said, walking towards the front door.

"'Night, Ms. Swan." Edward yelled over his shoulder, waving.

"Good night, Edward." She answered back. I walked out first, with Edward trailing closely behind.

"Oh, it's cold." I whined, rubbing my hands up and down my arms.

"What do expect? The sun hardly shines here." He responded sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, I don't expect this random boy I hardly know to come to my house and ask me out."  
"Always expect the non-expected." The lights flashed on his Volvo which illuminated the still darkness. "Go ahead and get in; I gotta make a call."

"Fine with me."

The inside of his car was warm and had a sweet smell to it. When I glanced back outside from the window, he was leaning against the hood of the car with a silver phone on his ear. His lips were moving fast, and once in a while, his eyes would widen slightly or the corners of his lips would quirk slightly upward. A few minutes later, he straightened up and slid easily into his car.

"Shall we go?" Edward questioned again.

"Yuup. Before Charlie gets here... or else he's going to give a whole lecture about going out so late and blah blah blah." I smiled slightly.

"Okay, then."

A up beat song starting to play, rapidly flowing through out the car.

_We're not falling in love _

_  
We're just falling apart [so girl let's dance the night away] _

_  
This is how the beat goes _

_  
This is how the beat goes [Just let your body go]_

_This is how the beat drops _

_  
This is how the beat drops [I wanna see your panties drop girl now] _

_  
All this time is wasted pretending we're in love _

_  
But that's alright cause you know _

_  
I love being with you and seeing you cry*_

I started to laugh uncontrollably. "What song is this?"

"Fer Sure by The Medic Droid." Edward answered with a slight smile.

"It's... pretty funny."

"Oh, if you think that was funny, listen to the beginning. I just got the CD today, so I've been skipping through."

He leaned forward and brushed his fingers across the dial that made the song rewind.

Another stanza of the song began to play.

_Fer sure maybe fer sure not _

_  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb _

_  
Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard _

_  
Look at the mess we made tonight_

_Kick off your stilettos _

_  
Kick off your stilettos _

_  
And fuck me in the backseat _

_  
Fuck me in the backseat _

_  
You're always falling in disguise _

_  
And always quick to compromise_

_Kick off your stilettos [oh yeah] _

_  
Kick off your stilettos _

_  
And fuck me in the backseat [fa-fa-fa] _

_  
Fuck me in the backseat _

_  
Fer sure maybe fer sure not _

_  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb_

_This is the end of what we planned [of what we planned] _

_  
And now. _

"This is awkwardly funny," I laughed. "I wonder if all they're songs are like this."  
"Gah, this CD has some raunchy shit." Edward mused in mock embarrassment.

"But it's _fuunnnyy_."

"Immature sense of humor."  
"At least I have one."  
"And I don't?"

"I haven't seen it. I've only seen asshole or..."

I flashed my eyes quickly towards Edward then regret my words quickly. His knuckles were even whiter than his hand, from clamping so hard onto the steering wheel, and his perfect jaw was clenched. The eyes were flat and emotionless.

"You know... I wasn't always an asshole..." He murmured softly.

"What?" My eyes widened slightly.

"I wasn't always one... maybe it was up until recently... or a long time ago... I can't or won't remember."

"Can I ask why?"  
"Aren't you already?"

"I don't think so... well I just asked to ask but..."  
"Sure, you can ask. You just can't ask right now."

"Oh. I'm not always this mean."

"Mean? Sweetie, I can tell you right now, you're far from mean."  
"Maybe not mean... but... I don't know. I act sort of... pissy towards you. I don't know why."  
"Are you warming up to me or something?"  
"No!"

"Then... why are we spilling everything?"  
"I don't know. You just shared something, so I figured I'd share something. Geez... sorry..."  
"I don't mind. Oh, we're here."

I glanced quickly around to take in our surroundings that were distantly familiar. The lights and tall buildings with little small shops or high parking garages that were dark. People were huddled inside jackets or close together, walking up and down the semi-full streets.

"Port Angeles. You've been here?" Edward asked conversationally while he opened my door. A horrible whip of air slashed at my exposed skin.

"N-no. It's pretty... but freezing." I stuttered.

"Take my jacket. And don't say no because I'm giving it you one way or another."

He shrugged of the tux looking jacket and slid it over my shivering shoulders. Oh, gosh. It smelt heavenly.

"Sorry if it smells like guy..." He looked guilty at me.

"It's okay." I said. _If every guy smelt like this... the world would smell better by a little._ I thought inside my head.

"And hey, don't laugh when you see the title of the restaurant, okay? It's new and I thought you might like it." He pointed up to a restaurant called _Bella Italia_.

"Aw," I smiled.

"Well, here we go then." Edward pushed ahead to open the door and walked up to the hostess. "Hello. Under 'C'."  
"'C'...?" The hostess fluttered her eyelashes. "Let me look.

"Oh god..." I whispered sarcastically.

"There aren't any reservations under 'C'."

"Oh, really? Could you check again?"

I saw Edward's hand slid up inconspicuously toward the thick book that contained all the reservations, notes, etc. A bundle of green flashed then disappeared when he flicked it towards the hostess lap.

"I could have _sworn_ I saw a 'C'." He grinned up innocently at her. The hostess blinked dazzled twice then nodded her head.

"Right this way, sir." Her voice sounded dazed and far away.

After the host had introduced our waitress to us, and the waitress had left us with our drinks, I confronted Edward.

"How did you do that?" I demanded.

"Do what?" He was fiddling with his straw.

"You know what. If anyone else did that, she would probably say,'Sorry, I can't do that.' "

"Oh. It's all in the smile. If you work hard enough at it, it's a charm... on most people." He flashed me a look. "I'm still working on you. The smile doesn't seem to work."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because, watch. Hey, cutie!" He flashed a dazzling smile at the pink haired girl across the table who waved, smiled, and turned quickly towards her friends who darted their eyes from Edward to her and back again. "See? That's what happens. But with you, nothing."

Out of the blue, one of the corners of his mouth lifted up into the amazing smile. It faltered a little, but tugged up higher. The lips creased into a frown.

"Look what I mean." He sighed. "Oh well. What do you want to eat?"

"Uhm? What...?" I was still recovering from that smile.

"Hm?"

"Oh! I um... I don't know. I sort of had dinner before you came."  
"So, you don't-"

His sentence was interrupted with an ear splitting shriek of joy.

"_Eddy?!_ Oh my God! _My Eddikness! Is that really you?!?_" Was what came next of the happy shriek. I slouched into my chair and torn off Edward's jacket. I glared at the wall while I heard high heels clunk across the floor.

"Oh no..." Edward whispered.

**I AM SO SORRY! I have this huge, fat, ugly Geometry quiz on Friday, and it's pretty huge. Plus, my sister(s) keep stealing the computer away from me and my other sister, April, just got NintenDogs... xD so I've been playing thatt :). On Friday, I'm most likely gonna post more since that is gonna be the day everything is oooovaaa. Oh oh oh! Annd... of course I don't mean to sound puuushy, but review? **:D


	5. Chapter 5

**xoBlakeNoellexo, I'm happy to hear the Edward I'm portraying isn't weird like the other player Edwards xD. Oh and Sabiha, I can tell you right now, I'm not sure about the vampire part ( I sorta ruined it didn't I?) and as for the player part, well I'm gonna be explaining that soonn :). xD and yeah NiZZiiE you're comment is totally true. So, if you guys have anymore questions or anything, that I **_**can**_** say without giving anything away, I'll be more than happy to answer.**

**Okay, let's start the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these books D:, only Mrs. Meyer does.**

Chapter 5

**Bella POV**

"Eddiiiiiiiiiiieeeeee!!! EEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDIIIIEEE!!!" The shrill scream continued. People were staring at us now, and I sunk farther into my chair.

"Hello, Lauren." Edward mumbled lowly. ( **I was gonna put someone eelse buut... she shall come in later.)**

"Oh, _Eddy!_ I was soo afraid that I wouldn't be able to make it for dinner tonight, because of my mom..." Lauren flipped back her silver blond hair.

"Huh?" I said out loud, snapping my eyes from Lauren to slowly Edward. His face was frozen with no expression.

"Umm... who are you?" Lauren asked me. "What are you doing here?"  
"Well, I thought _I _ was his date... but you are, I guess." I shrugged.  
"You? Going out with Eddy? Ha, in your dreams." Lauren laughed.

"Oh, really? Do you know that your 'Eddy' goes around behind your back sampling other girls?" I snapped angrily, getting up.

"What?! _You do?!_"

"Lauren, shut the hell up. People are staring." Edward growled. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed.

"Eddie..." Lauren whimpered. "Don't tell me to shut up, please."  
"Then don't effing yell in a goddamn restaurant!"

"Okay. I'm sorry, Eddie."

"Whatever..."

"Bye. Oh, and don't forgot to use a condom, Edward!" I said loud enough for the people around us to hear.

Edward hissed something underneath his breath.

I walked out of the restaurant and remembered Edward was my only way home...

"Shoot..." I sighed. I heard the restaurant door open and slam close.

"What the f... I mean what the hell? A _condom?_" Edward shouted, stomping furiously towards me. I had to admit, I was pretty freaked out at the moment. Edward wasn't usually the one for ranting about like a little kid.

"It seems appropriate... Lauren is all over you..." I muttered angrily and turned the other way.

"And that bothers you?"

"Not at all."  
"Then why do you bring it up?"  
"I don't want my eyesight gone by such an ugly sight."

"Whatever."  
"Can you drive me home? I don't want to be here anymore."

"We just got here!"  
"So? Wait, actually, can I just have the keys to your car?"  
Edward was staring at me in disbelief. "_My_ car keys?"  
"Yes, _your_ car keys."  
"No, no, you're talking about my car?"  
"Yes, Edward! I'm talking about your stupid car!"  
"No. You're not going to have my car keys, thank you very much."  
"Why? I want to get home... I need to get home!"  
"I'll drive you home in a little."  
"Can I borrow your phone?"  
"For what?"

"I don't know. I'm bored. I want to play a game. Gimme your phone."  
"Fine, pushy. Here."

He pulled out the small, silver phone from his pocket and handed it to me. Instantly, my fingers flew over the key pad to dial the well memorized house number.

"Hello?" It was Charlie. I could hear the distant voices of the T.V. in the background. Perfect.  
"Dad, can you come pick me up?" I asked. Edward whirled around and stared at me with his mouth in a perfect 'o'.

"Aren't you with your friends or something? That's what Renée told me at least."  
"Yeah. Well, I was. But, something went up and he and his girlfriend are-"  
"Wait, _he?_" There was a sharp tone to his voice.

"Yes, he, dad."  
"Who is this he?"  
I glanced briefly at Edward. "It's Edward."

"I'm coming. I'll be there in an hour or so."

"Great. See you then. Here," I handed Edward the silver phone. He stared at me impassively.

"Eddie, get your gorgeous butt back here!" Lauren whined.

"Oh, shut up, Lauren!" I nearly screamed angrily at her. She widened her eyes and stepped back into the restaurant.

"I'm getting a migraine from her..." Edward mumbled. He walked back towards the wall of the restaurant, leaned against it, and titled his head backwards. "So damn annoying."  
"Yeah, well, obviously she doesn't think that of you." I sighed and sat down on the curb. Another lash of the cold air swirled around me.

"I don't want your dad to get mad at me if you have a cold... so here." He handed me his jacket again.

"I don't need your jacket." I muttered. I shivered again when some wind floated past us.

"Come on, just take it. Please stop being so _stubborn_."

"I am _not_ being stubborn."  
"Yes, you are. I know you're cold. You're shivering and you have goosebumps popping up all over your arms and legs."  
"So? Maybe it's from something else."  
"Yeah? From what?"  
"Maybe I'm sick. Besides, why do you care anyway?"  
"I don't know... actually. I just... I don't know. Maybe it's because when you go out with girls, you get used to the fact of helping them."  
"But I'm not one of your girlfriends, am I?"  
"I mean, girls in general." He threw the jacket at me. "Take it. Give it back to me tomorrow."

"Fine..." I slipped on the jacket and inhaled; it still smelt good.

"So... I'm going to back...unless you need someone to stay with you?" Edward asked quietly, staring up at the sky.

"I'm okay," I sighed again. I wrapped the jacket tighter around myself. "You can go now."  
"Bye."

"Yeah."

After he walked back inside _Bella Italia_, I muttered underneath my breath, "This is going to be a long wait..."

**Lauren POV (** _for the first time :O)_

Eddie was still outside with that Bella girl, so I decided to call Jessica.

"Yes?" Jessica's high pitched voice answered.  
"Ugh, Eddie is with some girl _other than me_." I huffed.

"Oh... you heard?" There was a twang of guilt in her voice.

"Heard what?"

"Eddy and I..."  
"You and him what?"  
"We're sort of together..."  
"You. Are. What?"  
"We are."  
"Ha, no you aren't. Why would he go out with you when he has _me_? A perfect, beautiful girl?"  
"Are you talking about yourself, Lauren? Because _you_ have an ugly voice, _you_ have fish/ bug eyes, and _such ugly_ hair!"

"Don't talk about yourself like that, Jessica, it only makes your pathetic, tiny self- esteem go down lower and lower and _lower_." I clicked off my phone. Oh how I loved making people angry.

"Ugh, what's taking him so long?" I pouted angrily. "I know! I'll go call him inside!" Sometimes, I wondered how I came up with such brilliant ideas. I walked towards the door and out of it.

"Eddie, get your gorgeous butt back here!" I whined at him.

"Oh, shut up, Lauren!" The Bella girl nearly screamed irritatedly at me. I widened her eyes and stepped back into the restaurant.

Well, someone was on their period.

**Edward POV**

"Eddie! You're back!" Lauren clapped happily when I walked slowly back towards the table Bella and I had previously sat at before... _Lauren_ ruined _everything._

"Yeah. Good night, Lauren." I nodded my head in her direction and pulled out a bill of 50.

"Huh?"

"I have practice tomorrow before school... and stuff..."

"Tomorrow's Wednesday, you don't have practice."  
"How do you know?"  
"Football practice is always, Monday, Tuesday, and Friday. Not Wednesday or Thursday." ( **I just made that up schedule up xD.)**

"Lauren... how do you know that...?"  
"Beecause, I just do. Duh."

"Yeah okay. Good night."  
"But! Where do you think you're going?!"  
"I am leaving. Geez..."  
"But _why_?"  
"Oh. My. Goodness. Because I want to. Do you want a ride home or something...?"  
"No." She snapped angrily and turned around.

"Good, because I wasn't going to give you one." I murmured underneath my breath. I poked my head out from the restaurant, followed by the rest of my body, and smiled a little. Bella was still there, her head ducked and my jacket wrapped tightly around her.

"Hey, I'll give you a ride home." I volunteered, walking hesitantly towards the small figure. She turned around, scrunching her eyes for a second, then turned back around. My smile grew larger.

"I'm fine. Charlie's almost here." She answered in a small voice.

"Do you mind if I wait with you? I don't want some freak to come and like... molest you or something."

"Why do you care all of a sudden? I mean, thank you for caring but... usually you just don't... care."  
"I don't know. I don't have to wait here. I just think it's the right thing to do."

"Mhm, like you would know what's right and wrong." She turned and rolled her eyes at me. "But go ahead. The curb isn't mine, therefore I don't own it and can't say what sits on it and what doesn't."  
"Right." I sat down carefully, measuring the distance from my shoulder touching hers by three inches. "Is this close enough?"  
"Shut up, Edward."

"I'm just being _friendly_. Something someone isn't capable of."

"Ughh. Yes, it's fine. It's good, great, awesome. Is that friendly enough for you?"  
"Nice 'adjective power' you have going on there."

She laughed briefly, the sound was pretty.

"So, when is your dad getting here..." I mused in lame attempt to start a conversation.

"I don't know. When was it that I called him?" She answered quickly.

"Maybe twenty minutes ago."  
"Oh." I pulled out my phone and tossed it lightly to her. It clunked onto the floor and I winced. "Call your dad. I'll drive you home."  
"Edward, really, it's fine."  
"C'mon. Save your dad the drive."  
"Charlie doesn't mind driving over here to pick me up."  
"Just call him."  
"I'm not giving in to peer pressure."  
"So, we're 'peers' now then?"  
"I'm just not going to call him."  
"Fine. I will." I dialed his number and pushed Bella away when she lunged across the get the phone.

"Hello?" It was a man's voice. A very affirmative man voice.

"Uh..." I was fumbling for words. "Um... Ch... Chief Swan?"  
"Who is this?"  
"Edward, sir."  
"_Edward_? As in Edward, Dr. Carlisle's son."  
"Yeshuh."  
"Where's my daughter? Where's Bella? Is she alright? _Did you do something to her?_"  
"She's right next to me. She's alright. No, I did not do anything to her."  
"Then why do I need to pick her up?"  
"That's why I'm calling... you don't um... have to come pick her up."  
"Son, I think I do. My daughter is not riding around with you."  
"Mr. Swan, with all due respect, I am not a reckless driver. You know that. I'm one of the safest drivers out here."  
"But I also happen to know you drive fast. A little too fast."  
"I've never gotten a ticket, have I?"  
"No..."  
"I've never been in a crash before, right?"  
"Right..."  
"So, what's the issue here?"  
"Edward, don't talk to my dad like that! He's probably going to shoot you!" Bella hissed lowly, reaching again for my phone. I laughed and shook my head.

"Fine... BUT! My daughter _better_ be here before nine o'clock. _In one piece, _you hear me?"  
"Got it, sir. I will see you in an hour."  
"You better..."

Chief Swan hung up after that and I looked down towards Bella and laughed loudly.

"Well, chick-a-dee, looks like you're coming along with me." I smiled and got up. I out stretched my hand for her to take. She glanced dubiously at it, then got up on her own. My smiled faltered a bit but I shrugged my shoulders and started walking towards my Volvo.

"Chick-a-dee? That's a new one." Bella mumbled when we were inside of my car and pulling out of the narrow parking spot. I glanced one over my shoulder then sped down the road. At the corner of my eye, I saw Bella tense up and grip the edge of her seat.

"Relax. We aren't going to crash."  
"Could you not drive so fast then?"  
I lowered the speedometer to about 80. "I hate driving slow..." (**sound familiar lol)**

"_This_ is slow?"

"Compared to my usual driving, yes this is."  
"Oh, wow. I don't want to be in your car when you're driving like that then."  
"You were today."  
"Today?"  
"Yeah. When we were co-"  
"Watch out for that car!" I glanced up and swerved gently towards the right lane. The driver of the car that almost slammed into us honked their horn madly. I grinned largely.

"Why are you so paranoid?" I asked when I saw she had calmed down.

"No reason. You just drive crazy." Bella answered promptly.

"No, you _are_ paranoid. You're so... well twitchy."  
"I don't twitch..."  
"I mean that as in nervous, fussy, edgy, timid, tense, etc."  
"Only in cars."  
"But why is my question."  
"I don't know. They seem so closed."  
"Even huge SUVs?"  
"Well, sure. I mean, you're in one little section of that huge car, right? You aren't in _all_ the seats, so you don't have_ all_ the space. You're just in that one section."  
"Good point. But, still, I don't get it."  
"It's okay. I don't either."  
"You're interesting, you know."  
"Interesting?" I could see a frown on her face.

"Not in a bad way. In a good way. An _interesting_ way."

"A good way?"  
"Yeah. You aren't dull... like a few people I know... cough cough Lauren and Jessica cough cough... you're I don't know... fascinating, exotic, unusual, different."  
"You know a lot of adjectives."  
"I read a lot."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah. My dad's a doctor, so sometimes I read about his medical books or, some of my mom's."  
"And there's that many adjectives in there?"  
"Sure. If you use "cutting the skin" or "insert frame here" twenty billion times, it gets somewhat dull."  
"You're right."

"And we're here."

"That was... short."  
"Time flies when you're having fun."

"Thanks... for the ride... again..." She smile half heartedly and got out. I got out too and followed her towards the door.

"Sorry. Today, or tonight, didn't play out like I had planned..." I put my palm on the nap of my neck and shrugged, scuffing my shoe.

"It's okay. It was... _interesting_." She mimicked my tone from earlier. I smiled and leaned down a little.

"Yeah. Maybe this weekend? Again, I mean?"  
"This weekend?" Her brow creased. "I think this weekend is Newton's party thing..."  
"Oh. Whenever then."  
"Yeah." She scooted a little closer. I bent down farther, put one finger underneath her chin, and coaxed it upward. And how _great_ it was that Charlie, _Chief effing Swan_, decided to show up at that minute.

"Isabella... come inside." Charlie's face was red... and scary looking. My eyes went directly to his belt, to see if he had a gun. Nope, he didn't have one.

"Yes, dad." Bella's face was exactly the same shade of red, except in embarrassment.

"Now, as for _you_ I want to get one thing straight. My Bella is _not_ a trouble maker like you. And I do not want her to be a trouble maker like you. So, you're smart enough to see where this is going, right, Edward?"  
"No, sir. Well I mean yes, sir." I was on the edge of laughing.

"Then stay away from my daughter."

Whoa whoa whoa. _Stay away_ from _Bella?_The Bella that was stubborn and pissy sometimes, but sweet and calm at the same time? That was something that I could probably not do.

"Uh..." I was forcing myself to come up with a smart witted answer, something that would change his mind, but nothing was coming to.

"What? Don't you get it? Or no? Edward, you have a reputation. And a reputation like yours... well..." Charlie chuckled slightly. "My daughter doesn't like people like that. I'm sure you might have told her otherwise, but when she learns the true you, I doubt that I will _ever_ see you here on my doorstep again."  
"Sure you will. Bye for now." I smiled a flat smile and walked, fuming and stiffly, towards my car. I heard the front door slam. Right when I was about to pull away, something crashed onto my windshield and cracked the glass.

"What the hell..." I got out of my car and grabbed the clear paperweight orb that had a note attached to it.

_Sorry about my dad... he can be sort of a 'real dad' sometimes. Come back around midnight. And no, don't get any ideas. I just want to talk, if you do come back._

"First, she's basically an ass to me, secondly she warms up a little then backs off, then thirdly, she breaks my windshield with a paperweight with a note attached to it?" I said out loud, staring back at the dark and closed window. "How the hell am I going to get in... climbing through the window...?"

_Later that night... at the Cullens'. In Edward's room._

"So... I got a call from Lauren..." Alice said casually, fiddling with her hair.

"Yeah?" I asked, narrowing my eyes in concentration. I was currently playing Halo on Xbox LIVE (**lol my cousin is playing it right now in the guest room and I can hear him screaming, so this line is inspired by you, Louis!) **and near the point where I wanted to start screaming at the idiots I called my team.  
"And she said you were with Bella."  
"Uh huh."  
"Oh. I thought you didn't like her?"  
"FUCK! WE DIED!" I threw the control at the television and groaned. "Yeah, what's your point?"  
"Do you or do you not?"  
"Is this a trick question, as in for a game show or something? Like, if you get it wrong, you lose all your money, but in this case, my private thoughts."  
"It's not a trick question. It's a simple yes or no."  
"Er... I don't know yet."  
"Edward, how do you not _know?_" Alice flopped down on my bed with an exasperated sigh. "How don't you?"  
"I don't know. I'm not a girl. I don't get those jittery, excited feelings."  
"_Everyone_ gets them. Stop being sexist"  
"I'm not trying to be. I'm just saying, I don't get so excited, and because I don't, I don't know if I do or not."  
"Mhm."  
"Mhm mhm. How was your date with Jasper?"  
"Oh, it was so great! We went-"  
"Okay, I said how _was it_ not how _did it go_."  
"Yeeah. Whatever, I'm gonna let you go to sleep. And turn off your thing; I don't want to hear you screaming at a television screen for half the night... again."  
"Okay, okay. I won't. I mean, I'll turn it off. Night, Ali-bobeanie." I turned and grinned at my sister.  
"Ugh. Good night, Edward." She switched off the light and shut the door quietly. I waited patiently until I heard her shut her door close, waited another 30 minutes then got up. I changed out of my pajama pants and put on jeans, shirt, and got my shoes. I crept slowly towards my door, held my breath, then opened it slowly. The hallway was dark, a good sign.  
"What are you doing?" It was Carlisle. Crap.  
"Um...sleepwalking..."I yawned.  
"Sleepwalkers don't talk."  
"I'm special. I do."  
"Good night, Edward."  
"Good night, dad."  
"Go to sleep, son."  
"I don't want to, father."  
"But you need to, little boy."  
"Fine..."

I spun on my heel and walked back towards my room and locked the door.  
"I'll just jump out the window..." I muttered and opened the window. I hooked my arm around the thick vines that streaked upwards on the side of the house, then jumped out and wrapped both legs and arms securely around the vines. I slid down, getting a couple twigs and sharp things stuck in my arms, and jumped down. I made my way deep into the forest, calculating where I parked my car. Finally, gleaming silver in the little light, was my Volvo. I ran towards it, manually opened it, and got inside. I winced slightly when the engine broke the silence, but quickly maneuvered it through the trees and onto the strip of road. Getting back to the Swans' was easy, but coming up with a plan that would get me _inside_ wasn't exactly a walk in the park. If I climbed the tree, I could fall and make a lot of noisy. If I threw a rock at her window, I could break it open. If I called the house, her dad might pick up. I decided to go with the tree. Parking the Volvo at the end of the block, I jogged towards Bella's house and looked at the tree. It wasn't that bad. Getting a running start, I darted my eyes from side to side, then took off. I sank my nails into the soft but hard wood of the trunk when I jumped on it. I straddled the trunk for a second, then start to dig my fingertips into the little grooves of the bark and pushed upward with my feet clawing at the bark with rhythmic pushes. That worked, up until I got towards where the branches started to branch out. I hadn't climbed a tree in a long time, and I was starting to doubt whether I would make it up to that window alive. There was a thick branch stretching directly towards Bella's window, but didn't reach all the way to touch it. There was another thinner branch above it that looked sturdy. Crawling slowly towards the base of the tree where all the branches went out, there was a little makeshift seat where I sat and breathed shallowly. Heaving myself up, I stomped on the thick branch. It swayed slightly, but didn't crack. I tested out the branch on top, wrapping my fingers around it and shaking it. It shook a lot more than the thicker branch, but held. So, stepping lightly onto the bottom branch, I made my way until all the thickness ran out and all there was left was the end of the branch that seemed almost twig like.  
"Bella," I called out lowly. I broke off a piece of branch and threw it at her window. "Bella, open the window."  
No answer.  
"BELLA," I called out louder, tearing off another chunk of branch and chucking it at the window. The light flickered on, and the silhouette of a girl with crazy bed head formed. She walked uncertainly towards the window, then widened her eyes in shock and ran somewhere in her room. I groaned miserably and shifted from my right foot to the left. After what seemed eternity, she came back with hair neatly brushed.  
"Sorry," She whispered when she opened the window. I motioned for her to move back and jumped through the window with a silent 'thud.'  
"It's quite alright. I've been out there for only a couple minutes." I brushed off the dirt and leaves off my knees and straightened up. "So, you wanted to talk...? Or something else?" I wiggled my eyebrows playfully.  
"If you're gonna act like that, you can leave." Bella stated seriously.  
"Okay, okay. I get it. No messing around with Bella or I get my manhood cut off."  
She gave me a skeptical look, but I could see she was about to laugh. Yyeesss.  
"First off, I'd like to know why some people call you a man whore." Bella walked back towards her bed and curled up in a ball, knees tucked underneath her arms, staring curiously at me. I plopped down on the floor and laid back, settling on the hard floor.  
"I don't know. Do I talk about myself behind my back?" I asked her.  
"No... I don't think so..."  
"Yeah, I'm not so lonely to the point where I have to talk shit about myself."  
"Okay, but, Eric Yorkie... I think that's his last name... was all like 'Oh yeah, that's man-whore over there,' and I wanted to know why."  
"Chickie, have you _seen_ Eric? I'm not being conceded or anything, but don't you think he was just being a tad bit jealous?"  
"Why..."  
"When was your first day? Monday right?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Now, I saw you for the first time in the morning, hm?"  
"Right again?"  
"So let's see... who was I with... Sabrina, no. Katy, no. Scarlet, no. Umm... oh yeah! Lauren. Okay, so, to you, maybe Lauren isn't pretty, but to almost all the males in the school, they would kill to get in her pants."  
"And you have?"  
"Ha, I'm proud to say I'm still a virgin, thank you."  
She dropped her jaw. I was grinning now. "You're... no. Don't lie to me, Edward. I don't like being lied to."  
"I'm not. I haven't done it. I haven't fathered any babies. And, I'll tell you right now, I'll be a 100% truthful, no lies at all. Ever."  
"At all? Are you lying _again_?"  
"I promise you. I don't break my promises."  
"Okay... for once I trust you..."  
"Good."  
"Anyway, back to that. Alright... but if you're telling the untruth, I'll find out you know. Mike will tell me, or Jessica."  
"Ah, Mike. That boy would give you the whole world if he could. He trails around you like a love struck idiot or something. Honestly, he's like a Golden Retriever or something."  
"You're so mean."  
"I think I've heard that before."  
"Well, then, take that as a hint."  
"Yeah, yeah. I will. Next question?"  
"Why doesn't my dad like you?"  
"I don't know. I think it's because I've been in trouble with him a few times before..."  
"You have?" There was a slight tone of admiration in her voice.  
"Yeah. It wasn't anything big, to me at least, but to him it mattered."  
"It wasn't drugs, was it?"  
"Sure..."  
"It was?!"  
"Keep your voice down!" I hissed. I could hear something moving outside.  
"Sorry. Was it?" She asked, crawling out from her ball and moving towards the end of the bed.  
"Of course not. I don't see any reason to use drugs."  
"Okay, good."  
"But, I don't know why your dad doesn't like me. Or maybe if I'm lucky, he just dislikes my personality and not me."  
"Charlie's pretty straightforward. You must have done something to get on this level."  
"If you don't mind ragging on me about how much your dad doesn't like me, can I ask you a question?"  
"Yes." Bella's eyes had a guarded look to them.  
"Why'd you come here? I mean, to Forks. Why didn't you stay in Phoenix."  
"Oh. I haven't told you?" A sad look settled over eyes, but vanished instantly.  
"Not that I don't remember."  
"Well, my mom, Renée, got remarried to a guy named Phil. Because Phil's in a lot of minor league baseball teams, they move around a lot. I got sort of tired of moving around from place to place. Starting at a new school, making new friends, getting adjusted to the area, it's hard sometimes. People can be mean and mocking. So, instead of moving to a new, foreign place, I decided to move to a place a new, but not so well: here. Charlie accepted me with open arms, saying what took me so long to come here. Of course Renée was sad, I was too, but I don't know. It seemed like her and Phil needed some time to themselves; I just felt like a anchor. My mom would stay with me while Phil traveled to places, and I could sense she missed him. I wanted to stay, but that was being selfish so I decided to not to hold her back."  
"That's a sort of lame reason."  
"Sure, but at least she's here right now; Phil's traveling somewhere and she wanted to come down here."  
"Well I hope you don't hear any groaning or something... coming from your parents' room..." I grinned playfully at her.  
"Oh ew!" She squealed and threw a pillow at me. I started to laugh loudly, then stopped, frightened, when I realized it was so loud. There was a series of footsteps then repeatedly rapid knocks.  
"Crrraaapp," I ran and scrambled underneath her bed. I felt her slam back onto the mattress.  
"Bells? Are you watching a movie or something?" It was her dad, Charlie.  
"Wahuut," Bella responded "sleepily."  
"Can I come in?"  
"Um.. yes."

The door opened and I could see him taking in the dark room with sharp eyes. For a second, I thought his eyes settled to where I was hiding, but Charlie glanced away quickly.  
"I could have sworn I heard a laugh... a _boy_ laughing." He said in a puzzle voice.  
"No, dad. I've been sleeping. I have school tomorrow..." Bella mumbled.  
"Right. Sorry, honey. Good night."  
"Bye."

The door shut slowly and softly. I waited a few moments before scooting out of the hiding spot.  
"Nice hiding spot. Really original." She rolled her eyes teasingly.  
"Nice acting, sweetheart." I responded sarcastically and brushed off the debris on my shirt and pants.  
"I think you should go now, in case he comes back." She walked slowly towards me until she was about a foot away.  
"Yeah, I think I should, too." I murmured softly and stared down at her.  
"Yeah." She stepped closer and lifted her arms up, it reminded me almost like a little kid. Except, little kids were cute and all, but not _this_ adorable. I laughed lowly and wrapped my arms around her small frame. To say the least, I was surprised. From nearly hating me, was Bella actually starting to like me in some sort of affection?  
"Night." She whispered and rested her head on my chest.  
"That can wait, I think, for right now." I smiled at her.

The door banged open. Bella froze up, my arms locked possessively and unknowingly around Bella while I crushed her to my chest, and turned my head slowly to meet the face of a _very_ angry father and happy mother. Charlie and Renée.

The three words running through my mind were:

I. Am. Fucked.

**And oh yes he is lol. Anyway, it's Friday yaay. This one is probably by the far the longest, I think. Reeeviieewww plllllllease **:D.** And thank you for all those who have reviewed! **


	6. Chapter 6

**:)**

**That's what you guys make me do. points to smiley face***

**Disclaimer: I don't own, but that's okay. **

Chapter Six

**Bella POV**

Okay, so, I was hugging Edward, but you couldn't really blame me. He was a real charmer.

"Night." I whispered and rested my head on my chest.  
"That can wait, I think, for right now." Edward smiled down at me.

Oh, and that's not even the best part of my night. It's when Charlie and Renée barged in. I was seriously going to need a lock on my door. Charlie's face was beat red and looking ready to explode while Renée's was glowing with obvious happiness.  
"I knew he saw me," Edward said lowly, so low that I almost didn't hear him. Charlie darted his eyes from me then to Edward while narrowing them.  
"I think you should leave now, before I charge you with breaking and entering." Charlie's voice was strained and tight, the vein in his neck popping out a little.  
"Technically, I didn't _break_ anything." Edward just _had_ to say that.  
"Technically I don't give a-"  
"Charlie, it's okay. Calm down." Renée said calmly. "I'll see that this young man goes out."  
"No. You talk to your daughter. I'll see that he goes." Charlie strode forward and latched his hand viciously onto Edward's arm and hauled him out of my room. Edward waved quickly, rounded the corner, and disappeared with Charlie in a matter of seconds. I hung my head guilty and stared anywhere in my room besides at my mom.  
"So," She was grinning like an idiot and it was sort of annoying me.  
"Yes?" I walked back to my bed and laid down.  
"Edward?"  
"What about him?"  
"Nothing. It's just that... oh, well, I don't know. He just doesn't seem like a boy you would date.  
_Date?!_ "Date? Mom, oh..." I laughed a little. "You think I would go out with Edward?"  
"You aren't?" She looked truly confused.  
"Mom, I think we're just friends..."  
"You think?"  
"It's a sort of off and on _friendship_ relationship."  
"Mmmhuuumm. I see... '_friendship_' only. Got it."  
"Really, it is."  
"Yes huh. Good night, Bella bear." (** lmao... xD)  
**

I groaned at the old, childish nickname but tensed up badly when I heard my dad's bare feet stomping on the stairs.  
"Go to sleep. I'll handle it." Renée whispered and rushed silently out of my room.

I had to admit, I was feeling guilty that my mom had to smooth out my issue with Charlie. It wasn't her fault that Edward had this odd ( in a good way), alluring energy sort of thing that made people draw to him almost instantly like a bug was attracted to the bright light... then zapped them dead. From outside, I could hear the muffled heated argument that gradually calmed down after 10 minutes. Having that guilt that was gnawing at the far end of my mind, I pulled the covers and fell asleep physically, but mentally my brain was still cranking gears that whirled furiously with what I had did and how school would be tomorrow... if Edward said anything.

_**The next day. Still Bella's POV**_

It was hard to dress in the morning with a giddy excitement that filled your stomach, but at the same time with that expecting dreading feeling, like you _knew_ something bad was going to happen, but yet you still went along with your daily routine and tried hard not to notice, even if that obstacle was costing you dearly to the heart.

From the moment I stepped into school, I knew something was off. One because, well, it was cloudy. Two, Mike hadn't usually greeted me, and Edward wasn't in his usual spot in the morning to wave a quick hi to me. When I stepped into English, I heard the news.

Edward's old girlfriend, Tanya Denali (**DUN DUN DUNNN)**, was back here at school. I didn't really take the impact that should have came along emotionally, but eased it off until lunch. For some reason, seeing Edward kissing Tanya, who was seated conveniently on his lap, stung a lot more than it should. I barely ate the bag of chips I got, and gave them to Mike after I noticed he kept staring at them. I glanced up once, finding Edward staring at me, and looked away quickly to somewhere else. When the bell rang, I walked slowly towards my biology class, but decided not to go and left towards the library. After getting a dirty from the librarian, I left there and went towards my car. Edward was outside, leaning against the wall with his back towards me. I crept as silently as I could towards my car, but heard the soft taps of shoes behind me. I whirled around and was fuming.  
"I don't think I've had the pleasuring of saying 'hello' to you today." Edward's rich voice said pleasantly.  
"Don't you even dare think about talking to me... you dirty little pig. I hate you. I try to be nice. I try to be your friend. And I even give you a hug and open up a little. And then... and then!" I was on the verge of hysteria. My voice was getting higher and higher and my eyes were brimming with hot, hurt tears. "And then you _repay_ me somehow by... by kissing some girl. And you don't even tell me about this, this Ta- Ta-Tanya. You aren't a girl, but show some affection, pig! Just think about someone else besides yourself for a while! Don't you think it would hurt just a little?! Or no, wait, because you don't even know anything. You just use and dispose of girls."  
"Swe-"  
"DON'T. FREAKING. SWEETHEART ME!" I was crying now, the tears pouring freshly down my cheeks. Usually, I wasn't this outspoken, but it was coming out now and I couldn't stop it. "I think for a little I was _trying_ to get to like you, not like like but like as in a friend. I thought maybe we could. But... you're the exact sort of guy I left in Phoenix. But I guess there's always going to be a guy like you around every corner."  
"Well then, little brat, you think I don't know things? I've been through more shit than you have. How about waking up in a place you don't know with people you don't know? Or having dreams that are so realistic about someone getting killed and you trying to save them, but every time you get so close, you always can't save them and they die? And then having that dream become reality, at a young age? Do you know how effed up a 10 year old is after that? I would have been a psychopath or something if it hadn't been for Esme and Carlisle. And your pissed off at me because I just _kissed_ a girl? Besides, you don't know anything about me and you won't ever because you're too damn stubborn to even listen." Edward snapped in a cold tone and spun on his heel to walk away.

I stood there, stunned, but walked towards my car after I had stopped crying. I got in, turned the ignition, and drove out of the parking lot. The rain was pouring now with loud, plunking plops onto the windshield. I started sniffling again, which eventually turned into crying. My eyes were blinded with tears, so I didn't see the car coming. The front of the oncoming car smashed into mine, making my head bash against the steering wheel. I felt the warm flow of blood gush down my forehead, and little dots of white and red flickering my eyesight. There was a horrible screeching sound, like metal grinding against metal and ripping apart. A few seconds later, the welcoming rush of darkness poured over me. One name that dashed across my mind was _Edward._

**Edward POV**

I was pissed off. Never, in the nearly 5 day span that I had known Bella, had I ever heard her talk like that. And break down like that. I was angry with myself for snapping at her like that.

"_Besides, you don't know anything about me and you won't ever because you're too damn stubborn to even listen_." That was the line that was bothering me th most. It was so cruel and shallow, almost like a low blow to between the legs of a guy. Except, it hurt a lot more and I knew it did. The flash of hurt that spread across her brown eyes made my insides hurt to go up and hug her, but my anger and frustration had gotten in the way of that. Maybe I should go say sorry to her. That would be a smart thing, but I needed to walk off the anger or else there would probably be another outbreak.

There were no administrators walking around the campus like usual, which was odd I guess, but good for me. After a couple minutes, I felt good enough to walk to the parking lot to see if Bella was still there, but I doubt it; it had been a pretty long time. Sure enough, her old, beat up truck wasn't there.

I felt terrible; I hadn't apologized to her, I hadn't said anything else but called her a brat and left like a five year old who didn't get what they wanted. The shrill, annoying bell was ringing, singling for the last period of the day. Somehow, I knew when Bella was talking about Tanya, it wasn't about repaying someone, or showing affection, it was about her being hurt, even if she didn't want anyone besides herself, and maybe not even herself, to know that _I _had hurt her. And it was partially Tanya's fault, too; she had came at a bad time, when Bella and I were just beginning to be friends. Remorsefully, I made my way slowly towards the last period, but couldn't get rid of this horrible feeling in my gut that was telling me something was wrong, _very_ wrong.

_**Cullen home. Esme and Carlisle are the only ones home, because Edward and Alice are still getting out school. Third person POV.**_

"Esme, you know Swan girl, right? Isabella?" Carlisle asked Esme in a monotonous voice.  
"Oh, yes! That's Renée's little girl. Very cute." Esme said happily and kept stirring the noodles. Carlisle sunk down into one of the high kitchen chairs and placed his head in his hands.  
"Well, guess who we got today in the ER for a motor vehicle accident?"  
Esme stopped stirring and turned, white faced, toward her husband. Her mouth formed into a perfect 'o'. "No."  
"Yes. A motorcyclist called in."  
"No, that isn't possible! She was suppose to be in school! She _was_ in school!"  
"Esme, calm down."  
"Di-did you call Renée?"

"No, Charlie told her. They're down at the hospital right now."

They both froze when they heard the sound of their sons' car driving into the driveway and pausing for a few moments. Esme imagined Edward and Alice puzzled at the sight of their father's car in the driveway so early.

"We can't tell them, not yet. We have to let them learn this on their own. The Chief asked me not to mention anything to them." Carlisle said in a low voice. Esme nodded slowly and pulled a tight, small smile when she heard the door open and the usual bickering of Alice and Edward float towards them.

"Smells good," Edward complimented and stole an apple slice then made his way up the stairs into his room. Alice peered closer at her mother than Edward did, then at her father, but made her way silently up into the stairs.

"You go sleep. I'll finish here and wake you up when dinner's ready." Carlisle said and ushered his wife upstairs. She nodded solemnly and walked up the extravagant staircase to their bedroom. When Carlisle heard the soft click, he walked slowly back towards the kitchen and whispered silently, "Oh, God. I hope she makes it..."

**Alice POV**

"My parents are acting odd," I said into the phone as I pulled off the school clothes I had worn and pulled on around the house clothing.  
"How? Oh! Maybe your mom is pregnant..." Rosalie suggested with a brief laugh. I stopped what I was doing, but recovered quickly.  
"No, my mom would be happy about that, so would Dad. But... it's like they were talking about something they didn't want Edward and I to hear."  
"Maybe they're..."  
"Maybe they're fighting!"  
Rose snorted loudly. "We're talking about your parents, right? The happy never-fighting-ever Cullen parents."  
"You're right..." I frowned and pulled on my other clothes. "I'll ask later.  
"They aren't going to tell you, pixie."  
"Oh, they will."  
"How? You know they're immune to that puppy dog face."  
"No, but I'll just tell them I know something about Edward."  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know. I'll make something up; he won't care. He never cares anyway."  
"Yeah, your brother has emotional issues."  
"Hey! Edward doesn't. He's just... bleh."  
"Bleh... nice. In AP LIT and still uses bleh."  
"Well, _excuuuse_ me."  
"Alice, dinner!" Carlisle was calling from the foot of the stairs.  
"Gotta go. Talk to you later." I said into the phone and clicked it off. Rose usually never said bye after that."  
"Coming!" I walked towards the wall that was closest to Edward's room and banged three times very hard on it. ( **When I say 'closet to Edward's room' I mean that by you know how rooms are divided/ connected by walls? Since Alice's and Edward's are side by side, there's just that wall between them so yeah xD) **I waited patiently until he returned the three hard knocks, then I walked out of my room and waited again until I heard his door opening.  
"Dinner already? Geez, time flies when you're having fun." Edward said and rubbed his neck.  
"I wonder what you mean by having fun..." I smiled slightly.  
"I was _sleeping_. Get your mind out of the gutter."  
"I'm not thinking whatever you're thinking, so you get your mind out of there, too."  
"I never said anything. I was sleeping. I need my sleep to look amazing."

I scoffed at the remark, but joined along in his laughter. Carlisle and Esme were seated already, talking about their day.  
"Hi, kids. There's pasta, salad, fruit salad, etc., so go ahead." Carlisle said and began serving himself then handed the bowl of pasta to Esme. She nodded her head in thanks and served herself as well then passed the bowl around to Edward. When it was my turn to serve myself, Edward insisted on holding the bowl, 'that way it wouldn't drop when I was holding and serving myself.'

"What? Don't give me that look. I want some pasta for later." Edward shrugged his shoulders at me.  
"I'm not scrawny you know. I have some muscle." I flexed the muscles on my arms. Hardly, a little lump formed where the bicep muscles were.

"Yeah. You're the next John Cena."

"Be nice." Esme chided slightly.

"Sorry," Edward muttered and continued eating.

Dinner was quiet, unlike other nights were it was usual all talking and hardly any eating. Something was obviously wrong here.

**Renée POV**

"Renée, are you siting down?" Charlie was calling, and so far I didn't like how it sounded.  
"No. I'm making something. Why?" I popped another cracker into my mouth.

"I have some bad news."  
I swallowed the cracker slowly and made my way towards a chair. "What's wrong? Is Bella okay?"  
"That's why I'm calling..."  
"What?! Is something wrong with Bella?! She's alright, isn't she is! She's in school!"  
"Renée, Bells is," Charlie took a deep breath. "Bells is in the hospital right now. She's in a coma. The doctors said... she might not... she might not make it."

The words felt numb towards me at first, like I didn't understand, but slowly I realized that my baby was hurt, and I wasn't with her. "Bella... is... safe... Bella is at school... Charlie... you're lying to me. Why are you lying!"  
"Renée, I'm not. Bella crashed. She had an accident. Come down to the station, we'll talk more." The line went dead and I felt my world sinking. If Bella died, who would I turn to for a nice, long girly chat? If Bella died, who would I be able to tease? If Bella died... what would I live for... I sat in the kitchen for a long time, then called a taxi. One way or another, we were going to the hospital to stay with Bella until she woke up... if she woke up...

**Guys, I know this is short; it's like 11 and I'm nearly half dead. I was originally suppose to post on Friday, with more, but with the reviews I read, I thought, "Whatever. I'll post today." So, here it is! And I thank all of you guys who reviewed! I couldn't stop smiling! **:D. **Oh and... today's my birthday lmao xD, finally the big 1-3. 13****th**** D:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Awwww, guyss, I totally love youuu! Your reviews make me smile 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight universe :P**

Chapter Seven

_**Third person POV. At school. There's an assembly to answer question about why there were multiple officers at the school yesterday and Charlie will be there along with Carlisle**_**.**

__Officer Chief Swan felt the sound of laughter smothering his senses, clouding his concentration, but most of all his sense of hearing. The laughter was being crushed and swirled together and floated very distinctly into his ear, even the littlest of sounds making him wince slightly. Doctor Carlisle Cullen seemed to be at ease, but the twitch of his finger and the wide, calm eyes were wider with a certain type of fear that only a doctor could understand. Finally, the principal roared into the microphone for silence. He was granted the silence, but there was the occasion of a kid coughing or the sound of whispering, but was silenced with the quick glare of Mr. Greene. Swan ran his tongue over his parched lips, felt his throat going unbearably dry, and glanced nervously up a the looming podium. In just a few seconds, he would announce that his daughter, his little baby, was in a coma because of a car accident. Cullen turned sideways and gave Swan a sympathetic look and opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment the Chief was being called for an announcement. The Doctor nodded his head in encouragement and stared off into space as if in deep concentration. Chief Swan sucked in a deep, yet shallow breath and strode towards the suddenly dangerous looking podium. In a few seconds, the teenagers here would know why there was a meeting, and it wasn't pleasant.

The Chief cleared his throat once when he reached the podium and it snapped to dead silence in a second.

"Ah, I bet you all are curious as to why there's an unscheduled assembly this morning?" Chief Swan spoke clearly, with the authoritative voice of a man who had been in this situation before, except it wasn't his daughter he was about to say was the victim of a car crash. There were murmurs of agreement that rippled across the students like a soft wave.

"Well, there was a car accident... involving one of the students here." He continued and heard the gasps. "And she was _new_ here." He then heard the gasps of _knowing_ that it was _his_ daughter. "She's alright. She's in a coma, with a few injuries, but what I'd like to know is, did any of you see her go out of school? I mean, during school. It was probably during lunch and the second to last period of the day. Did _anyone_?" He fixed a stare at the entire student body. Some students flinched under the stare, others had complete confusion planted over their shocked faces. Two faces stood out clearly to him. Emmett McCarty and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Emmett's face was blank with shock, but Edward's... Edward's looked like he had just had the air knocked out of him. His usual pale face was paler, a deathly white, and his eyes were wide and glossy. He looked like he wasn't getting the concept that Bella had crashed, and possibly not make it. Charlie Swan felt his jaw starting to clench at the sight of the young man who had broken into his house the night before. _Calm down_ Charlie scolded himself.

"Is she alright?"  
"Is she dying?"  
"Is she _dead_?"  
"Will she be back?"  
"When was the car crash?"

Those were all the questions being thrown at the Chief. Swan glanced numbly at Cullen and the Doctor responded with a quick nod of the head; it was time for him, the Doctor to step in, to take control. He just hoped he could do it.

**Carlisle POV, third person.**

Carlisle didn't know how Charlie had managed to step up in front of all those students to deliver the news, it was almost like walking into the ER and could instantly sense your patient was going not going to make it. But he had done it, and now, after he looked at Carlisle, it would be Carlisle's turn. Dr. Cullen turned forward towards the audience and looked at his son. When Chief Swan announced the crash, Cullen was surprised when his son's face changed from the blank face to a softer, more vulnerable face that meant only one thing: Edward was quickly switching emotions; he was sad. He was hurt, but by what? Many people crashed, some of them teenagers. And whenever he, Carlisle, came to these meetings, Edward's face never changed from the bored face it always stayed, so what was different this time? Was it that Edward was going out with Bella? That she had touched him in some way that left an impression on him? Edward's face was quickly spreading that look that Carlisle got when younger patients heard they were getting shots; pain and panic. On fatherly impulse, he shot Edward a concerned look who only gaped at him in utter surprise. For a fleeting moment, the Doctor thought he saw the last thing he had ever expected on Edward's face; a silent tear. Banishing the thought, Carlisle walked gracefully towards the center of the room and waited till the uproar of cries ceased.

"I want to assure you that my medical staff is doing everything they can to assure Miss Swan will be alright." He started off. "Isabella suffered some blunt force trauma to her head, but nothing is wrong with her brain, just a few gashes on her forehead, and bruising. Luckily, nothing is serious, so her coma should last only a week, two weeks at the most." Carlisle shot another look to his son, who was now staring at him with wide eyes. The eyes were filled with something almost like betrayal, but not quite fully. Carlisle continued on anyway. "Stitches will _maybe_ be needed to help speed up the healing process, unless we feel that it is not needed. I hope you all feel at ease now, unless you may have some other questions. If so, Mr. Greene will deliver the questions to me and I'll respond to them as quick as possible. Thank you for your time." He inhaled deeply and stepped off the stage with a quick hop and loped towards the exit. Behind him, he could hear worried questions and rumors already being spread. Dr. Cullen shook his head tiredly and made his way towards his car to the hospital. It was time already to check on this little girl who had caused such a panic to the school.

**Edward POV. Regular; no third POV.**

Between lunch and the second to last period. The last person who had seen her between those times. And it was me. My lungs were out of breath when Charlie said that, and I wanted to think it wasn't real, but it was; Bella had been a wreck when she left. When the assembly let out, I crossed the school grounds and angrily punched a random wall. How could Bella be so_ ignorant_? Leaving when she was crying? And it was raining with her _crying_? I slapped the wall again, but softer. The bell rang for our period to start, but I didn't care. I made my towards my car and turned the car on aggressively, pulling out equally aggressively from the parking lot and made my way towards the hospital. I didn't care if Carlisle demanded that I get back to school, or if Charlie was there, glaring at me. I didn't notice a jeep following me until I was a block away from the hospital. The owner hocked their horn twice and pulled off towards the side of the road. I followed their motion and slumped down into my seat. Emmett got out of his car and walked quickly towards my window and knocked once. I rolled it down and stared out the windshield.

"What are you doing out, sir?" Emmett asked in a mocking tone. I felt the corners of my lips turn involuntary up.

"What are _you_ doing out here, ma'am?" I asked in the same tone.

"Well, I'm saving my _friend _here a Saturday School; can't afford another of those, little Eddie."  
"I hate that name."  
"I know you do, Edwardo. Turn back around; we can go see this chick after school. Besides, why do you even want to go?"  
"I don't know... I sort of, I don't know, _care, _sure, care about her well being."  
"I'm pretty sure you're dad's doing a good job on saving her pretty little life and all, so don't fret."  
"Ooo big word for the tiny brain."  
"Thanks. And big caring.. sense thing... for such a little heart."  
"Right on."  
"Turn around."  
"I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I don't _want_ to. Emmett, you go back to school; you don't need detention. And I'll go to the hospital, because I need to go."  
"You don't need to go. Move over."  
"What?"  
"Move over. I'm driving now."  
"What about your car?"

At that moment, Jasper's grinning, honey blond hair popped out from Emmett's jeep. Crap; there was no way getting out of this now.

"Uhh..." I sputtered for a make believe response.

"Uhh what? You're coming. Don't make me move you, Edward." Emmett warned in a playful, but serious tone.

"I'm faster."  
"So? I'm stronger."  
"Yeah, but I could drive off right now."

"And run over my foot? We'd track you down and I'd chop your head off."  
"Rosalie and Alice would hate you forever."  
"Alice is practically in love with Jasper and Rosalie is my girlfriend and Jasper's twin, so I don't think they will, chum."

"Okay. Fine. I'll go back to school." I turned on the engine and rolled up the window when Emmett had left back to his car. Slowly leaning over and unlocking the passenger, I glanced once again towards Emmett's jeep and saw it was on. Inhaling a deep breath, I turned off my Volvo, yanked the key out of the ignition, and sprang out from the passenger's door and started running towards the thick trees. I heard a door open and shouts, but I kept sprinting faster and faster into the trees, turned sharply off the path, dashed another couple yards, made a right, then kept running after that. The yelling was getting smaller and smaller, so I stopped. Breathing hard, I strained my ears to hear every little sound that was being made by humans around me. There was nothing. I walked towards a huge boulder and sat down, pacing my breathing. After a minute or so, I got up and started jogging towards the hospital; it wasn't going to be so long, I just hoped Emmett wouldn't get my car towed.

**Bella POV; in head.**

_**Italics mean she's having the conversation inside her head; like she's dreaming.**_

_ I wasn't sure where I was. Everything was black with darker dots floating around, but then all of a sudden a burst of white popped into my vision along with a green scenery. I squinted my eyes but it didn't help. There was voices, faintly, talking somewhere. I glanced towards my right then my left. I was getting scared since I didn't know where I was. I walked over a green hill and stopped. Now I knew I was in a dream because one: my dog was here who died over seven years ago, my grandmother and grandfather were bathing in the rich light, and my little 8 year old cousin, Laurent, was there. Laurent had died last year in a horrible car crash. A U-Haul trailer got detached from the truck it was attached to and came hurling down the freeway, smashing into my aunt's car and killing Laurent instantly. (_**that actually did happen to my cousin). **_He waved happily towards me and came running._

"_Bella Bella Bella!" Laurent chattered happily._

"_Laurent!" I hugged him. He smelt like blood. Slowly, I pulled away and some my arms and chest covered with bright crimson blood. Laurent's face was caved in, the nose broken and teeth hanging loosely about. Slowly, all the flesh on his face peeled away and his skull grinned. I stared in definite horror at him and started to pull away, toppling backwards._

"_Bella? Bella, what's wrong?" Laurent's babyish voice asked in a high tone. I shook my head and opened my mouth. I glanced over at my grandparents. They were getting up and walking towards us. My grandmother looked healthy, like she always had, but my grandfather's eyes were sunken in, teeth decaying and yellow. His bones jutted out from underneath his skin, outlining every bone in a chilling way. He waved a bony hand and hobbled faster towards us. Laurent pulled back and started to wail._

"_Bella hates me now! She won't answer me! Hate hate hate!" Laurent wailed again and pounded the floor with his tiny fist. Flesh peeled away and fell to the floor, revealing the phalanges, carpals, and metacarpals underneath. I pulled away, screaming in fright. Laurent started screaming, too, and ran towards me grandfather. I turned around and run back up the hill, screaming, and tripped. I tumbled down another hill and smacked my head against something hard. My dog, Fatcat (_** lol, I'm playing that game right now on Nitrome xD) **_ ran towards me and barking. I lifted my hand up and petted the silken fur. Then I blanked out. _

**Carlisle POV**

"Sir! Miss Swan's heart rate just went up then plunged straight down to _nothing_!" One of the nurses yelled at me. I shoved the clipboard I had in my hand into the nearest nurse's hand and then sprinted down to Bella's room. The heart monitor's bright green light was flat. Bella was laying still.

"Use the defibrillator!" I commanded, thrusting on a mask, gloves, and snatching up the device. Rubbing the two electrodes ( **I think that's what they're called)** together, I heard the electricity cackle so I pressed one of the electrodes just underneath her right clavicle and the other on her left rib, a few inches away from her heart. The machine whined them shocked electricity into Bella. She jumped up slightly but her heart rate still wasn't going up. Rubbing the electrodes again, I placed them once more in the same two spots and pressed down harder. The heart monitor beeped four times quickly, then resumed the regular heart pace. Bella's breathing returned to normal. My staff breathed a sigh of relief then resumed what they were doing before.

"She was screaming... That's normal, right?" The newest person to our hospital, Michael, asked. He was young, in his twenties, and didn't know much about coma patients.  
"Not really. It's not _that_ normal, but I suppose in some rare cases there could be," I stared at Bella once more then left the room.

"Where is Bella?! Where is she, Charlie!?" There was a shrill, nearly hysteric voice, ranting.

"Renée, calm down!" Charlie commanded his ex-wife.

"Charlie, do _not_ tell me to calm down when our daughter could possibly be dying!" Her voice cracked a little at the end.

"I know, I know! But screaming won't and isn't doing anything to help. We'll find Dr. Cullen and he'll tell us where to go, alright?"  
"Okay."

I fought back a smile as the _happy _couple rounded the corner. Renée ran towards me and stopped, worry blazing in her brown eyes. _Why did she look so familiar?_

"Mr. Cullen, where is my daughter? I would like to know where she is." She demanded in a desperate voice. I made a gesture for her to follow. She was speeding past me when finally she discovered the door we were doing to and rushed to her daughter's side. Renée let out a small whimper and glanced at me.

"She's okay, right?" She whispered, clutching at her daughter's limp hand.

"Yes. We had a few minor problems, but she's alright." I assured her. I was trying to place where she was from. Renée glanced back at me, focusing more on my face. Instantly, it clicked in where I knew her from.

"Esme Cullen." She mused and grinned when she saw I nodded my head. "So, this is Esme's _gorgeous_ husband she's always talking about?"  
My faced turned a slightly pink shade but I smiled. "I suppose so. And your the maniacal friend she's always _bragging_ about?"  
"I guess so."  
"You guys know each other?" Charlie asked when he poked his head inside the room.

"Yup. Well... sort of. You know Esme?" Renée asked while stroking Bella's hair lightly.

"Esme Cullen? Yeah, through Edward." Charlie's face hardened slightly.

"Edward is Carlisle's son along with Esme's."  
"Oh."  
"Doctor, your... son... is here." A confused secretary announced. I narrowed my eyes and sighed.

"Edward..." I murmured and apologized while walking out of the room. Edward sitting in one of the hard chairs in the room with a couple nurses staring at him. Without noticing, my lips curved into a grin. Even with Edward they still stared, but the smile instantly turned back into a frown.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked, hoping my voice sounded stern. Edward hopped up and sped walk towards me.

"What room is Bella in?" He asked, poking his head to the side.

"None that you're getting in. Get back in your car and go to school. Why is there so much stuff in your hair?"

"I don't _care_ about what's in my hair. Please, will you tell me what room she's in?" I could see his temper was being tested.

"Edward Anthony, you are going back to school and that's final."  
"Over my dead ass." With the few moments I was in total shock, he dodged past me and sprinted towards the hallway I had come from.

"Security! Catch that kid!" (**hahah, Kristen Stewart was in that movie)**.

As always, the large, slow security guards failed to catch the sprinting kid.

"Talk about unreliable," I grumbled, pushing the button for the elevator and waiting patiently. It dinged open, so I stepped in a pressed the button for the third floor. The elevator hummed with pathetic elevator music in the back. The doors opened and I stepped out. Edward was at the end of the hallway, widening his eyes when he saw me. I glanced at the door. I was closer. But if I ran, Edward would know which door it is and wouldn't leave. I saw him go tense and stare at each door carefully, checking my face to see which was the right door. I stared back challengingly, letting a mocking smile play on my lips.

"Here's the deal: you go back to school, wait I'm not finished, and then when you come back from school, I'll tell you which door it is. And to make sure you ditched school the whole day, I would like a signed paper from each of your teachers, even the one whose class you aren't in right now." I said, pausing to see his face vanish all emotion. He nodded his head once and walked back down the hall towards the hall.

"I'll be here first thing after school. And after that. Or until she wakes up." Edward announced without turning around.

"Edward, she might not wake up, you realize that don't you? You could wait here forever for her to wake up, and what is she never wakes up?"

He stopped in mid stride. "Dad, she will wake up. Don't tell me she isn't. She isn't going to die. Because she has you as a doctor and you're one of the best out there." Edward swung open the door and disappeared from sight.

I stood there, stunned and swaying back and forth slightly, then snapped out of it and smiled slightly. Edward was going to have one hell of a time getting back to school walking.

**Well, this is another short one buuut I guarantee the next one will be a lot longer :). And thanks again for your reviews! You guys are totally awesome **:D. **OH! And Happy Memorial Day! Well, sorta, it's tomorrow but yeah xD**


	8. HotHotHeatBandages

**Gollyy, what chapter is this? I keep forgetting xD. Thank you for all the reviewss!! You people are **_**hilarious**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, but s'okay. **

Chapter Eight

**Edward POV**

I trotted down the stairs, debating whether I could forge my teachers' signatures. I sighed, knowing I couldn't, and glanced around me. At least three nurses were staring, the rest red faced and turned away.  
"Hey," I grinned at one of the staring nurses. She smiled back, in what I'm guessing, with a flirtatious smile. My grin faltered a bit and I strode off, shuddering a bit from the sad attempt. Stepping outside of the hospital and into the cold air felt like someone stripping off your security blanket and throwing it away. With each step I was taking, I knew I was farther and farther away from Bella. And in some odd, delusional way I wouldn't understand because I didn't know why I even cared about this girl who had came into my life a couple days before. I figured if I sprinted the whole way back to my car, I could get there by third period if I drove fast enough.

"Hey, you!" A female voice was calling me from behind. Ughh...

"Hey, you, too, sweetheart," I said, turning around and planting a fake smile on my face. A long, black haired woman was walking towards me, scrunching up her face slightly. Geez, I wasn't _ugly_ so why was she looking at me funny?

"You... you're Cullen's kid, yeah?" She asked, planting one hand on her hip and swirled her hair around her finger in the other.

"Mhm. Correct you are." I answered, sighing loudly and staring at the hospital.

"Could, you like, hook me up with him or something?"  
Seriously. Was this woman mentally ill or something? My dad is happily married.

"My dad's married, ya know...?"  
"Yah, I know. But I mean, if you _recommended_ mee," She dragged her finger up and down my chest, getting dangerously low to my package. (** haha I've always wanted to say that, but yeah I'm a girl so... you see that wouldn't work.)**

"I mean sure, I will... in a couple years. Or whenever my parents divorce, and so you're looking at _never_. Have a nice day, now." I turned and loped towards the forest. Heels clicked feverishly against the paved floor.

"Will you, sweetie pie??" Talk about desperate.

"Go away. How old are you? Like 20 something? I'm a minor. I'm 17. It's illegal for you to be physically touching me, so please go away before I file for something. I can't think of anything right now."  
"Ugh, fine. Hard ass."  
"You would know, wrinkly."

There was a sharp intake of breath and the heels stopped. I curved my lips into a triumphant smile and I walked further into the thick forest. When I got into at least 10 yards deep, I tensed up my leg muscles, gulped down a couple breaths of air, then took off running into the forest. Green and brown molded together in blurry union, devouring anything but those two colors. It would have be nice to see the forest, strolling instead of sprinting like something was chasing after you. The bushes and trees were thinning out, a sign that I was close to the road. Bursting the last couple yards, I made it towards my car without panting horribly. Sinking into the seat and leaning my head against the seat felt a little bit like Heaven. The key felt suddenly cold and heavy pressed against my thigh from my pocket. So I took it out and placed it into the ignition then turned it on. "This Is How I Disappear" by My Chemical Romance flooded the car immediately as I turned around and sped away, running a red light on accident and almost colliding with a car.

"Whoops..." I smiled slightly, rounding the corner for FHS. I seriously needed to learn how to drift; maybe Emmett would teach me.

When I parked in my usual parking spot, there was a huge crowd of people outside. There was screaming and laughter, and the circle kept moving in and out. When someone moved aside, I could barely catch a glimpse of what was going on. There was a two burly people in the middle, circling each other like predators, but one was white while the other was a dark color, russet. I groaned and got out of my car, striding towards the circle. Emmett Emmett Emmett...

"Move!" I shouted, shoving people aside to get in the middle of the circle where the fight was going on.

"Fight fight fight!" The crowd chanted.

"Shut it!" I shouted again. "Emmett, do you want to get suspended again?"

Emmett's face was drawn in clear concentration while the russet's was in a mocking stare.

"Who the hell is that guy? Is he new or something?"I asked the nearest person.

"No. But he's going to be. He starts next Monday. His name is Jacob Black." They answered and I nodded.

"STOP," I said, weaving through the crowd again and stepping in the circle. I placed a hand on Emmett's shoulder and sunk my fingertips in. Immediately, he straighted up and stopped.

"What? Your boyfriend's come to rescue or something?" Jacob laughed. Oh what a dickface.

"No, but yours is calling you. He says you left him hard and needs you to finish fucking him." Emmett snapped, shaking with anger.

"Better watch it, Black." I told him and started to walk away.

"No, _you_ better watch it." Jacob hissed and shoved me.

"I'm sorry, but my mom said never to hit girls." I turned around and saw Jacob's jaw dropped slightly. "Oh and close your mouth; a dick, oh excuse me, a _fly_ will _come_ in." I added.

I pushed my way out of the crowd, making sure Emmett was behind me and not still in the 'ring.'

"Did your dad say to come back or something?" Emmett asked when we were entering third period.

"Yeah. I have to get signatures from all my teachers if I want to go see Bella after school." I sighed and plopped down sideways into the rock hard chair so that my thigh was against the back of the seat and my arm rested on the desk. I groaned when I realized someone who had caused all this trouble was in this class. Emmett glanced towards the door and laughed slightly.

"Well well well, look which one of your Barbies are here, and it's the leader." Emmett snickered. Tanya's wild strawberry blond curls bounced up and down as she slid onto my lap. So, obviously she was blind, because there were perfectly good chairs everywhere.

"Hii, Eddddyy. I've missed you _soooooo_ much. I don't understand why my daddy sent me away to Alaska." She smiled and leaned forward while I leaned away.

Oh, I can think of a few reasons...

"Yeah, me either, babe."

"But, didn't you miss _me_?" Sure, a couple months ago I did, now I don't.

"Of course I did."  
"Then why don't you say you did?" Uh, because I don't?

"I'm sorry. I missed you."

"That's a good boy." I am not a dog, lady. She leaned forward all the way, and my back was literally now horizontally with the floor. "Eddy?"  
"What?"  
"Do you mind leaning forward?"  
"Oh um why?"  
"Because, I can't kiss you, that's why, silly!"  
"Oohh... uh well you see, I'm suppose to be... I'm suppose to lay like this, on a chair, for at least one period a day... and I always do it in this class. Right, Emmett?" I twisted my head with pleading eyes toward my cousin.

"Yep. Speaking of which, I should be doing that right now, too." Emmett laughed and leaned back to match my state, but starting to do curl- ups. Show off.

"Oh! Eddy do that too!" Tanya squealed. _Somebody shoot me, please_ I thought mentally.

"Anything for you..." I muttered and started to curl my torso upward and back down.

"My Edward can do curl-ups with his girlfriend on his stomach!" Tanya bragged to the nearest girl next to her. Emmett's face was pink now and it wasn't from the curl-ups.

"Why don't any of you go on Emmett's stomach? You know, to help motive him?" I grunted. Geez, I think Tanya got fatter or something, she wasn't this heavy before.

"I will!" Half of the girls in the class shrilled and started pushing and knocking each other out of the way.

"No, I'm done with my curl-ups. Thank you, ladies," Emmett laughed and pulled himself back up.

"So, I don't care anyway!" One of them shouted and launched herself onto Emmett. Her lips locked themselves onto Emmett's and began almost devouring his face.

"Mr. McCarty! Mr. Cullen! Miss Denali! And Miss Taylor! Get. Off. Of. Each other! This is not a hooker street or pimp shop! Or prostitute corner!" Our third period screamed at us. Oh and _he_ would know what those things looked like...?

"Sir...! I... was... telling... her... to... get... off...o-of..me!" Emmett gasped when he pulled away. Hmm.. it looked like Natalia was a good kisser then... I glanced up and Tanya was glaring at me. Oh shoot I guess she read my mind.

"Don't even think about it. Lauren told me what happened. And it's not going to happen while I'm here, got it?" She snapped and pushed off from laying on top of my stomach. _Don't worry; it wasn't going to happen. And the only person that I would be kissing wasn't you but a Miss Bella Swan, at least when she woke up that was._

"Right, hon." I agreed and straighted up.

"Good. Now sit right; don't embarrass me."  
"God... stop being such a bitch..." I said lowly and looked away.

"What?!"  
"Nothing, nothing."

"Each of you are going to be having detention for at least _two_ weeks." The teacher continued, glaring furiously at us.

"Right on, sir." Emmett said seriously, staring straight at him.

"Five days extra for you," Our third period teacher snapped at Emmett then turned around and began scratching words onto the white board with an Expo marker. **( I couldn't find Edward's schedule, and I don't want to read Midnight Sun to find out, so sorry if you guys are getting annoyed by 'our teacher', 'teacher' and 'third period teacher' D:)**

"I was just_ encouraging_ you..." Emmett grumbled and stared at his desk.

"Shut up, Emmett." I muttered at him.

"You know, Bella doesn't like mean guys."

"Bella? As in _Isabella Whore Swan_?" Tanya asked with narrowed eyes.

Whoa whoa whoa, hold up. The girl who has probably slept with at least half the male population is calling _Bella_, Bella who is a trillion and so much more beautiful than her and waay nicer and basically better than her at every way possible, a _whore_? Has Tanya looked in the mirror lately? That stupid itchy skirt she's wearing doesn't even cover half her fat ass!

"Bella is not a whore, Tanya." I seethed through clenched teeth.

"Oh, yes she is." Tanya shot back, jumping up from my lap. _Oh thank you, Jesus!_

"No she isn't. But you would know who and what a whore is, wouldn't you?"

"Why you... ugh! We'll work this out later!! Come on, Becky!" Tanya shouted at Natalia and stomped furiously out of the room.

"It's Natalia!" Natalia said uncertainly after Tanya.

"Like I care!" Tanya's well known scream filtered the air.

"Well... if you four are all done playing Gossip Girls, may I continue with our lesson?" Mr. Third Period Teacher (** yes I'll call him this. Lame, I know.)** asked us.

"Yeah. It's their periods you know. Hormones gushing and stuff." I nodded my head in his direction.

"One day, Mr. Cullen, a woman is going to attract your attention and that sharp tongue of yours will have to be soften down to her liking, whether you like it or not, or even if you don't want to."

My face flamed slightly at his remark, because it was sort of true already. And the woman, or teenaged girl, wasn't Tanya, or Jessica, Lauren, Ashley, Natalia, Sabrina, or anyone any other girl whom I knew since the earliest schooling of my life. No, it was one of our newest additions here at this miserably cold, ill weathered town...

**Tanya POV** ( woot woot first time :) )

"What is with him?" I huffed at Jasmin, I mean Natalia.

"I don't know. Maybe something is wrong with Edward," She answered back promptly.

"Well, _what_?" This girl was seriously getting on my nerves.

"I. Don't. Know. Oh, wait."  
"What?!"  
"Uhm," Natalia blinked a few times before continuing. "Him and Bella _have_ been spending time with each other."

I stopped fixing my mascara and glared over the top of the little mirror at Natalia.

"_Who_ and_ who_ have been spending _what_ together?" I asked sharply, squeezing the dark red compact mirror in my hand. The little latch to keep the two sides together was starting to dig into the palm of my hand.

"Edward and Bella have been spending time together. To tell you the truth, Tanya..." Natalia bit her lip before continuing. "You might have to fight for Edward now..."  
"_Me_ fight for _Edward_? Against some _new_ chick? Are you kidding me? I have Eddy wrapped around my finger basically! (** haha lame line again xD) ** And yet you're telling me I need to?" I was on border line of laughing.

"Yes but... When did you and Edward first kiss?"

"I... don't remember."  
"Yes, well, every girl here does. And I think every boy. Because it was when every girl's chance of getting with the Greek God died and when every boy's chance of getting with you died, too, because you guys kissed and started going out. It was the second day you guys met. Second day of Freshman year."  
"How do you remember? Do you write about it?"  
"Pft, I have better things to write about. And I don't really care about your life. So anyway, Bella got kissed by Edward on the _first_ day they met. Oh, and, it wasn't _Bella_ who kissed _Edward_ it was _Edward_ who kissed _Bella_."  
My jaw dropped. "My. Eddy. Put. His lips on that _thing's_ mouth?!"  
"Actually, Tanya, Bella's pretty. When she came the first day, a lot of the guys were staring at her."  
"Who side are you on? Hers or mine?!"  
"Sides are stupid. We aren't on a football teaming picking teams."  
"Here and now we are! It's either you're with me and the rest of the popular people or you with the lame people. Who are you choosing?"  
Natalia bit her lip again, harder this time, and I saw her wince slightly. Was she really debating? Even when I was finished with Eddy, I could probably get them hooked up. "I guess... I guess I'll choose... you... you guys."  
"That's a smart girl."  
"But, like I said, competition."  
"The only girl I _might_ have competition with is Lauren, but then again she isn't all that attractive so really, there is _no one_ to compare me with."

**Natalia POV **(only because I really wanted to say this xD)

Tanya was seriously one of the most big-headed-self-centered-leg opener girl I have ever met. She wasn't a bitch... well at least not yet.

_**Lunch Time  
**_**Jasper POV ** (:O!)

I know this sounded pretty creepy, but currently, I was sneaking stares at Alice. She caught me once, smiled at me, but I kept thinking, "Oh, crap. She's gonna tell Edward. And Edward is going to kill me." But, hey! In my defense, Alice was seriously one of _the_ prettiest girls here... well pretty didn't do her justice, it was more like _gorgeous_. The dark, short, wild black hair, the same deep shade of golden that always held some secret, hidden humor and just genuine happiness, not the fake happiness that some of the other girls had... along with their fake hair. And, yes Alice was shorter than the girls here, except maybe for Jessica... but she made that up for being so full of lithe and just... Oh g(G)od, I sounded like I was in love.  
"Whitlock-Hale!" I hated it when Emmett called me that. I had a perfectly good name, Jasper, so why didn't he use that? I didn't go around calling him 'Yo, McCarty!' did I?  
"What..." I turned around and bit one of the tots I got.  
"Two things. First, give me some of yours tots. (** haha Napoleon Dynamite people :)** ) Second, stop staring at Alice; it's getting a little freaky. Oh wait, no, I have three things to say. And the third is, how'd your date go?"

I winced mentally. "Date... what date...?"  
I glanced nervously at Alice who was staring back at me. By the look on her face, she had heard that I wasn't acknowledging our date. Shit nuggets.  
"Um... the one you and Alice had? A couple days ago, or something. That one?" Emmett, waved his hand around like doing that would help me remember.  
I turned slightly towards Edward now. No doubt he'd glance at Alice by now and would _notice_ something was wrong. Oh yeah, he did. He was giving me a death glare that made goosebumps pump throughout my body.  
"Y-yeah. I know which one." I stuttered and immediately put my gaze towards somewhere else but the table.  
"Yeah. So how'd it turn out?" Emmett tried again, poking me in the side with a tater and eating it. Ew. Oh, and the date was great. It was awesome. Alice even pecked me on the cheek when I dropped her off.  
"It was... good... I mean..." I wasn't really the one to share all my feelings. "I really enjoyed it. We went to eat, went out to dance a little, saw a movie. You know, a regular date."  
"Ah. Did you know... hit any bases... I hope not like third base though... I mean unless you-"  
"Emmett! Just, just shut up, alright?" I stood up, shaking slightly, and walked off.  
"Dude! I wasn't trying-" Emmett started, but was cut off by Rosalie.  
"Emmett, shut it!" She hissed angrily at him. I could only imagine how now feeling embarrassed and slump himself.

When I opened the door that led out from the cafeteria, cold, fresh air filled my lungs and instantly I relaxed.  
"So, you don't _like_ my sister? Is that why you won't say you went out with her?" Edward's enraged voice broke the calm atmosphere. _Oh geez... I am going to die now. _  
"It's not-" I started, trying to keep my calm.  
"It's not what? Is she not pretty enough? Is she ugly? Is she not _worthy_ of your time? Does she not fit up to your expectation like Charlotte did?" Oh, that struck a nerve.  
"Why do you care anyway?" I countered back angrily. "She isn't like... she isn't a part of you. She can take care of herself perfectly. Besides, you don't even like her."  
"I like her. And I care about her because she's my little fucking sister."  
"Yeah? If you like and care about Alice so much, then why do you spend so little time with her against spending so _much more time_ with other girls you hardly even know and like sometimes!"  
"Look," Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose now, a sign that he was collecting and calming himself down. "If... if you don't_ like_ Alice, do _not_ play with her. Because I _will_ hurt you." So much for calming down...  
"I like your sister, Edward." I glanced towards the cafeteria door.  
"You do? Then prove it to her."  
"How? Go run in there and say, 'Mary Alice Brandon Cullen! I like you! Please don't hate me!' ?"  
"Sure, why not." Edward grinned playfully. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Is she doing anything Friday?"  
"Gah... Hold on." I watched silently while Edward had to text his sister to ask if she was doing anything. Sometimes, I wondered if they even lived in the same house. Rosalie and I always knew what each other were doing, but that was a habit born in Texas.  
"She says: 'No. Why? Are we doing something that day?'."  
Great. "Awesome. So, I'll take her out Friday, if she's willing. And maybe her and Rose can have a... what do they call it... a sleep..." I racked my brain for the correct word.  
"A sleepover?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's so lame and corny, it might just work!"  
"Thank you for demolishing my idea."  
"It's my pleasure."

Edward walked back into the cafeteria, while I strolled towards the end of the school. Now, I couldn't wait till Friday.

**Edward POV**

Why couldn't Bella just wake up _already!?_ I thought nearly frustrated as my food thumped quickly against the floor.  
_Thump thump thump thump..._  
"Mr. Cullen, can you _please_ stop tapping your foot?" My seventh period teacher asked in a strained tone. I grinned and kept doing it. "I will _not_ sign your paper." Stop.  
"Okay..." I sighed and leaned back, drumming my fingers against the desk top.  
"Mr. _Cullen!_"  
"Okay! Okay, geez!"  
"Do not 'geez' me, mister!"  
"Ahhhh," I groaned silently and leaned my head back. The top of my skull was up against the desk behind me and Jasper shook his head and laughed silently.  
"Nice going," He whispered without tearing his intense gaze from the lecture the teacher was giving.  
"I can't help it; she's so boring. I'm dying here, Jasper. Help me out here." I pleaded almost desperately.  
"Just think this: if you cause more trouble, no signature means no hospital and no hospital means no Bella. And then, no Bella means a grumpy Edward."  
"Well, she has to sign it one way or another."  
"Why?"  
"Because, she said she would."  
"So, that doesn't do anything."  
"I don't care. I'll make her sign it even if I have to get here at gun point."  
"Talk about _desperate_."  
"I am!"  
"Well, the bell is about to wring in literally 5...4...3...2...1...0 seconds."

At the exact moment Jasper said zero, the bell rung loudly, finally not an annoying bell, but almost a nice little gift. I sprung up from my feet, whipped my backpack around to my face, and snatched up the piece of paper that had already six other signatures, now just one more. Thrusting it into my teachers' face, she glared at me once, signed it, then handed it back to me.  
"Thanks," I said breathlessly and started sprinted towards the door.  
"Will you slow down!" Jasper shouted from somewhere behind me. Air was whipping at my hair, kids were pushing each other out of my way, and Tanya was in my way. Oh what the hell... _Tanya_ was there??  
"Eddy!" Tanya screamed.  
"Bye!" I yelled and kept running.  
"Where are you going?"

I ignored her question and kept running; I was pretty sure she was going to follow me out the door anyway, unless she was making out with someone. Either way, I didn't care.  
"Car, car, car. Keys, car, paper," I chanted silently and ran faster towards my car.  
"Edward!" Jasper shouted again, breathless this time.  
"Hurry up, Jasper, if you want a ride home!" I laughed wildly.  
Out of nowhere, Tanya popped out from the parking lot annoyed.  
I cursed loudly and stopped, a second too late.  
"Eddy, I demand a-!" Tanya started, but I collided chest first with her. We were falling pretty fast, but again like with Alice, I flipped myself over and locked Tanya quickly in my arms. My head hit the payment with a hard "_twwack_" while I saw black blotches and Tanya started sniffling. _Oh why was she crying..._  
"Eddy, that hurt," She sniffed again.  
My head was starting to sting terribly. "Sorry..." I groaned and tried getting up. My head starting spinning crazily.  
"Now, where are you going?"  
"To the hospital."  
"I am, too!"  
"Why..."  
"Because, I'm going to see Bella!"  
What. The...! "Why?! I mean... ahem... why?"  
"Um... because... Oh my gosh! Why are you bleeding?!"  
"Huh?"  
"Your head! It's bleeding!" She leaned over and, how funny she made it so her boobies ** (haha boobies xD lmao, I'm so mature =})** were exactly in my face.  
"T-tanya, I can't breath, your boobs... are in my... fahuce." I breathed.  
"Oh. Sorry!" She straightened up and showed me her fingertips that had blood on them. "See! Hold on, I'll get Jasper and Emmett; they'll help carry you to the car."  
"I don't need-" But she was already running down the parking lot towards Emmett. _Geez, how did she run in those shoes? The heel is like 6 inches tall!  
_"I don't need help..." I grumbled and got up. I glanced down towards the floor where little dots of blood were strewn around.  
"Hey, Edward did you dye your hair?" Ashley asked. She was smiling, but her eyes were puffy and red.  
"No," I smiled back at her. "Wanna see?"

Her being five feet three inches, she had to stretch up on her toes while I bent my head. When she didn't glance up, I straightened up, confused.  
"What?" I asked in a confused voice.  
"I saw what you did... with Bella..." She said, staring down at the floor.  
I froze. I didn't think anybody did. "What?"  
"When she came. The first day... and it hurt, a lot." She sniffled.  
"Ashleyy, baabbyy, don't cry," I coaxed her, wrapping my arms around her body.  
"I can't h-h-elp it." She buried her head in my armpit. Well, good thing I wasn't sweaty or that would wreck a whole lot of things.  
"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't know it was going to hurt you." I leaned down and kissed her head. "C'mon, I'll drive you home, okay?"  
"Oh, no you won't!" Tanya's sharp voice cut through the seemingly calm atmosphere.  
"Oh, yes I will." I snapped back and started leading Ashley towards my car. Why was I doing this again? Oh yeah, because I was a total asshole to her.  
"Edward, where do you think you're going?! Aren't you going to the hospital to see your dad!"  
"No. I'll go after I drop off Ashley."  
"Well, let me come with you."  
"No. Go home, Tanya."  
"Oh, fine I will! But you aren't getting any of this!" She stomped towards her car then opened it by nearly ripping off the door and drove off like a bat out of hell.  
"Ashley! Wait, Ashley!" Someone was yelling from behind us. I turned around and saw the russet boy from earlier, Jacob Black. Insert groan here.  
"J-Jacob?" Ashley blinked twice before squinting her eyes at him. "Jacob?"  
"Ashley, where are you going? I thought I was giving you a ride home." Jacob narrowed his eyes and demanded.  
"Oh..yeah... meet... Jacob..." Ashley darted her eyes toward me then the floor.  
"Hello, Jacob." I smiled.  
"Yeah. It's you. Come on, Ashley." Jacob advanced forward and grabbed Ashley by the arm, dragging her slightly away.  
"Uh, bye?" I waved uncertainly. I glanced over my shoulder once while walking, then continued with the paper in my hand. "Bella, here I come!"

I got all red lights. Bummer. And when I did get to the hospital, it was full with juniors from FHS. Ugh.  
"Oh, Edward's here, Tanya!" Jessica Stanley's shrill voice called to Tanya, who was fuming, in the corner. Oh, shit. I made my way through the squirming crowd of bodies pressed tightly against each other.  
"Edward?" Tanya was calling me. I allowed myself to be swallowed up by the teenagers, up until the elevator. There, I crushed the button underneath my finger then stepped inside the elevator as soon as it opened.  
"Edward! Wait!" Tanya was wriggling her way from between two people who were holding her back. "Let me go!"  
"You two!" I yelled, glancing at the elevator doors while pushing the button to get to the floor Bella was on. "Hold her back!"

The two people who were holding back Tanya turned their backs and grinned at me. Jasper and Emmett.  
"Hold her!" I yelled at them again.  
"Gotcha!" They smiled then loped their arms underneath Tanya's armpits.  
"Let. Go. Of. Me!" Tanya was screaming now, kicking her legs and turning her head frantically from side to side. I started to slowly smile to myself as the elevator doors closed. ( **I was going to end here buuut yeah, I'm not.**)

Peace and quiet finally. Except for the annoying elevator music, but I could endure that. The doors dinged open after what seemed an eternity and I stepped out, walking quickly now towards... which door? Looking at the nearest wall, I spotted a door and grabbed it.  
"Mr. Cullen you are reported at the floor you were this morning. Again, Mr. Carlisle Cullen you are reported at the floor you were this morning. Thank you." I spoke into the phone. Now I had to wait. Or I couldn't. I could just open random doors.

I walked to the nearest door and pushed it open, poking my head inside. An elderly lady turned her old head towards me and squinted her eyes.  
"Billy? Is that you?" She called out shrilly.  
"Um... No. It's not Billy. I'm Edward, bye." I answered hastily and stepped back out.  
"Edward, what are you doing here?" My Dad asked from the stairs. Yay.  
"Dad! I have the paper!" I ran and waved the paper in front of his face. "Now, room."  
"Oh right... it's that one." He pointed to the door second from last from where we were standing. I rushed towards it, breathed in once, then pushed it open slowly. There, on the hospital bed adorned in a white hospital gown, white gauze, and white sheets, was Bella sleeping peacefully. Except for when her face scrunched up like she was in pain and she twitched.  
"Oh..." I murmured and walked slowly and quietly, like I was going to wake her up any second. "What happened to you?"

The way my dad described her made her sound like she had a few nasty cuts to her head, but it was far worse. Her top lip was slashed all across. Her left eye had a horrible bruise surrounding it, being the darkest shade of black, blue, and green I'd ever seen for a black eye. Little cuts portrayed themselves on her cheeks, while her fingers were bandaged. A long, thin cut starting from her palm to the inside of her elbow modeled itself also. I reached out and slipped some of her hair between my fingertips.  
"So, now you see her. I'll go." Carlisle said and left, closing the door.  
"Bella, why were you so dumb? Why did you leave crying? I came back to say sorry," I whispered softly, stroking her cheek softly. "You could be here, with me right now, laughing at something instead of being not awake at all and wrapping in bandages and in a hospital bed. Come back, don't die on me alright? You can't go yet. You just _can't_."

I dragged a chair close to the bed and laid my head on her pillow, chin on the pillow, and settled in, boring my eyes into her closed ones.

**Bella POV**_**. Same as last time**__. Italics- Bella's dream thing_

Normal- Bella's thoughts

_I woke up to a completely different world from my last whatever it was. I was in Forks.  
"Well then, little brat, you think I don't know things? I've been through more shit than you have." Edward snapped angrily at me. I bit back tears and listened. "And your pissed off at me because I just kissed a girl? Besides, you don't know anything about me and you won't ever because you're too damn stubborn to even listen." He snapped and left.  
felt myself shrinking into a emotionless shell. _No, don't say that, Edward. You don't mean it. But it hurts so bad... why did you say that? It stung more than when I fell off my bike and skinned my knee. I thought quietly._ He doesn't care that's why he's saying that. Well, okay, good. I don't care about him either. _

_I made my way slowly towards the solace of my red truck and turned on the ignition. Then left. I didn't realize I started crying until I saw the headlights. Before crashing, I saw Edward's face. In the one coming car. He was grinning widely, zooming faster towards me .  
"I'm going to hurt you like you did to me!" He yelled at me before slamming into the car.  
"No! Edward, don't!" I screamed, but it was too late. Edward slammed his silver Volvo into my red, old pick- up truck. But it just didn't seem right. Edward was there at school, not here. What was happening? _

**First off, I want to say so sorry for this much delayed chapter. My dad got a new number for our house, so they shut off the Internet and other stuff connected to the phone until today, when they set it up, so yeah, sorryy again!!**

**And...**

**Yes, well, I know the last line is totally crappy to end this chapter, but it's okay because this is the longest chapter so far! I would write more, but I just skinned my finger and the stupid bandage is making it difficult to write, so sorry :(. BUT! Today was my last day of school!! Sooo, I'll be able to write more and focus more on this instead of on school work :D. Thank you guys for your reviews so far and don't forget to review, too :)). I love you guys!!!**


	9. All That I've Got

**Four hundred **_**plus**_** hits in less than **_**twenty-four**_** hours?! Amazing! Oh and BiggesTwerdAlive,**** thank you :) for the tip. Well anyway, here's what you come here for.**

**Disclaimer: These best-selling books don't belong to me. Only to a woman by the name of Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter Nine

**(new)** Song: The Used- All That I've Got

**Edward POV**

It's been nearly a week now since the crash. The hospital isn't as full as it was the first couple days, so I suppose that's good for me. Bella _has_ to wake up today, and I felt like she was going to.  
"Edward," Jasper was calling me, but I was focusing too hard on what I was going to say when she woke up. "Edward."  
I didn't answer.  
"Edward, dude, you need to focus on something else. You look like _shit_." Jasper said, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I snapped out of my day dream and looked on him.  
"Thank you. That's exactly what I die to hear everyday," I said half heartedly and stared at the bright green object in my hand. "All That I've Got" by The Used starting playing. This was the song that was getting me through this _whole_ week. It explained my life so well at the moment. Esme noticed the huge plummet of my behavior along with friends, family, and Alice. Alice... well Alice was being Alice and taking me out to do things. Oh, and speaking of Alice, her date with Jasper went well. They're officially going out now. Woo-hoo for them.  
"I mean that as a good... I mean er..." Jasper knitted his eyebrows together in concentration. "The hospital after school today, right?"  
"Yeah. Where else would I go?" I sighed and laid my head on the table.  
"I don't know. Take Tanya out or something."  
Gah, Tanya. Our '_relationship_' wasn't at its best at the moment. Whenever she was around, she usually nagged at me for being such an un-devoted boyfriend or was busy trying to nearly make babies with me. But, oh, don't worry; she hasn't and won't ever get in my pants. Unless she ties me down and rapes me or something, but yeah.  
"Why would I do that...?" I asked him in sleepy tone.  
"Because, aren't you... going out with her or something?" Poor Jasper. He looked very confused now.  
"Sure we are. It's just that I see a girl that's unconscious everyday and hope she wakes up while Tanya goes and makes out with guys that _are_ conscious. It's _the_ perfect relationship."  
"Ah..."  
"So, how's Alice? She's hardly home now. What do you do that keeps her so busy?"  
Jasper's pale face turned pink in a second.  
"On second thought, I don't think I want to know." I mused and stood up. "Ready?"  
"Yeah, just gimme a second." He stared at Alice and smiled.  
"Yeah yeah. Just don't take_ forever_ again; I can't keep coming up with excuses." I said and walked away.  
"Cullen kid!" Emmett's booming voice erupted from behind me. Round two; Emmett's thorough questions.  
"Hello, Emmett." I answered quietly and started walking towards my next class.  
"You know, cuz, I don't be to be rash or anything like that but you look like a vampire right now; (** haha; I did that on purpose ) **you're paler than paper and you have such _bad_ bags underneath your eyes."  
"Thanks. Second time I've been called 'shit' today."  
"I never said you looked like it. I just compared without _saying_."  
"Still."  
"Alright. So, when is Swan waking up?"  
"I don't know. I can't decide whether she wakes up or she... doesn't."  
"Oh, yeah. Whoops. Alrightie, then, I'll see you later, yeah?"  
"Yeah. Aren't you guys coming over this Saturday?"  
"I think so. I think your mom and my mom wanted to spend quality time together, so yeah."  
"Okay. I'll check with mine later. Talk to you later."  
"Bye."  
"Rosie!" Emmett's happy laugh shouted from somewhere behind me.  
"Don't call me that, Emmett!" Rosalie scolded him.  
How Jasper lived with that she-devil I would never understand.  
"Hi, Edward." I turned around and saw Scarlet, tan faced and wild, curly blond hair bouncing.  
"H-" She cut me off by capturing my lips with hers and drawing me close to her. For a minute or so, I lost myself; I missed this. I forgot how it felt.  
"Are you doing anything after school? Maybe we can go back to my house?" She suggested, pinching the collar of my shirt between her thumb and index finger. Haha, don't think so.  
"Scarlet... I-" She placed her lips on mine again.  
"You're what?" She smiled.  
"I'm...seeing someone already." I stated flatly. That was true; I saw Bella every day. Scarlet's smile turned into a frown.  
"Who?" She asked, tugging on my collar.  
"Uh... she's not at this school right now. I mean, she's registered, but isn't in school right now."  
"Oh. And you won't come with me then?"  
"Obviously not."

"Well, why not?"  
"Scarlet, really?"  
"Really what?"  
"Stop it. You're aggravating me."

"I never used to bother you during intense make out sessions, did I?"  
I shook my head and smiled slightly. "No, you didn't."  
"Then _come home_ with me!"  
"I can't. I have to go see Be-" I stopped in mid sentence.  
"You have to go see who? Beth? Beatrice?" She named off names of other girls that I had dated with the names starting 'Be' but stopped in thought then grinned suddenly. Shit, she guessed it. "_Bella_ Swan?"  
I stared intensely down at her, daring her to go on. Scarlet gasped excitedly.  
"It is, isn't it? Oh, wait till I tell Tanya!" She turned around and started running towards Tanya, but I leaned forward and grasped her arm.

"You wouldn't even try," I stated. Oh, but she would.  
"I would, and you know it." Scarlet smiled at me. "Unless..."  
"Unless what?"  
"Unless we go out again."  
"What about Steven?" Scarlet and Steven were currently going out and it only made sense; the Dumb and the Dumber. A perfect match.  
"What _about_ Steven? He doesn't _have_ to know." Scarlet leaned forward and forcefully placed her lips on mine again.  
"This is all very tempting, Scarlet, but I can't." _This was_ not _tempting in the least bit_ I thought.  
"Edward Cullen, yes it is!" Scarlet was getting frustrated now and it was evident. The perfectly plucked eyebrows arched and narrowed in anger. "I _will_ tell Tanya!"  
"Oh yeah? How do you know it's Bella? Or whoever that is?" I was playing against her now, and one wrong word or answer would tip her off.  
"I..." She frowned at the retort. "Because..."  
"Hm? I'm waiting, Scarlet."  
"Why don't you just _like_ me?" Scarlet teared up slightly. Oh geez... she knew that _always_ worked: crying.

"Why are you crying?" I brushed away the little droplet of water that slid down her cheek.

"Am I not pretty enough, is that it?" She stared up at me with watery eyes.

"You are pretty... it's just that... well... I don't know. I'm not 'interested' in a lot of people anymore."  
"Including me, but excluding Tanya, right?"  
"Not even. Tanya is including in the included group."

"That didn't make sense... but you never did anyway. I'll catch ya later." Scarlet leaned up and forward then pressed her lips against my cheek and left.

I let out a sound that sounded almost like a whine, then left towards the hospital, hoping that today was the day.

**Renée**** POV**

Seven days. Seven days of pure _torture_ of waiting for Bella to wake up, or at least not to be declared brain dead. That would be the icing on the cake big time.  
"Renée, why don't you go get something from the cafeteria? You look like you're about to drop dead." Charlie declared with a smile. Oh and he just _had_ to say that? Drop dead?  
"I'm not _hungry_ that's why. Besides, what if Bella wakes up when I'm gone?" I argued tiredly.  
"No. Come on, you're getting something to eat." Charlie walked towards me and grabbed my arm, then started pulling me towards the door.  
"I can't! No, I can't go!" I started tugging my way back towards the chair I was sitting in. Besides, that Edward boy was due any second; he was always here after school.  
"Yes you can." Charlie grasped both arm and dragged me out the door. We made it towards the elevator when we saw Carlisle. He took one look at us and broke out laughing with amusement.

"Oh, that is funny." He chuckled and walked towards Bella's room. "I'm just going to check on her. If I get any news, I'll tell you."  
"Thank you." Charlie yelled over his shoulder. "See, everything is fine. You don't have to worry about _anything_."  
I glared doubtfully at him and stared straight ahead.

"So, what are you getting?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know. A bagel or something."

"That's all?"  
"Some of us have an end to our stomachs, you know." I answered and stepped out of the elevator doors. The lobby of the hospital was party full with people checking in and checking out while the cafeteria was really where everything was full. The lines were winding out to the back and were going extremely slow. I felt my hopes drop instantly and glared again at Charlie.

"This is what happens when you buy food in the middle of the day because everybody else gets the same idea: Hey! Let's buy food!" I sighed and walked towards the nearest line and prepared to wait.

"Because everyone is smart." Charlie was trying to lighten the mood, and it wasn't working.

_**Twenty minutes later...**_

_**(Ren**__**é**__**e's POV still)**_

We were _still_ in line for a stupid bagel when a frantic looking nurse burst through the doors and started glancing around. She was snapping her neck from side to side when she narrowed in at Charlie and I. There was a knowing growing in the pit of my stomach that wasn't wanted. The nurse sprinted full speed toward us and stopped, opening her mouth to say something so horrific, it's only in a mother's dream when that sentence she said, popped out of her mouth, is even said.

**Edward POV**

Finally I pulled up towards the hospital and parked in a spot then rushed towards the hospital; I was late by four minutes. The automatic doors whooshed opened when I stepped on the pad that activated it.

"Good afternoon, Edward." The secretary smiled at me.

"Hey there, Cheryl." I waved and ran towards the elevator; the stairs could be used tomorrow. The doors dinged open and I stopped short, letting the queasy feeling in my stomach spread. There was multiple nurses running in and out of Bella's room, carrying a machine I wasn't familiar with. I ran towards Bella's room and stopped short, letting the scene before me unfold and fill my vision.

My dad was yelling unfamiliar medical terminology at the staff, looking frustrated and scared. Nurses scrambled to meet his standards, while Charlie stood in the corner looking pale and Renée stood clutching Bella's hand. A nurse, Frank, was pouring a red liquid rapidly into Bella's IV bag then got out an oxygen mask and placed it over her mouth and nose. I walked forward slightly and Frank turned towards me.

"Edward, you're gonna have to go..." He said, making his hand do a whooshing moment. I shook my head and stared at Bella in a frozen, dream-like state. This was not happening.

"No. I'm staying." I declared, walking closer to Bella.

"Edward, you have to." Carlisle said and glanced at Frank. Frank nodded his head, rushed out of the room, and came back moments with the two burly security guards. Oh, hell no they were not about to escort me out.

"C'mon, son, it'll be okay." One of them told me and reached toward my arm. I dodged past it and walked further.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I said, staring at her. One of the nurses stared at me like I was delusional. And I think I was.

"Edward, come _here_." The other guard commanded and grabbed my wrists quickly.

"Let go of me," I snapped and started wriggling out of the grasp. The other guard, Henry, got in front of me and started pushing me in the chest. Jeffrey, the guard that was behind me, yanked me toward the exit. I started using football extincts; planting my feet down, like expecting a huge blow, and starting pulling Jeffrey forward with me. I started using the advantage of having long fingers to bite my nails into the soft flesh of Jeffrey's thumb while jutting out my shoulder blades and shoving backwards.

"Stop it." Henry said in a calm tone.

"No. You stop it." I retorted and ripped my wrists from Jeffrey's grip. He let out a cry and scrambled to get me while I plowed past Henry.

"Bella!" I shouted, going closer. Her heart monitor was on a straight line. Flatline. Oh shit. The electrodes attached to Bella's head weren't sending any brain signals to the electroencephalogram which meant she was going brain dead. Shit again. "What's wrong with her?!Why isn't her heart pumping or her brain isn't... being all brain-like?!"

"Edward, you have to go, son." Carlisle said and nodded again towards Jeffrey and Henry. This time, Jeffrey wrapped both hands around one of my hands and Henry wrapped his hands around the other.

"Will you let go of me?" I snarled and started jerking my arms out of their grasps.

"You're going to hurt yourself. Please stop." Jeffrey gave Henry a quick glance. I stared intensely at Bella while they hooked up an oxygen tube to Bella's nostrils. Henry produced a small, rectangular object that curved at the top and divided into two parts with two short metal rods poking up at the top.

"If you taser gun me, I swear that will be the last thing you ever do," I growled at him. He stood hesitantly.

"We won't use it if you cooperate." He said in a tiny voice.

"Okay, I will." My eyes were still planted on Bella. And her heart monitor was still down at flatline. They were using the defibrillator now and shocking her every few minutes, but it wasn't working.

"Really?" They looked uneasily at me.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I've been giving you guys such a hard time."  
"Well... it's alright..." They loosened their grasp slightly and I grinned quickly at them.

"Yes, but, I'm not sorry for right now." I brought my hands quickly in front of me, Henry and Jeffrey attached, and watched them bash heads. "Ouch."

"Oww," They moaned and fell towards the floor, rubbing their heads with their hands. I glanced backwards and groaned. Four more security guards came in and their muscles were bulging out of the uniform they were wearing.  
"Edward, you're going to have to come with us until they revive Miss Swan." Jordan, the biggest of the four new security guards, said in a deep, gruff voice.

"And Jordan, I'm sorry but I'm not going to." I said then rushed toward Bella's side before they could grab me and carry me off. I grabbed Bella's other hand and gazed silently at her while I felt someone tugging at the back of my shirt. I shook my head and felt the tugging go away.

Everything went quiet around me and all I could focus on was Bella. Bella sleeping, Bella not moving.

"She's dead," Carlisle announced somberly to the Swans. (** because it's only five pages, I thought about ending here, but then it's too short so yes, I will continue :] )  
**"N-no," Bella's mom whispered in a shaky sob.

"C'mon," Charlie escorted his ex-wife out of the room while the staff cleared out.

"I'm sorry, son, we did all we could." Carlisle patted my shoulder then left, closing the door. I stared at Bella until I broke down.

"No..." I was fighting hard against the tears that wanted to plunge down my cheeks. "Bella wake up." I tugged gently at her hospital robe. "Don't go." Tug. "Bella, please, don't leave me. There's so much I wanted to say. So much I wanted to do with you. Yeah, I only met you a week or so ago, but you're so unique, I... I don't know. It's like you're "_magical_"or something because I've never done this before, even when Tanya broke her leg and had to stay in the hospital or when Scarlet broke her collarbone and stayed in intensive care for a week. Bella, you're too young to go."

Finally, I couldn't hold anything back and I felt water sliding not so fast down my face and dropped onto Bella's cheek.

"Oh, sorry," I whispered to no one in particular and brushed my hand against her cheek. Then I let out a strangled cry and fell face down into the soft sheets. Something moved by my head. "Bella, please, please, _please_ don't go. Please don't."

**Bella POV**

_All the colors left and only black came again. I wanted a different color at least. I felt myself slump onto the ground and lean back, fiddling with my fingers, when I heard some whispering._

"_Bella wake up," The voice was saying. It was warm and soft, rich and velvety. It was familiar, but from where? "Don't go. Bella , please, don't leave me."_

_I frowned. Leave? Leave to where? And wake up? I was already awake... wasn't I? The voice was so beautiful, so magnificent I came up with only one answer: an angel. I listened to the angel talk until the last two sentences._

"_Bella, please, please, _please_ don't go. Please don't_." _My heart broke at the last line. Why was this beautifully voiced angel crying? _

"_Don't cry," I said out loud, but knew somehow they couldn't here me. I tried to get up, but felt the blackness started to smother and suffocate me. It was crushing me back against the floor and wasn't letting me up. "Let me go."_

_I struggled for another couple minutes until I felt myself being tugged upward. White crashed into my view, spilling out everywhere and covering all the black. _

**Edward POV** ( **the moment you all have been waiting for; I think.)**

Something kept moving by my head, and it was starting to annoy me. I groped around until I found Bella's hand and wrapped my fingers around it, holding it carefully.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here," I whispered lowly. "Someone was holding me up at school. Maybe if I had came quicker, this wouldn't have happened, but I don't know. I'm just a dumb, insignificant teenager that doesn't know _anything_."

"Maybe dumb, sure, but not insignificant." Someone said tiredly.

"Thank you, Bella, for that nice remark, but... wait..." I raised my head and saw Bella, wide-eyed and smiling, staring at me. _Uh... _I pinched my arm to see if I was awake or if Henry really did taser me.

"Stop hurting yourself, will you?" She scolded. I was in total shock. "And um... are you okay...?"  
I wanted to say something, of course I did, but my mouth and vocal cords were currently not in function. I stared down at my pale hand wrapped around her equally paled one. She followed my gaze and allowed herself a half smile.

"I um..." I said throatily, bringing my fixed stare slowly to look at Bella herself. "You're..."

"Edward, are you okay?" She squeezed my hand slightly. "You look awfully pale."  
That snapped me back into place. "Thank_ you_. Will you be calling me shit, too?"

"Only if you want me to."

Bella wasn't getting mad at me? "No, thanks. Emmett and Jasper have done that already today."

"Oh." She looked puzzled. I felt myself grinning with unknown happiness. "What? Is there something on my face?" Bella narrowed down her eyes and stared at her arm then looked at her nose. "Ugh. An oxygen tube? And an... IV?" She teared the oxygen tube off of her nose, but stared at the IV with an anxious expression.

"Put that oxygen tube back on right now." I ordered her. I was starting to sound like my dad...great.

"Those things are icky." Bella answered while still staring at the IV.

"They aren't _icky_, they help you breath." I reached over and skillfully placed back on the tube. Her eyes were closed and her chest stood still. I panicked. "Bella?" I shook her shoulder gently. Bella snapped open her eyes.

"You know, this may sound weird, but you smell _incredibly_ good." She said in an embarrassed tone.

"And you know, this may sound weird, but you _are_ _marvelously_ amazing."

Bella turned a deep shade of crimson and looked away.

"I'll be right back." I gave her hand another slight squeeze and got up. I felt the person's hand I was currently holding tighten up slightly.  
"Where?" Bella asked, turning her head back to me.

"Oh, well, you see... you sort of freaked everyone out, you know, because you sort of were in a coma for a week, and um uh you went flatline."  
"Flatline?"  
"Yeah. It's when the electrodes that are hooked up to your head, those things," I pointed to the bleach-white objects attached to her head. "Don't give off _any_ signals. Plus, your heart rate monitor scan was a flatline as well because the EKG was absolutely flat... sort of like you." I joked lightly, but of course like any girl, she took it the wrong way and glared at me.

"I wouldn't be talking, inch-pinch." She snapped at me in a harsh tone.

"Mhm, you would know how...?" I smirked at her.

"Umm..."  
"Hm?"  
"I know... because _I know_."  
"Geez, babe, you're still lame after being dead." I laughed quietly and got up. "Ill be back after I'm done, alright?" I glanced back at her when she didn't respond.

"Dead?" Bella questioned, her eyes glazed over with an unreadable expression.

"Yeah, dead." I answered uneasily and scratched the back of my head with my hand.

"Dead... I was... dead?"

"Are you okay...?"  
"I was dead? Is that why Laurent was there? And grandma with grandpa? Is that why they were peeling away? Is that-?"  
"Babe, calm down." I walked over towards Bella and patted her head. "You're fine now, aren't you? Don't _freak_ out like that. I'm gonna go get Charlie, Renée, and my dad, okay?"

"Uh-huh." Bella had a faraway look in her eyes, like she was still trying to grasp that she had really died, but by some miracle didn't pass away fully.

"You sure you'll be fine, alone, for about 10 minutes?" I asked her.

"I'm sure. It's not like I'm going to get killed in the ten minutes you're gone," Bella joked slightly.  
"Ha ha funny you say that..." I turned around and pulled together my eyebrows in a grimace.

I took the shortest way down to the lobby where no doubt a weeping Renée was sitting down with a dead faced doctor and quiet police officer. Exactly how I pictured them in my mind was exactly how they were splayed out in real life form in a room. Except, you could sense something was wrong and the whole room wasn't gray.

"I have some news," I announced, stepping into the room.

"Edward, how you behaved was _not_ appropriate or called for," Carlisle began, fuming slightly. "We were going to call you. You didn't have to go on a... a... _savage_ rampage!"

"Well, then, I'm not going to share my news with you."

"News?! I don't care! Unless it's some _miracle_ you will be going back home and you're _grounded_ for two weeks!"

"Two weeks? Aw, shucks. Well, can I be grounded here?"  
"Why? You know... is..."  
"Bella is not dead. That's an awfully messed up remark, dad."

Renée's head snapped in my direction. "What are you talking about?"

"I was talking to Bella five, I think, minutes ago. She seems perfectly fine to me. Well, except for her freaking about herself dying and stuff, but ya know, I think that's normal."

"Edward, come with me." Carlisle pointed outside of the door. Once we stepped out and he closed the door, he started to let the diarrhea of his mouth flow. "Bella _is_ dead, Edward. Didn't you see? She wasn't breathing, she had no pulse, her heart monitor rates were _flat_, her brain was brain dead. Son, what is it you're not getting? Are you okay? Do you need be scanned?"  
I was getting frustrated and annoyed. "She is awake! Look come with me." I started walking towards Bella's room when I realized my dad wasn't following me.

"Edward, I am not going."

"Stop being stubborn and follow me, please."

He glared at me, but followed. I turned back around and led the way by the stairs, taking sweet time.

"If this is a joke... I hope you realize you're looking at six months of being grounded and at least 744 hours of community service."  
"Jesus, that's a whole month."

"That's how serious I am." We reached the door.  
"And I'm completely serious, look." I opened the door and found Bella fumbling with her IV chords again. "Afraid to rip them off?"  
"Yeah, I don't want to get blood everywhere." She said without glancing up.

I smiled at my dad and gestured for him to be quiet still. "Yeah? Why?"

"Blood smells gross. Like rust... the smell pennies gives off. Plus I pass out if there's enough blood."  
"Hey, you're okay right?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Nothing's wrong?"  
"I hope nothing is wrong."

"Then, I'll let my dad look you over just in case."  
"You're dad isn't... oh, hello there," Bella looked flabbergasted when she glanced up for the first time to look at me. "Um, you're Edward's dad?"  
"Correct you are." Carlisle smiled at her. Her chocolate brown eyes looked at me then Carlisle, back at me then again at Carlisle, then all over again. Yes, I know, there wasn't really any comparison except for the skin and the eyes. I've gotten this many times over the years; it wasn't new.

"You'll stay," Bella said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Only if you'll allow me too." I answered back pleasantly. Then whispered silently to myself, "I'll stay as long as you need me.

**Yes, well, there it is. Bella woke up :). Sorry it took sort of forever to make her wake up. I was going to wait a little longer, until maybe chapter 11 for her to wake up, but it was getting sort of boring having to switch back from somebody to Edward. And for all the medical terms, sorry if you don't get it D:. If you have any questions about it, leave it in a review and I'll get you the answer as fast as I can. Or, if how I used it is wrong, please tell me because I don't want to sound like I know what I'm saying, but really it's all wrong. Thank youu! **:D


	10. Heaven On Earth

**Golly! You people are just amazing! And pretty funny, too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, new moon, eclipse, or breaking dawn. They belong to one woman and one woman only: Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter Ten

song: Britney Spears(** yes her)**- Heaven On Earth

To be honest, I wasn't expecting Edward the one to be there when I woke up... or whatever I did, but he was a perfectly good substitute. I watched Edward's dad glance at the heart rate monitor, shake his head in disbelief, then started probing my skull with careful fingers and checking my pulse. I adverted my gaze and looked at Edward. He was staring out the window, hands folded in back of him with his back to us, with his tall legs standing perfectly straight beneath him. He was so amazingly still and so amazingly _beautiful_, he almost looked like the chiseled artwork of an magnificent artist, like Michelangelo or Leonardo da Vinci. The contrast of his pallid skin with the bright bronze hair made me realize that he was so beautiful, he was breath taking. And so fast like he was in stilling himself in the statue state, he turned around and flashed me a smile that made my face turn red with embarrassment. He had caught me staring.

"Dad, when is she getting out?" Edward asked, striding gracefully toward us. He fiddled carefully with the cords that attached me to an oxygen tank and the IV stand.

"Well... judging from her current state, maybe a week or so." Dr. Carlisle said.

"A week... that's so..._ long_ and _boring_," I grumbled, picking at the white sheets.

"Patience is a virtue," Edward rolled his eyes and smiled, sitting down on the hard, plastic chair. "Something that you aren't equipped with yet, but I can fix that."

"Oh, you can? How?"

"There are ways, you know. I could tempt you with something you like a lot, but not give it to you. I could make you wait for it... forever, and never let you have it." Edward stared at me for a long time until I felt my face turning red again and I looked away, my heart racing. The monitor beeped widely, which made both Edward and Edward's dad look worriedly at the machine. Stupid thing.

"I'll leave you two to go tell Bella's parents she's fine and they won't have to be making funeral arrangements." Edward's dad announced and walked out of the room with easy strides. Something inside the room, and quite close, chirped loudly. Edward smiled sheepishly at me and got up, walking towards the window again and taking a cell phone out of his pocket. I tried to tune out the conversation he was having, but I couldn't help but listen.

"...yeah, I _know_. Well, I'm _busy_... no, I'm not going to tell you, it's none of your business... don't yell at me... yeah... yeah I know I am.... yes I'm a horrible boyfriend, so what? You're not the perfect girlfriend. .. mhm... yes... okay. Right. I can't come _over_ right now. Why? I'm doing something important." Edward argued lowly into the phone. I felt the corners of my mouth turn down into a frown as I stared at the blank door. Boyfriend? Girlfriend? Of course he had a girlfriend, he _had_ to have one. He was just too pretty _not_ to have one.

"Tanya... I can't talk right now... yes, I know. Yeah, yeah we were suppose to... I don't give a flying crap about Lauren's party... I was suppose to be the male... the male _what?!_ Get Mike or something to do it... yeah I'm pretty sure Mike wouldn't mind... okay, well, I gotta go, Tanya. No, I don't think I'll be able to call you later. Well, why I won't be able to?" Edward glanced over his shoulder and stared at me. "Because this is sort of more important that some dumb high school party." He hung up and held a button on his phone until it chirped out a quick melody.

"Tanya?" I questioned with a tiny, pathetic smile.

"Yeah. Girls," He rolled his eyes. "Always demanding more."

"They do, don't they?"

"Sure, well, some of them. You don't demand a lot... at least not yet." He smiled angelically and seated himself on the chair next to my hospital bed. Edward glanced quickly at me then darted his eyes away; his face was drawn in an expression mixed between pain and hesitation.

"What's wrong?" I asked automatically.

"About _that_ day..." He started quietly, he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his thighs then placed his head in his hands.

"Edward, you don't-" I started, trying to not remember that day.

"No, listen. What I said wasn't acceptable. Yeah, sure, I was mad, but that doesn't give me an excuse as to why I verbally attacked you. I was being immature and hurtful, not thinking about my actions."  
"Edward-"

"No," He snapped his head in my direction and looked me in the eye. "I am _sorry_. I'm sorry that I hurt you physically, made all _this_ happen," Edward angrily waved his hand around the hospital room. "I'm sorry that I made all this happen to you, but I'm more sorry that I've hurt you _emotionally, _more than I imagined. Before your... crash... you gave me a look that was just pure of being hurt. And that stuff just _kills_ me because I know that I'm the one that inflicted that pain on you."

"It's fine. I'm used to that kind of stuff."

"No, it's not okay. I-" Edward was broken off in mid sentence by the hospital door being flung open and Renée flying in.

"Bella! Oh, Bella! You're alright!" Renée sobbed.

"Mom!" I cried out. Renée ran quickly towards us and engulfed me in a enormous hug, knocking Edward accidentally off his chair in the process.

"Ouch," Edward muttered, rubbing his leg and elbow. "Hey, babe, I gotta go. My mom needs me to pick up a few things for Saturday. I'll see you later." Edward grinned at me, laughter dancing in his eyes, when my mom tensed up at the word 'babe'.

"Oh, okay." I forced a smile on my face and waved back at him when he was waving good-bye.

"Oh, _Bella_, we thought that you... you were..." Renée blubbered, her voice raising an octave high with each word. "But you did! And that's all that matters, right, Charlie?"

"Of course," Charlie bent down and kissed my forehead. "Bells, don't ever do this again, okay?"

"I won't. I promise." I whispered and looked at both my parents. Renée's cheeks looked damped and some loose strands of her short, brown hair clung to her face. Charlie looked relieved. "Mom, Dad, if you don't mind... I'm sort of... tired."

"Oh, of course!" Renée said. "We'll see you in the morning, okay, hon?" She smiled at me, patted my hand, then left with Charlie.

"Night," Charlie called out.

"Good night," I whispered faintly and let the tears finally fall. Even if he hadn't meant it, Edward had hurt me again. This time, like last time, it was verbally as well.

**Alice POV**

Jasper was seriously _the_ best boyfriend anyone could imagine or want.

"We're going to your house, right?" Jasper asked, hands on the key.

"Yeah. Unless you wanted to go to yours...?" I offered.

"No, thanks. Rosalie can be alone for a couple hours by herself."

"Alright. Maybe Edward will inform us about Bella's situation."  
"Speaking of her, it's sort of odd how he's been reacting about this _Bella incident, _don't you think?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. I mean, he's never been like this before. Not even... when we were kids."

"Yeah, he's usually so wrapped up in only himself."  
"Hopefully Bella will help change that."  
"_If_ she wakes up."  
"Jasper, of course she's going to!"  
"I know, I know! I was just kidding!" Jasper smiled and leaned over to kiss my cheek. "To your house it is then, _Mademoiselle_."

I rolled my eyes but smiled. "Showing off in French isn't very attractive, but the accent is."

"I'm glad you think so. My French teacher will be so proud."

"I'm pretty sure she would be."

We pulled up to the house a little after that and almost immediately, Edward came running out, his grin stretched far across his face. What in the world...

"Alice! Jasper!" He shouted.

"What the hell..." Jasper mused, stopping the car suddenly.

"Uh... Why is he so happy..." I murmured lowly, staring at my brother who was running full speed toward Jasper's car. I unlocked the door and shoved it open, stepping outside quickly.

"Edward, what's-?" I started, but stopped when Edward rock-hard chest crashed against me and swung me in a full circle._ Ow. Oh why did my brother have to work out so much?_ I thought painfully.

"Guess what?" Edward was all smiles today apparently.

"What?" I asked, still a little afraid of this new behavior.

"Guess who woke up today?"  
"Bella?"

He nodded his head quickly.

"Oh, Edward, that's so great!"

"What's so great?" Jasper asked, coming toward us silently.

"Bella woke up!" I told him.

"That's awesome! Wait, why aren't you with her at the hospital right now?"

"I was, but Mom called and said she needed a 'few' things." Edward inclined his head toward his car, which was open from the passenger door, the back seat door that was on the same side as the passenger door, and the trunk, which were all brimming with reusable grocery bags, bags from party stores, and the mall.

"A few things...?" Jasper asked in an amused tone.

"Yeah, well, you know our mom. Go big... even if your son has to do all the labor..." Edward made a face but sighed. "You guys gonna help me carry them inside or going to Alice's room... again?"  
Jasper turned pink but muttered quickly, "Of course we're gonna help you."

"I'll go open the door..." I volunteered quickly and started walking rapidly towards the door. Someone grabbed my collar and jerked me back.

"Nice try, Alice." Edward said lightly. "The door's already opened."  
"Yeah! But it's so... hot!"  
"Laazy ass. We live in Washington; it's so cold here."

"Come on, Alice. It's not _that_ bad." Jasper shouted over the bundle of bags he gathered from the car.

"Fine..." I huffed and walked back towards the car. "So, you seemed pretty happy when Bella woke, huh?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Edward shrugged and smiled slightly.

"Well, for my brother's future girlfriend, I shall invite her over Saturday."

I saw Edward tense up slightly. "Why? Do you even know what she looks like?"  
"Brown hair, brown eyes, super pale? Yeah, I think _every_ one does. Besides, I'll get to know her better."

"Sure not to freak her out?"  
"Oh, of course not."

He glanced sideways at me, shrugged again, and strode towards the car. "Here, you take all the paper stuff." Edward started pilling paper items on top of each other until I couldn't see.

"Uh, Edward?" I asked, trying to poke my head from somewhere to look at him.

"Huh?" He called out.

"I can't see..."

"Oh here." Edward squashed down the bags, but they recoiled and sprang up, so he shoved them down and tucked some of the bags underneath the other bags. "It should hold. Try not to trip."  
"I won't."

"No, I mean, don'ttrip over anyone's legs, midget."

"Yeah, okay, and try not to scare off Bao Xishun, freakishly tall weirdo."

"Don't worry! He lives all the way on the other side of the world."

I smiled slightly, but kept walking towards the door. Out of nowhere suddenly, deep inside the forest we lived in, there was the slightest smell of something coppery... and rich. I inhaled deeply, shutting my eyes tight and started to fight against the raging thirst that was coming from somewhere inside me while trying desperately to swallow all the venom that was pooling chaotically into my mouth and not give in. ( ** ha ha ha. So, I've given you guys a couple hints already about this **_**plus**_** about Edward's past, too.)**

**Bella POV**

I sniffled again and sighed, scrunching my brows together and fiddling with the sheet. It just wasn't_ fair_. I was nice, wasn't I? I didn't hurt people, did I? I've never stolen anything in my life, didn't I? I tried hard in everything I did, don't I? I don't take things, hurt or manipulate people, cause damage, pain, or anything horrible to other people... but why did it keep happening to _me_?

"Because life isn't fair..." I answered my own question out loud dryly. "And boys are stupid."

"Well, sweetie, life can be fair sometimes and yes, boys _are_ stupid, but some aren't." An elderly nurse commented kindly while injecting something into the IV bag.

"How? All life seems right now is just plain old _rotten_."

"I'm assuming boy trouble? Something to do with Doctor Carlisle's son?"

My cheeks flamed red with embarrassment. "Sort of... I mean, of course he's going to have a girlfriend. He's just _gorgeous_."  
"Like father like son." She nodded in agreement.

"And yeah... I mean. Ugh." I shook my head to clear it. "Basically... I don't know. I can't explain it. I mean, sure I could, but I _can't_."

"Take your time and think about it."

I lodged my head between my hands, but the oximeter was making it rather uncomfortable. "I guess... what I'm trying to say is... I think... no. Let me start over again."  
"Go right ahead. You've got all the time in the world."  
"I'm new here," I started out slowly, drawing out the words carefully. "I didn't know what to expect. I saw Edward my first day and he was intriguing I guess to me. But stupid, _stupid_ me let him get close, which I shouldn't have because I already let that happen once already. So, I did anyway, and I started to talk to him and little by little we started to hang out, well once I guess. And, well, I think I started to fall for him in one point in time and... and yeah."

"So, basically, you're mad at the boy for doing something to you?"  
"Sure. We can say that." I looked away, not wanting to see the nurse's reaction.

"All I can say, sweetie, is: if you fail, try, try again." I heard her shuffle slowly out the door, shutting it softly after her.

"Arrrrg!" I groaned and threw myself back. "Life isn't fair."

A few seconds later, my eyelids started to droop down. I struggled with great difficulty to keep them open. So to help with that, I leaned over and turned on the radio Charlie had left here to keep me 'company' when no one was here. I fiddled with the stations until there was no more static. The 'something' the nurse had put into my IV bag was probably a drug that was _forcing_ me to go to sleep. I gave up on trying to fall asleep and let my eyelids drop finally. I sighed out loud and let my body go limp. The radio played an unfamiliar song.

"And now, with Britney's new single, Heaven On Earth!" The radio announcer boomed into the phone. Following immediately after, a song pumped through the tiny speakers.

_Your touch  
Your taste  
Your breath  
Your face  
Your hands  
Your head  
You're sweet  
Your love  
Your teeth  
Your tongue  
Your eye  
You're mine  
Your lips  
You're fine  
You're heaven on earth _

_I can think of one person who could be heaven on earth to me_ I thought glumly and tiredly.

_I've waited all my life for you  
My favorite kiss  
Your perfect skin  
Your perfect smile _

Edward had perfect skin, a perfect smile, a perfect everything. The kisses he had given me previously were maybe not what they could be if I actually_ wanted_ him to kiss me... could they?

_Waking up and you're next to me  
Wrap me up in your arms and back to sleep  
Lay my head on your chest and drift away  
Dream of you and I'm almost half awake_

I woke up today, and he was there wasn't he? That meant he cared, right? And I _was_ probably going to dream about him, but not how I did when I was in that coma, or whatever.

_(The palest green I've ever seen  
The color of your eyes  
You've taken me so far away  
One look and you stop time) _

(** oh shucks, if only I had made Edward's eyes green. Darn. Oh well, you can pretend it says ' the brightest gold I've ever seen' right? Lol)**

Yeah, and Edward probably_ could_ stop time with his amazing looks and charm. People just fell head over heels when they saw him.

_Fell in love with you and  
Everything that you are  
Nothing I can do I'm really  
Crazy about you  
When you're next to me_

_It's just like heaven on earth  
You're heaven  
You're heaven on earth _

Maybe... maybe I _was_ falling in with Edward. Getting angry over him doing what he always did before I came and looking forward already to seeing him (hopefully) tomorrow? I hope I wasn't, but I think I was.

_Tell me that I'll always be the one that you want  
Don't know what I'd do if I ever lose you  
Look at you and what I see is heaven on earth  
I'm in love with you_

_Your breath  
Your face  
Your hands  
Your head  
You're sweet  
Your love  
Your tongue_

_I'd move across the world for you  
Just tell me when  
Just tell me where  
I'll come to you __  
_

If he ever did tell me I'm the one that he'd always want, I'd probably pass out from happiness. And yeah, I think I'd be pretty lost without Edward because he just had this intoxicating thing about him that people, me included, needed more and more of.

_Take me back to that place in time  
Images of you occupy my mind  
Far away but I feel you here with me  
Dream of you and you're almost next to me_

_(The palest green I've ever seen  
The color of your eyes  
You've taken me so far away  
One look and you stop time)_

_Fell in love with you and  
Everything that you are  
Nothing I can do I'm really  
Crazy about you  
When you're next to me  
It's just like heaven on earth  
You're heaven  
You're heaven on earth _

Little bits of Edward's laughing, beautiful face entered my mind quickly, but vanished instantly. Instead, it was him and Tanya laughing, kissing, hugging. I felt moisture filling my eyes again, but I blinked them away quickly.

_Tell me that I'll always be the one that you want  
Don't know what I'd do if I ever lose you  
Look at you and what I see is heaven on earth  
I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you  
I said I'm so in love  
I said I'm so in love  
So in love_

_Fall off the edge of my mind  
I fall off the edge of my mind  
For you  
I fall off the edge of my mind  
I fall off the edge of my mind  
For you _

Was I really willing to get possibly and probably hurt by Edward if I really did allow myself to be attached close enough to him? Would it hurt like last time, or a trillion times worse?

_Tell me that I'll always be the one that you want  
Don't know what I'd do if I ever lose you  
Look at you and what I see is heaven on earth  
I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you  
I said I'm so in love  
I said I'm so in love  
So in love_

_Fall off the edge of my mind  
I fall off the edge of my mind  
For you  
I fall off the edge of my mind  
I fall off the edge of my mind  
For you  
_

I was arguing inside with myself, not a good sign, but the heated debate raging inside of me was: loving Edward or _not_ loving him? Which one I chose was up to me.

_I fall off the edge of my mind  
(I'm so in love)  
When I just look at you  
I feel like I'm gonna jump into heaven  
(So in love)  
And you'll catch me  
Catch me if I jump  
Will you catch me? _

Yeah, _would_ he catch me? Or just sit back, laugh, and watch me plummet downward toward hours, days, weeks, _months_ of careful healing? I wished almost quickly that he was here, that I was listening to his voice, instead of Britney Spears. But that wish was cut short, because after the song finished, sleep finally took over me.

**So, here it is. Personally, I think it sucks. But I dunno. Any who, if I'm lucky enough and not so lazy, the next chapter will be here Sunday/ Monday, but don't get your hopes up just in case it doesn't happen! Buut, do the usual and stuff, ppleease **:D_. _**I love you guys!  
PLEASE READ!: Well, last night when I was posting this chapter, something wacky was going on, so I'm not really _sure_ what's gonna happen about this chapter. It might be after chpt. two or after chpt. two because that's how it's going D:. But I just wanted to make sure to let you guys know that.**


	11. Blue and Yellow

**Twilightlover307 – I totally agree with you on tennis being a great sport, but since it's Bella's POV, she's clumsy and stuff, so she thinks tennis isn't. But yeah, tennis really is a great sport and stuff :D. Anywayy, I promised an update by Sunday/ Monday. And well... that didn't happen... D:.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga.**

Chapter Eleven

The Used: Blue and Yellow

**Edward POV**

"Ah ah ah," I raised one finger and shook it from side to side. Oh geez, I loved tormenting Alice like this; there was no way she could reach up and grab stuff from me when I raised it high above her head.

"_Ed-_ward!" Alice whined, jumping up again and trying to reach the last Hershey's chocolate bar. "I had it first! You give that back! Or I'm telling!"

"Stop being such a whiny baby, Alice. I'll give you the candy bar back... when I'm finished with it." I turned around and sped down the long hallway, tearing open the wrapper and started to bite the sweet chocolate when Alice screeched from behind me.

"EDWARD. STUPID. CULLEN! YOU EAT THAT AND I'LL CUT OFF YOUR PENIS!" Alice screeched louder, gaining speed.

"Aw, but I _need_ that. Don't you want nieces and nephews?" I laughed, shoving open the door that led out into the patio.

"Not from you! They're gonna be stupid and rotten!"  
"Don't talk about my not made, unborn children like that!"

Alice stopped running, but there was a huge impact on my back.

"Owie," I yelped, crashing forward and landing on my stomach. My chin crashed against the floor and my mouth followed. I could feel my bottom lip splitting open on the side. I just hoped my chin didn't get cut open because _that_ would look ugly. Someone dug their knee into my back and grabbed both of my hands together, holding them with amazing strength while snatching the candy bar away. Amazing strength for a little, evil sister.

"You see, Edward, this is why you do _not_ steal my candy. Because I _will_ get revenge." Alice declared.

"You see, Alice, this is why you do _not_ steal my candy." I flipped myself around quickly and clamped one hand around Alice's tiny wrist while grabbing the Hershey's out of the other hand with my un-used hand. Quickly, I shoved the rest of the candy in my mouth and grinned, teeth showing, at Alice.

"Uggggggh!" She screamed, pounding on my chest with her free hand.

"Alice, I'll get you a new one." I laughed, but started choking on the candy.

"That's right! Choke on your stupid chocolate!"

"I guess you don't want Ghirardelli chocolate..."

Alice stopped and got up, starting to apologize quickly. "No, no, no! I do want ittt! Please, Edward, I'm sorry!"

"Nope, sorry. I think I'm going to have permanent bruises on me." I turned and walked towards the patio, slowly starting to smile.

"Edward! I'm sorry!"

"I don't know..."  
"Fine. I have the keys for your Volvo, _anyway. _I'll just drive myself there."

I stopped and turned around. "Give me my keys. _Now, Alice._" I hissed, stalking towards her.

"No." Alice smiled, walking backwards.

"Alice."  
"I don't think so. More Ghirardelli for me!" She turned around and sprinted around the house, through the small gate, slamming it shut behind her, and toward the garage. I followed in pursuit, but having to jump over the gate because I couldn't get it open if I wanted to get there before she did.

"Alice, I'll pay for it! And I'll pay for your speeding ticket you got!" I shouted, banging on the garage door.

"You will?" Alice shouted from behind the door.

"Yes, I promise!"

"Really."

"Really really?"

"Yes, really." I smiled a tiny smile, but then pulled my lips back into a frown when I remembered the situation I was in.

"Well... you better not be lying... Or else I'll tell Mom and Dad about your little late night adventures."

I stopped pounding and froze. "What?"  
"You know, to the _Swan's_ house."

Shit. "What are you talking about? I don't even like Bella."  
"Edward," Alice's voice was closer.

"Yeah?"

Alice's short, spiky, black hair bobbed into view. "Don't lie to yourself like that. You know you do, don't you?"

"Don't I what?" I leaned against the white metallic garage door, crossing my ankles over each other as well as my arms, while staring curiously at my sister.

"You like her, don't you?"

"Like _who_, Alice? You _know_ I don't like it when you play around with me like this."

"Bella, Edward, Bella! You _know_ you like her! Ever since she came to Forks!"

I half glared at Alice. "Alice, you can't know everything. Some things happen and some things don't."  
"Edward, yes I can! I can-!" Alice widened her eyes and stopped in mid-sentence.

"You can what?" I questioned.

"Nothing. Here's your keys." She tossed me the keys and ran back to the house.

"Alice, come back here!" I yelled, but didn't bother to move. "Whatever." I shrugged my shoulders and walked into the garage, where my Volvo was parked. I slid into it and waited until the garage door was fully up when I turned on the ignition and turned onto the road that led into to town.

I was waiting patiently at a red light when the three head Barbies at school pulled up: Tanya Denali, of course, Scarlet Johnson, and Lauren Mallory. Shit. I whipped my head forward and gripped the steering wheel tight until my knuckles turned whiter... if that was possible.

"Edward?" Lauren called out, leaning out of the car. Without turning, I rolled up my tinted windows.

"Edward, roll down the window!" Tanya ordered. _Light, please turn green_ I begged silently. I heard a car door open and slam shut. I watched with slight disgust as Tanya made her way across her car to my car, trying to look sexy. She rapped my window with her knuckles.

"Yeah?" I called out, lightly tapping the gas pedal with my foot. _Five little broken toes wouldn't matter..._ I grinned.

"Eddie," Tanya purred from outside. "Open the door. Please."

"Can you move, please?" I was getting annoyed.

"Eddie, please."

"No."

"Edward."  
"Tanya."  
"Open this door _right_ now!"

"Tanya, hon, if I open it, will you... go away or something?"

"Maaybe."

"'Maaybe' isn't an answer. I would like a 'yes' or 'no'."  
"You know, you sound _so_ much cuter when you're mad!" I glanced sideways at the opposing stoplight. It flashed from green to yellow. There was about a three second time period between each light, so that meant I had about five seconds... now four... three seconds to get Tanya out of the way.

"Okay, Tanya, I'm gonna open the door. You just need to move back because I don't want your _precious_ little toes to get... er... crushed."  
"Okay!" Tanya hopped back with amazing timing but then light flashed red on the opposite side and our side flashed green. I rolled down the windows and beckoned her down with my index finger.

"Come here," I smiled, watching Tanya bowed her head.

"Hm?" Tanya leaned her head forward. I shifted my weight from my right elbow to my left and leaned up to peck Tanya carefully and lightly on the lips.

"You know I love you, right?" I beaming her an innocent smile.

"Of course," Tanya answered in her snobbish voice.

"And I'd do anything for you?"

"Yes."

"You'd do anything for _me_ in return?"

Tanya glanced questionably at me, so I leaned up again and placed my lips on top of hers, waiting five seconds longer than the last kiss.

"Y-yes," Tanya faltered.

"Tanya, get your ass back here!" Lauren yelled. I tilted my head slightly to the left to look at Lauren. I winked at her and watched in smug satisfaction as her face blushed a hue of dark red.

"So, you'll... I don't know... you won't follow me where I'm going and won't question me in what I'll be doing in the next couple weeks, will you, baby?"

"As long as you're doing whatever you'll be doing with me, I won't." Tanya smiled at me. I forced myself not to let the groan that was burning to escape my lips.

"Yeah... so, I'll call you later, alright?" I pushed my door open and got out of the warm comfort of my car.

"Right." Tanya closed the short distance between us while I wrapped my arms around her curved frame.

Really, I should be feeling guilt, right? For making people think I like Bella... then hugging and kissing Tanya Denali in the middle of the street while I _should_ be going seeing Bella... which I was going to do after I was finished, which I was. I released Tanya shortly after and gave her a very small kiss on the cheek. But, I knew what I was doing.

"Bye," I waved, stepping back into my car and letting my new tires squeal against the pavement as I rode quickly away. I loved that sound. When I knew I was close enough to the hospital, I parked my car on the side of the road and got out, walking towards the forest. I stepped over the imaginary boundary that separated the clean, paved road from the wild, un-kept forest. Jogging a few miles in, I stopped when I heard an odd sound, like skin or hair brushing against the forest floor covered in leaves. I strained my ears to catch anymore of the sound, even the tiniest bit.

_Snort_.

I tensed up slightly, walking carefully towards the sound. There was more rustling until a faint image appeared about 30 feet. Knowing I shouldn't, that it could be something or some_one_ dangerous, I took a step forward, watching the figure with sharp eyes.

"Hello?" I shouted, taking ten steps forward. The figure was in closer view now, and I could make out some features. The figure was male, no doubt, by the smaller waist line and 'V' shape that was more distinct in fuller grown men when their chests puffed out. (** horrible description on that. What I mean is, you know how guys have smaller waists then girls and from their waists, you know how their chests shoots out in this 'V'- ish shape? That's what I'm trying to describe.) **He had this familiar shade of blond hair that I couldn't place, as well as an odd familiarity about him. He had clothes on; that was good.

"Hello? My name is Edward Cullen. Are you lost?" I called out in a louder voice. Then, in an instant, the figure was gone. "Oh, what the...?" An artificial breath of air washed through the trees and past me, moving the leaves slightly.

"Hell, Edward Cullen. My name is James. How do you do?" I spun around and froze. The man I had seen about 25 feet in _front_ of me had somehow gotten in _back_ of me. Holy crap. This guy was pulling some Harry Houdini shit on me. _Freee_kkaaayyy.

"Uh...Nice... I think..." I sputtered. I looked closer at this unfamiliar man. James, he called himself, looked a few years older than I, maybe in his mid-twenties. His hair wasn't blond but actually a light shade of brown, raggedy hair that was pulled back in a long pony tail. His skin was unnatural pale, but it matched mine almost, except his was lighter. James wasn't pretty, but he wasn't ugly; he was in between. He had on dirty, ripped jeans and a half zipped up brown, greasy jacket. There was just something _off_, not normal or right, about him.

"That's... uh... nice... then," He smiled and tilted his head to the side slightly, taking a step forward.

"Yeah, I should be going now. Cool meeting you," I took a step back, unconsciously bringing a hand to finger at the now scabbing-over wound on my lip. James' eyes snapped and focused on the wound.

"Oh no! Don't leave. I'm just about _dying_ of thirst." It was then I realized what was so off about him. The way he moved so silently, with such effortless elegance that it was startling. But to add on that, there was something odd about his eyes... they were a deep, startling shade of a seemingly never ending black. His eyes were like two black, coals, just staring analytically at you. I took another step back and glared at him.

"I don't _have_ water," I told him a little sharper that I expected.

James' responding smile was like a predator stalking their prey... and it was freaking me the hell out. "Oh? But you have something I do need... and want."

"Huh?"

I watched James take another step forward until we were nearly three feet apart. My mind was whirling on all the possibilities of pain I could inflict on this weird guy before I injured him bad enough. I curled up my hands into fists, flexing my arm muscles slightly and scrunched up my leg muscles together until it hurt. There was a slight, barely noticeable sound to our left, but enough to cause James to quit his intent focus on me and glance annoyingly at the sound. Who stepped out the thick, dark shadows filled me with startled surprise and reassuring relief that I couldn't believe my eyes at first. It was my dad... who didn't look like my dad all that much. His normally perfectly brushed blond hair was sticking out in a mess, almost like he had been driving in his other car, his convertible, and left the hood down and his hair had became a wind-blown mess. Carlisle's eyes were a dimmer shade of the strange, unique golden eyes that all of possessed, and even Emmett, Jasper, And Rosalie, strange enough. ( **:), are you guys really wondering now if they're vampires?**) Carlisle moved with long strides, glaring viciously at James. I darted my gaze from Carlisle to James and almost snickered out loud at James' expression; he was absolutely terrified.

"I believe, James, we've met before... in the same situation. And I'm sorry to say this time, if you do do what you did _last_ time, there will be more than one casualty." Carlisle growled. Whoa, what did this guy do to get my dad so mad?

"And not _corpse _or_ cadaver_?" James smiled nervously.

"No. Because corpse and cadaver both are just a _dead_ person. Casualty means someone who is _killed_ in action, _killed_ by disease, captured, missing, deserted, disabled by physiological trauma, get what I'm saying?"

James nodded tentatively and scampered off into the thick brush, rumbling something about "my meal." Whoa?

"As for you, Edward, stay out of the woods for the time being," Carlisle sighed, smoothing down his hair. "It's very dangerous, you know. Charlie has been reporting campers missing."

"He has?" I furrowed my brow, trying to remember.

"Yes, he has. If you turn on the television for once, instead of listening to your junk and composing some of it with that new set we got you, maybe you'd learn a thing or two and not worry your mother and I sick. Plus, I was about... five hundred miles from here. We were doing our monthly course on how to put people to sleep."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, I won't. And geez, killers!" I looked closer at my dad and spotted tiny, fresh-looking crimson dots on his white lab coat by the collar. "Hey," I took a step closer, narrowing my eyes and pointing at it. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Carlisle followed my gaze and slowly let his lips form a smile. "Oh, this? It's... nothing."

"Accident at the hospital?"

"Yeah. An accident. A patient was reluctant to go..."

"Oh. I would have injected them with some sleeping medicine, make 'em drowsy."

"Okay, while you think of a billions way to make a reluctant patient go into surgery, I'm going to go find your car so we can go to the hospital."

"You didn't bring your car..." I wasn't asking; I was stating in horrific shock. Wow, he _ran_ all the way here from five hundred miles? Yeah, get real. That wasn't possible. Unless you were some super human machine thing...

"Of course not. I didn't expect to run into my son talking to some weirdo."Carlisle's face hardened slightly. "Come on. Your keys."

I stared in _absolute _shock now at my dad. "No way."

"I bought you that car."  
"Yeah, but I take good car of it. I'm driving." I pushed passed him and started leading the way back.

"What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you suppose to be at the hospital, visiting a certain someone?" Carlisle grinned.

"Oh, shut up." I muttered embarrassed, walking faster and slapping tree branches out of my way.

"I'm sorry. Did I embarrass you?" I could her him still smiling.

"No. Why?"  
"I don't know. I guess you just took it the wrong way. Sorry."

"It's fine. I don't mind. Hey,what were you doing over here, anyway?"

"Um... I was getting tired of hearing everyone's voices, and I just wanted to take a short cut."  
"A short cut? This isn't the easiest way back to the hospital, you know."

"I know. But I figured I could endure the hardships if I got away."

"Mhm..."

"Mhm really."

"Okay, we're here." I shoved past a low branch and broke out into road. Finally. No more retarded tree branches whipping you in the face, or freakish people trying to attack you.

"Great." Carlisle said, walking towards my car and about to step in when I asked quickly, "Can you wipe your feet? I just got the carpets washed..."

"You're even pickier than your mother..." He grumbled, but wiped his feet then stepped back into the car and shut the door before I could enforce another rule.

_**About ten minutes later...**_

__"Go away," I groaned, jamming the elevator button aggressively with my thumb and clutched the vase of flowers I had bought Bella at the florist shop located at the hospital.

"Give me a good reason why."

I was currently being question- harassed by an over eager nurse, and it was starting to annoy me.

"Because I can get you fired," I snapped.

"You don't even work here." She answered back smartly. Haha, but my dad did.

"Yeah, but my dad does. Carlisle Cullen. You know him, don't you?"  
The nurse froze up slightly. "...fine... I was just being_ nice_."

"Nice as in trying to grip me or something?" I smiled teasingly at the nurse. "That's a nice way of being nice." I stepped into the elevator and pushed the other button for the third floor. "See ya later."

"Hm," She nodded her head and walked away, shaking her head slightly. I chuckled to myself lowly and tapped my foot patiently against the floor.

"_Well you're never gonna find it,  
If you're looking for it,  
Won't come your way, yeah  
Well you'll never find it,  
If your looking for it. (looking for it)." _I listened to the non-sucky music this time. And the song sounded familiar because...? I didn't really think about it because now the doors dinged open, so I stepped out and walked slowly towards the hospital room, trying to bring my face into a happy, huge smile. Once I got it, I opened the door and stepped in. Bella was bent in a very tight fetal position and the bed sheets were tangled and messy around here. I sighed slightly, continued to smile. I walked over quietly towards her bed, placed the vase of flowers on the nearby stand, got down on my knees, laid my elbows on the bed, and put my my head on top of my arms. I inched my face closer to where Bella's should pop out when she woke up.

"Sleeping beauty wake up," I said in a loud, clear voice. Bella's shoulder slightly and she made an irritable sound.

"Come on! Get up!" I said louder, starting to laugh.

"Gooo aahhwayy," Bella slurred.

"Please wake upp!"

"Nuh-oh!"

"Isabella, wake up."

"Edward," She yawned and curled back into a ball. I sighed and leaned my lips on her ear.

"Please, babe, wake up," I whispered lowly, moving my fingers up and down slowly across her side. That did it. Bella jerked wildly from her side and her hand collided with my cheek.

"Ow..." I whined, rubbing the stinging cheek.

"Sorry," Bella smiled. "But you should know better than to wake up a girl."

"Oh, _now_ you tell me."

"Again, sorry."

"And... it's fine."

We talked for a little about happier subjects, rather than the one I was about to bomb on her.

**Bella POV**

__I stared, nearly ready to collapse, as Edward starting spewing out "good news." __

"We're friends, right?" Edward smiled pleasantly at me. I swallowed and nodded

"We are," I answered hesitantly.

"And friends tell friends everything, right?"

"Right."  
"So, do you mind if I told you something?"  
"No. I guess I don't mind."

"Okay."

I listened in heart-breaking silence as Edward told me about his way here... about Tanya...

"And then-" Edward was ready to plunge into the ending of his tale.

"T-that's fine. You don't have to tell me anymore," I said quietly.

"But-"

"It's _**fine**_. Please... please close the door on your way out."

"I don't understand." He scrunched up his perfect brow. "You want me to leave?"  
"Yes," I whispered, my voice cracking. "Yes, I'd like you to leave now. I'm tired."

"But," Edward tried again. I glanced up at him and found his eyes starting deeply, frantically, at me.

"Edward, _please_."

"If that's what you want?" I heard Edward's chair scrape against the tile floor. "I'll see you tomorrow, as always."

I didn't say anything, but stared at the seemingly interesting linen. The door shut nearly silently and I had to glance up and see if he really left. He had. I pressed my trembling lips together in a hard, thin line and shut my eyes, curling myself in a sideways ball with my legs and arms tightly against my chest.

_Why does my chest hurt so bad, if I don't care?_ I thought to myself. I opened my eyes when I thought I got myself under control... then wished I hadn't. The large bouquet of exotic flowers were looking down at me, swaying softly in the afternoon breeze. Uncharacteristically, I brought up my right hand and slapped the beautiful flowers off the stand. I watched silently as the vase crashed to the floor with a large "shh" sound. Water oozed away from the vase, flowers sprawled out by the shard of glass. Discarded flower petals littered the tiles closest to the shattered vase and crumpled flowers. I retrieved back my hand, curling it into a fist, and let it dangle barely off the bed.

"Will you catch me... if I jump...?" I murmured shakily, rolling over and staring up now at the white ceiling. Too much white.

I could feel tears starting to moisture at my eyes and my throat closing up, so I started swallowing down air in large gulps, and kicking my legs underneath the sheets. I was treading water... trying to win... but I knew I was losing. Tears streamed down my cheeks like watery, clear streamers. I was losing, and I couldn't do anything about it.

**Edward POV**

I planted my ear firmly against Bella's door and would release it until I heard her muffled crying. Crying that I had caused... again... but on purpose, for once. Before she had started crying, there was a loud crash. I was curious to know what it was, but I was afraid she'd call security on me.

So, instead, I slumped myself against the wall and pulled out my fourth favorite musical item, my blue iPod. I put on the earpieces and clicked a button to turn it on. "Blue and Yellow" by The Used started to play softly with a faint piano.

"_And it's all in how you mix the two,"_ Bert McCracken's voice whispered. "_And it starts just where the light exists. It's a feeling that you cannot miss."_

"Shut up," I grumbled, ripping off the earpieces. "You can miss the feeling... but it always comes back... doesn't it?"

**So, this chapter really wasn't worth me being a lazy butt and not posting it a day earlier, huh? D: I hope you guys aren't mad at meee? But, at least it's here a day **_**late**_** instead of a whole week late, right? **


	12. Butterflies

**Gaahh, I had this done like a week ago... haha but I've been busy and stuff. But any who, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight :).**

Chapter Twelve

Michael Jackson: Butterflies

**Bella POV**

I think I'm going to give up on boys completely. All they really did was just take your mind, play with it for a bit, then make you spiral down into a harsh, difficult road of trying to regain your life again... or at least get a tiny hold of it.

"Bella, a certain Edward is here to see you," A male nurse, Frank, said. My insides turned instantly icy and my heart seemed to stop beating. My breath was starting to come out in short, little gasps... and that wasn't a good sign.

"I... I don't want to see him," I said quietly, fingering oximeter.

"You don't? Again? You know, he's been getting awfully curious. He's asked if you had a secret boy-"

"No. Please, tell him to... go..." I inhaled deeply. "Go away..."

"Oookay."

The door shut silently and I was engulfed in the well known loneliness I had been experiencing since the last time I saw Edward, which was Sunday. That had been four days ago (**not counting Sunday)**. Tomorrow, Thursday, I could be released from the hospital and would go home, then on Friday, go back to school. I was a little sad that Renée had left, but a little happy because that would mean one less person busting their brains out fussing over me. There was a soft knock at my door.

"Yes?" I called out miserably.

"Bella, there's mystery flowers for you here. They're so beautiful. I think they're Freesia." Nurse Karen called out. Karen had been with me for most of my stay here at the hospital. She was the one that put up with my endless rants about how unfair life was, how boys were stupid and just hurt people, etc. "I'm going to come in, okay?"

"Fine."

The door was pushed gently open and the elderly nurse came in. I shot a weak hostile glance at the _other_ "mystery" flowers that had just so happened to _mysteriously _appear every day since Sunday. Hmmm... wonder who they could be from?

"See? Are they just lovely? Ooo, there's a card." She untangled the tiny card from its strings that attached the card to the flowers. "Here you go, dearie."

Reluctantly, I grabbed the card from her hands and read it.

_Hey you-_

_Really, I don't get why you're mad at me. Is there another guy I'm competing against? Can't wait to see you at school._

"Oh, can't understand why I'm mad, hm??" I hissed underneath my breath. I flipped onto my side, ripped the card to shreds, discarded the pieces in the trash can next to the gurney, then flipped back to see Karen leaving.

"Where are you going?" I asked in a nearly demanding voice.

"We've got a burned patient in intensive care. A young boy, awfully sweet, too." Karen sighed sadly and shut the door.

"Oh."

I got up from the gurney and stretched my legs, arms, and neck. I walked to the cluttered table in the far corner of the room and gazed at the fresh and dying flowers. The first flowers I had received were lavender flowers with blindingly white lilies. Tuesday's flowers were an amazing shade of purple/ pink roses that were slowly decaying towards a reddish violet color. Then Wednesday's flowers were these weird, but pretty, deep brown and white or a dark blood red and white ruffled tulip. I liked Tuesday's flowers the most.

_**Thursday Morning**_

"Well, Miss Swan, you certainly did give all of us a scare a few times, but it was a pleasure to have you, nevertheless." Carlisle smiled warmly at me. "We just hope we'll see you again... but not in a life-or-death situation."

The staff laughed, but I was wiggling with anticipation where I was sitting.

"Anyway, I know Charlie is excited for you to go home with him, so we won't keep you. Buh bye!" Carlisle finished and gave me a quick, one-armed hug. I stared once more into the movie star-ish face , smiled thankfully, then waved bye to half the hospital staff.

"Bye!" They chorused happily.

"Bye." I said quickly and slipped out of the room. My skin was probably translucent now since I hadn't been in the sun for about three weeks. Great. I could already hear the albino jokes they were sure to crack tomorrow. I didn't bother to take the elevator, but took the stairs and tripped nearly twice, although I didn't fall.

"Bells!" Charlie rejoiced, giving me a awkward hug. "It's so great to see you!"  
"Same to you. I feel like I haven't seen you in _forever_." I smiled happily and let him lead me to his police cruiser. I felt an instant pang of guilt when I remembered the crash... that had probably demolished the front of my car.

"Oh, don't worry about your car. I'm getting it fixed. Barely a few dents, but... the fender really does need to be replaced." Charlie said a little guiltily as he placed my small suitcase in the trunk.

"No, I'll pay for it. I don't want you to dip into your savings," I argued and stepped into the passenger side of the car.

"Bells, it's fine."

The road home was mostly quiet, but comfortable at least. I nearly ripped off the handle in excitement to get inside the familiar, cozy home.

"Bella, there's-!" Charlie started, but I was already way too far to hear.

"It's fine!" I shouted behind my shoulder, bounded up the stairs quickly, and flung open the door to my bedroom... then felt fury building inside of me. Strewn all across the room, were teddy bears with hearts sewed onto their arms saying something along the lines of "We love you!", little stuffed dogs and other animals, balloons, a ridiculously huge banner reading "Welcome Home!" streamed across the wall with the window, a humongous heart shaped candy box on my bed, and a large rectangular envelope that was placed neatly in the center of the room.

"What...?" I could barely start to _fathom_ who had put all this stuff here when Charlie appeared at the door.

"Well? A friend of yours came and did all of this today. It's real nice, huh?" Charlie was apparently happy. I fought hard to keep my face from displaying the real anger I was feeling inside and to keep my voice at a normal octave.

"Yes... it is... nice." I said through gritted teeth.

"I guess I'll leave you alone, so you can unpack your hospital items. Holler if you need anything."

"Okay."

Charlie shut the door and that's when I went on the wild rampage. First, I grabbed the large candy box and shoved it underneath my bed, next I ran downstairs and snatched a black garbage bag from underneath the sink and started to throw the little stuffed animals inside it. Then I stringed all the colorful balloons together and placed them in my closet along with the garbage bag. Lastly, I hopped up three times until I finally caught onto a corner of the banner and ripped it from it's place. I was careful not to rip it. I folded it up sloppily and placed it underneath my bed along with the candies.

"Bells, everything alright?" Charlie called up.

"Yeah! Just... cleaning!" I yelled back.

Since it was nearly around nine thirty, I decided to take a shower. I grabbed my bag of toiletries, a fresh towel, and headed towards the bathroom Charlie and I shared. The hot water un-knotted the endless bundles of nerves tied in my back, and it felt pretty nice. Applying my strawberry shampoo, I was careful not to get the soapy suds into my eyes as I lathered my hair and thought about the last month or so of my life. It was... well... I wasn't going to lie to myself; it was wonderful, amazing... but at the same time horrible, miserable, wretched. The list of antonyms and synonyms could go on and on. The mirror was thick with steam and the bathroom felt warm and moist with water vapor from the shower. The cottony towel clung onto me when I wrapped it around me, but I really wanted to get out of the bathroom now because the moisture was starting to be a bother. I hurried and brushed my teeth, dried off the toothbrush by flicking it inside the shower, then recapped my toothpaste and hastily put all my belongings in the bag that contained my bathroom necessities. Opening the door and letting the cool air rush in felt wonderful after standing in a steamy shower.

I dressed quickly, in my sweats and old shirt, then collapsed into my bed. I groaned out loud when I felt my wet hair soaking into the back of my shirt.

"Can nothing work out nicely?" I muttered, getting up _yet again_ to grab the damp towel and dry my hair; I didn't want to get dandruff or a cold. After that, I fell into my bed, closed my eyes, and let sleep engulf me. While I slipped into sleep, I wondered and hoped there wasn't going to be anymore unwanted surprises tomorrow.

_**Next morning; Friday. Bella finally goes back to school!**_

"Now, are you _sure_ you're going to be fine?" Charlie questioned me again.

"Yes, dad, I'll be perfectly fine. It's not even raining today. It's just... really cold and cloudy." I grimaced when I glanced over my shoulder and stared at the depressing day.

"I don't know... I mean, I can be late for work by a couple minutes."  
"Dad, I'll be okay. Really."

"Well..."

"Okay, I'm going now, Worried Nancy!"

"Fine. See you later, Bells, and be safe!"

"Don't you mean _dry _or_ warm_?"

I finished my half-eaten granola bar and dumped the wrapper into the garbage cans outside on the street that were in front of our house and started making my way towards school. I was about three blocks away from FHS when there was loud, obnoxious beeping from behind me. I shrugged my shoulders, figuring it wasn't for me, and kept walking quickly down the road. The car rolled slowly besides me and adrenaline was starting to pump rapidly throughout me. I peeked sideways at the car and felt my face contorting in a furious expression. This could _not_ be happening, but yeah, it was.

"Hey," The smooth, silky voice called out.

"Go away, Edward." I fumed, starting to stomp faster across the side walk.

"Want a ride?"  
"Not from _you_."

There was loud laughter from the backseat.

"Shut up, guys." Edward snapped. "Anyway, so you want a ride, then?"

"_NO._"

"Why?"  
"I don't want to crash again."  
"Yeah right; I'm a good driver."

"That's great." I crossed the street and started walking back the way we came. I had about half a minute of silence before Edward's car resumed the sluggish pace I was walking at.

"No offense, but you walk _extremely_ slow and you're going to be _late_ to school." Edward pointed out in his stupid, beautiful voice.

"Good for me. Why do you care?" I snapped and ran across the street. This time, instead of walking towards Charlie's house, I continued running towards school. I smiled, but kept running, when I didn't hear Edward's car next to me, well I couldn't here it before, anyway.

"Have fun trying to outrun dear Eddie over here, Bell! Haha, Jasper, it's Beauty and the Beast; but for sure Edward is _not_ Beauty this time." A booming- laughing voice said.

"_Tale as old as time/ true as it can be/ barely even friends/ then some body bends/ unexpectedly,"_ Jasper, the one I was guessing, sang out magnificently. Him and the louder voiced one started howling with laughter. Ugh, where all guys here just amazing at everything they did?

A car door slammed and I grimaced, trying to run faster while mostly trying not to trip. But, me being me, my shoelace was untied and I stepped on it, tripping forward. I closed my eyes, expecting the hard blow, but it never came.

"You know, Gorgeous, you should listen to me more; you don't get hurt as much." Edward grinned smugly and kissed my temple. "And now," He tightened his grip around my waist lightly and hoisted me up, carrying me over his shoulder. "We're off. Riding in a car is _way_ better than walking."

"Edward, put me down _now_," I hissed, kicking my legs and pounding my fists against his back. Ouch; no more pounding on this rock's back.

"Know what? You have a nice ass. I can't believe I never noticed that before."

"Ugh! You stupid, arrogant, cocky, stuck-up, egotistic, pompous delinquent ass!"

"Now now, it's not _nice_ to call people names, sweetheart."

"And it's not _nice_ to carry around people!" I gasped angrily as he slumped me against the chair, _after_ he groped my butt. "You...!" I couldn't think of a bad enough word.

"Sorry; man instinct." He grinned leeringly at me before shutting the door.

"Ugh..." I muttered, narrowing my eyes and crossing my hands over each other.

"Yes, our little Edward can be quite disgusting and immature, hm?" One of the two voices from the backseat mused clearly amused.

"Yeah, well, your little _Edward_ is a complete poopface."  
"I can see what he meant by her insults. Anyway, I'm Emmett McCarty." A huge, pale hand was thrust towards me and I shook it gingerly, freaking out about that point that he could crush my hand in an instant if he wanted to.

"And I'm Jasper Whitlock Hale. You might have already seen or met my twin sister, Rosalie Hale."

"Oh, um... I think... I think I did."

" Blond, sort of stuck up. You might have, I don't know; a lot of girls have or are dying their hair that color." I flipped around in my seat to see Jasper flash a funny look at Emmett. I struggled to keep my jaw from slacking when I saw them both. Of course they were beautiful, I had seen them a little in between classes, but up close... they were just _gorgeous_, and more than that. Both of them had these such amazing, unique golden eyes, perfect faces, horrible bags underneath their eyes, but everything else was perfect. I glanced again at Emmett at felt my eyes widened at his towering, bulky figure; he had some serious muscle. Jasper was not as built, but, from what I could tell, equally tall and with the same well defined muscles, not just a huge... or intimidating.

"I'm Isabella Swan. You can call me Bella." I added quickly when I forgot to introduce myself.

"Hi there, Bella." They both said at the same time, and I felt my lips turning into a smile.

"How do _you_ know Edward? I hope not by a closet." Emmett smiled in a friendly way. Well, that made him seem less frightening.

"Oh, of course not. I'm not like... well some of the others girls at school, but I know Edward from sixth period Biology." I scrunched up my nose a little to show distaste.

"Ah. You don't like Biology?"  
"No, I love it... I just don't really _like_ my partner."

"Edward's your partner? Wow, talk about easy A's in that class."

"Hey, I can do my _own_ share. For all I know, Edward could secretly be giving me all the wrong answers and then erase them all at the last minute."

"Like I would. You're too smart to notice." Edward said mockingly as he slid smoothly into his seat. I narrowed my eyes and twisted back around, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring angrily out the window.

"The silent treatment? Fine with me. You're going to talk, sooner or later, you know."

"I dunno, Edward, she seems pretty... Bella, don't take this the wrong way... stubborn."

I stifled a laugh; he was right. I _am_ stubborn.

"Stubborn or not, she's hot and she knows that, so that's why she isn't talking to me. Afraid that I might try and _kiss_ her again."

"Like you could even get three feet within my face..." I muttered, jerking my head at him then back at the window.

"Oh, whoa! Look! It's a HUGE SQUIRREL!" Edward shouted, stopping the car. A huge squirrel? As big as his head? Whoa, that's huge. I turned my head and felt something soft and cold collided softly but forcefully onto my lips.

"Ugh, you pig!" I shouted, bringing my hand and slapping Edward square in the cheek. At this point, Jasper and Emmett were laughing uncontrollably in the backseat, slapping their knees with their hands and rolling around. "You think you can do anything just because you're _you!_ Well, guess what?"

"Hm?" Edward smiled this most brilliant smile I had ever seen that it made my head start to feel light and my vision blur, badly. I felt my face curving into a facial expression of awe and Edward's smile faltered at bit, now being replaced by a concerned face. "Hey, you okay?"

"Whaahh... I mean... yes, I'm fine."

"Right. As you were saying?"  
"Oh yeah... Know what? It's really early in the morning, so I'm just gonna walk to school and forget the whole fight thing, alright?"  
"You not wanting to fight a fight that I would win, I love. You walking, not so much in love with that idea. You're staying. Sorry, sweetheart." He smiled once more with a taunting expression and clamped his white, large over the seat belt buckle. "For safety measures, of course."

"You are so..."  
"Amazing. Yeah, I get that a lot, but thanks for saying it."

"Little Ed-" Emmett started.

"Emmett, don't you dare." Edward shot Emmett a very convincing death look. "You will _walk _to school if you even mutter another word, am I clear?"  
"Geez... you're even stricter than my mom..."

"Am I _clear_?"

"Yes..._ mother_..."

Him and Jasper engaged in a short lived round of little snickers and laughs until Edward shot them both glares that sent them shutting up and glancing quickly out the windows.

"Like dogs... a few quick snaps and they shut up." Edward joked lightly. "Emmett, don't even try to say anything." I twisted my torso and smiled reassuring at Emmett, who was pouting like a three-year-old in the backseat.

"Don't encourage him; that only makes him think it's okay." Edward said sharply, turning a lot sharper into the parking lot of the school.

"At least Bella is the nicer parent..." Emmett muttered and started giggling. I couldn't help it; I started laughing along with him, and soon enough, Jasper was, too, and we were all laughing loudly... except for Edward, who was glaring at me.

"You of all people shouldn't be laughing at that." Edward uttered in a low tone, pushing his door open and stepping out.

"What is _that_ suppose to mean?" I countered, getting out when he had shut his door. I quickly shut my door and walked around the car, standing directly in front of Edward.

"You're so serious all the time... Emmett's jokes would hardly entertain a toddler."

"Why do you care?" I jabbed him in the chest.

"I like that you like physical attention, but not here and not so hard." He grabbed the finger that I had poked him with and started dragging my towards my first class, eventually switching my finger for my whole hand. People were staring... and my face was turning red.

"It's okay, Bella." Jasper offered, keeping pace easily with Edward' large, loping strides.

"Edward, let go... People are staring..." I hissed, digging my elbow into his side.

"Babe, like I said: not here. Besides, I have a right to walk a pretty lady to class."

"But do I _want_ you to walk me to class? No."

"Deep down I know you do."  
"That must be a deep _deep_ deeeeeeeeeeep down." Emmett whispered silently to Jasper and exploded again in laughter. I muffled my two little squeaks of laughter when Edward shot me another glare.

"Loosen up." I said, giving up on struggling and holding Edward's hand loosely.

"Oh, look, here comes Mike." I looked upward to see Mike walking quickly towards us. We were directly in front of building three. I shot a quick glance down to my hand that was wrapped around Edward's and started struggling again, this time holding onto his wrist and yanking my hand upward.

"That probably hurts you more than it hurts me," Edward murmured softly, starting with amused eyes at Mike who was now darting his eyes from Edward to our hands then back at Edward then at me.

"Let me go _please_," I whispered furiously, gripping harder on his wrist and jerking my hand harder as well.

"You know," Edward said lowly, watching Mike's figure growing bigger and bigger as he was now about twenty feet away. "I think Mike likes you."  
I froze slightly and continued trying to get my hand out of this human death grip trap. "So?"  
"Do you like _him_?"  
"No..."

"Hm, well then." Edward grabbed the hand that was on his wrist, and held it firmly on his other hand. I shot a pleading glance toward Emmett and Jasper, who were just standing there, watching what Edward was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"If you like something, you fight for it right? Well... maybe not _fight _for it, but you get jealous when someone takes it away?" Edward looked like he was on the brim line of starting to laugh.

"Sure...?" I answered with guarded eyes.

Edward smiled again, glanced once more at Mike, then leaned down and placed his lips onto mine. I felt him shift his position with me to my back at Mike and him having perfect vision of Mike walking down towards Mr. Mason's English class with, no doubt, a furious expression on his baby face.

"Nice, isn't it?" Edward's lips trembled slightly against mine while he laughed, staring curiously and some other unrecognizable expression at Mike.

"Will you get off of me?" I sighed, but leaning in ever so slightly. Darn it, he felt it and wrapped his long, muscular, pale arms around my waist and pulled me tighter against the boulder-hard chest.

"Mike looks like he's about to kill me," Edward mumbled delightedly. "I love it."

"Okay, I think you made poor Mike over there mad enough." Edward playfully bit my bottom lip and finally gave my mouth back to me, but held on a little longer.

"Ow, talk about having _fangs (_**hehe xD; pun :])**," I accused him half teasingly and rubbed my bottom lip. I brought my finger back and saw little drops of crimson blood splattered across my finger. I wrinkled my nose instantly and felt my head spinning slightly from the rusty smell.

"Sorry," Edward chuckled. "This sounds awfully weird, but... I dunno, you _taste_ good."

My cheeks flamed a dark red and I glanced down, bitting my lip from laughing. I could taste the blood and the spinning became more apparent.

"My head feels funny," I said weakly, staggering slightly. Without delay, the getting-to-be familiar pale arms tightened.

"Shoot... you get dizzy with blood, right?" Edward muttered, raising a single long finger and raised it to my lips. In a quick swipe, he cleaned off all the blood that had clotted and flicked some of it onto the floor and wiped the remaining blood onto his pants. "Sorry."

"Next time, try to not to chomp on me."

"Next time?" I glanced up, embarrassed, at Edward who had one eyebrow arched in surprise with a creeping grin daring to appear on his face. "As in, you don't mind?"

"As in, I have to get to class. Now good bye, _Ed_ward." I pushed out of the comfort zone of his arms and made my way towards the classroom door, walking faster as I saw Mike opening his mouth and running towards me.

"Bye bye, Lady Love!" Edward called out in a silky voice. I froze, threw a glare over my shoulder at him, but was struggling not to smile back at him, and cringed at the really scary death looks I was getting from passing girls. I almost crapped my pants when I recognized a tall blond storming towards me. I let out a small squeak; it was Tanya.

"You little-!" She screamed when she got in a five foot distance.

"Love to stay and chat, you know, but places to be... and I have to live..." I added the last part in a mutter and ran the short distance towards English.

Forks was causing so much more drama than I wanted. Well, it was high school, right? But I think... no, I _knew_ now that I could endure it for one person... but it was the one person that I was falling for... hard and fast... that I shouldn't be, but I couldn't help it; I think I was falling love. Faster than my heart could handle. I just didn't want it to happen all over again.

**Edward POV**

I was in bliss. Quite literally. I mean, Bella hadn't really _struggled_ against me kissing her today... only when I sort of 'kidnapped' her only because I didn't want to her to walk to school! Perfectly logical, of course. I watched Tanya scream at Bella, and Bella say something to Tanya that made _Tanya shut up for once_ while Bella took the opportunity and ran to English, with her fanboy, Mike, trailing after her. I narrowed my eyes slightly, staring hardly at Mike. Obviously, he was going to be a problem. Tanya turned her head, mouth gaping out, towards me. Crap...

"_You!_" She screeched louder, stomping furiously towards me.

"Meeee," I smiled mockingly at her. "Is leaving now."

"Oh no you _aren't_! You are going to explain to _me_, you _**girlfriend**_**,**" Tanya emphasized the word louder and harder. "Why you are... you are... are...!"

"Are... are... are...? Are what, Tanya? Say it."

"Throwing yourself over that... _dish_ rag."

"Dish rag? You're talking about yourself...?"

"No!" She slapped me viciously on my left cheek, dragging her sharp nails across my cheek. "I'm talking about that whore-stealing-boyfriend _Isabella_ whatever!"

"First of all," I grabbed her wrist in a nearly bone breaking grip; with how mad I was, I felt like I could shatter her wrist if I really wanted to. "_Isabella_ is _not_ a whore. Do you understand me? _You're_ the whore here, along with your wannabe friends. Second of all, she is _not_ a dish rag; she is so much more talented, beautiful, amazing, etc. than you will _ever_ be. And third of all, we're over. You're horrible. _Lauren_ would probably make a better girlfriend than you are."

"Oh and you would know, right?" Tanya spat.

"Yeah, I would know. And haha, funny thing, I would know with Jessica, Ashley, oh and your best friend, Scarlet." I hissed and let go of her wrist. "Now, go away; you're giving me a huge migraine."

I leaned my head against the trunk of the tree I was standing by, exhaling and inhaling deeply. _Well, there goes my happy morning..._ I thought angrily. I raised a hand and gingerly touched the three cuts that had drawn blood. The smell was becoming a bother to me( **:O! The blood's not a bother **_**already**_**? Gasp. I think I just might be giving too many hints away (: lol )**. Just a couple minutes ago, when Bella was bleeding, it seemed to me like I was _struggling_ not to suck her bottom lip of the blood. I raised my finger tips to level with my eyes and sighed, letting the droplets roll down my fingers and pool in the little spaces between my fingers. No doubt those three fingers were going to be stained bright pink from the blood.

"Ouch. Cat fight?" A recognizable voice asked lightly. Alice.

"For your information, it was more of a lion-versus-mouse sort of fight." I retorted and turned around. "Besides, you're not in class. Why?"

"Oh shut up, brother. Why aren't you in class, Mister 'Lady _Love_'?" Alice raised a brow and half smiled.

I felt the soft tingle of red lightly filter my cheeks. "Lady Love? Alice, it's against the law for you to be hitting on me."

"Like I would! That's... ew. I couldn't even imagine doing that."

"Doing what?"  
"Hittin- stop distracting me!"  
"I'm not."  
"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"See, you're doing it again!"

"Okay, okay. I won't; I swear."

"Good. What I first wanted to say is, what was up with that? I mean, I thought you didn't even like the chick."

"And what I first wanted to _ask_ is, why is that any of your business? I mean, I thought you didn't really care what I do."

"Stop being a smart ass, Edward. This is _serious_."  
"Alice, how is this _serious_?"

She stomped her foot impatiently. I stifled a laugh; Alice's patience was only so much and I was usually the one who took all of it away.

"Be_cause_! Have you not _seen_ the way you look at her! Or how you flirt with her non stop when you talk to her... and you don't notice, do you? Or how you get this smile that's just like... saying oh-my-god-I-think-I-love-you! Or-!" I clamped my hand quickly over Alice's mouth and clenched my jaw, staring past Alice.

"I can't see how I look at people, Alice. I don't know when I flirt with girls; it's natural to me. I know how my smiles look when I display them; I try and perfect them." I whispered quietly. "Something's _happening, _Alice. Sometimes, at night, when I'm up late, I smell something so weird... but oh my god, it smells _delicious_. It smells like... Bella. And I just want to... find where the source is and just... just attack it. Eat it. Devour it like an animal or something. Then... there's these horrible spasms of pain that make me curl up and start groaning. What's going on? I already past puberty... and I don't really want to experience the odd voice again."

Alice's eyes tightened slightly, glancing quickly at me and removing my tightening hand from her mouth.

"Nothing is wrong. You're probably just... really sick." Alice muttered quickly, splaying out ten fingers and quickly counting on every other finger then going back and counting the fingers she didn't before. "It doesn't match up..."  
"What doesn't?"  
"Nothing. Hey, I'm going back to class. You'll be fine? No more crazy exs trying to tear off a cheek?"  
"Yeah, no crazy Tanya. I doubt she's going to even want to talk, anyway."

"Okay. Feel better and tell dad when we get home."

"Will do. Talk to you later."

"And go to class, Edward. No matter how much your teachers like to praise and nearly try to go out with you, they can't pass you without some grades."  
"Oh. Right. Shoot... okay, well, I guess I'm off then. Bye."

I started walking slowly towards my first period class, chewing my bottom lip and thinking carefully about Alice's reaction and her too quick response. Not normal for Alice.

"Mr. Cullen, may I ask as to why you are out scavenging the school grounds?"

Eeh. Anyone but Mr. Dalooga (** hahaha lol)** would be grateful at the moment. I turned around, facing the elderly, shriven man with the same weathered hat and the thick, huge eyeglasses that he wore everyday.

"I'm not scavenging, sir. I had to use the restroom." I finished the poor excuse with a half, disheartened smile. A sharp twitch of pain stirred in my stomach and I flinched a little.

"Stop twitching! I swear, you kids these days are just too jumpy for _my_ taste!" Mr. Dalooga snapped, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Mister...Mister Dalooga." I felt my hand curl into a tight fist, my nails digging into the heel of my hand. "I have to go. My first period teacher is probably wondering where I am. Good bye." I nodded my head quickly, turned around on my heel, and sped quickly down school towards the boy's bathrooms. About thirty feet away, a large, excruciating wave of pain erupted in my stomach and filled me all the way up towards my head. I gasped out loud, buckling my knees and gritting my teeth. I felt like screaming, screaming out loud so somehow the pain could just disappear, but I knew it wouldn't help. I fell down in a squat, to put my head between my legs, and breathed deeply, trying to make the pain go away... but it wasn't like it usually did. It started going harder and harder, until I was on my side.

"Ooohh," I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut and started to grind my teeth harder against each other. "It hurts, it hurts."

My right cheek was resting against the cold pavement, that helped, but it started raining and that wasn't helping much. Water soaked through my light sweater and shirt and made the fabrics cling onto my body. After probably ten minutes, then pain stop and I breathed, relieved. I got up, too fast, and the ground was spinning beneath me, but I was busy sprinting towards first period. I nearly ripped the door off the hinges off the door when I yanked it open. I stood, breathing in the door way, when a smaller pang of pain stung my mouth.

"Shit..." I muttered, closing my eyes and focused on trying to ignore the pain.

"Nice of you to finally _join_ us, Edward." My teacher directed flatly at me.

"M...My pleasure." I managed to breath out slowly and walk towards my desk. Heads were turning in my direction, and for once, I felt self-conscious and ducked my head until I got towards the chair and table. What was going on? Pain? Dizziness? If this was the aftershock of puberty, I was willing to pass it or have the embarrassingly high squeaky voice again rather than this unmaintainable pain.

**So here it is. D: sorry it took so long to post it, but I hope you guys really like it! Plus, I have you so many clues as to their status, (and maybe Carlisle is a vampire or maybe he **_**isn't**_** (:) you all probably might have it figured out. I hope not though; that would distroy this ENTIRE chapter that reveals it! So, if you **_**think**_** you know what they are, please, please, PLEAAASE! don't say anything about it! And, because of the sudden tragedy that happened on June 25, R.I.P Michael Jackson(1958-2009), forever in our hearts and your music will last eternity 3. **

**Hey, right now, I'm gonna answer all your questions (besides the vampire ones haha sorryyy!) because I feel like I've been avoiding them, so get ready :D!**

**Reviewer: :D**

**Date review admitted: 5-07-2009**

**Chapter: Four**

**Question: But, I'm wondering what's with his past?**

**Answer: Okay, so in chapter... six I believe it is, I do explain a tiny portion of Edward's past a little and really briefly when him and Bella are fighting, which leads to Bella's crash. I can't really tell you more about it beeecause that's coming up really fast. (Not **_**soon**_**, just **_**really**__**fast**_**.) Hope that helped!**

**Reviewer: Sabiha**

**Date Review admitted: 5-07-2009**

**Chapter: Four**

**Question(s): **

**1Curious as how he became a player.**

**2 Is he gonna give it up after?**

**3 Are the Cullens vampires in this?**

**Answer(s): The answer to question number one ties in a lot with his past; when you find about his past, you realize that all the pain that's been bottle up is released slowly and hardly throughout dating multiple and different girls (but on some... a lot... of occasions, it's the same girl) at one time. Answer to question two is, if you mean giving up his 'playerness'(haha) after him and Bella go out (IF THEY DO), then the answer to that is: please continue reading :). And the question to number three, is: I don't know anything (ha, well of course I do know! I'm writing this aren't I?), but you gotta keep reading, but only if you want to find out, of course. Hope it helped!**

**Reviewer: Twilightteen14**

**Date review admitted: 6-12-2009**

**Chapter: Ten**

**Question: Is Edward a vampire or not?**

**Answer: Well, obviously this answer is gonna be a yes or no answer, but either way **_**very**_** short because all I'm really going to say is: Do **_**you**_** think he is? And I don't know anything about his status. Hope it helped lol... even though I know it didn't 'cause I didn't really answer your question :). Sorry!**

**Reviewer: Edward's Doll**

**Date Review admitted: 6-17-1009 **

**Chapter: 11**

**Question(s): **

**1Ofme r they vampires or not?!?!?! **

**2 wait... carlisle is a vamp, but r the other three? **

**3 i am so confused... i kno edward and bella rn't but are alice and esme? **

**Answer: Question one: Haha, again, I can't really answer that question unless you want me spoil a major part of the plot. Actually, basically, I can't really answer **_**any**_** of your questions unless you want to have a huge point of the story ruined, to be non-so-surprised when I do reveal what they are, etc. So, if you **_**do**_** want me to tell you, leave it in a review and I'll tell you... unless you find out by then :). Hope this helped! (P.S., if you all who are wondering really bad if the Cullens are vampires, just leave it in a review and I'll ask again if you really want to know, and if so, I'll tell you... the really cruddy version lol) Hope this helped!**

**Reviewer: Twilightteen14**

**Date review admitted: 6-21-2009**

**Chapter: 11**

**Question(s): **

**1Are they vampires or not?**

**2 And why did Edward do that to Bella?**

**Answer: Question one: :), just read the answers before you and there's your wonderful answer. Question two: In the first two questions, your answer should be sort of answered, but just in case, I'll say a bit more. Edward did that to Bella because..... I'm literally going to answer that in the next chapter :D. So hang tight and keep reading! Thanks for your reviews and hope this helped!**

**And guys! I'm sort of disappointed! None of these questions were about **_**Bella's**_** past? I think I've hinted about several times I think about why she moved from Phoenix along with the obvious reason( the whole remarried schpeel.) **


	13. Secret Valentine

3.

**Amazing. **

**You guys all are. **

**Oh, and, enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen

We The Kings- Secret Valentine

**Bella POV**

I let out a content sigh and settled deeper into the hard chair. What was the word that I was looking for to explain how I felt at this exact moment?

Happy? No; not enough emotion.

Surprised? Sort of, yes.

Crazy? About someone, I think.

Insane? For letting myself into this mess, of course.

Exuberant? Probably, yes.

Hesitant? Most likely... no and yes.

I thought harder about the subject until I decided I was feeling all of those emotions right now. I knew that I was getting ahead of myself, imagining something that couldn't and _wouldn't_ be... but in someway, in a girl-ish, deep, _dark_ secret type of way, I _really_ wanted it to happen. Just to be that happy again, but this time knew what to do correctly and how to feel after the... No, I wouldn't think about that because it just wasn't going to happen again. I don't, won't, nor will I ever date again. The break up was just too painful. _But what if the break up _didn't_ happen because Edward... Oh. No. Edward? I was already using his _name_? Stop it, Bella, you're just hurting yourself and you know you are._ I scolded myself.

"Miss Swan, the answer, please?" Mr. Mason asked me.

"Oh! The answer...?" I flustered, scrambling up from the seat and staring at the board.

"Ralph cries because he's so what?"

"Ralph cries...? Oh, oh! He, um, cries because he's realized just how much men not what they really seem and all his emotions just take over. Ralph cries because he finally knows how dark a man's heart truly is, and the lost of a young boy's innocence, and how his civilization isn't perfect; no one's is no matter how hard they try to make it."

"Nicely put for someone who is napping, or even worse: _daydreaming_, about a boy, perhaps? Oh, let me guess... that boy... Edward?"

Oh, I hate you now. My cheeks flushed red as I struggled to keep my composure. "_That_ delinquent...? Oh, I don't think so... I don't even talk to him..."

"Sure."

Mr. Mason turned around and started jotted down a few quick sentences on the board.

"Oh, of _course_ you don't talk to him, but you just _suck_ on his _face_ for a bit," Some girl hissed from behind me.

"Shut up, Hilary," Mike said underneath his breath, throwing me an uncertain glance. " I saw what happened. Bella didn't kiss him, _he_ kissed_ her_... but it certainly looked like you enjoyed it... Bella."

"What?! No, I didn't! I don't even _like_ Edward! He's so dumb and idiotic and stupid..." I prattled on longer about the negativities of Edward until Mike's face was calmed down and Hilary looked half convinced, then I added all the positives of Edward underneath my breath. "Sure he's ignorant... but he's also sweet, nice, funny... really pushy, but that's okay... and oh... can't forget caring..."

"You say something, Bella?" Mike whispered from the seat next to me. He was focused on intensely writing down the notes Mr. Mason was drowning on about.

"N-no," I stammered quickly, straightening up and facing forward. "Sorry."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Mike glance sideways at me with a curious, bemused expression, but shrugged it off quickly. So, apparently, concealing a secret in a school of three hundred and fifty-eight students wasn't going to be a walk in the park. Shoot.

**Mike POV**(don't hate me D: ; this is important... sort of... yeah lol and the POV is short.)

On the outside, I knew I didn't look angry, but inside... inside, well, I was fuming like there was no tomorrow. Could it possibly be that Bella, the Bella that _I_ had obviously claimed as _mine_, was sort of going out with Edward _Cullen_? Didn't he have enough? Good looks, an infinite amount of money that never seemed to run out, girls literally clinging onto him and his every wish, a fast, flashy car. And then he wanted Bella? How selfish could a guy get! When the bell rang, I quickly jumped out of my seat and power walked outside of the classroom, scrunching up my baby-ish face into a furious expression that would be directed towards that idiotic Edward. Bella had even said it herself, he _was_, no actually_ is_, dumb. I stopped once to ask a random person where Edward would be and of course any random person would know where the biggest jock and most popular guy was... _If _Edward_ wasn't here, I would be the most popular guy... but no... Mr. Big Shot has to just be on top of everyone_. I thought angrily. Usually, I wouldn't really care, or be this angry at a person. But, instead of letting him get everything he wanted, _I _wanted Bella this time! Not him! He wasn't going to be taking Bella to the up coming dance... even though it was in March and it was a girls' choice.. but hey, gotta keep the hopes up! So, thinking of how I had heard Bella muttered quietly a few, and as in a few I mean like two, adjectives about Edward, that charged my anger and I smiled slightly. After stomping in the completely different direction of my second period class, I finally found Edward, walking beside his pixie sister, Alice. Alice was the equivalent of Edward, along with Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett. Every guy here was glad for Alice and Rosalie; no use in having Edward, Jasper, and Emmett unless all of the guys wanted to go gay... and that was_ not_ for me. But whatever; time to act.

"Edward," I said loudly, narrowing my eyes slightly and staring at him.

He glanced up quickly, his weird, unusual eyes swiftly scanning the crowd of scrambling kids trying to rush to second period. After about half a second, he saw me and nodded his head. I saw him whispered something hurriedly into Alice's ear and walk towards me. "Yeah? What's up, dude?"

"Don't _dude_ me." I snapped. "I just want to point out right now that you aren't going to be going out with Bella because Bella and I are already going out."

Edward's eyebrows shot up in confusion... and anger? Then, he regained his emotionless face again and pulled his mouth into a smirk, staring down at me. God, I hated being shorter than him. "Really, Newton? You and her are going out? Then oh um why was I, you know, _making_ out with her this morning? And why was _I_ the only one who was at her hospital room everyday? And why did _I_ go to Bella's house early the day when she came home and decorated her room, Bella's boyfriend?"

"Um..." I forced my brain to think of a response. "You're... just jealous."  
"How am I jea-?"

"Well, Bella called you stupid!" I blurted out. I hadn't really meant to say that, but the way his eyes darkened and flashed with fury, the way his body went rigid, and the way his mouth froze in mid word, I was glad.

"She _what_?" Edward asked lowly and menacing, his voice almost sounding like a mix between an angry hiss and growl. He took a step forward and glared absolutely _terrifyingly_ at me. "What did you say, Newton?"

I was terrified, and that was putting that in simple terms.

"She..." I squeaked out slowly, but Edward had shoved past and was already walking quickly towards the way I had came. "Uh-oh... I think I got Bella in trouble..." I was frozen on the spot, but I somehow managed to start sprinting after Cullen's figure that was quickly slipping away.

**Bella POV**

I felt confused as Mike got up and nearly ran out of the classroom, but relieved at the same time when I wouldn't have my doggy companion walking me towards Government. Or any companion for that matter; Eric was absent today, so double score. I walked slowly towards Government, a little purposefully, but mostly because I didn't want to run into anyone when I was thinking. First, about Mike's odd reactions and glances when we talked quickly and shortly about Edward. Was he jealous? No, Mike didn't really seem like the jealous type, so I ruled out that possibility. If not jealous, then maybe he just had a grudge towards Edward? Probably. I decided that was my answer and moved onto the next question. Why had Edward kissed me right before class? Was it because Mike was there and _he_ wanted to make Mike jealous? The other way around? But, why would Edward try to make him jealous? WHOA, wait! Are Edward and Mike secretly going _out?!_ No, obviously not... they didn't seem like the non-straight guys... Back to the question. Jealously could be a possibility, hadn't Edward purposefully made me stand with my back to Mike so he could see the look on Mike's face? I think Edward was trying to make Mike jealous for some odd way I didn't understand, so ta-da, question two. I didn't have anymore time for question because I had made it to building six. I felt a ping of small disappointment fill my insides for a second, but quickly vanished when Mr. Jefferson started on the lesson about Industrialization, Immigration, and Populism. Mr. Jefferson wrote INDUSTRY in huge letters on the board, then circled around it and made eight little legs, along with eight bubbles on each leg.

"Copy this down please," Mr. Jefferson asked as he grabbed a sheet of paper off his desk and started scribbling down words away from the bubble. "Then write a few things in each bubble about what it means, your opinions on it, how it's a part of life, what you think we can do to improve and reduce the economical destruction it's causing, things like that."

"Aw, man," Were mostly the replies.

I stared down at the nine bubbles and eight legs written in my chicken scratch. For some reason, my brain wasn't working at the moment, so I really couldn't do any of things Mr. Jefferson asked. I was about ready to start scrawling over the paper when the door slammed open. I felt myself jump, but didn't look up, for fear that it was something scary.

"Swan. I need Isabella Swan _now_," A throaty, angry growl came from the doorway. Physically I was calm, mentally I was flipping out. The voice was familiar, because I had heard it not so long ago, but it felt like such a long time. It was Edward's voice; the smooth, rich, velvety voice couldn't belong to anyone _but_ him. Slowly, I glanced up, wishing quickly I wasn't. All heads were turning quickly from my face to Edward's, trying to understand what was going on. Edward's face was scary. His eyes flashed dark with hurt and anger, his perfect mouth was drawn tightly in a furious scowl.

"Um..." Mr. Jefferson looked completely freaked out for the moment. "Miss Swan is busy right now..."

"I don't care." Edward strode down the aisle quickly, hovered over my desk momentarily, then asked lowly, "Can you come with me? Leave your stuff, if you are."

"S-sure," I stammered, rising up from the seat and following him clumsily. "Sorry, Mr. Jefferson, this will most likely take a second."

"It's fine, Bella. Just hurry back." He responded unsure.

When we got outside, Edward pushed me against the wall and bore his fierce eyes down in mine.

"Stupid?" He hissed.

"Stupid...? What are you talking about?" I was utterly confused by his one word question.

"'Bella called you stupid!'."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. I mean, I can't even believe why you would even say that? Why?"  
"Edward, I didn't-"

"You didn't mean for me to hear, right? You and your happy-go-boyfriend, Mike Newton."

I stopped being frightened and was quickly furious. "Happy-go-_what_?"

"Boyfriend. B-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d. Boyfriend. You didn't tell me? Why? I spent my free afternoon at your house Thursday, getting your room ready with such _lame_ decorations, now that I think about it, and then writing all that stuff in that huge card... you probably never read it, did you?"

"No," I mumbled quietly. "I thought it was... I'm not used to that sort of things. I don't like them anyway."  
"You don't like surprises?"  
"No. They aren't my thing."

He pressed his lips forcefully against mine then leaned back. I felt my hand twitch slightly towards his arm, but it jerked it back quickly.

"Surprises are a... good thing sometimes," I whispered.

"Yeah? Well, sometimes they're not." Edward drawled out slowly, blowing small breaths of sweetly scented breath across my face. I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly, savoring the smell. I knew this must have looked awkward, weird almost, to someone who was observing, but quite frankly, I didn't really care what people would have thought. I was just focusing on one thing and one thing only: trying hard not to forget how to breath.

"Hm? W...whhhy?"  
"Like today."

"I'm sooorry."

"Are you okay? You seem... tipsy."

I kept my eyes shut while I flushed tomato red. "I don't drink, Edward."

"Well, I'm waiting for my much expected apology."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't really mean it... Mike and Hilary-"

"Hilary Claire?"  
"Uh?"  
"Black haired with some blond, short, sort of pudgy but not really? Yeah, _baad_ break-up, so expected some sour shit from her when you mention my name to her."

"I'll remember that. But, anyway, Mike and Hilary were talking about your kiss that you gave me, by the way, I'd like to know the reason behind that?"

"Hm," Edward chuckled, spewing another breath of air while laughing lowly. "You've certainly noticed the way Newton stares at you, yes?"  
"Yeah. It's sort of... weird... and awkward, in a way."

"Well, I like getting Mike annoyed at me, so I know what he likes and what he doesn't like, and I take advantage of that."

"So, I'm just some... Basically, I'm like a pawn while you're the Black King and Mike is the White King?"  
"Why am I the evil King?"  
"You aren't."  
"Then why can't I be the white one?"  
"Black suites you better."  
"Sweetie, have you taken a look at my skin?"  
"Have you at mine?"  
"Touché. I'm waiting for that apology, you know."  
"Oh, right! Edward, I'm really sorry that I called you stupid, I didn't mean it intentionally. Will you forgive me?"

"I suppose so. Okay, go to class; I don't want you to miss out in you Government class."

"Okay. Well, bye then. I'll see you later, I guess?"  
"You always will. See you later."

He stepped back and allowed me enough space to pass by him without brushing my shoulder against his. I was touching the handle, wrapping my hand around it, started to pull it open, and put my foot into the doorstep when Edward called out.

"And by the way, I do stare at your skin, and everywhere else," He grinned beautifully, pivoted on one heel, and started walking the other way. I let the door fall back as I started almost _longingly_ as his getting-smaller-frame.

"Bella!" A breathless voice shouted from the other side of me. I whipped my head in that direction and made myself not launch at Mike.

"Thanks for blurting out stuff, Mike! You're a real sweetheart, you know!" I called out sourly and stepped into Government.

"Thank you for joining us, again." Mr. Jefferson greeted me curtly and resumed calling on people and adding their words or ideas onto the board. I felt my face rushing blood red as I stumbled twice towards my desk in a hurry. I saw all the bubbles on my sheet of paper were filled in with neat, block writing.

"You're welcome," A male's voice said lowly as I slid into my seat, confused. I jerked my head to the right, seeing Cameron's tan, freckled-face complexion staring back at me, as if waiting for a response.

"Oh, thanks." I thanked quickly and grabbed my pencil, scribbling down as fast as I could the words Mr. Jefferson had just written and weren't on the already long list.

"Anytime."

I almost felt myself starting to frown; what was with guys here? In Phoenix, no guy would even _think_ about doing me a favor, but here, there's around four that would probably jump off a _cliff_ for me. Maybe because in Arizona, all those boys had seen me pass though childhood, the awkward stages of a thirteen to fifteen year old, and then sixteen and seventeen. Maybe it was because they only saw me as the nerdy, shy thirteen year old and not whatever the boys saw me here, but whatever; I wasn't the type to usually care what they thought.

**Lunch Time :)**

"Ugh, I really have to watch what I eat for the upcoming dance," Jessica complained as she looked remorsefully at the fatting foods. I shrugged and picked up a little packet of fries and a bottle of lemonade.

"Bella! That has so many carbs!" Jessica gasped.

"Jess, the dance is like in five zillion years; you have time." I told her half annoyed and half reassuringly.

"You're right... what the heck." She grabbed a cheeseburger and plunked it down on her tray, along with her usual coke, salad, and some small bag of whatever. "That's all you're eating?"  
"Yeah, I'm not very hungry today. I don't even think I'll eat these fries or drink this lemonade."  
"You should eat more, Bella."

"This food is janky."

Jessica gave me a speculated look and busted out laughing. "Getting in touch with your inner ghetto side, Bella?"

"Fo sure!"

We were laughing the whole way to the cash register, but stopped when a quick, pale hand flashed out of no where and a silky voice murmured, "I'll be paying for their lunches. Keep the change."

Jessica stopped laughing and turned around to face Edward. "Hi, Edward."  
"Hey, Jessica. Do you mind if I steal Bella for a bit? I promise it won't be for long?" Edward's persuading smile looked more like that of a seductive smile. Jessica's cheeks bloomed red as she nodded her head, crushing herself against my shoulder.

"You're _so_ lucky, Bella." She whispered lowly and disappeared into the rushing crowd.

"Shall we?" Edward asked, gesturing with his hands towards the table he usually sat at.

"Oh, I don't know." I said nervously, teetering from foot to foot.

"Oh, come on. It's not like anyone is going to _bite_ you." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and started leaning me towards the crowded table, earning surprised stares and furious glares.

"People are staring..."

"They aren't staring, they're eyeballing. Huge difference."

"And _you_ clearly don't know that."

"Of course I do. I mean, I get stared at all day, don't I?"  
"This is true..."

"I have eyes like a bat! That's how I notice."

"Edward... bats have _really_ bad eyes."  
"Hawk. I meant hawk. My _hearing_ is like a bat's."  
"Riight."

"Yes, _riight_." Edward playfully punched my arm lightly with his free hand.

As we got closer to his table, I got more nervous and nervous with each step, but I didn't know why. What were the chances that I would even _sit_ here again?

When Edward started to introduce me, he pushed me in front of him gently and clasped both his hands on my shoulders, massaging them a bit. It started to tickle, which obviously started to make me laugh while I leaned back and shoved him with my back.

"Stop," I muttered lowly, laughing a little still.

"Lighten up, sweetheart." He answered back with a chuckle. "Guys, this is-"

"Hi, Bella!" A chalky pale girl with short, cropped black hair that stood out in every direction said enthusiastically.

"Oh, hi," I answered back shyly, taking a step back and met with Edward's hard chest. He placed his hand on the small of my back, guiding me towards two empty seats across from Emmett and a gorgeous blond. Emmett quickly reminded me or a teddy bear, with a huge, inviting grin with dimples while the blond... well... at least she didn't glare at me. She just looked at me curiously, quickly once, then looked away, turning to regain back Emmett's attention.

"That's Rosalie, Jasper's twin." Edward murmured quietly towards me, setting down the tray I hadn't notice him holding on the table while pulling out my chair for me. The black haired pixie girl came and traded seats with the girl that was sitting next to me.

"Thank you," I smiled, suddenly painfully shy again.

"So, Bella, has Edward tried to make a move on you?" Emmett asked, staring at me while chewing something in his mouth.

I nearly choked on my lemonade, feeling the liquid rush down the wrong pipe. "Uh. Excuse me?"  
"Emmett, leave her alone. She's probably terrified enough." Edward said, rolling his eyes and taking a bite out of his pizza. "That's like me asking, 'So, Emmett, did you and Rosalie have sex yet?'"

Rosalie snapped her head in Edward's direction, narrowing her golden eyes at him harshly. "And then again, Edward, that isn't any of your business."  
"WHOA. You _have_? What the hell, Emmett! 'We're gonna tell each other everything.' My ass!" Edward demanded.

"No, Edward, we haven't... sheesh. Wouldn't you think my mom would tell your mom?" Emmett said, clearly embarrassed.

"Why would you tell your mom...?"  
"I mean, not that way..."

"Yeah, mommy's little boy."

"Like you aren't!"  
"No_pe_."

"Do you see how rude he is?" Emmett asked me, throwing a French fry at Edward's head, which he dodged.

I laughed non-nervously, letting myself enjoy the friendly bickering. "He isn't rude."  
"Oh, go ahead, defend _Edward_ will you."

"I didn't mean it like that. Okay, well, he _can_ be rude sometimes, but he makes up for it."  
"Hey! I'm not rude; Emmett just sets himself up and I just kill him." Edward said, jutting out his lip in a pout.

"Nobody likes a cry baby, Edward." Emmett smiled.

"I wouldn't talk about yourself like that, Emmett, I bet Rosalie doesn't like hearing that her 'big boy' cries..."

"I do not cry!"

"And how do you know I call him that?" Rosalie asked, giving Edward a look between a glare and speculation.

"Alice should really listen for a soft beep when talking on the phone; it isn't that hard to tap into a conversation." Edward grinned at Rosalie, who was staring, stunned, at him.

"You're the spawn of the devil, you know that? I feel bad for Carlisle, Esme, and Alice." Rosalie sniffed.

"Why thank you! That would make you my sister, she-devil."

"Brat."

"Spoiled Brat."  
"Dick weed."  
"Vagina face."  
"Penis breath."  
"Actually, I used minty fresh, thank you very much."

The whole table erupted with laughter, even Rosalie. While everyone was talking, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward were bickering, Alice asked me a question that surprised me, mostly because I didn't know her very well.

"Hi. I know this made seem weird, but would want to come over to my house today and maybe even sleepover?" Alice widened her eyes, giving her an innocent look, and glossed over her eyes with a pleading, puppy dog look.

"Well..." I started, forcing myself not to give in.

"Please, Bella. It'd be really fun!"

"I don't know..."  
"Say yes, then!"

"Well... okay, fine I guess. But you'd have to pick me up after Charlie, I mean my dad, came home. Is that fine...?"  
"Of course! That'd be around what... seven or so?"  
"Yah, actually."  
"Great. I'll be there at exactly seven, so don't forget to ask before, okay?"  
"Okay, I wont. Thanks for inviting me."  
"Anytime." She smiled and got up, walking with such grace it almost _hurt_ to look at her. She vanished through the door within seconds, seemingly impossible for human speed.

"The bell is almost going to ring, so ready?" Edward asked, getting up already. I realized I had not eaten the French fries, so offered them to Emmett, who greedily accepted them and gobbled down. I still had half of my lemonade, so I decided not to throw it away. When Edward and I got outside, we sat down on the closest lunch table next to our biology class.

"Are you going to finish that?" Edward asked, indicating the lemonade with his head.

"No, I don't think so. Why? Do you want it?" I pushed it towards him.

"Not unless you're going to finish it, then I don't want it." He pushed it back.

"Nah; too much anyway." I pushed it towards him again.

"Okay. Thanks." He grabbed the bottle, unscrewed the top, and drank all of it in one try. Then, aiming it, Edward threw it into the trash can, but kept the top. He twirled it between his fingers.

"Edward," I started, bursting to ask the question I had been wondering for a few days now. "The hospital stay... on Sunday..." I stopped in mid-sentence, flickering my eyes towards his. He wasn't staring at me, but at the sky. I sighed and continued. "What was... all that about?"  
"Hm?"

"Why did you tell me what you did? Before you came and saw me, I mean. About... Tanya." I was surprised at how the word was painful and repulsive to me at the same time.

"What do you mean?"  
I was getting frustrated. "It isn't _rocket_ science, Edward."  
"Actually, rocket science is pretty easy."  
I curled my fingers through the metal holes in the table. "You know what I mean. Why did you tell about that?"  
"Your reaction. You don't say so much."  
"My reaction? And what did you see?" Angry, now.

"Hurt... I suppose."  
"And did you know I was going to be hurt?"

"Sort of, yes."  
"Well! Why did you tell me then! How would _you_ like it if... if... if I told you I made out with Mike?"

Edward snapped his head in my direction, fixing me with an icy stare. "You did, did you?"  
"No, of course not!"  
"I figured; you won't even do that with me..."  
"This isn't about that! It's about ho you need to learn some things! Feelings, at the most."

"Why, Bella? You're deprived of emotions. You never let anyone in, or out... no matter how hard I, or others, try."

"Well, why do you care in the first place?"  
"I don't know." He ran a quick hand through his hair.

"Well, when you _do_ figure out why, talk to me." I got up, stomping towards the little puddles toward Biology.

The bell rung then; perfect timing.

"Hey! Wait! We weren't finished!"

"Correct, _you_ weren't finished. And I'm glad it's Friday, so I don't have to see you for two whole days!" I shouted over my shoulder and kept stomping and sloshing through the puddles. Little dots sprinkled the floor_. Perfect _I thought sourly, yanking open the door.

"Hey, Bella, why were you sitting with Edward and _his_ friends?" Mike asked, clearly putting out his distaste.

"None of your business, that's why." I snapped back, annoyed.

Mr. Banner came, started the lesson, and ended class... all without Edward coming through the door, late as usual.

**Edward POV**

I got out my phone, found Emmett's number and sent him a simple message.

**To: Emmett C.**

**From: Edward C.**

**I think I'm really falling for this one, Emmett. Quick and hard... and I can't help myself but to allow myself to do so...**

I clicked send, walked towards the parking lot, and left school grounds, driving quickly towards home.

**Yeaahh!! I got it done in less than two days! And :) it's starting.**


	14. Ilikeyousomuchbetterwhenyou'renaked

**Here's the next chappterr :D. ****And, no, Bella does not know Edward and Alice are related, so when she shouted she was happy she wouldn't see him for the weekend, boy was she wrong xD.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, new moon, eclipse, breaking dawn (not that I would want to; personally speaking, that was **_**the**_** worst book out of the whole series), etc. **

Chapter Fourteen

Ida Maria: I Like You So Much Better When You're naked

**Bella POV**

The clock seemed to tick slower than usual, or maybe because I was diligently at it, waiting for Charlie to come home. On the other hand, I was debating with myself: Should I go to Alice's house, or just stay here? I mean, I felt I _should_ go, but then again, I felt that I _shouldn't_. Like something bad was going to happen if I did go. I peered at the clock from over my shoulder. 5:45.

"Stupid clock, go faster!" I said out loud, grabbing the bowl of meat sauce out of the microwave and started to stir the hot liquid quickly. Some of the sauce splashed onto my arm, making it burn horribly.

"Ouchie," I murmured, running cool water over it. I glanced over my shoulder again at the clock. 5:46. Irritated, I nearly broke all the rippled sheets of pasta, but managed to spread all the cheese, sauce, and other lasagna necessities without breaking something.

After I finished putting it in the oven carefully, so I wouldn't get burned again, I turned and looked the clock on the wall. 6:00. YES! Half an hour till Charlie got home, then I could ask. The lasagna wasn't going to be ready in the next ten minutes or anything, so I took short, tiny strides up the stairs, wasting time. I opened my closet, staring at my small selection of winter clothes. There was a small duffel bag in the corner of the closet, along with the stuff I had shoved in there. I stared at the gifts, out stretched my hand to grab them, but instead reached for the bag and picked out a change of clothes, underwear, and everything else. My toothbrush and towels were still in the bathroom from the morning rush, so I hadn't had time to put them away, but it was okay. There was a soft beep from the driveway and the front door opened. Shoot; the lasagna was probably ready to be taken out oven.

"Bells? You here?" Charlie called out. I could hear him hanging his belt up on the coat stand by the door.

"Yeah! Just... a second!" I kicked off the tangled sheet from my bed, left the duffel on the bed, and hopped down the stairs two at a time. I was proud that I hadn't tripped; good job, me!

"What are you cooking? It smells... burnt." Charlie glanced at the oven as I raced towards it, yanking it open. Steam hissed out of the oven as I got out the black stuff that _was_ dinner.

"Sorry..." I mumbled guiltily, shutting the oven door.

"It's fine. I can make something else, like bacon and eggs?" Charlie offered helpfully. I could feel the panic rising in my throat.

"No! I mean, no. That's alright. I'm sure there's something else... oh, how about pasta? There's some left over sauce."

"Sure, that's fine, too."

"Okay, it'll take a few minutes."

Charlie stayed a couple minutes more, then left towards the television. The ESPN announcer rambled off about how some basketball team was losing to the undefeated champs; I couldn't hear anything else except that. When I looked at the clock, I was surprised and filled with giddy excitement to see that it was six thirty.

"Dad, dinner's ready." (**haha, sorry for not really saying anything about cooking it; she just magically conjured it up, I guess.)** I grabbed two bowls and forks from the cub board and drawer, spooned some of the spaghetti into both bowls.

"Smells good. Better than burnt noodles, for sure." Charlie laughed lightly. I let it slid, since I was about to ask to go over to someone's house.

"Dad," I started when I sat down and swirled some of the spaghetti around my fork. "My friend, Alice, is picking me up in about half an hour, to spend the night at her house... if that's okay?"  
"Sure, sure. I'm going fishing tomorrow with Harry tomorrow; it's not suppose to be pouring."  
"Great. You'll be okay for food?"

"Bells, I've been feeding seventeen years, I'll be okay."

I glanced doubtfully at him, but shrugged. "There should be some leftover spaghetti, so lunch and maybe dinner is covered, if you wanna eat it for both."  
"Bella, don't worry. Now, go get ready; I don't want you to be late because you're talking to your old dad."

I grinned at him, ate the rest of the pasta really fast, then rushed up stairs. I had barely finished packing and walked down the stairs when there was a series of quick, rhythmic beeping.

"Dang, on the dot of seven, too." Charlie said out loud.

"Bye, Dad! Love you!" I shouted as I ran out of the house, locked the door with the spar key that was located in the eaves by the front door, and rushed towards... whoa, Alice's _Porsche?!_ When she dropped me off at my house earlier, she had been riding in a car similar to Edward's, but I guess it was a trend. (**answer your question[one of them at least haha], Veggiegirl5?)**I tripped, but caught myself, as I stared at the brilliant yellow car.

"Well, don't stand there like an idiot, jump in!" Alice called from behind the tinted windows. Numbly, I walked awed towards her car.

"You have a nice car." Was all I managed to say when I was strapped in before Alice peeled away from the curb and sped down the street, like a maniac. The only person who'd I been in a car with that drove sort of like this was... Edward. Really, I felt horrible that I had acted like such a huge brat towards him, but if he had done that just to get a reaction from me, couldn't he have scared me instead? "Alice, slow down! You're going to crash!"  
"Oh, no I'm not," Alice laughed. The sound was like wind chimes; a pleasant, soft sound.

"Yes you are! What if I car comes out of nowhere?"  
"Bella, I'm a great driver, don't worry." She took a sharp left, which lead onto a half paved half unpaved road that looked like it was going to nowhere.

"Um... the forest?" I glanced nervously around.

"Don't worry; it's not that long of a way."

*We passed over the bridge at the Calawah River, the road winding northward, the houses flashing past us growing farther apart, getting bigger. And then we were past the other houses altogether, driving through misty forest. I was trying to decide whether to ask or be patient, when she( originally 'he') turned abruptly onto an unpaved road. It was unmarked, barely visible among the ferns. The forest encroached on both sides, leaving the road ahead only discernible for a few meters as it twisted, serpentlike, around the ancient trees.

And then, after a few miles, there was some thinning of the woods, and we were suddenly in a small meadow, or was it actually a lawn? The gloom of the forest didn't relent, though, for there were six primordial cedars that shaded an entire acre with their vast sweep of branches. The trees held their protecting shadow right up to the walls of the house that rose among the, making obsolete the deep porch that wrapped around the first story.

I don't know what I had expected, but it definitely wasn't this. The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular, and well proportioned, The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration.*  Over all, the house was a huge, sprawling, beautiful mansion.

"Whoa. This is your house?" I asked, awed struck again.

"Yup. Like it? I think mom has to get a new window that looks over the backyard, though .... Emmett cracked it last time he came over ." Alice made a tiny face, but hopped out of her car and shut the door daintily.

"It looks alright to me," I offered. I copied her motion of shutting the door lightly, but stumbled on my way out and she caught me with surprising strength.

"Watch your step; there's a lot of loose rocks around," Alice warned me. "I don't want you to trip and bust open your forehead."  
"Oh, thanks." I mumbled embarrassed and tugged along the duffel. "Aren't you going to park your car in the garage?"  
"Nah; my dad will. He's freaked out that I might get a little _too_ excited while parking and dent the car a bit." She smiled sheepishly and that meant one thing: she had done it before.

"You've done that??"

"Well... maybe once... or twice... BUT! They were all on _accident_!" Alice wiggled her pale finger at me. "But, I'm a safe driver, so don't you worry your little pretty head about it."

"Okay."

Alice smiled excitedly at me as she turned the key in the lock and pushed open the door, making my jaw drop, yet _again_. *The inside was even more surprising, less predictable, than the exterior. It was very bright, very open, and very large. This must have been originally several rooms, but the walls had been removed from the most of the first floor to create one wide space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floor, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white.*  And just to the left of the door, on a raised portion of the floor, was a spectacular grand piano. It was beautiful. Well, basically _everything_ seemed beautiful in this house.

"Like it?" Alice asked, tugging me forward with seemingly impatience tugs. "Are you hungry? Wait, you just ate didn't you? If you're hungry, I can get you some food to eat. So, are you?"  
"Alice! Enough with the Twenty Questions!" I laughed, letting her tug me towards the large open doorway that led into the beautiful kitchen. It was wide, spacious, gorgeous, and a blinding white color. The floor was a shinning, polished wood color. The cabinets were all each intricately carved, with polished brass handles. Little lights seemed to pop out from everywhere, behind the fragile china plates and ancient-looking teacups to upward where little round circles dotted the ceiling with shiny bulbs. There was a table in the middle of the room, with four, tall, metal bar chairs on each side.

"I gotta help design this," Alice stated proudly, leaving me in the doorway and walking towards the fridge that was _see through_ one the right side, but non- see through on the left. "My dad didn't want to buy this fridge, but my mom and I begged and begged until he said okay. It's pretty, huh?"

"Very," I said, walking towards the high table and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Want something to drink?" Alice's back was turned when a large, fluffy raccoon scurried onto the kitchen and jumped onto the table, sitting directly across from me.

"A-Alice..." I stuttered, watching the paused raccoon carefully. "There's a _raccoon_ in here..."

Alice spun around quickly and laughed, walking towards the creature and cradled it carefully in her arms. It made a soft purring sound and burrowed itself deeper in Alice's arms.

"This is Ophelia, my pet raccoon. She's cute, huh? She's only a year old." She petted the raccoon carefully, making sure not to pet it in a way that would result in Alice getting bitten by the raccoon.

"_Pet_ raccoon?" I asked, widening my eyes. The raccoon, Ophelia, poked her head out from Alice's arms and jumped towards the table again, this time coming closer to me and sniffing the air. "How'd you get a pet raccoon?"

"Well, we rescued her because her mom died and Ophelia was barely a month old and living in the forest, so we had to tell the animal center, of course, that we were going to be caring for a little raccoon. Originally, we were suppose to give her back at seven months old to the animal center, but I don't know, I think I fell in love with her, and I kept her." Alice finished with a caring smile. "You can pet her, you know. She doesn't bite."

"No thanks."  
"Realllyyyyyyyy? She won't chomp your finger."

I outstretched my hand and jerked it back when Ophelia raised herself on her hind legs and sniffed the air again.

"Bella, I _promise_ you she will _not_ take off a finger... or your whole hand. Plus, she doesn't even have diseases; we get her vaccinated regularly."

"How often is 'regularly'?" I gave her a skeptic look.

"Every two to four months; it depends on whenever our vet says to."

"Okay..." I got a deep breath and stretched out my hand again, flinching when Ophelia got closer. Finally, she ran the short distance towards my hand, with my palm facing downward, and stuck her head underneath my hand. The fur was long and soft.

"See? We have another pet... but I don't see him..." Alice glanced underneath the table, looked over her shoulder, and walked towards the doors that led out into their patio. "Hmm... maybe he's outside in his house."

"Is it another raccoon...?" I asked, letting Ophelia climb onto my lap and settle there.

"Oh, no. My mom thought one was enough, so we got something equally great! But my _brother_," She scrunched up her nose. "Always says his pet is better."  
"You have a brother?" Oh great. Just what I needed; to stay in a house with another non-relative, non-friend boy.

"Yup. You know him." She smiled suddenly, snapping her fingers in three quick snaps. Ophelia jumped from my lap and dashed quickly out of sight. "I know what we can do!"

"What?" I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it.

"But first, did you bring a bathing suit?"

I was right. "No..."

"Great! We'll have to go _shopping_ then tomorrow! But not for long... because then we wouldn't make it in time... shoot..." Alice muttered quietly to herself a bit more then snapped her head in my direction, a smile spreading across her face. "Come on; it's hardly 7:30, so that means we'll have _just_ enough time to get there, get what we need, and get out _if_ I drive fast enough... or maybe he could drive... No, I doubt he would even want to come anyway. Okay, grab your stuff and let's go!" Alice was nearly already out the door by the time I got off the high chair. I struggled to keep up with her as I concentrated on not falling flat on my face while I ran down the steep stairs. Alice kept honking her horn until a window was open and someone shouted out angrily.

"ALICE! Stop freaking honking your damn horn! Some of us are trying to _sleep_!" I nearly tripped from shock when I heard that voice. It was musical, rich, velvety... I shook my head. No, impossible. Even if Edward _did_ hang out with Alice, that didn't mean they were related... right? Jasper's voice, along with Emmett's, was musical-like, too, and so was Alice's. I'm fairly sure Rosalie's voice was, too... even if she was mostly snapping at Edward the whole time that I was sitting there. But, Alice and Edward had _the same eyes_ with the same skin tone, same dark circles underneath their eyes... They also didn't have the same hair color, the same height, the same interests... And to help support the idea that they weren't related, just friends, Jasper, Emmett, and _Rosalie_ had the same golden eyes, pale skin, dark circles...

"Bella! _Hurry_ up!" Alice shouted, keeping her hand on the horn.

"Alice, I'm going to disable that horn!" The same person shouted. It could be Alice's dad... _his_ voice was equally appealing as Alice's. No, they weren't related I decided. But... was Alice's dad mean, even _abusive_, towards Alice, judging from the way he talked to her just right now? Probably not... maybe annoyed...

"Bella, hurry!" Alice shouted again.

"Oh. Sorry!" I darted quickly towards Alice's car, opened the door delicately, and stepped in. The door closed itself when Alice stepped onto the gas pedal.

"Okay, hurry up and put on your seatbelt. We don't have a lot of time left." Alice instructed, pausing briefly at a Stop sign, then accelerating down the street, veering left.

"I feel like we're driving so fast, that we're going to fly off the road," I said, hoping to make my hint that I did _not_ like driving fast. "That, or we could hit a squirrel, or dog..."  
"There's no one around and there's no squirrels, dogs, birds, etc, around here, is there?"  
"No..."  
"So, were okay. Don't worry."

"Okay. Wait, where are we going?"  
"To my favorite place in the world... well, besides Jasper's house... the mall!"

"But why are we going there?"

"To get you and me a bathing suit, obviously."

"There's two things wrong with that sentence. One: I hate shopping. Two: I didn't bring any money. "

"That's fine; I was going to pay for it anyway."  
"But, I'll pay you back."  
"No. This is one of the many gifts I'm going to give you."

"But-"  
"No 'buts'. Just sit back, relax, and wait till we get there."

I stared out the window and was not-so-startled to see buildings and trees blurring together quickly.

"Why do we need bathing suits? It's so cold to go swimming," I tried yet _again_ to make her understand that I didn't _want_ to go to the mall.

"Bella, Bella. Just because it's cold doesn't mean you can't go swimming!" Alice laughed. I didn't like her laugh; it sounded like she was hiding something.

"What does that mean?" I listened carefully to her tone of voice.

"You'll find out... But first, answer this question, please. Today or tomorrow?"

"For what?"  
"Just pick one. Or how about one or two, then?"  
"Why?"

"Okay. Then, yes or no."  
"Why so?"  
"Are you rhyming?"  
"No..."  
Alice laughed again, pushing her Porsche faster. "So answer three or the three. Today or tomorrow? One or two? And yes or no?"  
"Fine. Tomorrow. Two. No."

"Aw, but I suppose you're right. Jasper went to go visit his cousins back in Texas for today and tomorrow, but he'll be back around this time tomorrow. And Emmett's busy fixing his jeep... since he sort of dented the bumper _racing_ Tyler."

"Talk about intense driving."

Alice smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "We're _heeere!_"

I glanced out the window and groaned loudly. We _were_. "Alice... I think I feel sick..."

"Oh really? That sucks. Let's go." She was out of the car in a split second, already tapping her foot impatiently as I got out as slowly as I could manage. Sighing loudly, she clamped her hand around my arm and towed me forward.

"I didn't close the door!" I protested, struggling against this death trap Alice had me in.

"Okay." She released me, sprinted towards her car in quick strides, slammed the door shut, and raced back. Alice fished out her car keys from her outrageously large hand bag (that was maybe as tall as her... no I'm just kidding.) and pushed the lock button, which made the car go beep beep. "And I even locked it. So no more excuses. We're way behind my schedule."  
"Schedule? Couldn't we go tomorrow..."

"We're already here. Besides, I gotta hurry and get to the butcher."

"Oh my god. The _butcher??_ What do you need from there??"

"Don't worry. It's just food."

"Oh. Okay. Oops, sorry."  
"It's fine, but just _hurry_ up."

Alice managed to pull me, and her enormous bag, towards the mall in less than five minutes, despite where we were parked.

"Okay, here's the plan; spread out and conquer." Alice said in the deepest voice she could manage. I broke out in a smile and laughed a little.

"I haven't been here before... though..." I said in a tiny voice.

"What?!" Alice attracted attention within a fifty feet radius. "You what? You haven't? Oh geez! Okay, okay we can do this. We'll just go to this one little shop..." She rushed towards the escalators. I followed her as quickly as I could manage, though slammed my shin on the step.

"Ow. Dumb technology; it's _evil_." I whined as I rubbed my soon-to-be hugely bruised tibia.

"That's gotta hurt," Alice laughed lightly.

"Yes, yes it does. Didn't you hear that huge dunk, or better yet, didn't you _feel_ the dumb escalators shake?"

"Yeah I did; it was the aftershock of the 1906 San Fransisco earthquake."

"Oh, you're just a big bundle of smart remarks, huh?"

"Obviously."

I let my face crack into a smile.

To put it into simple terms, shopping with Alice was sort of... scary. When we finally stepped into the shop she had said we were going to, she was just a blur of black and white, waltzing across the floor in quick, graceful steps. She threw many bathing suits at me, ordering me to hurry up and try them on.

"Bella, do you like any of them?" Alice pounded fiercely onto the dressing room door.

"I don't know, Alice..." I tugged down the top of the bathing suit as far as it would go, and that wasn't very far.

"Okay, well, out of _all_ of the bathing suits I gave you, which do you like the most?"  
"None..."

"Bella," Alice's tone was sharp. Like a mother's voice when she was scolding her misbehaving, or in our cause, _stubborn_ daughter. "You're going to pick one, or how many you like, whether we stay here all night. And I don't know about you, but sleeping on top of clothes doesn't seem like the ideal place of sleeping to me."

"Fine." I sighed and took of the bathing suit. "I guess I'll choose _this_ one..." I held up the blue bathing suit with the exposed V-neck plunge and a scrunched up design. It tied in the back, there was a little piece of the same string that held it together between the top part of the bathing suit, and had the Billabong trademark in the upper left hand corner in white. The bottom part of the bathing suit had the same scrunched up pattern, fringed almost I suppose. On the side of the bottom part, strings with little silver orbs dangling on each side in a pair. I almost let a whine escape my lips; this was the bathing suit that covered up the most; all the other either left half a butt cheek hanging out, or nearly a full boob out in the open (not really, of course. I was just not in the mood to be shopping to make positive commentary).

"Well, let me see! Wait, actually give me a few seconds. I'm going to try on this other bathing suit."

"Okay. I'm just putting my clothes on."

I was purposefully being slow, untying the knot I had made in the back with slow, sluggish fingers, then slipped off the bottom part with equally slow movements. I slipped back into my clothes, wiggling on my hoodie, nearly suffocating myself on accident since I didn't take it off until I was gasping for breath.

"Are you done?" Alice asked. I walked backwards slowly, seeing the shadows of her feet pacing back and forth, back and forth.

"Yup. Just needa put on my socks," I answered back then grinned. "And my shoes... then I gotta fix my hoodie so it fits nicely and then..."

"Bella!" Alice's voice hit the perfect pitch of a whine. "Well, fine. The store's closing in 10 minutes _anywayy_."

"What?!" I dashed towards the door, almost forgetting the balled up bathing suit in my haste. I threw open the door and nearly slammed into Alice.

"Well well well, look who's moving at a faster speed now." Alice smiled and skipped towards the register, whistling cheerfully. I noticed, as I didn't make the effort to follow her happy trail, that she had two bathing suits in her pale arms; a red and black one, obviously to big for her tiny, petite frame and another one, a orange one that suited her better.

"Alice, why are you getting a bathing suit that's too big for you?" I questioned, pointing towards the red and black bikini.

"Oh. Well... no reason." Alice said and turned around to face the cashier.

"_Heee_llo, Miss Cullen. Find everything alright?" The overly cheerful cashier asked.

"As always, Amy." Alice responded in the same tone. "Bella, this is Amy. Amy, this is my friend, Bella."

"Hi, Bella. Oo, nice bikini you have there. That color compliments your skin lovely." Amy smiled at me, taking the blue bathing suit from my arms and ringing it up along with the other bathing suits.

"Isn't she _so_ nice?" Alice whispered to me as Amy pressed a few more buttons on the cash register. I nodded my head in agreement, fearing the total price.

"Okay, your total comes up to... One hundred and forty-two and thirty-five cents." Amy said, clicking a few other buttons. (**haha I did the math actually for that xD)**

I think my eyes popped out by the expression Alice gave me.

"Bella, are you okay?" She asked, gripping my arm as if I was going to pass out.

"That's... that's a lot of money..." I managed to choke out, staring at the bright green numbers.

"Pft, you should see her when she's on a _longer_ shopping trip," Amy mused, accepting the credit card and license Alice handed her.

"I think I'd pass out from so many numbers," I answered meekly.

"Thanks! And don't forget to come next week; our new _new_ arrival of summer clothes are being shipped." Amy smiled and waved as we left the store.

"Yesss. I've been waiting for that." Alice said. The mall's lights started to flash off, one by one. "Oh, whoops! I think we should go now." I was already half way down the escalator when she said that.

"The mall feels creepy at night... I don't like it." I said, glancing around. There were hardly any people around, maybe clustered in groups of two or three occasionally.

"You get used to it, don't worry. The mannequins won't come out and snap at your heels or something." Alice opened the bag and glanced inside, her eyes widening suddenly. "We forgot something!"

She was about to turn around and run up the moving _down_ escalators when I grasped my hand around her arm and pulled with all my might.

"No, Bella! No! We have to go back! We have to!" Alice wailed loudly, thrashing against my grasp.

"We can always come back tomorrow! Plus, we have to get back to your house; it's almost eight, and it takes an hour or so to get back to Forks, right? Your parents are going to get worried." I tried compromising with her.

"But!"

"Buttttt nuuuhhh-oohhh."

"Fine."

"What was it that you forgot?"  
"Glasses..."

"Glasses as in your already had or you were going to buy?"  
"Buy! They were the _last_ pair! They were these Dolce&Gabbana glasses with leather in the middle and they were brown with-!"

"Alice! Calm down! We can come back tomorrow."

"Okay." Alice sniffled like a three-year-old. "We can come back tomorrow. But, let's hurry up and get home; I agree with you now, staying at the mall when it's about to close feels weird." She hopped off the escalator, landing without even a 'dunk'. I waited patiently until the step I was on reached the floor, then stepped outward with my leg outstretched.

"I hope no one scratched my car," Alice said worriedly while we power walked out of the mall and towards her car.

"I don't think anyone in their right mind would scratch your car... they'd take it." I bit my lip from smiling at her anxious expression.

"That isn't funny, Bella."

"Cracking jokes about my clumsiness isn't so funny either, ya know."

"Hey hey hey, _I_ don't set myself up."

"Me either! It's just... bad genes."

"Mhm." She unlocked her car when we were close enough. "Get in; we gotta hurry up, again."

"Okie dokay."

I saw her circle around her car twice, inspecting what seemed every square inch of the glossy, yellow paint on her car. When she was satisfied, I guess, she climbed into her car and started it, glancing over her shoulder twice before backing out.

"That was fun, huh?" Alice commented as she signaled to get on to the freeway back to Forks.

"Sure it was. Swim suits thrown at you, being rushed, almost breaking a leg, fun!" I said sarcastically, leaning my head against the leather interior.

"You're tired?"

"Sort of, yah."

"You can fall asleep, if you want."  
"But, I'd feel bad because I wouldn't be talking to you."

"It's fine."  
"You sure?"

"Yeah. It won't be that long of a drive, anyway. So go ahead."

"Okay."

I titled my head to the right, watched the blurring figures speed by for a little, then gradually fell into a small nap.

When someone woke me up in what seemed forty minutes later, I didn't want to get up from the soft, comfortable chair.

"Bella, we're here." Someone poked my shoulder lightly.

"Nuh oh," I sighed, rolling my head to the other side.

"Am I going to have to call someone to carry you in?"

"Hmm?"  
"We could always get your brother." This was a different voice, but still feminine.

"We could, huh?"Alice agreed silently. "Bella, we're going to go get him if you don't come out."

"Fuhine..." I turned my head slowly towards Alice, squinting my eyes. "Why is it so _dark_?"

"Because it's night time."

"Oooh. Okay. Lemme get up." I closed my eyes momentarily, sighed, and unbuckled the seat beat while trying to stagger to my feet. "Ughh, I feel like a pregnant woman, trying to get up."

Alice and the other girl laughed. I grunted, then pushed off the chair with my back.

"I feel so tired." I protested. "Can't I just sleep here?"  
"You're neck will get stiffer." Alice said.

"Oh. Right." I hadn't noticed the throbbing pain in the pain of my neck until Alice had mentioned it.

"Need help?"

"No, no. I'm fine. I just gotta..." I grabbed the door and waddled out of the car, dragging my feet with evident tiredness.

"Good _job_!" The girl whose voice I still hadn't managed to place said.

"Wah-la! I'm magician!" I said and started moving lazily across the driveway. "Alice, where's the door?"

I had completely forgot.

"Oh, hold on! I just have to get our bags and then we'll be right there." Ah-ha! So I _wasn't_ going crazy! There was another voice, but whose?

"You guys went shopping?" Unnamed asked.

"Yeah; bathing suits." I could her the secret smile in her voice.

"Ooo! Is it...?" They let the question hang in the air. I was getting frustrated, since I didn't know what we were doing tomorrow, though I knew it involved water... I hope..., and also because who was this random person?

"Okay. We're coming, Bella." A few seconds later, Alice and the other girl appeared on either side of me. Alice swung the bag up and down while whistling tunelessly. I glanced at the side Alice wasn't on... and recognized the gorgeous blond from earlier: Rosalie.

"Oh, hi, Rosalie." I answered, feeling suddenly self-conscious.

"Hi, Bella." She smiled down friendly enough at me. "Call me Rose; my mom only uses Rosalie when she's angry at me."

"Okay."

Alice and Rosalie chattered between something I wasn't familiar, asking my opinion on who was right occasionally, but I answered careful enough, like I really did _know_ what they were talking about.

"I just gotta put these bags away in my room and Rosalie has to put her stuff away. So, feel free to roam or whatever." Alice answered and bounded up the stairs with Rosalie trailing behind her.

"Lovely. In this huge house, I'm going to get lost," I grumbled to myself and collapsed onto the couch. I was busy counting the number of stitches on the couch when I heard soft 'thunk'ing coming down the stairs.

"Alice, where's the bathroom?" I asked, getting up and turning around... then gasping out loud and felt my face burning. Edward was _shimmering_ with little droplets of water on his pale, perfect, chiseled chest, bronze tousled hair darkened and damp from a shower. All he had on was a white towel wrapped sloppily around his waist, which was sagging dangerously low. I swallowed slowly.

"Hey, mom where's the," Edward stopped his question and grinned at me. "Well well well. Look who we have here." Edward took a step towards the couch.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes.

"Me? I live here, _obviously_." He waved his hand at his body... and my eyes followed.

"Oh. Right..."

"Yeah. What are _you_ doing here?" He walked over and sat down on the other end of the couch, waiting for an explanation.

"Because _Alice_ invited me."

"Oh yeah. In the lunch room, right? Before you said you were glad you wouldn't see me for the weekend? Funny how fate works out, hm?" Edward smiled smugly again, putting his hands behind his head.

"Edward! Put some clothes on!" Alice shouted, throwing something black at Edward's head. It made a loud DUNK as it collided with his head. "And don't leave the stupid shower all steamy!"

"Fuck," Edward groaned loudly, rubbing the back of his head. "You're dead, Alice! Come here!" Edward clutched his towel in one hand and dove around the couch quickly, outstretching his other hand to claw out at Alice. Alice let out a shrill scream and ran up the stairs, scrambling out of site quickly.

"Those two..." Rose shook her head. "Are _always_ fighting. Jasper and I don't do that."  
"They're _siblings_?" I asked, stunned. Edward had mentioned this, hadn't he? I raked my brain for the smallest of clues, from _either_ of them, but no, they hadn't. Geez, I should have listened to my intuition from earlier.

"Yes. Didn't you know?" Rose shot me a look that said 'duh, stupid'.

"Obviously not. I mean, I guess I should have noticed, but..."

"There's not really much to compare?"  
"Right."

"I know what you mean."

From upstairs, Alice screamed out again as something crashed against the wall and something, or maybe _someone_, fell against the floor.

"Edward! I will make Ophelia bite you!" Alice screamed. Even from down her, it was very clear.

"So! Hamlet will freaking take off your dumb raccoon's head!" Was Edward's reply. Hamlet?

"Alice! Edward! Stop it this _instant_!" A motherly voice commanded, coming from the kitchen. A second later, a annoyed, but beautiful, woman stepped out. She was pale, like Alice and Edward, with the same dark circles underneath the ocher eyes. Her caramel hair was curled softly against her face.

"Those two..." She said then turned towards us, smiling brightly. "Hello, Rose. Nice to see you again. And who's this?"  
"She's Bella!" Alice shouted from upstairs.

"Ah. That's a lovely name. I'm Esme, Edward and Alice's mom. Nice to meet you." She strode forward and shook my hand gently. I nearly jerked my hand back, but restrained myself from doing so; her hand felt amazingly, deathly cold. (** hmmmm...)**  
"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen." I faintly remembered Jessica saying Alice's last name was Cullen.  
"Oh, no! Call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old." She made a face and laughed. "Well, I'd better go separate them before they break another lamp..."

I waited patiently with Rosalie until Alice came back down, smoothing down her messed up hair.  
"What a big fart." Alice muttered. Rosalie and I started laughing at Alice's moody statement.  
"If you hadn't nearly killed him, I don't think he would have chased you around in a towel." Rosalie commented in an obvious tone.  
"Well, if he wasn't half _naked_ in front of my _guests_ we couldn't have this problem. Right, Edward?" Alice shouted the last part.  
"Yeah. But I bet she liked it!" Edward laughed down, poking his head sideways from the stairs.  
My cheeks flamed red as I ducked my head and let my hair form a curtain around my face.  
"Are you guys hungry?" Alice asked. "I don't want you to go hungry and complain."  
"Oh, no. I'm fine. How about you, Bella?" Rosalie asked.  
"I'm okay, too. I'm still full from dinner with Charlie."  
"Geez. You guys _never_ eat. Are you afraid I poisoned the food or something?"  
"Well, you never eat, either." I pointed out.  
"Yes I do."  
"I never see you."  
"'Cause I'm ninja like that." Alice grinned. "We should start going to sleep, huh?"  
"It's hardly ten!" Rosalie protested. Alice shot her a warning look.  
"_Yes_, but we have _plans_ for tomorrow." Alice emphasized the whole sentence slowly, looking at Rosalie.  
"Oh! Riiiight." Rosalie agreed, nodding her head. "Plans. Gotcha."  
"Could you _be_ any more obvious?"  
"Sure I could."  
"Scratch that I even said that. Come on; follow mee!"

Alice's room was pretty. It was large and spacious, with splashes of pale blue on the walls, two rectangular windows on either side of her bed with two lamps on black stands. There were six, small paintings above her bed, though they were the same three designs, with a silver leaf-looking in the center. The bed was light brown and the same blue with stripes of dark brown and light brown streaking across from a corner. The carpet was a thick, sand-ish brown.

"Wow, nice room." I said, letting my shoes sink into the carpet.  
"Thanks. We just redecorated it." Alice smiled and went over to the overly sized closet and pulled it open, revealing rows and rows of bright colored clothes. I walked over to it, awed again, and saw that it was much taller that I looked like and had one of those ladders, that you only saw in libraries with mile long bookcases, placed neatly against the back shelf.  
"Wow, did you get another level or something?" Rosalie asked, poking her head inside the closet.  
"Of course not..."  
"Alice, we all know here your addiction. Bella, I think you got a tiny glimpse of that tonight. And trust me, it's _so _much worser."  
"Lovely." I walked over to Alice's bed and sat down, then laid down. The blanket and mattress felt like it was devouring me, as if I were at a pool or beach instead of a bed. "Geez! Don't you like... get sucked in when you sleep?"  
"Sort of. I mean, after a while, you discover how to tread mattress."  
I grinned at her and got up.  
"Is it fine if I go to the bathroom and get ready for sleep?" I asked, pushing off from the bed.  
"Sure. The bathroom is the second door on the right. Or, it's the door next to the room with the loud music."  
"Okay doke. Wait, where's my stuff?"  
"Oh, yeeah. Right here," She handed me the duffel I had brought in today. "There ya go."  
"Thanks."

I felt like I was following the yellow brick road, or more like the-road-of-many-rapping-voices. I scrunched up my nose at the awful sound; wow, nowadays, you could just "rhyme" horribly and put a few beats into the background and boom! You're the next big hit. When I got farther down the hallway, the white door was literally _shaking_ from the bass. Just for the kicks of it, I put my ear against the thudding door and listened quietly to catch some of the lyrics.

… _Ima take you there, Ima take you there...  
… don't be scared...right here... baby...  
… but first take my hand...  
… it's like I waited my whole life...  
… for this one night..._

Okay, so maybe you _could_ be the next big hit if you made your rhymes sound smooth and flowed nicely. And_ this_ was pretty good. I listened more until I heard the music stop and it changed, erupting in a male vocalist screaming loudly into the microphone.

"Sheesh," I muttered, rubbing my ear. The bathroom, like Alice had said, was the next one to the shuddering door. I opened it and saw the lavishly furnished counter with white, C-marked towels rested on each side of the mirror and sparkling porcelain sink. The counter was shiny granite, and glossy almost. There were two showers, I think, because one of the screen doors for one of the possible showers was foggy and cloudy, while the other one, to the right of the cloudy one, was clear and plain, but pretty. The overall outcome of the whole bathroom looked like something along the lines of the Hampton Inn bathrooms. I walked quickly over the smooth, black floor towards the sink. I got out my toothbrush and toothpaste, applying it slowly onto the toothbrush and raising it towards my mouth and started scrubbing. While I brushed my teeth thoroughly, I thought about today. It was Friday, the best day of the week, right? No school for two days, hanging out with friends... learning that your friend's brother was your possible-almost crush... Oh, wasn't that a surprise? The way the droplets of water slid down his chest, and the way his hair was darkened deeply by the water made him seem every bit more... more... desirable? Beautiful? Wanted? None of those words really seemed to describe it, but I knew one thing for sure; Edward was an even _bigger_ sight with hardly a towel on, than with his usual attire. I felt my face turned slightly pink at the thought, my hands growing sweaty. Toothpaste dribbled down my chin, and I lifted to wipe it off when someone knocked.  
"Yes?" I said automatically, lowering the toothbrush and turning towards the door.  
"Bella? Where do you want to sleep? We can sleep in the living room if you want. Unless you want to sleep in my room?" Alice asked from behind the door.  
"Uh... wherever you want to."  
"Rose and I can't decide, that's why we're letting you decide."  
"Oh. Um, downstairs then I guess. Wait, I didn't bring a sleeping bag." Shoot.  
She laughed. "It's fine. We have a lot of those, so it's not a bother. What color sleeping bag do you want?"  
"Hmmm... blue is okay, I guess."  
"'Kay. Come downstairs when you've finished."  
"Got it."

I cupped my hand underneath the flowing water and lifted the water towards my mouth, then swished the water around. Then I spat it out, dried my mouth on towel around set down on the counter by the sink, and rinsed my toothbrush. I quickly undressed and put on my pajamas, then folded my clothes and put them in the duffel bag. Then, for some odd reason, I sat down on the toilet and rested my elbows on my knees, sighing silently.  
_I should have listened to my gut_ I thought unhappily to myself. Yes, I was having a good time, but I didn't really _want_ to see Edward because... I just didn't. I raised myself from the toilet and padded across the floor, opened the door, and walked almost awkwardly towards Alice's room to put my stuff in there. When I passed by the door, it was silent, but there was a faint sound in the back. I resisted the urge to eavesdrop again.  
"Belllaa! Do you want popcorn?" Rosalie's voice popped out from behind me. I let out a startled yelp and turned around. "Oops. Sorry."  
"It's okay. And I don't know. Sure I guess?" I answered uncertainly, following her down the large, spiraling staircase.  
"Goodie! Now we don't have to get icky gummi worms."  
"Aw, I like gummi worms."  
"You do? Blah."

I laughed quietly at the strange remark; didn't everyone like gummi worms? And not the gummi worms with the 'y' at the end because those were the nasty gummi worms, but the gummi worms with the 'i' were the best kind.  
"I mean, unless Alice doesn't have gummi worms here, then popcorn sounds good," I added quickly. I pulled on the cotton t-shirt I was wearing.  
"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. This house has _every_ possible candy. Literally." Rosalie said. "I think Mr. and Mrs. Cullen fed Edward and Alice too much candy when they were little, and that's why they're kinda coo-coo." Rosalie pointed her index finger towards her head and made little circles with it.  
"Hey! I saw that!" Alice said, crossing her hands over her chest. Whoa, she magically appeared out of nowhere. "But... it's true. They did."  
"I'll keep that in mind the next time we go to a candy shop..." I muttered and let out a little laugh.  
"Oh shoot... we don't have Sprite. Edward! Edward, can you come here!" Alice cupped her hands over her mouth.  
"No." Was Edward's reply.  
"Please! Can you go to the store?"  
"No."  
"Edward, come on, please?"  
"No."  
"Bella will go with you!"  
"What?!" I hissed underneath my breath, shooting Alice a warning glance. Someone was 'tha-dunk'ing down the stairs. Edward had only black skinny jeans on.  
"Does it _look_ like I'm ready to go to the store, Alice?" Edward asked, closing his eyes and leaning against the door frame. You know that feeling when there's this embarrassed giggle clawing its way up your throat, but you try so hard not laugh that you're nearly _choking_ yourself from not laughing? Yeah, well, that's how I felt right now, but little spits of air passed through my clamped lips as I fought so hard not to let that giggle escape my throat.  
"Sure it does! Just go put on a shirt and wahla!" Alice said, tempting Edward. "Come on, please. You can even have first dibs."  
"Alice, I don't want to go to the store, okay?" He turned and trotted back up the stairs.  
"Fine, Sassafras!"  
"Shut it, Palm."  
"You, Pine."  
"Your face, Oak."  
"Are you guys naming _trees_?" I asked, cursing myself with 'trees' came out higher than the other words.  
"Of course not. Now, go up there and get Edward to shimmy back down here with a _shirt_ on and go to the store!"  
"But-"  
"Ah-ta-ta."  
"Alice-"  
"Bella, please, I would like Sprite."  
"Fine..."

I walked up the stairs slowly, wondering what Edward's room would look like. Maybe plain? Maybe something creative? I dragged my hand up slowly, knocking lightly on the door so that he wouldn't hear.  
"Yeah?" Shoot.  
"Can I... can I um come in... please?" I asked awkwardly.  
"Go ahead; door's open."

I took a deep breath, let all the excitement rush out, and opened the door. A rush of cool air pushed against my face.

**:D, this is so LONG ! I was going to write more... but I don't think it would fit all on one chapter thingy. So, I already know what the next chapter is gonna be about, so it'll come much faster than this one :)). Oh and check out my profile for an album; it has pictures for this chapter :O.**


	15. Fall For You

**Okay, so this morning(Friday) when my dad was driving me to Poly and I was eating my breakfast burrito, I remembered something; you know how in the last chapter, there's two parts (I think) that have a star (*) and are underlined? Well, those are actually parts of ****twilight**__** and I forgot to put it at the end, so yeah xD. Anyway, here's chapter fifteen :).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything associated with it.**

Chapter Fifteen

Secondhand Serenade - Fall For You

**Bella POV**

When I stepped in, I heard a low growl to the left of me. What the hell...? I glanced over and saw a Bengal Tiger cub, staring up at me with dark, curious eyes.  
"That's Hamlet; he won't bite... at least he doesn't bite me." Edward said, lifting the left side of his lips a little for the last part. Oh great. A raccoon, a freaking _tiger_, what's next? They have a _live_ Megalodon shark in their back yard?  
"Uh..." I stared at the little tiger, freezing up in the doorway.  
"He isn't going to bite. What do you want?"  
"Sheesh. _I _don't need anything, but Alice wants you to go to the store."  
"Tell Alice to get off her lazy ass and go to the store herself; I'm busy."  
"Listening to dumb rapping?"  
"For your information, Lil Wayne happens to be pretty good..."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yes. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go hack up the meat Alice brought from the butcher and give Hamlet his dinner." He got up and pushed pass me, this time wearing a shirt. "Come on, Hamlet."

Hamlet swiped at my pajama pants before jumping after Edward, swatting at the cat toy Edward was jangling above the cub's head.  
"Dumb animal..." I muttered, slamming the door a little forcefully.  
"He isn't dumb! He can unlock doors!" Edward said.  
"He can't even reach the lock!"  
"He can jump, obviously."  
"Hmph." I waited until Edward's bronze hair was out of sight before descending down the stairs. Him and Alice were arguing... again.  
"You didn't go to the butcher? He's gonna starve!" Edward said angrily, running a hand through his hair.  
"Well... I kind of forgot." Alice smiled sheepishly.  
"Yes, well, I kind of _forgot_ to tell Hamlet to go kill Ophelia. Hamlet, go find that stupid raccoon I'm always telling you not to bother." Hamlet bounced away happily.  
"No! Edward, I'm sorry!" Alice ran in the direction Hamlet had went, but Edward grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back.  
"Fine. I'll go to the stupid store, but you are paying for everything that I'm getting, okay?" Edward held out his hand.  
"No!"  
"Fine, then. I guess tomorrow's breakfast is raccoon and eggs." Edward smiled. "No, I'm kidding; I bet she doesn't even taste that good. Hamlet!" There was a loud screeching sound and Ophelia came, tearing around the corner with Hamlet snapping at her heels.  
"Ophelia!" Alice opened her arms and the raccoon jumped hastily into Alice's open arms. Hamlet just stood underneath Alice, swaying his tail on the floor and staring up with his dark eyes. "Get your freaky house cat on his leash thingy and take him to the store, _now_."  
"Beggars can't be choosers." Edward told Alice hotly and turned around. "Put your credit card by my keys, will you?"  
"But..."  
"You go to the store then."  
"Ugh. I hate you so much!"  
"Yeah, I love you loads too. Come here, Hamlet, I have to put your harness on."

At the word 'harness', Hamlet took off running the way he came in.  
"Shoot. I'm going to sell you to Nepal if you don't come here in five seconds," Edward warned, turning back around and staring at the retreating cat. "Five, four, _three, two_, one. Okay, I'm coming." When Edward started walking quickly towards Hamlet, it was like the predator stalking his prey. _Poor Hamlet_ I thought when I heard the little tiger start yowling loudly and Edward brought the thrashing cub towards us and went up towards his room.  
"FUCK!" Edward shouted. Rosalie and Alice broke out in loud laughter, but I ran upstairs, laughing a little on the way there. Hamlet was crowded in the corner, his ears flattened against his head, while Edward was waving his left hand in the air. Blood trailed down his arm and stained the white t-shirt he was wearing at the armpit. "He _scratched_ me. Oh, God, that hurts."  
"Blood..." I whispered, staring at the crimson fluid.  
"Well, don't _stare_ at it! You're just going to get sick. Can you get me a towel or something from the bathroom?"  
"Y-yeah."

I forced myself not to stare at the heavily flowing blood and to push down the nauseating feeling pilling up in my throat. I grabbed the towel from the bathroom and walked it back to Edward, holding my breath and shutting my eyes while doing so.  
"Thanks." Edward muttered and wrapped the towel around his arm and squeezed it. "Can you get the you-know-what from the closet? Right there?" Edward gestured with his head toward an oak closet door with a black doorknob across from his room by about four feet to the left.  
"Okay, but do I have to put it on him...?" I stared hesitantly at Hamlet again; he was still in the same position."  
"Yep; Alice doesn't know how to do it."  
"I don't either! I've only had two pet goldfishes, not some exotic pet."  
"Well, it's like putting it on a dog, but with sharper claws."  
"You don't get them de-clawed...?"  
"No. That's like me getting your hands chopped off, or your teeth yanked out. I'd rather have tiny cuts than him being de-clawed."  
"Cat lover..." I muttered as I walked away.  
"At least my pet is cooler than a goldfish." I slowly opened the closet, expecting things to fall out, but saw that the stuff was all piled neatly into either pale green or pink topless storage boxes. The green boxes were labeled 'HAMLET' in neat, black marker while the pink was 'OPHELIA' elegant script.  
"What box is it in...?" I asked over my shoulder.  
"Second box on the third row. It's labeled 'leashes, harness, muzzles, and collars'?" Edward answered back in an obvious voice.

"Ah. Right."

I pulled down the box, making sure nothing would tumble down and hit me in the head, and grabbed the black harness and matching leash. "Do I bring the muzzle?"  
"Umm... Nah. I don't think a lot of people are going to be there, anyway."  
"Okay." _Mhmm... and then someone gets bitten. Whatcha gonna do then?_ I thought, almost amused, to myself. "Here."  
"Can you put it on him?"  
"I don't think he likes me very much."  
"He doesn't like anyone at first; he's such a cat." Edward smiled half-heartedly at the joke.  
"Ha ha ha." I added sarcastically. I inhaled deeply and got prepared for some angry scratching. "Hamlet, Hamlet come heree."  
He hissed angrily at me. Stupid cat.  
"Hamlet, get your ass over here right now." Edward ordered, snapping his fingers. Unwilling, Hamlet slinked his way towards Edward, who was tapping his foot impatiently. "Any day now would be nice." Hamlet laid down on his stomach and put his head between his paws, staring up at Edward with bored eyes. "Do you see how unbelievably _sassy_ this cat is? I think I got a girl cat instead of a boy." At that remark, the little cat sprung up and pawed at Edward's pant leg.  
"I think he thinks you're a scratching post," I said, laughing.

"Fine with me; just as long as he doesn't draw more blood, I'm okay with it." Edward grabbed the harness from my hands and bent down to fasten it around the tiger's chest. Hamlet wiggled a bit when Edward first started to put on the harness, but stopped after he learned that Edward wasn't going to give in. He handed me the leash with slightly amused eyes and sauntered down the stairs.

"Why do _I _have to lead him around...?" I grumbled, following Edward and tugged Hamlet's leash lightly when he didn't start walking.

"Because, I think he likes you." Edward joked lightly.

"But I'm not even coming."  
"Oh yes you are."  
"I'm not _dressed_." I waved my hand toward my pajamas when I got down the stairs and Edward was heading out the door, car keys and credit card in his hand. He shrugged off his jacket and threw it towards me.

"Now you are. Put some socks and shoes on and _vamanos_."

Well... why did the word 'vamanos' sound... well, _sexy_... when he said it, but when my old Spanish teacher said it, it sounded like someone choking on fish?  
"My shoes are upstairs, and I don't want to go up, plus-"  
"No they aren't; here you go, Bella. Have fun!" Alice smiled and pushed my shoes and socks towards me.

I made and irritable sound and sat down on the floor to put on my shoes and socks.

"Oh, go ahead; take you're time," Edward said sarcastically, leaning against the door frame. "Alice, I'm so tired... do we really have to get this stuff right now?"  
"Yes, Edward, we _do_." Alice said, still smiling. "Plus, look at poor Hamlet; he's practically dying."

"He looks okay to me. I think there's still some of that dead rabbit in his habitat thing..."

"Edward!"  
"Okay, okay. Can you hurry up, sweetie?"  
"Jesus..." I muttered, embarrassed, when Alice gives me one of those ha-ha-ha looks. I give Hamlet's leash a tug again and say, "Come on."

When we make it towards his Volvo, he presses a button and the trunks opens. Then he pulls out three of those yoga looking mats and sets them all neatly across the backseat, so that all the leather isn't showing

"He goes there; no way am I getting scratch marks on my car." Edward instructs, taking the leash from my hand and leads Hamlet, who hops, into the backseat and slams it shut. "You can take shot gun."  
"Well, what if I want to sit backseat?" I challenge, though I don't want to sit with some psycho biting animal.

"Wanna get attacked?" He says it like he read my mind.

"Shot gun it is." I slid reluctantly into the smooth, soft leather and put on the seat belt, then lean back my head and close my eyes. Without a word, Edward climbs in and turns on the engine, which doesn't roar loudly to life. I watch him skillfully turn out of the small clearing of trees at the way end of the road, that leads to the main road, and pass a red light. I wonder where we're going, but don't bother to ask; I'm too focused on watching.

"You're very quiet, for a girl, you know." He comments finally at a red light he decided to stop at.

"Thanks," I say dryly, though I'm not thankfully for that comment.

"I don't mean it in a bad way." He turns toward me. There's something about the way he looks at me that makes me want to spill my whole heart to him, to melt in a puddle of mush, to just want to freeze up in this moment forever.

"The light... it's green." I say, pointing my finger towards the traffic light, but I don't care.

"I don't care. It can wait for all I care." He says and stares at me longer.

"Oh..." Inside, I think I'm dying.

"You know what? I think you're okay for a girl, you aren't naggy, or pushy, or, well..." When he started naming these things all off, I noticed he was leaning closer.

"O-oh, really?"

"Yeah." His perfect face was just inches away. "Say no when you want me to stop leaning in..."

I'm perfectly still and silent until the last inch. "No!" _Shoot!_ Why can't my big my mouth just stay _shut_?!

"No?" Edward pushed himself back and settled into the seat, staring at me. Then, slowly, a smile is creeping onto his face. "I see. You just want _me_ to give in first, huh? Well, sweetheart, I got news for you; if I can wait three years to get _this_ little guy," Edward gestured with his head towards Hamlet, "I can certainly wait until _you_ give in." Edward threw me one more glance and shoved his foot onto the accelerator. I cling one hand onto the seatbelt and the other onto the little part of the door where you can put stuff on; I don't think I'm making it of this car in once piece.

"Well, psh... what makes you think I'll give in?" I scoffed, biting my lip and looking out the window. Through the barely visible reflection the glass gives, I can see Edward giving me a look that says 'are you really saying that?'.

"Little lady, you can hardly catch your breath when you're around me. You can barely think when you're around me. Everything seems to stop, doesn't it?"

I caught my breath in mid-breathing; who told him!? I mean... you can't tell anyone something that isn't true, right?

"That isn't right..." I said lowly. "Because you forgot I can't think straight, either." I peeked sideways at Edward. The corner of his right lip was curved up, barely.

"And you forgot another thing." He added slowly, almost hesitantly.

"What?"

"I-"

From the backseat, Hamlet started meowing loudly, pawing angrily at the mats.

"What's his issue..." Edward muttered, glancing irritatedly in the rear-view mirror. "Hey, babe, can you check what's wrong with him?"

"Stop _calling_ me that," I sighed, flipping myself so that my torso twisted in a way that my chest was against the back of the seat and my head was inches away from Edward's shoulder.

"Would you like head support?" Edward joked lightly, curving his elbow into a wing-like shape and putting it underneath my head.

"Ha ha very funny." I rolled my eyes, but smiled. "Okay, Hamlet, what's wrong? Are you on your monthly problem or something?"

Hamlet gave me a glare and continued pawing, moving up and down the backseat.

"Look at his paws; are they okay? Do they look ripped or something?"  
"Geez, calm down, den mother. Your little baby is alright."  
"Well, I can't have him dying in my backseat; death is a funky smell."  
"Funky? Well..."

Edward started laughing loudly, his elbow barely shaking underneath my elbow. His laugh was so pretty and contagious, it was unfair. Why could he laugh, and anyone would start laughing automatically as well, but listening hard to the sound? I felt my head leaning casually backwards, towards Edward's right shoulder.

"So, is this like the next level for you? Putting your head on my shoulder?" Edward joked lightly. I twisted my head upwards to see him smirking slightly. I jerked my head upward and gave his shoulder a whack.

"_No_," I answered back quickly in a voice that sounded like a stubborn four year old lying to her parents about breaking the cookie jar.

"Ah, sure."

"You're so full of yourself."  
"Because I know I'm right."  
"Hmph!" I raised my hand and poked Hamlet in the side. He meowed again and raised his butt in the air. Uh oh...

"Um... Edward?"

"Hm?"

"Can you pull over?"

"Oh so _now_ you wanna make out? I swear; you pick out the worst times for everything."

"I have perfectly good timing, thank you! But your little kitty cat is gonna piss all over your seats if you don't hurry up!"

Piss was the magical word; Edward swerved quickly to the side, flung open his door as well as the backseat, and snatched Hamlet from the backseat. Edward, holding Hamlet from underneath his arms, ran on the other side of the car and put Hamlet onto the floor. The little cat stared at Edward like 'can I have some privacy, please?' before waddling farther away from the floor and doing his business.

"Ha ha ha don't forget to wash," I laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny. He's gonna be washing his butt with your mouth..." Edward said, tugging on the leash.

"Over my dead body."  
"That can be arranged."  
"Ooo I'm so scared."  
"You should be; did you know there's a _ghost_ that lives on this road."  
I paused momentarily. "Yeah _right_."

"It's true, huh, Hamlet?" Hamlet looked up towards Edward, then looked back down to staring at the inching worm when he realized it was nothing important. "Even _he_ agrees. The ghost comes and takes away pretty girls."  
"Well, I'm not pretty, so I don't have to worry."  
"You're right, you aren't."  
"Talk about nice..."

"You're not pretty because you're gorgeous, you know."

My cheeks blushed red as I looked away. I heard the backseat door open and close, then the driver's door open and close as well.

"You're red." Edward stated (the obvious) while he got back onto the road and started speeding faster down the street. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." I watched the dark scenery fly past us.

"Sure. Wait... where are we going? I mean, I know why we have to go, but what store do you wanna go to?"

"Uh... I don't know. The closet?"

"Target it is!"

"Isn't that like... far away?"  
"I dunno; I don't look at the time, I just drive, ah duh."

"Shut up," I laughed. Hamlet hopped then onto the arm rest, sliding off in his attempt. He also left six streaks of deep claw marks.

"You little... I swear, one more mistake, and you are _walking_!" Edward hissed angrily, pushing Hamlet again when he tried to hop up again.

"Aw, don't be mean to your little baby! Come here, Hamlet." I patted my lap in attempt to get Hamlet to come there. Hamlet whined miserably when Edward blocked his way. "_Edward!"_

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, if I let him do _everything_ he wants, then he thinks he can do _anything_ he wants."

"Golly, I feel bad for your kids; you're gonna be the rotten daddy they don't like." I smiled jokingly at him. In return, Edward just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"He's just going to have to stay there." Edward said, stopping at a red light again.

"But-"

"But nothing."  
"But."  
"But no."  
"But."

"F_ine_!" Edward opened his door, wretched open the back door, and plucked up Hamlet. Then, with wrapping one arm around the struggling tiger, tugged open my door and dumped Hamlet onto my lap.

"Why hello there," I smiled at Hamlet, scratching him behind the ear. I reached over and shut my door. Hamlet meowed loudly while Edward was complaining about 'how demanding people were' or something like that.

"You're very complainy," I noted, letting a laugh escape my mouth.

"_Well!_" Edward said sharply, but in a playful enough tone.

"Even he agrees," I patted Hamlet on the head. I leaned over and grabbed the toy Edward had brought from the backseat and dangled it in front of Hamlet.

"Dumb cat's lucky..." Edward jolted the car forward, and I could finally see the large red circle with a smaller red dot inside coming forward.

"Why?"

"Because he is. On the way back, or going, do you want anything? We can stop somewhere."

"Nuh uh; it's late. Freaky people are bound to be 'casually strolling around'."  
"Oh please; you're with me, you're perfectly safe."  
"You're so full of yourself, what if we actually _did_ run into some creeps?"  
"Like I said, you're with me."

"Mhm."

"Yes huh. I wonder if their food place thing is still open... I think I want ice cream..."

"Fattie."  
"Hey hey hey! Working out almost every day of the week, I think I can be allowed a _little_ of ice cream."

"Sure, but, do you want _that_," I poked him lightly in the stomach. "To grow like _this_?" I poked my stomach.

"You're stomach is flat."

"Noo. I'm fat, see?" I lifted up my shirt to exactly where I could feel my rib cage start. Edward's head snapped down in my direction. Then, I pushed my shirt down, smoothing it back into place.

"Hey, I didn't see." Hamlet lunged suddenly onto Edward's lap.

"Well, don't I feel rejected." I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted jokingly.

"Ha ha. He likes his _rotten daddy_ better."

The car didn't even swerve the tiniest bit, I noticed, when Hamlet jumped into Edward's lap.

Edward almost ran a over a person on a bike, who shouted something angrily at Edward. Edward, in _mature_ response, honked his horn and rolled down his window.

"You too, idiot!" Edward yelled as we passed.

"Edward!" I shouted. I rolled down my window quickly to shout 'sorry' at the still yelling bicyclist.

"Retard. He should have had some lights on that bike or something."  
"So? If you had hit him, you would have been in so much trouble."  
"Nope."  
"Yes!"

"That one rule you're talking about, I think if you're thinking about it, only applies if you hit a _pedestrian_, not a _stupid bicyclist_."  
"But still." We continued to argue about it until we reached Target. There were hardly any people there, maybe because it was 9:45P.M. ... and Target closes at 10:00 P.M. Dumb Alice...

"I think we might have to hurry," Edward said as he re-leashed Hamlet and lead him out of the car. He clicked the lock button when I had finally shut the door, thinking of a way to procrastinate long enough to not get out of the car.

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed," I grumbled sarcastically as I walked beside him. "I am scared."  
"Oh really? I hadn't noticed," Edward mimicked my tone. "Why? Do you see anybody?" He used his free hand to gesture towards the nearly empty parking lot.

"Don't you watch horror movies?"  
"Do _you_?"  
"Well... no... actually. But the ones I _have_ seen always are two people go to a store in the middle of the night, being _stupid_, then one of them goes off and gets _killed!_ And then the other one is herded around like some idiotic sheep before the killer decides to finish them off!"

Edward grabbed my hand and tugged me towards him, so that my whole left side was sheltered with his right side. "Better? And for your information, sweetheart, they don't get killed all the time."

"Yes," I mumbled lowly, but dropped the subject. Without noticing, I wrapped my hand tighter around Edward's and kept walking.

"We just need Sprite, right? Nothing else?" Edward, asked while he grabbed one of the red carts. I finally allowed myself to release the grip I had on Edward's hand and started walking.

"Um, excuse me?" A voice said from behind us. Edward made an irritated face and turned around. I held back a laugh as I saw him put on a fake smile.

"Yes?" Edward said. Hamlet was walking back in forth in front of Edward.

"N-no pets allowed..." The girl gave Hamlet a wide-eyed stare.

"He's a service animal."

I choked on laughter, so I did the reasonable thing: turned around and clamped my hand over my mouth, stiffing my laughter. I turned back around when I had recomposed my state.

"You don't seem blind..." The girl walked closer towards Edward, _too_ close, and looked him in the eye. "Yeah you don't." Edward didn't flinch away.

"Because I'm not blind. Obviously. I'm a recovering sexaholic, and my tiger keeps me from trying to have sex with my girlfriend."

My jaw probably dropped a billion miles, but the girl didn't notice because Edward, who was _smirking_ , turned around and tugged Hamlet along. When we were out of ear shot, Edward erupted in laughter.

"Of all the things, you had to choose _that?!_" I hissed, stomping faster. "That is so _embarrassing!"_

"It was one of those spur-of-the-moment decisions, you know? I was going to say I have something wrong with my heart, but where's the fun in that?" Edward grinned and swooped down to kiss my cheek lightly. "Besides, she was gonna ask me out."  
"Was not."  
"Was gonna."  
"Wasn't!"  
"Well, let's go ask her then!" Edward pretended to turn around.

"No, because we don't have time, _sexaholic_."

"Whatever. I wouldn't be one if we didn't have 'sex all the time'." Edward laughed again, loudly, and ducked my hit.

"You are..."

"Hmm?"

"You're so terrible."  
"Thank you!"

We reached the snack aisles... where Edward started talking faster and faster like a hyper-active five-year-old.

"Jesus! Calm down!" I shouted, shoving my hand over his mouth and pulling him around.

"I like this sort of attention," Edward grinned, throwing in random boxes of snacks while we moved down the aisle. I jerked my hand away, rolling my eyes.

"Oh shut it; get your stuff and let's go."

"Gotcha."

"We just gotta-"

"OH MY GOD! I LOVE THESE! THEY ARE SO YUMMYFUL!" Edward ran over and grabbed a whole tub of different sorts of Laffy Taffy. Oh. My. God. This was insane.

"Edward!" I grabbed the tub and literally had to _wrestle_ the thing from his arms. "Somebody remind me to come or take you where there's candy..."

"Well, at least your not like Alice who _blindfolds _me." Edward made a face and dumped the tub of taffy into the cart, pushing it quickly ahead before I could object. He went towards the ice cream aisle, but came back with that and more while Hamlet and I were still in the same spot we had been when he left.

"Okay, Hamlet, let's go get your food... well... your kitty food." Edward smiled. Walking with Hamlet earned a few stunned stares... well because I don't think you would expect two teenagers to bring in an exotic pet that was considered 'dangerous' to a public place. I think it would have been a lot worse if we had gone earlier in the day.

"Why do you have Hamlet?" I finally asked Edward when we arrived in the pet aisle.  
"What do you mean?" Edward asked, squatting down to look at the bagged and canned cat food. Hamlet tugged down a tan dog bed and curled up in, looking absolutely adorable.

"I mean... why do you want a pet tiger?"  
"Because, I don't want to be like every other kid and have a pet dog, or pet cat. I mean, there's noting wrong with those animals; I love dogs... cats, I can handle, but tigers are much cooler than your average house cat."

"But, Hamlet is gonna grow a lot bigger than he is right now and he's unpredictable."  
"That's one of the reasons I got him; I don't want an animal that will follow my every wish. Sometimes I wish he did, he's so goddong stubborn, but he's perfectly fine how he is right now."

"So, what if he attacked you?"  
"It's not his fault, it's not my fault. That's just how he is."

"I see."

Edward chuckled lowly, comparing two cans of cat food. "What do you think? Chicken in gravy or liver in... yucky... this shit is nasty looking. I don't see how they feed this to animals. Hey, do you think Petsmart is still open?"  
"No, I don't... no, you are _not_ feeding a live, cute animal to him."  
"But he has to eat..."  
"Then look; you have _cat_ food in your hands."

"_Cat_ food not _tiger_ food. Come on, it's just one rabbit... they repopulate like crazy."  
"Edward."  
"_Fine_." Edward slumped his shoulders and threw the 'yucky' looking cat food into the cart. "Sorry, Hamlet, but I guess your let's-save-the-already-enough-bunny-population-but-let-you-eat-this-nasty-food _mother_ wants you to _starve_ of icky food."  
"I do not!"

"Mhhhm. Tell that to _him_." Hamlet was full on glaring at the cans from the pet bed.

"Why don't you just get him packaged _ham_. Get it?" I started laughing at the corny joke. Edward looked at me like are you serious? and kept looking at the cat food.

"Geez... that was lame..."

"Psh... it wasn't lame... it was amazingly funny."

"Hey... I should get him a bell, huh? That'd be so cool! It'd go like ding-ah-ling every time he walked..."

"Edward?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You sound totally gay right now..."

He gave me a look and we both busted out laugh.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."  
"_Partons_, Hamlet. Get off that thing."  
"Partons... doesn't that mean like... let's go or something in French?"  
"_Very_ good!"  
"Are you being sarcastic?"  
"Of course not... what makes you think that?"  
"Oh you just shut up." I smacked him on his shoulder and turned towards Hamlet. "Come on."

He nestled deeper into tan bed.

"Well, then, looks like he's getting that; it's not my card," Edward smiled happily and, picking up Hamlet in a rather hasty fashion, jerked up the bed and put it into the cart's child seat. He dumped Hamlet back onto the pet bed and turned to grab me. His smile was predatory like, sparkling, perfect white teeth showing, his eyes having a wicked, teasing glint. I gulped, backing into the wall.

"Edward..." I warned, leaning against the shelf when my back had hit it.

"You know what? You look like the type that likes roller coasters!" Edward exclaimed, stalking purposefully slow towards me.

"No I do _not_."

"Oh yes you do, darling." Edward lunged forward, laughing madly, and wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up and slinging me over his shoulder with effortless easiness.

"Edward! Edward, you put me down or else!" I bent my knees and kicked him in the chest, then battered his back with my fists, but nothing happened; he didn't crumple down like a normal person would do. He just stayed up, trembling with laughter underneath me. He then slung me back over his shoulder, now I was bridal style, and put me into the red cart.

"Ta-da!" He grinned, his usually pale cheeks now flushed with vibrant excitement. I narrowed my eyes at him and gripped the the top of the cart, but felt my mouth turning up into a wide smile. "And now... The Amazing Edward and er... what do you want to be called?"  
I settled down in to the seat and started laughing. "I don't know. How about..." I glanced toward the shelf closet towards me. "Awesome Shampooie?"

"Shampooie? Well... then..." Edward gave me a funny stare and that made me laugh harder. I clutched at my now-hurting stomach.

"Edward... I can't... ca-can't b-breath! Stop ma-ma-making me la-la-luugh!"

"And now..." He imitated a drum roll then suddenly lurched forward with me screeching at the top of my lungs for him to stop. He was on the top of laughing hysterics now, swerving the car from left to right, jolting backwards and forwards, stopping suddenly, then racing forward again.

"Edward!" I screamed and laughed, holding on to Hamlet for dear life; he almost fell out of the cart. "Edward, stop! We're going to get kicked out!" He jerked to a halt and I almost flew out of the cart.

"That was fun! Me next!" Edward's grin was contagious; when I looked at him, I felt my mouth cracking into an unexpected grin.

"Sure, Edward, sure. We have to get going. They're-"  
"Hello, Target customers. The store will be closing in five. Please bring all wanted items to the front to be purchased. Thank you and have a nice night."

"Shit... I need sunblock." Edward muttered, swinging the car around and running full speed toward the lotion aisle.

"Why?" I managed to gasp out.

"Because, I can't be a life guard without having sunblock, can I?"

"Life guard...?"  
"Yeah. At Kalaloch Beach; didn't know that?"  
"No, no I don't think I did..." I bit my lip, trying to remember if he had mention that before. I believe he hadn't.

"Oh, well, yeah. It was just recent." He grabbed four bottles of SPF 65 Banana Boat sunblock, two SPF _85_ Banana Boat spray on sunblock, one of Ultra Defense and one of Sport, and five bottles of Banana Boat Aloe After Sun Lotion; three of the cream kind and two of the gel. Then, even after all that sunscreen, he grabbed two little bottles Neutrogena Ultra Sheer Try Touch sunblock, SPF _100_!

"Whoa..." I climbed out of the cart, with Edward's help, and pointed towards all the recently added items. "What's with all this sunblock?"  
"You have _no_ idea how much sunblock those people go through..." Edward mused, stroking Hamlet's sleek fur. In reply, Hamlet purred happily, shutting his eyes and leaning in to Edward's touch. "Now, let's go pay for all this stuff, shall we?"  
"Yes, but of course." I laughed quietly, following his towards the registars.

_**When they get home. (Sorry; I wanted to really describe the rest of the visit, but then I wouldn't have enough space for the rest of the chapter!)**_

"We're hooome!" Edward rang out, swinging in the red-and-white target dotted bags. Alice and Rosalie weren't in the living room; there weren't even any sleeping bags or any evidence that someone had been down there.

"Huh..." I mumbled, looking around. Edward pulled out the can of cat food, telling Hamlet to shut up, because he had been whining and crying the whole way home. After Hamlet had finished the food, Edward pulled out a bottle from the fridge, stuck it in the microwave, and lifted Hamlet up.

"_You_ are such a big baby," Edward cooed softly, staring down at Hamlet. Hamlet buried his head in Edward's shoulder, thrashing around. Petting the tiger, Edward reached over and took out the baby bottle from the fridge and coaxed Hamlet to start drinking from it. Hamlet made soft sucking noises as he greedily sucked down the milk, finishing it all in record time. I couldn't help but smile as I watched Edward nurture his pet; Edward was calm and gentle with the little tiger. It was plain out adorable.

"What?" He asked, blinking quickly and turning around, embarrassed. Gradually, Hamlet's orange and black head rolled towards Edward's shoulder, finally asleep.

"What? Forgot I was here or something?" I teased, pulling out the container of ice cream he had bought. I got a spoon and popped off the lid from the tub, sinking the shining, silver spoon into the soft, but still firm a bit, ice cream. "Mmm."  
"Hey, gimme some." Edward reached across the table and grabbed the spoon that I had put ice cream on. He shoved it in his mouth and smiled, his eyes dancing with fiery amusement.

"Aw... hey..." I frowned.

"Wah itz backs?" He asked through a mouthful of ice cream.

"No. I don't think we should be eating, anyway." I put away the ice cream in the freezer, and everything else where I thought it belonged, but left the army of sunblock in their own plastic bag. "I think they're in Alice's room; I'm going to go check."  
"Okay. I just gotta go put him to bed and stuff."

"Ha. You sound like a dad." I smiled at him, then turned and made my way slowly up the stairs. I almost forgot which door was Alice's, but heard the soft murmur of voices and an occasional laugh. I knocked on the door lightly.

"Is it Bella?" Alice's high voice asked from behind.

"Yes." I smiled and opened the door. Whoa. "Oh...my."

Across her room, were sleeping bags, empty bags of popcorn, crumpled napkins, plastic cups, crushed chip bags, and everything else needed to make a mess, cluttered the floor.

"Uh...?" I asked, kicking a stray plastic cup.

"Well..." Alice started, hiccuping. "I think... I think we were..."  
"Party ransacked!" Rosalie added, laughing and falling over. Rosalie and Alice's faces were at the peak of that last rush of hyper, and it was running _low. _

"Maybe you guys should take a nap, yah?" I suggested, glaring at Alice when she tried shoving another cheeto into her mouth.

"Fuh-ine!" Alice giggled, falling on top of Rose. Her and Rose collapsed in laughter, holding their stomachs.

"Oh, oh! That hu-hurts!" Rosalie laughed painfully between hiccups.

"Exactly how much _soda_ and junk did you guys have?"

"Ah he he..." Rose pointed sheepishly towards the corner where at least five empty liters of soda were clustered together.

"Geez!"

"We waited! We really did! But then... you guys _took_ forever!" Alice laughed, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"And you guys aren't tired...?" I asked skeptically, leaning against the door frame.

"Of course not! We just-" Alice never finished her sentence because at that point, she had collapsed and fell over, asleep.

"Oopsy poopsy..." Rosalie laughed, rolling Alice over and jamming the sleeping bag underneath her. Rosalie yawned loudly, trying to stifle it with her hand.

"You too, Rose." I said, waving my hand toward the sleeping bag.

"Alrightie. No arguing there." Rosalie smiled tiredly at me and curled up in her sleeping bag. "Bella?"

"Yes?"  
"Can you turn off the light; it's sort of bothering me."  
"Ha ha. Yeah." I clicked off the light and unzipped the remaining zipper, which was meant for me. I forced myself to sleep, but after thirty minutes of unsuccessful trying, I gave up and tiptoed silently over the sleeping bodies... or loudly _breathing_ bodies. Slowly, silently, I opened the door and headed down the stairs, hearing the faint buzz of television.

"Dad?" I froze, pausing halfway down the staircase. Shoot. Who in the world could have heard me? "Dad, is that you? Or is it Mom, Alice...?"

"No, sorry. It's me, Bella." I smiled half-heartedly and stood awkwardly in the door way, holding one of my arms with my hand.

"Oh. Well, that's an okay substitute." Edward smiled backed and patted the empty seat next to him on the long, black couch. I watched as the t.v. screen flashed black, then the faint sound of a singing bird came more and more apparent and the morning sun streaked across a lush, green environment. I almost screamed of excitement when I saw the title of the movie: Pride And Prejudice. I ran over and plopped down on the couch, feeling myself pop up and down.

"You like this movie...?" Edward asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes! Wait... why are _you_ watching Oxygen?" I countered, facing him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Because, 'Snapped' was on, and I sort of wanted to watch it."

"Ah huh. Secretly, you're hiding something."  
"Oh, really? And what's that?"  
"That you love this movie, too!"

He chuckled lowly and settled into the couch, crossing his arms over his chest and hitching one leg over the other.

"You're gonna watch it with me?" I asked, fingering the hem of my shirt nervously.

"Sure. Unless you don't want me to...?" He peered at me sideways.

"Yah; you know how to work this thing. You'd probably find it broken in the morning if you left me alone with it..."

"In that case," He reached over me and grabbed the control. "I'd better take that."  
"Ha ha very funny."

"Thank you; I'm aspiring to become a comedian."  
"Oh, well, you'd knock them dead." I made the sentence as sarcastic as I could, planting a taunting smile on my face.

"Ha, and you'd be the _perfect_ actress." Edward grinned leeringly at me, turning down the volume a bit. "Want anything? Like I don't know; ice cream, candy, soda, me..."

"I can't eat you, Edward."  
"But you sure can bite me."  
"You are perverted."  
"Thank you! And I'll be back with something." He got up and jogged toward the kitchen, flashing on the lights and opened the fridge. I heard him rummaging around until he came back, turned the lights off, and set down the goodies. The gallon of Neapolitan ice cream, a box of chocolate bars, two cans of soda, and a tub of red licorice. Geez, I was going to be triple my body weight by the time I left here.

"Ta-da and dinner is served," Edward laughed quietly, handing me a spoon. I laughed along with him, grabbed the spoon, and settled in to watch one of my favorite movies.

_**After Pride and Prejudice is over.**_

"I love that movie." I yawned, leaning my head back and shutting my eyes. "It's just so..." I took the last piece of chocolate from my bar, munching on it silently.

"It was _okay_." Edward mumbled through a stuffed mouth of candy and chocolate syrup.

"Okay?" I snapped my eyes open. "Mr. Darcy was such a butt hole to Elizabeth in the beginning!"

"Only because Elizabeth was all like, 'I hate you, just because the seemingly _handsome_," Edward pretended to choke on the word. " 'doesn't like you and said you're a jerk.' I mean, couldn't see have _asked_ Mr. Darcy _before_ turning heads?"  
"But Mr. Darcy had so much pride, Elizabeth could only assume so much."  
"Yeah, but still. Plus, the whole movie, she swears to hate him, but ends up marrying in the end. How cliché is that?"  
"It isn't cliché! It's cute!" I fixed Edward with a glare. "Besides, I think she did the right thing; it was obvious that they were in love with each other the _whole_ time."  
"No it wasn't."  
"You're such a boy, Edward. Yes it was. The bicker? The little fights? Her saying yes to his request to dance?"

"So? She said no to his proposal."  
"But said _yes_ to his second."  
"That may be so, but I think Mr. Collins is a whore."

I muffled my surprised laughter. "Why?"  
"Look at him: first, he asked Elizabeth and when he was rejected, and really harshly, he asked her _best friend_, Charlotte, to marry him. And she accepted!" Edward shook his head, chewing thoughtfully on a red vine. "Plus, Mr. Bingley's sister... what's her face?"

"Caroline Bingley."

"Yeah. And Caroline was showing her boobs half the time; they were just popping out and shit."  
"You're suppose to pay attention to the _movie_ not to her _boobs!_"  
"I was! It's just that... they were there, you know." He smiled.

"Mhm." I rolled my eyes and turned back to the television. "Mr. Darcy was pretty hot, though."  
"He wasn't..."  
"Yes he was. In some scenes, yes."

"That explains whenever he came on screen, you were squealing hysterically. And at the end, you probably gave me a bruise by slapping my arm so many times."

"Pshh... I think I handled myself pretty reasonably..."

"Yea huh!" Edward tapped two buttons on the control and the t.v. screen went to the T.V. Guide. It was nearly two in the morning.

"Whoa." I hadn't even realized it was so late, but now that I had calmed down, I felt suddenly tired. "I think I'll go to sleep now." I got up, but flopped back down quickly.

"What?"  
"I don't think I should... because I might wake them up, you know."  
"Right. I was going to sleep down here anyway, you're welcomed to go sleep in my room if you want."  
"Well..." My cheeks flamed red and I threaded my fingers through each other. "I was sort of hoping to... well... I don't know..."  
"Sleep down here, on the couch, or something?"  
"Sort of, yes."

Leaning back and resting his head on the arm of the couch, Edward stretched to his full length, putting his legs over my lap. He patted his chest.

"I got your sleeping bag. Twenty-four hour heater, and doesn't even snore." Edward laughed. My cheeks rushed red again.

"Oh..." I barely manged to mumble.

"Shoot... hold on." He threw his legs over the side of the couch and ran upstairs, leaving me in a daze. I curled up in a ball on the coach, barely keeping my eyes open, but heard something faintly coming down stairs. I saw a pale figure strutting down the stairs, then I closed my eyes, finally allowing sleep.

**Edward POV**

The way I was stripping off my clothes would have made you think I was being chased by some rabid animal. But truth was, I just really wanted to hold Bella... it was almost a _need_ than a _want_. I threw off my shirt and pants, leaving my boxers on, like the way I always slept. I jammed off the light and made a dash towards the stairs, tiptoeing down then the last steps. Bella was curled up in a tight ball in the corner, her chest moving up and down slowly. I felt my lips turn into an unexpected smile. I grabbed her for the second time today, wrapped one arm around her waist and fell back on the couch, settling into the thick, plush couch. I let one of my legs dangle off the couch and let the arm that wasn't holding Bella drape over the top of the couch. I shut my eyes, focusing on Bella's breathing. Between concentrating on that and something else, I saw the blackness behind my eyelids growing deeper and deeper, finally sleep engulfing me.

**Well... Fourteen pages... geezz xD. This took FOREVER to write! But, I had to keep deleting stuff 'cause I didn't like how it sounded ;). The next chapter (because I obviously couldn't fit it all in here) will be here quickly, I promise you that. I'll stay up no matter how late just to give it to you guys Saturday/ Sunday. Anywayyys, you're all probably like uhhhh shut up already and write the next chapter, but! Don't forget to review aha, please (: . **


	16. Paralyzer

**Okay... Today is Saturday. And I promised the next chapter when? Oh, **_**last **_**Saturday right? Well, I don't know why it wasn't posted Saturday, so I have a little surprise for you guys at the bottom. AND! Don't just skip to the end xD.**

**Disclaimer: no twilight owning here; all goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Fingers Eleven- Paralyzer**

**Alice POV**

I groggily stumbled down the stairs, muttering incoherently about having to walk down them. I was having a massive hangover from all the junk food we had last night. I was in mid yawn when the picture perfect image before was behold. I almost let out a squeal of delight. Edward's long figure was stretched lazily across our long couch, his right arm thrown over the top, while his left leg dangled carelessly off the side of the couch. But that hadn't excited me; Bella was curled, asleep, on the top of Edward's chest, whose left arm was wrapped firmly around her waist. Bella's brown hair was swirled around her face with her head nuzzled underneath Edward's neck and, from here, it looked like her lips were kissing his throat. Edward's jaw rested lightly on the crown of Bella's head and Bella's arms were out of sight, though if you looked hard enough, you could see they disappeared underneath Edward, so they were most likely wrapped underneath and behind his back.

"Aww," I cooed quietly, stifling back a yawn. One of Edward's fingers twitched, so I scurried back to my room to get my camera. Creeping down the stairs with my camera, I zoomed in, fiddled with the angle until it was perfect, then pushed down and snapped a shot of them cuddling.

"Hmm... Bella?" Edward breathed. I held my breath until I saw Bella's shoulders moving up and down rhythmically, a sign Edward had fallen asleep. Smiling from ear to ear, I raced back up the stairs into my room to tell Rose. I shoved my shoulder against the door in heist, earning a throbbing sensation at the joint, but pushed open the door and kicked it close. Then, I ran over to Rose and jumped on top of her.

"Oof!" She yelped, wrenching her eyes open and shooting me a deadly glare. I smiled weakly in response. "_What_ the HELL are you doing?!"

"Rose, yes I _know_ it's early and I _know_-"  
"Then get off of me!" She shoved me off and yanked the sleeping bag over her head.

"Look at this picture!" I jerked back the cover and shoved the camera in her face. Her eyes were dazed, but she focused them long enough to stare at the picture. When she was done, she gave me a uncertain look and grabbed the camera.

"Well... that's a very... _odd_... combination of people to photoshop. It looks real..." Rosalie said slowly as she examined the picture again.

"Rosalie," I sighed exasperated. "I just _took_ this picture. See? I haven't even saved it yet!" I pointed quickly towards the outline of the picture, which was white, and in the center, after I pushed the left button, two options appeared: delete or save.

"Oh. You mean...?"

"Yes. Yes I do! See didn't I tell you! Didn't I? I did, huh!"  
"Alice, Alice! Alice, calm _down_! Now, they're where...?" She shot a curious look at Bella's empty sleeping bag.

"They're in the living room!" I clapped my hands together and let myself fall back. I let out another sigh. "I told Edward, too, that something was _bound_ to happen between Bella and him."  
"What do you mean?" Rose gave me the same glance she gave the sleeping bag.

"Oh, you know..." I curled my fingers together. "I just... _noticed_." I shrugged my shoulders and grinned suddenly. I got up and motioned for Rosalie to follow.

"It's like seven thirty..." Rose gained her bad morning temper again and narrowed her eyes.

"So? Get your lazy butt up!" I wrapped my hand around her wrist and yanked her up.

"Sh_eesh_!" She snapped, rubbing her wrist, but followed. I motioned with my finger to keep as quiet as possible and started down the stairs. When I saw them lying down on the couch again, I noticed that Edward wasn't wearing a shirt _or_ pants. Even if he _always_ slept like that, couldn't he have to decency to at least put something else on beside his boxers?

"Ew... Edward sleeps in his _underwear_?" Rosalie whispered loudly, covering her mouth.

"Duh. You've seen before. Remember when you slept over a few months ago? He walked out of the bathroom with just his boxers on?" I whispered back, smiling again at the pleasant scene. They were just too cute.

"Oh... yeah. I try to forget that..." Rose rolled her eyes. "Can we go back to sleep now?"

"Why... it's so late..."

"Alice."  
"Fine." We turned and walked back silently towards my room. When the door shut, I whirled around to face Rosalie. "I smell something beautiful!"  
"Don't get your hopes up, Pixie. You of all people should know how your brother is."

"Mood killer..." I frowned and got back underneath my sleeping bag.

"Good night." Rosalie mumbled and fell back asleep. I tossed until I found the perfect position and forced myself to shut my eyes and try to fall asleep. I couldn't help but feel both happiness and resentment as I did fall asleep.

**Edward POV**

There was a moment of a flash and someone 'aww'ing that caused me to wake up. Still tired, I barely opened my eyes to see that I wasn't in my room, but somewhere else. Somewhere much larger and whiter. And there was something soft tickling my jaw and something light blanketing my chest... with my left arm occupied by being wrapped firmly around something. I looked down and smiled tiredly; it was Bella.

"Hmm... Bella?" I breathed, not fully awake. There was something to my right, maybe Hamlet, watching me, but I didn't feel like getting up and herding him back outside... although how did he get _inside_? Oh well. Mom or Dad would probably find him and tell him to leave. Shit... if they found me like this... I'd be grounded for weeks. Ugh; whatever. Smiling still, I fell back asleep

**(Italics means he's dreaming)**

"_Edward!" The pretty laugh was coming from behind me. I spun around, confused. Bella was behind me, smiling and laughing... but that ignorant waste of human space, or the boy who was fighting with Emmett, had his russet arm wrapped around her waist, smirking at me. "Edward! I want to introduce you to Jacob, my boyfriend!"  
"You're...You're _what_?" I asked sharply. Abruptly, a choking sensation clogged my throat, making my breath come out in shallow little breaths._

"_Her _boyfriend_," Jacob drawled out the word slowly, tightening his grip around Bella's tiny waist._

"_I heard her the first time, idiot." I growled. I turned towards Bella. "But... boyfriend? I thought..."  
"Thought what, Edward?" Bella's voice was suddenly sharper, angrier. "Thought that _we_ would go out? That _I_ would be another one of your dumb play dolls?" I looked at her and her expression was furious._

"_Well. Not... not that exactly. But-"  
"But what? Oh, I see... I would fall for you, typically, and then it'd be wonderful for a few months until you decided to drop the usual 'It's not you... it's me...' bomb?"  
"No! I-"  
"Well, no. Sorry. Because I found someone much better. Someone who isn't a player and won't treat my heart like the ball." Immediately, I wanted to rip Jacob's heart out and stuff it down his throat. I watched his smirk bigger at me, leaning down and kissed Bella's soft cheek. _

"_Sorry, prat, I got her first. C'mon, Bella, let's go." Jacob sneered at me and turned Bella around. Bella turned around while they walked away, biting her lip. With a fleeting moment, I thought she'd run back to me. But with that fleeting moment, she narrowed her eyes and turned back around._

_I stood, standing in the middle of God-knows-where, gaping after them. Sure, maybe once in... maybe NEVER_... _had I been the dumpee. I had always been the dumper. That wasn't going to change, but it just had, hadn't it? No. Because like she had said 'thought we would go out'. Thought and are were two different things, two things that made a great significance when the person you were trying to make like you was suddenly going out with some idiot. I sucked in a breath and walked in the other direction. So what? It's not like my life depend or revolved around her. Or that I wanted really to go out with her... of course not. But I was tired of lying to myself, tired of kidding around to hide the true feelings. I turned back around and ran after them, screaming Bella's name._

"Gah!" I jerked my eyes open. Bella was still sleeping, my hand was still wrapped around her waist, but that dream seemed so real... except for where I didn't know where the heck I was. I tightened my arm around her and sat up. She made a weak sigh and grasped her arms tighter around my back. I settled into the couch, rubbing small circles against her back. What had that dream meant if Bella didn't really care about me? Sure, maybe she did, as a friend. But as in like like? Like the way I was sort of feeling for her? No, I don't think she felt that way. I hadn't noticed I was constricting my arms tighter and tighter around Bella until she made an irritable grunt and twisted around.

"Sorry..." I chuckled and titled my head backwards. Whatever the reason, the dream meant that something bad was going to happen right? And my conscious was just informing me that whatever that something was, involved Jacob and Bella. Jacob... the sneering look he gave me before he turned tipped me off. He was trouble, you could tell almost instantly. He was suppose to start earlier than the upcoming Monday. The new date he was supposed to show had been last Thursday, but the dipshit hadn't shown up. I shut my eyes and starting humming mindlessly, trying in particular to not focus on anything.

"Ehhh... Ehhdwuhard?" Bella mumbled tiredly. He voice was muffled from pressing into my throat.

"Hm?" I hummed again, feeling her lips turn into a smile against my throat from the vibration I was making with my vocal cords.

"Wait a second... _Edward?!_" Bella jolted her head up, bashing it into my jaw doing so. She had moved herself so fast that she tumbled off my lap and fell, back first, to the floor. When she had gotten up and was standing in front of me, red-faced, I started laughing.

"Nice going," I laughed, lifting my head and opening my eyes again.

"Why was I sitting with you? And why aren't you wearing clothes?!" Bella asked, raising her voice with every word.

"Pride and Prejudice." That was all I had to say before her face got redder and she remembered.

"Oh. You could have at least put me back in Alice's room..."  
"You said you _wanted_ to sleep down here." I raised a brow. I fought the urge to smirk as I watched her eyes trail down to my chest. Well, someone obviously didn't know one of the basic rules of politeness.

"It's not nice to stare... although I don't really mind." I told her and got up, walking towards the kitchen. I walked towards the fridge and got out the eggs and milk, leaned over to the left of the fridge to grab the pancake mix from the cupboards, then walked over to the end of the kitchen to retrieve two skillets from where the pots, pans, and skillets hanged from silver hooks.

"What are you making?" Bella asked, strolling into the kitchen and sitting down on the table. She laid her head down on it.

"Pancakes and eggs until my mom comes down and feeds me. Want any?"  
"Don't you think you should wait then? That way you don't make a mess?"  
"But I'm hungry..."

"Okay. Just suggesting."  
"Fine." I shoved everything back into place and walked towards the door that lead out into the patio. I opened it and whistled. "Hamlet!" I squinted my eyes towards the large habitat that we built for the little trouble maker.

"Does he come or something?" Bella had walked up behind me. I turned my head and looked down at her.

"Sometimes. Sometimes he doesn't come unless you have food. Hamlet, I have nilgai!"  
"Nilgai...?" Bella looked like she was about to gag. I chuckled briefly and walked out, which was stupid since it was cloudy with thick, gray clouds and cold air lashing viciously at my bare and exposed limbs.

"Shit. Jesus it's cold," I muttered, walking stiffly towards Hamlet's jungle. I could hear his high pitched whine from here. That meant two things: one- he was tired and hungry or two- there was someone or something in there that was bothering him and he didn't like it. I rushed forward, calling out to Hamlet to keep him from crying louder. I hurried and pressed the digits that opened the area on the keypad, then pushed open the door. I almost died; Hamlet was pressed up against one of the corners, meowing loudly at a brown, white stripped snake that was hissing in return at Hamlet.

"Uh..." My mind was blank until I heard the sharp rattling sound from the snake. Grabbing the nearest thing, a metal pipe, I advanced forward, gripping and position the pipe like a bat. Taking a deep breath, I swung the pipe downward at the snake, jumping back when it recoiled forward and snapped at my leg. I took advantage of the snake having to coil back to spring back at me to plunge the pipe downward like a sword into the center of the snake. There was a sickening crunching sound as the pipe sunk into the snake's middle, making it writhe and jerk for a few seconds until dropping dead. Hamlet jumped from the corner onto my leg, digging his nails deep into it.

"OW," I yelped, grabbing his paws and yanking them upward then pulling them out. I gripped his midsection and pulled him up. "Retard... your ancestors would just swipe at that snake and it'd be dead before you knew it."  
Hamlet gave me a 'thank-you-but-whatever' look and snuggled into my arm. I picked up the pipe and dumped it in the trashcan on the way out.

"Did you just dump that pole in the trash?" Bella asked from the doorway.

"It had a snake on it. Wanna see it?" I answered and handed her Hamlet. He thrashed momentarily in her arms until settling down and setting in.

"Alice!" I called, facing the doorway. Half an instant later, Alice and Rosalie appeared, smiling smugly.

"Have a comfy night, Bella? How about you, Edward? Something keep you nice and warm?" Alice grinned, looking between Bella and I.

"Wh-what are you talking about...?" Bella tried to lie. She would have been better off telling the truth.

"Yeah, what _are_ you talking about, delusional? Rose put something in your pepsi last night? Or how about the dumb sprite we had to get, that you didn't drink?" I shot back, leaning against the counter.

"We have PROOF!" Alice shoved a digital camera into my face, waving it around. "See! See, ah huh you better see it! Because look; that's you underneath and Bella on top!"

"Really? Hold on, Alice! I can't see!" I grabbed the camera and held it above Alice's head. "Hmm.. where is the delete button on this thing..."  
"Edward, no!" Alice screamed and knocked me over, getting on top of me and starting to wrestle for the camera.

"Oh you little..." I flipped Alice over and grabbed the camera. When Alice tried grabbing it back, I just sat on top of her.

"Get off of me, you fatso!"

"You shut it, midget."

"Hey!"

"Delete." I tapped a button and handed the camera back to Alice. "Now, what picture were you talking about? The blank screen picture, _again?"_

"I...I... I don't like you!!" Alice snatched back the camera and stomped away.

"Wait, where's mom! I'm hungry!"  
"I am not _telling_ you!"  
"Okay fine. Let me just recite something. 'Jasper is soo totally gorgeous. His blond-'"

"Okay, okay! She went downtown to the butcher."  
"Yaay. When is she coming home? I'm awfully hungry."  
"Can't _you_ make yourself something?" Alice popped her furious head back into the kitchen. "You took that stupid foods class, didn't you?"  
"I was 'absent' seventy-five percent of the time."  
"So? That isn't _my_ problem. C'mon, Bella. You don't have to stay here with this idiot."

Bella gave me an uncertain glance, then followed Alice and Rosalie to Alice's room. I sighed out loud, looking at the little circles on my leg that were oozing out blood in thick streams of red.

"Look what you did... now sharks are going to attack me..." I grumbled to Hamlet and started up the stairs to get the first aid kit. When I passed by Alice's room, I heard loud giggling. I rolled my eyes; girls... I pressed my ear against the door and listened to what they were saying.

"...so do you...?" That was Alice.

"Do I what?" That was Bella.

"Bella! Don't play dumb!" And Rose butted in.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Jesus. Leave me _alone_ about it!" Bella told them angrily. I smiled, muffling my laugh.

"Oh you do, don't you!" Alice squealed. Anything that wasn't important excited Alice.

"Hey wait... did you hear that?" Rosalie asked and they all stopped laughing.

"It's a rapist!" Alice screamed then laughed.

"That isn't funny!" Rose said.

"It was by the door..." Bella said. Shoot... I lightly pushed myself off the door and tiptoed the rest of the way towards the bathroom.

_**A couple hours later. Again, it's to save space because I've been trying to fit in this one scene in the two previous chapters, but they've both been 12+ so I couldn't!**_

"But Mom! Why do _I_ have to!" I whined, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Edward, stop acting like a little child. Now, clean the dishes and Hamlet's face. No don't give me that look! He's a bloody mess, literally!" I shot a glare at Hamlet, who was still shredding the t-bones to smithereens. "Because if you're late again, you're grounded."  
"What?! What, that isn't fair!"  
"_Edward_."

"Fine." I grabbed the dishes on the table from breakfast and stacked them into a pile above the dishwasher. I took out all the dishes that were already in there, hastily putting them in the correct places in shelves and cupboards and then loaded the dishwasher with the dirty ones.  
"Come here you dirty little feline," I growled, grabbing Hamlet around the waist and taking him upstairs. When I shut the door to the bathroom, he started yowling and flailing like crazy.

"Can you _shut up?!_" I hissed, turning on the water and grabbing the shower head hose. When I was starting to water his back, I realized this was going to be a problem; if I stuck the hose in front of his face, he was going to drown because he was probably going to start sniffing up the water. "You're a hassle, you know?" I wrapped one arm tighter around Hamlet's midsection and started shampooing and rinsing his back. Then, after I had finished that, I turned of the shower hose and turned on the shower faucet. Cupping a hand full of water, I splashed it gently onto Hamlet's muzzle, ignoring the sharp pains that he was causing from kicking my stomach repeatedly with his back legs and occasionally digging his nails into my stomach as well. When I was finished, and I think we were both thankful for that, I grabbed one of the towels and starting drying him off. I left him in the tub while I walked towards Alice's door and knocked. They stopped talking.

"Yes?" Alice asked when she had opened the door. She was hiding something; she had opened the door enough so that only half her face showed.

"Can I borrow your blow dryer?" I asked, ignoring the snickers from behind.

"Why..."  
"Because. Hamlet's done with his shower and drying him with a towel isn't working."  
"Oh sure. Yeah lemme get it hold on..." She slammed the door and came back a few seconds later with her bright yellow blow dryer.

"Thanks," I mused sarcastically and walked back towards the bathroom.

"To think you'd be more thankful that I-!"  
"ALICE!" Bella screamed from behind the door. There was sounds of a brief scuffle, Bella grinning sheepishly at me, and her slamming Alice's door while pressing her pale hand against Alice's paler face.

"Hah..." I chuckled lowly and plugged in the blow dryer. Hamlet shot me the dirtiest look and started jumping up, trying to escape from the tub. I caught him, using both hands this time, and pinned him down to the counter. He started fussing and crying again, so, getting annoyed, I sighed and let him jump from the counter and watched him hop up three times to grab the door knob before he was successful the fourth. When the door opened barely, he scooped his paw between the door and shoved, running out. I looked at the blow dryer and lifted it up, facing the mouth of the nozzle towards me. Without paying attention, I accidentally turned it on and a strong blast of hot air hissed into my face.

"Ow," I yelped, dropping it and covering my face. "Shit shit shit. Ow, oh my god." I blinked quickly, squinting my eyes and stumble backwards. My calf muscles touched the rim of the tub and I nearly stumbled over, but I caught the shower curtain and pulled myself up before the whole thing came crashing down on me.

"Edward! Are you taking Hamlet with you today?" My mom asked from down the hall. Should I? Last time he saved a three-year-old from drowning... but he also got into Sarah Winthrop's fish and I had to take her out to dinner to 'pay her back' my ass... Being lip molested was not along the lines of what I thought an _apology_ was. I quirked my lips into a small smirk and decided yes, I would bring him. Along with Bella. There was no telling what Alice and Rosalie would show her... Not that I had anything to hide! They were convinced, though, that I had porn in my room because they heard screaming in my room, even if I told them over and over again I was watching The Descent. Speaking of which... I still hadn't gotten it back from Alice. I'd have to ask for it back; I was planning on watching it again.

"Yeah, Mom, I am," I shouted back and started cleaning the bathroom. "Can you give that to Alice, please?" I inclined my head towards the blow dryer.

"When are you leaving? So I can tell Alice to get him ready and put him in your car. And yes, I will give it to her"

"Thanks. That's okay, but ask Bella instead of Alice; I think she might want to come."

"Edward, she's here for your _sister_." My mom gave me an apprehensive look.

"Yeah, but..."  
"Hm?"  
"But, I don't think she'll have fun here!"

"And you think she'll have more fun waiting for you, out in this horrible weather, in a jacket and jeans at the beach?"  
"Yes."  
"Sometimes, Edward, I just don't get you." My mom patted my arm and smiled. "But, I think you just want Bella all to yourself."  
I struggled from shouting 'no!' at her and the blush wanting to fly across my cheeks. Instead, I smiled at her. "Sure, mom, whatever you think." I moved around her to get my things from my room to take a shower.

"Because, honey, you know I'm right!" She called from behind me. I was still smiling when I saw Hamlet on top of my bed, chewing on something. His jaw was clamping furiously over the object while his paws clasped the thing in a death grip.

"Uhm," I cleared my throat, getting his attention. He paused momentarily, looked up at me slowly, and jumped down. I felt a furious laugh building in my chest towards my stomach. Hamlet had chewed his way through an expensive photo frame I had gotten that framed Tanya and I... _before_ Bella came into our lives. I had been meaning to replace the photo of one with me and Bella _when_ we did start going out, but looked like I wouldn't be able to do that anymore. Hamlet was backing up into a corner, his ears flattened against his head. I sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting down and sliding the frame into my lap. I made a mental note to get him something to chew on when we were coming back. The corner he had mauled had been the side Tanya was on, the strawberry blond curls devoured along with her whole face. I couldn't help but picture _my_ arm wrapped around _Bella's_ shoulders, not Tanya's or Jacob's. But, Tanya's prominent curves didn't match with Bella's softer, kinder face if I took a picture of Bella and put it on Tanya's body. Jacob's thickly muscled arm didn't fit Bella's frail shoulders, either, if I were to cut myself out entirely and place him there instead of me. Then, while looking at the picture, I realized something; what if me and Bella didn't... _click_? What if it were more Tanya than Bella? I stared at my long fingered hand, curling the fingers and uncurling them. I pictured Tanya's hand pressed against mine... but I forgot how they looked. I pictured Bella's... I saw how they looked. I shook my head, frustrated. I wouldn't know until Monday. I'd give Tanya one more day... just one more day to see if she truly was the one for me. Like Rosalie was Emmett's other half and so was Alice to Jasper. I just wasn't there yet, my other half was missing, still. Hamlet was still in the corner while I gathered my things and went to take a shower and was still there _after_ I finished. I checked mentally if I had thrown down my dirty towels and clothes down the laundry shoot; I think I did. I got dressed in the over sized closet, feeling self-conscious for some reasons that my pet was staring at me change. I tugged on the required red swim trunks that I had to wear with a cross and the word 'LIFEGUARD' outlined in white over my boxers and debated on whether wearing a shirt or not. I figured no; it would save me time, so I just pulled a red hooded sweatshirt over it with the same logo and marched out of the closet. I patted my thigh towards Hamlet, meaning for him to come out of his corner and come with me. He slunk reluctantly along, knowing what was happening. I grabbed his harness, collar, and leash. Fastening these on him before he could struggle, I looked back in the box and wondered if I should bring his muzzle. I figured so; I didn't want to owe Sarah another 'apology dinner'.

"Come on," I murmured, pulling him along by his leash. Hamlet sat down on his butt and stared up at me. I sighed loudly, bending down and picking him over. I gulped down a breath of air before going over and knocking on the door. I tucked Hamlet underneath my arm and waited. After an eternity, Alice poked her head out.

"Yes?" She smiled smugly.

"Um. Oh yeah. I was wondering if I could talk to Bella...?" I looked uneasily at Alice; I hated the look she was giving me only because it meant she knew something I didn't. Or, she knew something that I knew that I didn't want her to know, but she had found out _anyway_ and I didn't know that she knew.

"Oh, yes. _Of course_." Yep, something was up. "Bella! _Edward_ is here!"

"You don't have to same my name like that..."

"Yes, yes I do. BELLA! Hurry _up_ will you!"

"Sheesh! I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Bella came around towards Alice's door wearing plain jeans, a navy blue sweatshirt with her hair pulled back, and plain flip-flops. The look on Alice's face was obviously annoyed and angry enough to kill.

"Bella," Alice said, her voice unnaturally calm. "Why aren't you wearing what I gave you?"  
"Because it's itchy and I don't see the whole point of wearing that if we're just staying here today." Bella stated, nervously 'inspecting' the hem of her shirt. (I bet it was just so she didn't have to look Alice in the eye.)

"Oh really? Well, then, go ahead and ask her, Edward."

That took me by surprise. "What?"  
"Go ahead. I already know what you're gonna ask her. A certain _birdy_ told me."

Mom. I groaned and glared at Alice. "Thanks."  
"Welcome." Alice smiled sickly sweet. "Bye-bye, Bella." Alice scooted Bella out of her room and slammed the door behind her. I had been already close to the door, and now, since Alice had shut it close, Bella and I were chest to chest. Nervously, I ran a hand through my hair and cleared my throat.

"So..." Bella mumbled, glancing down.

"Uh. Um. So, would you... I don't know. I mean... if you don't want to... I... okay. Um." I sputtered embarrassingly for the right words.

"Yes?" Bella peered up at me.

"So, would you rather stay here with _those_ two, or wanna come with Hamlet and I to Kalaloch?"

"That beach you lifeguard, right?"  
"Yeah." I glanced down hopefully at her.

"I don't know..." She bit her lip. Then smiled. "Just kidding. Of course I'd like to! Alice and Rose are, well _were_, playing 'Bella Barbie.'" She shuddered slightly.

"Haha." I backed up and started down the stairs. I grabbed my shoes from the closet by back door along with the red bag that had all my lifeguard things and grabbed the 50 inch rescue tube.

"Wow, that thing states the obvious." Bella said, pointing towards the large, white block letters that spell out 'LIFEGUARD' along the tube.

"Yeah, well, when you're drowning, I think this is like a beacon or something." I added. "Can you hold his leash...? I gotta go put this stuff in the car really quick."

"Yeah, sure."

I handed her Hamlet's leash and rushed all my things into the trunk of the car. I got out the mats I used when Hamlet came along. Then I ran back and gestured with my hand for them to come out. Bella tugged lightly on the leash and Hamlet started trotted down the stairs, hopping down each one. I ignored Hamlet completely and watched Bella, walking delicately down the stairs. She tripped once or twice, but caught herself while her cheeks blood red. I smiled.

"Ugh. I'm so _clumsy!_" Bella said angrily when we were in the car and starting to pull out.

"Are you referring to the fact that you can't walk across a flat, stable surface without finding something to trip over?" I asked, sending a grin towards her.

"Obviously."

"Well, then, you're absolutely right."

"I mean, look at you!"  
"What about me?" I turned on the signal and got onto the freeway.

"You're just about perfect!"

I fought the urge to smirk. "No I'm not."

Bella was quiet, but I heard something along the lines of 'yes, you are.'

"i'm sorry, what was that?" I smiled.

"Nothing..." Bella turned her attention to the seemingly 'interesting' scenery passing us.

"You said something."  
"No I didn't."  
"Yes huh."  
"No-oh."

"Mhm."  
"Nuh-uh."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"Okay, fine. I did say something, doesn't mean I'm gonna say it out loud!"  
"That's fine with me." My pocket vibrated and I jerked my leg, forgetting I had it in there.

"Jittery, aren't we?" Bella mumbled while I took out my phone.

"Yeah?" I asked once I had gotten it open. A loud, dry sob greeted me. Okay... "Um. Hello?"  
"Eddy!" Tanya screeched-sobbed into the phone. I winced and pulled the phone away from my ear a bit.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Eddy, give me another chance, _us_ another chance! I didn't mean what I had said! I didn't!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Eddy, you _dumped_ me! Don't you remember! For that-" She stopped herself and gulped down some air before blowing out bubbles of cries.

"Hey-" I was starting to get annoyed.

"No, Eddy, _listen_! I want you! I need you! And I really want you back!"

"Okay, yeah, but-"  
"Eddy, _please_!"

"Who are you talking to? It sounds like they're giving you a whole sob story," Bella asked quietly and stared curiously at me.

"Who was _that_?" Tanya stopped 'sobbing' suddenly and I heard the sharpness in her voice. "If that's that Isabella Swan chick, I want to-"  
"I'm talking to _Tanya_." I whispered back to Bella then cleared my throat. I raised my voice back to normal volume. "Tanya. Listen to me."  
"I am, Eddy, I am!"  
"What you said Tanya, you had no choice."  
"I... didn't?" She was puzzled; exactly what I wanted.

"Yeah, because you were jealous, huh?"

"NO I wasn't!

"Don't deny it, hun, I know you were."  
"Edward-"  
"Edward? Oh we're angry now?"  
"Eddy, I mean, stop-"  
"Tanya, I'm trying to give you another chance but..."  
"Oh, I'm sorry!"  
"You seem to keep tackling another topic..."  
"I'm not trying to!"  
"Look at what you're _doing_."

"Tanya, who are you talking to?" A tired-sounding male voice asked. Oddly, one year ago, I would have been furious and yelled at Tanya for a some good five minutes before calming down, but right now, I couldn't help it when my lips curved deeply into a smirk.

"Adonis, shut up!" Tanya hissed.

"Adonis? Well well well, the same Adonis that pissed his pants in the fourth grade then went home and pissed his bed? That one? I didn't know you liked bed wetters, Tanya. I'll talk to you Monday, hon."

"Wait, no! Eddy, don't you _dare _touch-!" Tanya shrilled into the phone; I snapped the phone shut and turned towards Bella.

"Chicks; can't get enough of me I suppose," I rolled my eyes playfully and sighed. Bella, oddly enough, was scowling down at her lap, fingers clenched tightly around each other.

"Babe...?" I asked hesitantly, letting my hand rest 'un-suspiciously' on the center consale between the two chairs with the palm up. Bella slapped it away. Sheesh. What got her knickers in a twist?

"If you don't like me... why do you keep leading me on?" Bella whispered quietly, letting her hair form a barrier between us. My insides twisted fiercely with guilt.

"I'm... not?" I questioned, sparing her a second glance. Her knuckles were bleached against her already pale skin. "I-"  
"I mean, I _know_ people like us don't mix, you know? Our 'social' groups don't overlap, even touch. Sure, I have _some_ 'popular friends, Mike and Jessica for example, but..."

My hands tightened a little harder on the name 'Mike'. That whore. (**lmfao. xD)**

Bella swallowed some air and continued, faster. "Yeah, yeah they don't. I told myself from the beginning, it's just gonna be like last time. Like last time with... with... Collden. I mean oh sure, you seemed different enough. But..." Bella sniffled lightly. "Then I- I realized... you guys aren't so different. Collden was so gorgeous, like you, and he was charming, just like you. He was polite at first, as you are, and he would make this bubbly, butterfly feeling erupt in my stomach whenever I saw him, or whenever he talked to me... or even... That's how you are, right? And Collden promised me, I even remember his words, 'I love you, Bella. I don't _ever_ want to do _anything_ that would _ever_ hurt you. You get that right? You know I love you?'. My face cracked into the dumbest smile _ever_. And then, then," Bella's voice raised higher and higher. "He... I _saw_ him kissing one of my friends, Yancy. My heart fell and splattered all over the floor. I ran as fast as I could, but I tripped and _he_ came after me, and when he caught me, he wrapped me in his arms and whispered that it wasn't what I had saw. Did you know that he had the nerve to even _tell_ me that!"

"But I-"  
"No, Edward, no! It's not different, okay! It's the _exact same situation_!" Bella snapped her eyes in my direction and her eyes were flat... flat, beautiful chocolate eyes. I couldn't tear my gaze away. "All guys are the same, no matter what they say or do, or try to prove! _YOU_, along with every guy on this sickening planet, woos a poor girl off her feet, pretending to cherish them and _then_," Her voice darkened dramatically. "You _crush_ her and _leave_ her to _defend herself_ from _heartache_ and to pick herself back _up!_ To _mend_ her broken heart by _herself_!"

"I'm not-"  
"Don't you even-"  
"Listen!" I pleaded.

"What?"  
"I'm not trying to hurt you! I don't even _know_ I'm 'wooing' you! I'm not trying! I'm not trying because I already _know_!" I bit back on my tongue.

"Oh really?"  
"I already know that... that I think... I think... Fuck this shit. I don't know _anything_ anymore." I narrowed my eyes and turned my vision abruptly towards the road. Without noticing, the speed had bumped up to 160. Shit. Calming down, I released my foot from the gas pedal and let the pin drop. 160... 140... 120... 100... 80. I wouldn't let it go down any further than that.

_**At Kalaloch Beach.**_

The drive to the beach was quiet... and nerve wrecking. Bella had sniffled quietly the whole way there. The silence was the worst part, though, because no matter how hard I would have liked to say something, Bella would have probably blown up in my face once more. I couldn't blame her; this Collden figure sounded like a giant dick. But the fact that she had compared me to him just made the situation even worse.

"We're here..." I mumbled silently, turning into the parking lot. The second the engine turned off, Bella wrenched open her door and jumped out. I sighed loudly, leaning my head against the seat and pressing the heel of my hand into my eyes. Alright then, it's going to be one of those days. I released my hands from my face and blinked a few times to make the blurriness go away. The back door on the passenger's side yanked open and Hamlet jumped out happily; he wasn't the biggest fan of long car rides. Pressing the button to open the back, I got out and shut my door lightly. The trunk popped up while I walked towards it. Bella and Hamlet were already striding 25 feet away. I grabbed all my stuff and slammed the trunk a little more forcefully than needed. I jogged in the direction they were walking, since that's where my post was.

"Oh, Mellie, Edward's here!" Sarah squealed when I was in hearing range. Bella's head twitched slightly, but I classified that as my imagination.

"Here," I said absentmindedly to Sarah and shoved my stuff into her hands while I started running towards Bella.

"Wait!" I shouted, waving my hand in the air. Bella stopped and turned around, her eyes slightly puffy around the edges.

"Yes?" She said flatly. Hamlet twisted in circles in the sand.

"I don't get why you're mad at-"  
"That discussion is _over_, Edward. Now, run along with your beach whores. I'm sure they miss their pimp." Bella said icily and turned.

I sighed weakly, shoving one hand into my pocket and watched Bella and Hamlet stomp away. 60 yards later, she grabbed a stick and squatted, drawing something in the ground. Badly, I wanted to know what it was, but stayed.

"Edward!" Mellie shouted my name from behind.

Scowling, I turned around.

"What?" I frowned.

"We're getting off work-"

"No." I turned around and started sprinting away. Bella had already left her spot and was sitting now on one of the large rocks that formed a makeshift dock some miles away. ( **don't you think that would have been a cruddy place to stop?)**

**Bella POV**

Boys were stupid. And icky. With a dash of retardness. Though no matter what they were made out of, I couldn't help myself from squatting down with a stick and drawing in the wet sand like I used to. Hamlet was walking around, nipping at the rushing water whenever it came too close. The stick drew something that I didn't want to believe that I had ordered it to draw. A poorly drawn, squiggly heart with two letters and a plus sign in the middle.

_B_

_plus  
_

_E_

**Yeah now **_**that's**_** an icky way to end it? Haha, I'm sorry! I know you guys must be like WTF! WE'VE WAITED A WHOLE WEEK! She could have written more! But, it's nearly twelve and my mom could seriously pop in here any second and ground me from the computer, so I think a short chapter (well twelve pages isn't really short) is better than no chapter for two months. Anyway, be sure to check out the photobucket account for 'Harder Than You Know'! The link is on my profile... at least it should be. In case it's not, here it is: ****.com/albums/af28/Harder_Than_You_Know/**

**oh yeah... your guy's surprise! I totally almost forgot! Well... the answer to that burning, popular question: Are they vampires?! Well... this totally goes against everything I've been trying to build up... buut... I'll give you guys a choice: those who **_**want**_** to know, leave it in your review and I'll message it to you. Those who **_**don't**_** want to know, well... I guess don't ask to know in your review then xD. Okay, enough chit-chat for know (:.**


	17. Starstrukk

**Haha, well, I can see a lot of you wanted to know if they are vampires... if they aren't! And, those who I told, plllleeease don't spoil it for everyone else and say; how you guys find out whether they are or not is seriously trippy, I'm promising you right now. As I'm promising you this chapter shall be... well fairly good too xD. This chapter and chapter 18 (wowie, time flies) are gonna have some really huge surprises (: . Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own twilight, but Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter Seventeen**

**3OH!3- Starstrukk**

**Bella POV**

I stared, dumbfounded, at the drawing before me. Okay... so... this meant what? That I should go against my morales, forget everything that had ever happened with Collden before I came here and just start new, like nothing happened? I winced slightly. Collden. I couldn't help the little lurch my stomach gave or the heating feeling that spilt all over my insides. So, let's say that I _do_ give in to Edward, okay? And let's say that I'm so blinded by 'love' that I can't see the huge crash looming in front of us? Then, I just happen to stumble in on him when he's with one of his girlfriends, right, and I can't help the flooding emotions of devastation, anger, sadness, remorse, and then finally, knowing it was going to happen but was so stupid that I _let_ it happen. Yeah, so I wasn't taking that risk. I got up and felt my leg muscles lock.

"Ow..." I groaned and waited for the feeling to pass. Hamlet pressed his nose into my leg and motioned to go forward. I grabbed his leash and walked towards these rocks that formed a jutting dock and perched on the farthest one. I knew I shouldn't be up here; it was like klutz suicide. I could trip and fall, but even if I was an OK swimmer, didn't mean that my skull was made of steel and could take the force of the sharp, hard rocks when I accidentally slipped and fell. But maybe... if I did fall and die... no. I shook my head to clear it. Hamlet was prancing around, clawing his way downward towards the water. I turned and saw Edward standing over where I had just been a few minutes ago. My throat clogged up and my gut twisted; had the water washed away the heart? Hadn't we been too far away from the water for it to be sucked up and dragged into the ocean? I tried seeing Edward's facial expression, but we were too far away. He tugged a pale hand through his hair and kicked at the dirt, turned and left. I let out the breath I had been holding; it looked like he hadn't seen it. Maybe the faint lines of it, but not the actual thing and that was good enough for me. I wish for once in this sullen town that there would be sunshine; the overcast at the beach was, you guessed it, cloudy. _Well, at least it isn't raining_ I thought wryly. Maybe my seemingly 'good luck' would run out as soon as we got back to Forks and the rain pounded merciless onto the windshield. I got up and started walking back. Once or twice, I stumbled and almost fell off, but who was watching? Flushing red, I _carefully_ made it down the rocks with only a few minor injuries; a shallow cut a little above my ankle and a couple brown bruises on my elbows and knees. I raised my head again towards the sky and sighed.

"How I would give anything to be in Phoenix right now..." I mumbled to myself and continued towards the lifeguard hut thing with Hamlet. His snout was caked with pale brown sand and his shiny coat was covered in splotches of wetter, darker brown colored sand.

"Who are _you_?" A snotty, unpleasant voice from behind asked me rudely. Oh geez... I turned around and forced a small, tight smile.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." I said curtly, starting to walk forward again, but was stopped by the girl sticking out her arm.

"I don't _care_ what's your name. I'm asking _who_ you are." Obviously _someone_ has been spending a little too much time in the sun.

"Yes. I'm Bella."

"Okay...? Like I care." She snorted and started picking at her nails. "But why were you with my Edward? Or Eddykins as I like to call him." I seriously wanted to gag now.

"Because... I just was?" I moved past her and started walking again.

"I wasn't _done!_ Why were you with him!"

"BECAUSE!" I was losing it. "I just _was_! Okay! Jesus; you and your idiotic, barbie, _mannequins_ better leave me the hell alone! I'm so sick and tired of getting ripped apart just because that _idiot_," I pointed angrily in the direction Edward was, "doesn't _leave me alone!_"

"Well... you don't have to get so feisty, _Bella_." She sneered my name and walked away. I ran a hand through my ponytail and took a couple deep breaths.

"Why so mad?" A deep, rolling voice asked from behind. I froze. Okay... I had a tiger. I should be good. I turned around and saw a typical beach boy; dark, rich blonde hair, the perfect tanned skin, carved abs and muscles.

"No reason." I answered back shortly and started speed walking away.

"Well, you look angry. Like this," He creased his brow and pulled back his lips in an angry frown, crossing his arms together and putting his legs tightly together. I let out a little laugh.

"I don't look like that!"  
"Oh yes you do. And even madder, like you're gonna burn a hole right through me!"

I laughed a little louder. "I won't; I'm not _that_ angry."  
"Right. Do you live around here?"  
"Yeah, actually. I live in Forks." There was something very familiar about this guy; something that I couldn't place.

"Really? I live right... well close. I live in Shelton."  
"Oh. Yeah, I guess that's close enough."

"Close enough as in maybe a dinner and a movie?"  
I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off by someone's voice. "Babe, _honey_, I was just _looking_ for you." Edward said calmly, walking up behind me and wrapping a tight arm around my shoulders.

"What..." I stated blankly and tried to maneuver around, but the hold was strong.

"Yeah. You just vanished." Edward said again, staring at the blondie. I noticed that Edward was maybe an inch taller or so.

"Oh... I'm sorry, dude, I didn't know you were going out with her already. M'bad." He turned around and started walking the other way, but turned back around and smiled at me. "See you later, cutie, maybe when your boyfriend isn't around."  
I flushed scarlet and looked away, a shy smile forming itself on my face.

"Fucker..." Edward muttered underneath his breath and stared coldly after the retreating figure. I wiggled away and continued walking in the other direction. "Wait!"  
"Unless it's something important, I don't want to talk to you." I said over my shoulder and continued to walk faster.

"Yes, it's important."  
"Okay, what then?"  
"It's- can you stop walking, please?- that you shouldn't be talking to people you don't know."  
"I can take care of myself, thank you."  
"Oh yeah? Then did you know that guy actually lives in California and has been arrested, three times, by Washington police for one: violation two: drunk driving and three: nudity?'

I stopped walking and glanced back over my shoulder slowly. "But-"  
"Yes, I know he probably sounded and _looked_ charming or attractive, but seriously, listen to me just this once."  
"Okay. Thanks. Bye now; aren't you suppose to be saving lives or something?" I started walking towards the parking lot.

"You're seriously the most stubborn person I've ever met, you know that?"

"Thanks."  
He sighed loudly again and called out, "Fine, then, I guess my shift is just going to be cut short today; we're going home."

"I don't-"  
"I don't care what you want. Go to the car." Edward shifted his glare from me towards an oncoming figure. "_Great!_ Friggin' Mellie is coming..."

"Hah. Ta ta; Hamlet and I are going to go wait in the car." I smirked and turned.

"Eddykins," Mellie said from behind Edward. Haha... round two here we go! I decided to turn back around and watch.

"What?" Edward was trying to make his voice as flat and menacing as possible; he obviously was _not_ in the mood.

"You know, I can't reach my back, see? To put sun lotion on," She got in front of him and put her arms over her head, clasped them together, then arched her chest forward. Alright, I had already _seen _this trick before, it was just suppose to make your boobs bigger so that the guy you were trying to flirt with was ogling at your chest. Haha; not working.

"Get your miniature boobs out of my _face_! Geez, can't you go bother _him_?" Edward pointed in the direction of Tom, the other male lifeguard. Mellie slumped her shoulders and walked away, shaking her hips. I think I might just get Edward an ugly mask so he can walk out in public without being mobbed. I watched him march angrily towards the hut, ignored Sarah's questions, and gathered all his stuff. He yelled 'bye' and 'good luck' at Tom, who was now being harassed by his reject and probably soonreject_s_. I ran back towards the car and jumped in. A few seconds later, Edward came and threw all his things into the drunk and slid into his car smoothly.

"Are you hungry?" He asked gruffly, pulling out.  
"No," I answered in the same tone and turned her attention to the beach. He sighed silently, but blew out a small, low laugh a few seconds later.

"You sure? I have to stop at the butchers anyway..." He tried again.

"I'm sure." I answered meekly.

"Really?"  
"Yeah." I was silent for a little after that, but talked a couple minutes later. "Hey, you know what, Edward?"  
"Hm?"  
"I'm..." I took a deep breath. "Sorry. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that."

My mood swings were probably confusing the hell out of Edward by now. Oh well. "It's... it's okay?"

"You don't sound convinced."  
"No. I mean no, I _am_ convinced it's just that you're mood swings... Wait, you aren't _pregnant_ are you?"  
I flushed red but laughed softly. "No, of course not. I don't think I'm ready for children right now." (** oh yeah, but a year later she's ready...?**)

"Okay, just making sure. I think I have a pair of scissors somewhere in here... just in case someone would have to be castrated today." He smiled weakly in addition.

I laughed a little bit louder and fell silent. A second later, my stomach grumbled and growled loudly.  
"Not hungry, eh? It sounds like you have an animal in there..."  
"Well, excuuuse me."

"Well, do you feel like fast food or something?"  
"What kind of fast food?"  
"You know, the usual. The hot, greasy dripping-cholesterol-building-artery-clogging kind." Edward smiled. I ignored the fact that his pocket was ringing off the wall and his leg kept jerking from the vibration.

"Aren't you gonna get that...?"  
"Nope. Besides, it's not safe to talk and drive."  
"That's drink and drive."  
"Oh... same thing; they both interfere."

"Yes huh, right you are!"  
"So, I know this amazing place, Howie's Half Time Burger Shack. Are we in?" (** I'm not sure if there's even a place called Howie's Half Time Burger Shack; I just made it up)**

"Fer sure!" I paused and started saying some of the lyrics for a song that I had heard in this very car only weeks ago. "Fer sure maybe fer sure not..."

"Fer sure eh fer sure bomb."  
"We are, like, super amazing, ya know?"

"Like, I know, totally!" Edward bobbed his head from side to side, trying to imitate one of those bubbly cheerleaders. I laughed to the point where my sides felt like I had just ran a marathon.

"So how is this 'amazing' place?" I asked after I had regained order of myself and could look at Edward without bursting out into hysterics.

"It's seriously the best. Literally. I try to come-" His phone was screeching out a dirty song and I couldn't ignore it any longer.

_Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the _

_Hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends and meet_

_Me at the hotel room. [x2]  
We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn. [x4] _

I couldn't help but giggle slightly at the lyrics, my cheeks flushing pink. After it repeated the chorus a second time, I leaned over and grabbed the phone from Edward's vibrating pocket. His leg went rigid and his grip clenched tighter around the wheel. I checked the caller I.D. and smirked slightly; Tanya. Well, alright, she wont listen to Edward? I guess I'll just talk to her for a _little_...

I flipped open the phone and watched Edward's face crack into horror then slowly churn into amusement. I cleared my throat and said,"Hello, Tanya. You know, when someone doesn't pick their phone up after the 18th time, that means you should _really_ stop calling because, well, that means they don't want to TALK to you."

"Wh- _Bella! ISABELLA?!_" I grinned when Tanya started shrieking into the phone. Edward winced away from the phone, laughing.

"Well, yes. It is me. The one and only."

Edward spewed out his soft, enchanting laughter and suddenly, that's all I wanted to hear. The sound was so pure and so beautiful, it was addicting almost.

"Is that Edward laughing?! Ugh! You slut! How _dare_ you steal _my_ boyfriend! Freaking whore! Ughhh! I'm going to kill you when I see you!"

"Oh yeah? How the hell are you gonna do that if Emmett's with me, ho? Now, stop calling because I don't want to hear your annoying voice again, thank you. Have a nice day." I smiled the last line with as much of a disgustingly sweet tone I could muster up. I handed Edward back the phone and fell back into the chair, sighing and smiling.

"Jesus! You have some some balls on you!" Edward laughed, throwing a heart stopping grin my way. I stopped breathing and gaped at him, once more entranced by him. I suppose my expression worried him because he stopped and asked warily, "You okay?"

"Oh. What... well yes of course I'm okay."

"Okay. Making sure because I don't want you to die on me here. I might have to use CPR on you and might end up making out instead of saving you but..."  
"Edward!"

"Whoops. My bad." He smiled deviously. His phone rang again, this time a softer melody, and he groaned.

"It's Alice," He explained while taking out the phone. "Hello?"

I didn't hear anything, except for Edward's part of the conversation, which was mostly 'why do I have to wear that?' or 'come on, Alice, that's so boring.' and 'who the hell is there?!' Looking defeated, he threw the car in reverse, made a narrow U-turn and started speeding towards the opposite entrance of the freeway we had gotten off.

"What's wrong?" I asked, clinging onto the strap across my chest.

"Alice apparently wants me to drop _all_ my plans and rush home because it's _important_," He scowled. It looked more like he was pouting, but that was absolutely fine; he looked pretty darn cute doing it anyway.

"Oh." I pondered for a second about what it was, then remembered. "Ohh."

"What?"

"She said she had 'big plans'. Plans that apparently involve a bathing suit."  
"Oh. Well then." Edward's face cracked into a silly, childish grin. "I don't mind much anymore."  
"You're such a pervert, it's disgusting!"  
Edward dodged a hit and chuckled. "So what? I'm suppose to be, aren't I?"

I stifled a giggle and stared out the window, wondering what we were going to do.

_**Back at the Cullen's.**_

I should have known when Alice gave me that sly smile before going shopping. I should have known when countless bathing suits were thrown and forced on me. I should have known with all the sunblock. Known that when we got back to Edward's, Alice would be waiting there, grinning, at the door for us with something in her hands. I should have also known that she would have grabbed my hand and ordered me up the stairs without another word and when I found a bottle of spray on and lotion sunblock with the blue bathing suit along with a matching blue towel that we were going swimming. But, being outside, I had seen that it was a deep shade of gray, and even if it was 4: 30 P.M., it was already dark from no sun. How in the _world_ were we going to swim in _this_ weather? I stared glumly as the blue bikini, curling my fingers around the soft fabric and slumping down on the toilet seat. I threw the bathing suit, towel, and bottles of lotion back into the bad and tiptoed back to Alice's room and closed the door quietly, pushing the bag deep underneath the bed and laid down on it, folding my hands over each other on top of my stomach and shutting my eyes. There was the faintest knock on the door which surprised me; who was asking permission to come in? I opened my eyes and stared at the closed door.

"Come on," I called out tiredly and squeezed my eyes shut again and leveled my breathing. Alice's soft bed sunk in and I heard shallow breathing. I got instantly annoyed. "Alice..."

"Oh, Bella. Things haven't changed, have they?" The familiar voice chuckled. My heart probably stopped while I jolted up and stared at the one person I didn't ever want to see again. He smiled up at me, the beautiful smile I had fell for so many times, and made his eyes get that special twinkle in his eyes that was reserved just for me.

"No..." I whispered, gaping at him. Really?

**Edward POV**

I glared angrily at the spot where Alice was. Hamlet was tugging at his leash, wanting to be let off. I took off the clip that connected his harness and leash, but left the harness on and watched him snake up the winding staircase.

"Alice, what's wrong with you!" I asked her angrily. She smiled that smile that always made annoyance bubble inside my stomach.

"Edward, Edward, Edward. Go get changed, dear brother. We have a really _hot_ visitor." Alice giggled, whizzing past me towards her room.

What the hell is up with her now-a-days...

"No. I am not going swimming. I've already had enough water today."

"What? Stick your head somewhere you shouldn't have?" Alice shouted from somewhere in the hallway.

"NO!" I shouted back and stomped back the stairs towards the kitchen. Rosalie was sitting in one of the chairs, feet propped up on the nearest chair, flipping through a magazine.

"Hiya, Edward." She said without looking up.

"Hi." I said flatly and turned towards the fridge.

"What's got your balls tied up in a knot?"

"You, that's what."  
"Oo. You hit me right in the spot."

"Too bad so sad."  
"You know, Bella doesn't-"  
"Do you think I care what she thinks?" I slammed the fridge and turned towards her. "Do you? Because you know what? She doesn't even fucking care about me, you know that? She's hung up about some fucker named _Collden_." I sneered his name angrily. I leaned against the fridge harshly and I felt it rock slightly. "She blew up in my goddamn face today about him, crying and stuff. The whole time I felt like shit, because I think I am, actually. She said that _I_ was just like him, playing with her and not really liking her. But I do, Rosalie, I do!" I froze quickly, shutting my mouth close and staring at Rosalie. She stared, shocked, at me, but let her face bend slowly into a knowing smile.

"Sit down, Edward, it's time I think we had that one-on-one talk." Rosalie patted the chair next to her and I reluctantly sulked forward. I plopped down into the chair and sighed, running a hand through my hair; that was totally out of character.

"Now, you're either really in _love_ with her or you're just on your period because you have _never_ blown up at me like that." Rosalie joked lightly. I let out a pathetic chuckle on her part.

"I think it might be the second one..." I said and quickly tried to advert the topic. "So, my friend recently bought this classic that he needs help on... but doesn't wanna go to the mechanics."

"What car is it? And oh sure. All of a sudden you just _bleed_ out of your penis?"

"It's a Porsche 944, I think. And no, I don't; I'd be like a fruit punch soda squirter thingy if I did."

"Wow. He can get a Porsche, but is too cheap for the mechanics? Well. The engine? Ha, I can name off a few who would be lining up..."

"2.5 L I4, 2.7 L I4, or 3.0 L I4; I can't really remember. Ha ha very funny."

"Edward."  
"What?"  
"Stop the bull and let's get to the shit. What's up with you and Bella?"

I felt the bitter taste of defeat on the tip of my tongue. I sighed and leaned forward to start talking; Rosalie didn't take 'no' for an answer.

"Well... I don't know. I'm not really... good with these things..." I answered awkwardly, rubbing my arm with the opposite hand.

"Obviously. Okay, where should we start..."  
"Rosalie, don't you have to go get dressed."  
"Hell, no. Not until we're finished. Now, just spill it."  
"Spill what?"  
"Ugh. Spill everything."

"You mean... everything with Bella? Or something?"

"Yes, genius, that's _exactly_ what I mean."

I sighed loudly again, settled myself comfortably onto the chair, and leaned forward to tell Rosalie everything from beginning to end. She occasionally gasped, laughed, hit my head with an annoyed swat, or just nodded. I tried to complete her demands of being as detailed as I could, but things slipped my mind and I had to go back and add them, much to her annoyance. I filled her in with our fight today, our fight Friday, and other fights previously. She gave me some looks that made me feel idiotic when I told her about some of them, opening her mouth to add some comment before I cut her off with a sharp look and continued. When I was finally finished, she leaned back.

"Wow," She said softly, a familiar speculating look on her face. "You screwed up big times, hm? But you fixed it. That's good... that's good..."

I had a feeling she was talking mostly to herself. I shifted slightly in my chair and she snapped her head up.

"Here's what we gotta do. _You_ have to stop being such an asshole, okay? And you have to treat her like she's your _best friend_, got it? Not a _you-want-her-to-be-girlfriend_, alright? Because if you do, she's isn't going to like it since you remind her of that Collden dude, who by the way, sounds like a complete ass."

I nodded my head in enthusiastic agreement.

"We're done... for now." Rosalie smiled when I groaned. "Now, go get dressed like a good little boy and meet us down at the pool. Bella's probably going to..." Rosalie's eyes glossed over and narrowed, her lips curving into a deep, annoyed frown. "Oh no..."

"What? What's wrong?" I glanced at her worriedly."  
"Has Bella told you what he looks like?"

"No...?"  
She shook her head and hopped off the bar chair, shaking her head. "Get dressed and get your ass down here as fast as you can. Well, in the solarium. I think we might have the _real_ culprit here."  
"What..." It took a moment for it to settle in. Then fury clouded my mind. "You _let_ a complete_ stranger_ in _our_ house? And you... You guys... are..." Being so angry was making it completely difficult to talk. I turn and sped towards my room, flinging it open and dug through my drawers until I found my other swim trunks. I walked swiftly towards the bathroom, turning the water to nearly scalding hot, and rushed myself underneath the hot water. I barely dried myself before slipping on the shorts and my recently favorite aviator glasses. My hair was still wet and I could feel the now-cold droplets of water plunk onto my bare back while I jogged to the linen closet and grab a random beach towel.

"Rosalie, you done?" I yelled down the hallway.

"Why yes I am," Rosalie's lean figure stepped out of the guest room, clad in a red bikini with hawaii-style black flowers. Her blond hair was flowing gently down her back. Emmett wasn't going to be able to concentrate today...

"Go put some clothes on, geez." I joked and started down the stairs. "Who else is coming? Jasper and Emmett, right?"  
"Correct you are. They're already down there." She rolled her eyes but smiled brightly. "You're going to help me dunk Emmett; I need to get him back."  
"Okay. Alice! Get your tiny butt down here!" She popped out of our parent's (** parents'? I'm not sure which one is it xD) **room with a orange bikini and brown expensive looking glasses.

"God. You guys might as well not wear clothes," I muttered and started the descent down the stairs.

"Where's Bella? She came up here a zillion hours ago," Alice asked Rosalie quietly.

"I dunno. I was talking to your PMS-ing brother over here," Rosalie laughed softly.

"About what? Cars?"  
"No. Girl stuff."  
"Whoa. Edward, it's okay if you're gay, you know."

"Alice... I am _not_." I turned to glare at her while we made our way down the hall towards the farthest end of the house. Rosalie and Alice were chattering about something while we reached the solarium door to the indoor heating pool. I heard loud, booming laughter followed by two loud splashes. Water drops splattered a good portion of the clear sliding doors. I opened one and passed through, dropping my towel on the floor along with my glasses and ran towards the pool, hopping off the ledge and into the air. The warm water engulfed me in a warm embrace when I shattered the still surface. Water slid down my nose while I breathed calmly in. I kicked up to the surface, shaking my hair when I got up to spray off some of the water.

"Edwarddd," Emmett said, coming from behind and clamping a hard grip onto my shoulders and dunking me down. I laughed under the water and remembered not to freak out, just wait patiently for the split moment when Emmett's hands loosened. It happened and I kicked hard enough, wrapped both my hands around his wrist and tugged him down to flip him under. His eyes were open and wide with laughter inside of them. I pushed up, sucking in a lungful of fresh, non-watery air. Emmett's head resurfaced with him laughing this time, kicking up to float on his back. Rosalie and Alice were at the top water slide, laughing and pushing each other until Alice finally slipped and screamed loudly while she sped down the slippery slid. Jasper saw and swam quickly towards the end of slide to wait for Alice. She came into view a couple seconds later and crashed into Jasper's waiting arms. She pecked him on the cheek and laughed, pushing away from him and disappearing underneath the water in a quick movement. Jasper grinned and looked around him for Alice, spotted the shining orange bathing suit, then dived after her.

"C'mon, Rosie! Jump!" Emmett yelled, rooting Rosalie on.

"Shut up, Emmett, I'll jump when I'm ready!" She shouted back, but stared at him with a look of plain adoration Emmett had an identical look on his friendly face. Rosalie squealed while she shredded down the slide, being dumped full-speed into the now lukewarm water. An unknown spiral of longing threaded down my spine. I sighed quietly and put on a fake smile swimming to the edge and climbing out.

"I have to pee." I announced and started walking towards the house.

"Ah-huh..." Rosalie and Alice both said, but didn't answer Emmett's or Jasper's questions. I silently shut the door and crept towards the stairs, holding my breath. I didn't hear anything, so I lumbered just as quiet up the white staircase.

**Bella POV**

No. My eyes were playing a horrible, wretched trick on me. I was imagining the clear, crystal blue eyes that were always sparkling with interest and the beautiful, dark wavy-rich black hair that my fingers had threaded through so many times. A pang of jealously sped momentarily through me as I wondered who _else_ had had that pleasure. But no. This was real. He was real. Laying right next to me.

"Bella, you look like you've just seen a star. You're starstruck." Collden laughed quietly. It almost disgusted me that I sighed with delight. His lips pulled back into a wide smile, revealing pearly white perfect teeth.

"Collden..." I whispered his name quietly, ignoring the dim thrill. "W-what are you doing here..." It was a question; it was a statement.

"Did you honestly think a few states would keep me away from you? Away from my_ adoring_ girlfriend?" He raised a pale hand towards my face and swept back the stray hairs. The hand reminded me of Edward and I leaned into the touch. Shit. It was happening... all over again. Collden chuckled lowly, cupping my cheek in his hand.

"I've missed you, Bella," Collden whispered, lifting my head to stare into the dangerous, clear eyes. For a moment, golden flickered over the blue, but disappeared; then his hair danced a second on bronze, but flashed back to the dark black hair that had blue tint in it when pushed into the sun.

"I've..." The sentence hanged on my tongue. How easily it would have been to say it back, how easy it would have been to close my eyes and just think about Collden and only him. But it wasn't. It wasn't so easy, like after I left. The countless nights Collden would spark my mind... but those nights were over. Now, it was only Edward that frolicked into my dreams, smiling at me and promising things I could never hear because I didn't or couldn't. It wasn't easy to say the sentence because in reality, it was _Edward_ that I missed. In reality it was _Edward_ that bleached my mind over and over again, scarring it over and over. "Not." I whispered the word so low, I wasn't sure he heard. His hand tightened slightly, but his face was still wide, open, and friendly.

"You haven't? But..." He leaned forward faster than I could see and pressed his lips softly to mine. My mind said yes, but something else said no. Something that I couldn't really _know_ what it was because I think I hadn't experienced it yet. But, my mind took over and my lips moved against his, small snippets of remembering of kissing Collden when I actually _wanted_ to. Now, I didn't. Horrified, I jerked my head back and stared at him, my face slowly contorting into uncontrolled horror.

"Just wait until Edwa..." I bit off the rest of his name, my cheeks flushing red while I darted my vision somewhere desperately else.

"Edwa?" Collden pulled back his hand and sat straight up, tilting his head slightly to the side. "Who's Edwa? Oh. You mean Edwa_rd_, right?" Collden's eyes flashed momentarily to the door and his face split into a more smirk like smile. "You mean the one who is standing at the doorway, his mouth open?"

I turned my head so fast that I got whiplash.

"Edward?" I asked quietly, staring at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?" Edward stated coldly and spun on his heel. I stared back at Collden and brought my hand back, slapping his straight across his cheek. He stared at me blankly.

"You... dipshit." I said angrily and got up from Alice's bed, clumsily running over the rug and slamming into the door. "Edward! Wait!"

A door opened from downstairs and I followed the sound quickly, praying that this would be the first time I didn't fall down.

"Edward, please!" I shouted again, wrenching open the front door. I glanced around and couldn't believe I hadn't seen the familiar black Lexus parked in the driveway. (** for detail, it's a Lexus IS F :D)** Edward was strutting across the lawn towards his parked Volvo. "_Edward_!"

"You know, you shouldn't really date such a prissy," Collden said calmly from behind me.

Edward seemed to hear his voice all the way over there and stopped, walking slowly towards us with an absolutely lethal expression. The phrase '_if looks could kill_' suddenly flashed through my head.  
"A _prissy_?" Edward hissed, coming closer. His eyes were much more darker, his hair seeming to be the messiest ever. I moved sideways and watched as Collden walked down the stairs, smirking.

"Oh, yes. The biggest I've seen," Collden said then added, "Ever."

Edward was moving faster than I could follow; his fist pulled back and slammed loudly into Collden's face, making something crunch. Uh-oh... Blood squirted and spewed from Collden's nose while he stumbled back, raising his hand towards his nose, not quite believing what happened.

"You little..." Collden growled, advancing forward and reeling in his fist. Edward easily dodged it and shoved Collden backwards, straddling him quickly when Collden fell onto the floor. Collden was thrashing underneath Edward while Edward repeatedly threw punches angrily at Collden. Finally realizing that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, Collden started smashing Edward's arms and face.

"Hi, Bella have... oh. There he is," Emmett stared for a second at the two wiggling boys then ran down the steps and pulled Edward off of Collden. Collden got up, shoved past Emmett, or at least trying to, and started clawing at Edward. I ran forward and grabbed Edward's hand to pull him back. His eyes were flashing with fury, but seemed unfocused somehow.

"Edward, calm down. You're just going to hurt yourself more," I whispered silently, turning him away from Collden. I could hear Emmett trying to restrain Collden. Edward only jerked his head in an odd nod and didn't look at me.

I nodded my head and pushed past Emmett and Collden, reached the steps and walked further up the stairs. I could hear, far off, the sound of soft splashing, but continued walking towards the bathroom. I closed the door and opened the shower, sliding myself downwards. It was only there I started to cry. It wasn't one of those times when you just were screaming and sobbing hysterically, it was one of those times when you just held yourself because there was no one else there beside you and just cried quietly, letting the salty water drops stream down your face in silent, rushing water falls.

When I tried and shut my eyes, all I could see was Edward's furious look on his face while he rhythmically pounded on Collden and the massive blood loss. The rusty smell of blood filled my nostrils and I leaned over to vomit. I kept crying and vomiting until I forced myself to stop, the shower's drain now clogged probably with smelly vomit. Thinking about that, I cried some more until I heard the door unlock and someone's feet patter softly across the floor and towards me. I didn't lift my head.

"It's alright, Bella. Don't cry," The soft voice said. Instantly, a warm, secure feeling washed over me. "That's right. Just fall asleep, everything's okay."

I nodded, trusting this voice. I rolled my head back and closed my eyes, lulling to sleep.

**Oh my god. I am SO sorry! School started last Thursday and so it's been hectic with last- minute things. So, this chapter wasn't maybe so surprising, but next chapter is just gonna be like OH WHAT THE HELL?! Sort of, kind of. Lol. Anyway, I'm sorryy; I love you guyyss :D.**


	18. The First Time

**Here's Chapter 18... Jesus... we're there already??**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this twilight stuff.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Family Force 5- The First Time**

**(This song is amazing; you should listen to it:))**

**Edward POV**

How could I be so stupid to lose control like that? How could I have been so eager to make Bella like me? How could I have been so dumb to let myself be taunted like that? But most of all, how could I have let _Jasper_ comfort Bella when she was crying and vomiting in the bathroom while I had to be restrained by Emmett from ripping Collden's head off? That was just humiliating. I was suppose to try and be her friend, not her number one enemy, right? But, I was sort of guiltily pleased with the aftermath of the fight; I had 'accidentally' _hurt_ Collden's nose with a minor fracture. He was lucky I just hadn't been in a fight in so long... or else his nose would have been seriously smashed to the other side, but the minor only needed ice or pain medication to ease the discomfort. Carlisle and Esme were disappointed, big time, at me, but I shrugged it off when they got home. Alice and Jasper had dropped Bella off and that was the end of Sunday. Rosalie was trembling so hard from trying to not start blowing her head off at me, Emmett finally took her home, but gave me the thumbs- up sign from behind his back. I glanced down at the floor and let the smile spread across my face.

"Well, Edward Anthony," Carlisle said sternly after securing a thick wad of gauze on Collden's nose. I smirked in his direction. Haha, wiener dinger. "You are in serious trouble. You're grounded for a month. That means no phone, no e-mail, no whatever you call it myspace?, facebook, whatever you kids use."

I opened my mouth to say something, but he held up his hand. "And that means _no car_."

It felt like he had just punched me.

"Ex-excuse me?" I gasped out, staring dumbstruck at him.

"No car. Alice will drive you around or your mother or I. Now hand over your keys." Carlisle held out his hand, palm facing upwards.

"Dad. Let's be rational here..."  
"No, Edward. You almost broke this young man's nose! This isn't like when I caught you trying to sneak out. Please, talking sleepwalker? Even _I _ used that back in _my_ day."

"I... don't have my keys... I... made them flush down the toilet..."  
"No you didn't. Everyone here knows you like that car probably better than anyone else in this household, so fork them over."

I grudgingly got the keys from my pocket and started to hand them over, but started blurting out compromises.

"Dishes for a week?" I asked pathetically, still clinging to my only way of transportation.

"No." Dad reached for the keys, but I jerked them back.

"Uh... Mopping _plus_ dishes! And I'll even throw in walking Ophelia!"

"No, Edward." Carlisle sighed and opened the hand that was clamped around the keys. I let out a frustrated sigh and turned towards the stairs, stomping up them loudly.

"Oh, by the way, Collden will be staying in your room." Carlisle called up and I _swear_ I could hear the smile in his voice.

"WHAT THE-!" I started yelling, but was caught off my by mom shouting 'Edward!' I walked towards my room and slammed the door, proving a point that in no way in _hell_ was I sharing a room with him. Didn't he have a cousin up here or something? What was he even doing here, anyway? Wasn't he happy sunshine boy? Who didn't look like he lived in the sun... because he was paler than an albino. I snorted lightly at that and winced slightly when I leaned against the door; angry, ugly purple-black- blue bruises splotched my arms up and down with my left eye sporting a deep black eye. I looked around my room; a typical teenage room, but it was probably gonna be turned into fruit cup town when _fa la la_ moved in. My eyes narrowed in protest. This house was like a hotel, why pick my room? Oh sure, maybe as punishment... but taking my car away was enough already. I groaned and pushed away from the door, picking up discarded underwear and other things. For a moment I thought about letting Hamlet attack him in the balls when he walked in as a welcoming present... but then thought better of it. I gathered up some stuff and ran out of my room, into the hall, and towards the guest room.

"You are _so_ immature!" Alice hissed when she saw me. I grinned in her way and continued to jiggle the lock. Why were parents so mean...? "Almost breaking his nose! Ugh! And to think that..."  
"Huh? Think what?" I asked absentmindedly, sticking my tongue out in concentration.

"That you... are so idiotic, there's the key right there, retard." She pointed towards the top of the door while I said 'ah-ha!'

"Thank you, dear sister!" I shoved the key into the key slot and turned it, then forced open the door. It was cold and dark in there. Perfect.

"But didn't Dad say-"  
"No. Shut up. He didn't say anything. Now, if you see the little booger, tell him not to wet my sheets." I smiled again as she bristled up with anger and closed the door. I dumped the things I had brought onto the bed and collapsed on it. "How boring... this room doesn't even have a stereo..." I frowned and shut my eyes. I was determined to fall asleep faster so that tomorrow would come faster. Smart, right?

_**The next couple of days**_.

"Can you just BACK OFF!" I shouted, getting angrier by the second.

"Ooo, little Edward angry?" Jacob laughed.

"Shut the f-"

"Edward! Don't say it!" Alice yelled, running over and grabbing my arm.

"Ohh, who's _this_?" Jacob asked, eying Alice.

"My _sister_, who if you touch, I promise you're going to wake up with water filling your nose." I snarled, tugging Alice along with me.

"Sure, sure whatever!" Jacob called after us.

"God, Edward... you need to control your anger." Alice whispered.

"Like I care. That _prat_ needs to mind his own goddamn business for once." I hissed, getting into Alice's car. "Can you drive me to that rental car place thing? I can't stand this anymore."  
"What, you don't like having your own personal chauffeur?"

"Oh, I do, it's just that... I hate getting home an hour late because everyone wants to touch and stare and drive your car... I mean honestly Alice. Your yellow Porsche? Come on."

"But I love this car. Don't hurt his feelings." Alice frowned at me. I let a laugh escape.

"You're a nutcase..."  
"And you're the pean-ohhh..." Alice stopped in mid sentence and watched the brunette who wasn't talking to me walk past, waving towards Alice and glare in my direction. I didn't know what I did to her in the first place...

"Well, at least Collden's leaving soon..." Alice attempted to engage me in conversation again, probably to get from staring at Bella.

"Yeah... I know, right? When I walked in this morning, my room smelt like unclean body... that's disgusting."  
"Oh, Edward, I'm sure you're just exaggerating."  
"Let's put smelly in your room for a week and _then_ let's see what you have to say, okay?"  
"No thank you, I'll pass."

I stared glumly out the window while we drove rather quickly towards the rent a car shop. (My guess was Alice was as anxious as I was to get my own car, even if it wasn't really mine.) We were there in many ten minutes tops. The sales person cringed slightly when he saw me and Alice walking towards him; we'd been here before and the car didn't exactly make it back to the lot last time...

"Hi there, Mr. Kramer!" I smiled cheerfully at him, slowly taking in the scared look on his face.

"O-oh... Hello Mr and Miss Cullen... how very _nice_ it is to see you... again," He muttered the last part again, but had the small, phony smile on the same time and that was good enough for me.

"So... the rents took away my transportation... I was wondering if you could, you know, maybe hook me up or something?"

"What were you looking for, exactly?"

"I dunno. Small and fast pretty much. I think maybe a white would be nice..."

"Let's see..."

A very timid Mr. Kramer led Alice and I through aisles and rows of cars, him pointing towards a car and me saying no before he even said a word. Signing, defeated, he led us to the last couple of cars.

"That one." I pointed towards a 2005 Honda Accord.

"That one?" Mr. Kramer asked, puzzled.

"Yep. It's just perfect."

"Uh..." He stared at me dully, shrugged, and started walking towards the main building to get the keys and paperwork. We followed slowly behind.

"That one? Really, Edward?" Alice asked lowly, never turning her head towards me.

"Yes, ma'am. I mean... how long are _they_ going to keep my car? A week at the most... sooner or later they'll give in, right? So, just for once, we could fit in."

Alice snorted slightly.

"You wanting to fit in... Haha... you make me laugh, Edward..."

"Well, excuse me little Miss-Oh-Let-Me-Drive-My-Early-Birthday-Present-From-Edward-To-School-Because-It's-Just-So-Smart!"

"Shut up... I'm driving your candy-ass everywhere."  
I laughed a little.

"That's a perfect nickname for someone... where'd you hear that?"

"Oh shush it up and hurry up; mom and dad are probably almost home."

"Oh shoot nuggets! Run, Alice, ruuuun!" I started pelting down the way towards the office while Alice whined from behind.

"Edward... slow... _down_! I can-can't ke-keep uh-up!" Alice panted, her footsteps fading slowly.

"And _how_ are we related?" I laughed.

"Because you were adopted!"

I faltered slightly, but kept running. Eventually, I stopped completely and waited for Alice to catch up. She was scowling at me, but it wasn't the angry kind, more of the you jerk sort of look, you know?

"Don't you do track...?" Alice asked absentmindedly while we stepped into the equally cold office.

"No...?" I answered with a slight smile, just to get her mad.

"Yes."  
"No."

"Mhm."  
"Yes-huh."

Mr. Kramer poked his head out of his office. "Well... if you two are done with your... _sibling showdown_, I need you to sign a few papers."

"It wasn't a showdown anyway... Alice can't put up much of a fight to save her life." I grinned at her and dodged the hit she was about to blow at my arm.

"Just shut it and let's go... I think I'm starting to get a migraine." Alice sighed and rubbed her temples. Uh-oh.

"Is it going to be like last time?" I asked seriously.

"I don't know... they're never the same, are they?"  
"Except for the whole part where you're like 'the vampires are coming the vampires are coming!' Seriously, Alice, there's no such thing." I smiled at her. "Besides... if there were... wouldn't we be first in line?" (**whhaat? No such thing? Hmm.. :O)**

A showed, pain looked flitted across Alice's face for a second, but vanished just as fast.

"Ah-ha... right..." Alice murmured and walked forward, still rubbing her temples.

_**Just to save time and space, because I want to put LOOAADDSS of stuff in this chapter, a week later.**_

"Mom... mom, please..." I moaned, slamming my head against the counter. "Can I _please_ have it back?"  
"Edward no means _no_," Mom said sharply, turning around to raise a brow at me. "Besides, don't you like that little rental car of yours? When your father and I deliberately-"

"Said give you the keys for _my_ _precious car_ and you didn't say don't go out and rent one..."

"One of these days, Edward, your mouth will get you into some deep doo-doo."

I chuckled softly. "Mom, come on. I hate that car... I mean sure it's nice... but I miss my car."  
"That's very nice, honey, but I don't care."

"Dad!" I turned quickly towards my dad who was walking in the kitchen, but turned abruptly on one heel and left the room. "Oh come on!"

"Sorry, son, you had it coming!" He laughed from somewhere inside the house.

"You guys aren't fair... when _my_ kids do something as du... as amazing as me... I wouldn't punish them like _this_." I sent a dark look at Esme before walking up the stairs. I had been driven that rental car for almost a month, and Collden had already left (thank God) but he said he was coming back so I shouldn't count my prayers... pshh whatever. Alice had came home later than usual, but I figured she was hanging out with Jasper and didn't really bother to ask until I heard the unheard, yet familiar voice. A second later, the familiar voice let out a soft, enchanting laugh. What in the world was Bella doing here... I tiptoed towards the door and leaned close to listen.

"...yeah, every time you past by us, he always straightens up as if he was important and looks hopefully at you... it's sort of fun to watch sometimes..." That was Alice. That _traitor!_

"Oh really? He does?" Did Bella actually sound smug...?

"Yeah... oh, did you hear about that new kid?" Alice's voice had gained that very excited, very fast tone whenever she was gossiping or as she liked and preferred to call it 'helpfully spreading news to the uneducated student body.'

"No..." Oh poor Bella, you just set yourself into a very talkative trap.

"You haven't? Well!" Alice gave a high pitched giggle. "He's suppose to be suspended from his old school... and he's in our grade... (** I never liked the whole 'Jacob likes older women thing', so they're the same age here.) **but he was suppose to start the Monday when you woke up," I felt myself wince slightly. "But didn't show, so now he's for sure starting tomorrow. And... well, yes I know I'm going out with Jasper, but from what I heard, he's totally hot, _ hint hint, Bella._"

Was Alice suggesting that _Bella_ go out with that... that _prissy? _Well... okay time for be to be a noisy brother. I pounded on the door and waited until Alice called 'come in'.

"God I am so mad right now." I said fake-furiously, running a hand through my hair. I fought to hid my smile.

"Why? What's wrong?" Alice asked, sitting up.

"This... this _guy_. His name is _Jacob Black and he's totally hot, Alice_." I grinned at her, watching her face spill from surprise, to horror, and then finally, my favorite, pissed off.

"You... you _eavesdropper! _Didn't mom tell you to stop that?!" Alice yelled, throwing one of the many fluffy pillows on her bed at me. I caught it and held it like a shield while more pillows rained at me.

"Yes... but do I listen? No. Do I care? Maybe. Do I _enjoy_ making you angry? Well of course I do!"

"Go away or your car isn't going to be so fabulous looking."  
"Oh really? And your car might accidentally up be Hamlet's new scratching post."

"You wouldn't...?"  
"Oh, I'd dare."

"Go away, Edward, no one wants you here. Right, Bella?"

I glanced curiously at Bella, who glowed a tomato- red and glanced away. She mumbled something underneath her breath.

"What?" Alice said, narrowing her eyes at her.

"I dunno..." Bella mumbled lower.

"You are a traitor, I hope you know that!" Alice sniffed, getting up and going towards the door. "I'll be right back, I have to go get something. When I come back, I don't wanna see you guys all kissy-kissy all over my bed, okay?"

"What the hell, Alice..." I grumbled, flinging a purple, fuzzy pillow at her. She dodged it and stuck her tongue out.

"Miss me miss me now you gotta... ew... wait no... that'd be gross..." Alice wrinkled her nose and left. I stood awkwardly, with a pink pillow, tucked underneath my armpit. I scratched the back of my neck with one hand and left it there, shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"So..." Bella said quietly.

"Um... about the other day... week..." I started off, staring at her. Slowly, she turned her head towards me.

"Yeah?"

"I am um... you know, _sorry_. It was very _immature_ of me." I lifted the corners of my lips in attempt in a smile, but it felt oddly out of place. Bella's mouth twitched a bit.

"It's okay... I mean... yeah, he's a jerk, yeah you're a big baby sometimes, so it all makes sense." She smiled.

"Hey!" The corner of my mouth lifted up slightly. "Yeah... but I really am sorry, you know."

"But I wonder how you'll make it up..." Bella answered in a far-away, almost taunting voice.

"I dunno... you tell me." I set down the pillow and hopped on top of Alice's squishy bed, feeling my butt sink into the mattress.

Bella rubbed an eye and yawned. "I'm not sure... I'll have to think on that one. What's the time?"

"Uh..." I glanced briefly towards the clicking clock on the wall behind Bella. "It's almost 6:30, it's 6:23 P.M."

"Shoot... I have to get home." Bella jumped off and scrambled around for her stuff, picking up first her white hoodie, slipping it on, then tugging on her backpack. I watched her, amused, and she frantically searched for her other shoe. "Well, don't just stand there and look at me! Help me find this other stupid shoe!" She lifted up a corner of the comforter and her head disappeared underneath it.

"Sheesh. Women and shoes..." I grumbled and looked around. "What does it look like?"

Bella thrust up one hand that held the right foot for a black, high top Converse. "Ah... so _original_."  
"Shut it up."

I lifted up my left leg and shoved it down in her face. "See? Even _I _have those. Lookie look!" I shook my foot in her face and laughed while she squealed and slapped it away.

"Get that... whoa they're like sparkly white!"

"Well duh... I have Alice as a sister... I don't think I've ever worn the same shoe twice..."

"Wow, Edward... you can be my first gay best friend, you know?"

"Thanks, and you can be my first ass-hole of a girl friend..."

I think I spewed red while she glanced at me with her eyes. "I mean... a girl... that's a friend, you know?"

"Ahhhh-huuummm."

"Yes. Here, I found your stinky-inky shoe."

"Oh! Thanks!" She made a grab for it, but I pulled it back.

"Nuh-ah-ha."

"C'mon!"

"Come and get it."

Bella lunged forward while I tumbled back... and much to my surprise and secret happiness... she collapsed fully on my chest, stretching her arm over my head to grab her shoe. She froze when she realized what had happened.

"Well... I think this is pretty comfortable, don't you?" I joked, staring up at her. She laughed nervously and stared down. I don't think she minded as much as I did while me both stared at each other. After what seemed forever she moved her arm a fraction a second, watching me with careful eyes and wrapped her arms around me. I froze for half a second, just enough for her to stop to and glanced at me with the same reproachful eyes, and continued her movements. Hesitantly, I brought up one hand and laid on her back, feeling the faint spikes of her spine. I knew, of course, that a goofy smile broke out in my face while her returning smile was almost as identical. And while I stared intently at her, and her back at me, something inside of my chest, _not my head_, clicked faintly, so faintly I almost didn't hear it. Something clicked because something was finally there, some sort of missing puzzle piece. And still looking at Bella, I realized that _she_ was the puzzle piece I was missing. Like, you know how people who were in love always said 'you're my missing half'? I think Bella was my missing half that I had been missing all along, but hadn't planned on finding her for a long time and didn't even notice she wasn't there. It was like I was seeing Bella the first time, the _real_ first time. I noticed all these small things I hadn't notice; a fiery red that tinged her pale cheeks, the way her eyes seemed to glow with excitement, or the way I really just wanted to hug her and never let her go because I wanted her to be mine, and only mine. I realized... in that moment that seemed like forever... I was in love with Bella Swan.

(**Because I haven't updated in literally almost a month, I will not end it there because you guys deserve so much more for being so patient!)**

"Ah_em_! What did I say before I left?" Alice's voice for once seemed extremely annoying and the intense, almost suffocating cloud that was around Bella and I vanished into wispy vapors of air in less that a second. Bella, laughing nervously, jerked her head towards my hand that was grasped around her shoe, and got up.

"Um... well... nice to see you again, Edward..." She smiled.

"See you? How about feel you all over?" Alice scoffed, smiling in the door way. "Let's go before your dad blows a blood vessel. See ya, Romeo."

"Shut up..." I grumbled, still laying down on Alice's bed.

"When you're finished, smooth out the wrinkles, will you?" I head Alice say before shutting the door.

Hissing slightly with just enough annoyance, I stared up at the white ceiling. If only maybe it just had lasted a few seconds longer... would Bella have said something? _Anything_? Just a simple 'um' would have probably sent my heart into a heart attack. I couldn't believe I didn't see this coming... I just don't want to get hurt, just like Bella did. My hand that was on Bella's back felt cool with the sweat I hadn't even noticed there when cool air floated past and through it. I got up and tightened the blanket, then left towards my room. I turned up the volume on the stereo, just past ten, so that it pounded loud enough in my room so that I couldn't hear anything. _Making it up...I'll think about it..._ Whatever she said, even if was 'Edward, let's go jump off a cliff!' or 'Edward, let's go to Canada!' I'd probably say 'Okay, Bella, anything for you...' and that's what sorted of disgusted me and amused me at the same time... how much one thing could change over a matter of seconds. Literally.

**Okay guys, next chapter, I SWEAR, will be longer than this one... way way WAAAY longer. Just get ready to do none of the following for the next chapter.:**

**1. Scream WHAT THE HECK?!**

** so mad you're like, " I just wanna kill someone!'**

** your screen out the window.**

**And four...**

** read this anymore xD.**

**Not only will Chapter 19 have Jacob Black in it, it will have... *Que cheesy sale music***

**More Bella and Edward**

**Bella, Edward, **_**and **_**Jacob**

**And lastly... you're favorite pairs... (yeah right lol) Bella & Jacob, Edward & Tanya, maybe Lauren, and you're favorite pair out of this entire fan fic, Ophelia and Hamlet lol! So get ready, hang tight, and don't get angry at me! Love you guys! :D**


	19. MakeDamnSure

**Guuuyss (: you're amazing, you know? Ange de l'aube- don't worry, that won't happen. If there was one thing I hated about Bella from New Moon and on, was that; she played with Jacob and Edward, giving Jacob the tiny, fleeting moment he could be the one, and then shoving him aside for, as always, Edward. Annyywhoo lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this growing book series, I just like to make my own little world of it.**

**Chapter 19**

**Taking Back Sunday- MakeDamnSure (Bella)/ HelloGoodBye- Here (In Your Arms) (Edward)**

**Bella POV**

"Gosh, you guys are just too cute..." Alice said, staring at Edward and me. I stopped wrestling him for his last cupcake and hunched forward, red face, in my chair.

"Yeah, cuter than you and Jasper," Edward laughed, hugging me towards him. I pulsed redder, but smiled.

"Haha... don't think so."

"Haha... think so."  
"Sure. You just _want_ to be."  
"Sure. You just _hope_ we aren't."  
"We're cuter because we're actually going out."  
"We're cuter because we're actually _not_ going out."  
"Stop copying me."

"Stop copying me."  
"Edward!"

"Alice!"

"Stop it!"

"Hi."

"_Anyway_," Alice glared in Edward's direction. "Have you _seen_ Jacob?"

"I know! He's so..." Rosalie trailed off, smiling small to nothing exactly.

"Excuse me?" Emmett and Jasper said at the same time, raising their brows to their girlfriends.

"I mean..." Alice said while Rosalie sputtered, "Not as cute as you are!"

"Ah- herm..." Jasper said, looking at Alice again who smiled back sheepishly.

"He's not that pretty looking." I added, finally turning back to my normal shade of white.

"WHAT? Are you _kidding me_? Next to Edward there, he's like..." Alice said, trying to figure out a comparison.

"No comparison, maybe? I mean, yeah he's okay- looking in his own way, but, I dunno."

"See, Alice? Not everyone likes stupid, dark, and short." Edward added his two cents worth.

"Short? Edward, he has a couple inches on you."  
"Whatever... What I lack in height I make up in brains... something that _bloke_ obviously doesn't have."

"Edward, have you been reading English novels again?" Jasper questioned, stifling a laugh to carry a straight face.

"Why, yes, my goo' ol' chap, yes I have. Dare I say we're going to be late. Well, Miss Swan and I are off... shoot nuggets... Mike is coming. God, can't he ever leave you alone? I mean seriously, he's always following you like a friggin' Golden Retriever!" Edward shot me a dirty look then gave Mike a dirtier look.

"Ah he..." I said nervously, getting up and tripping over the chair. Edward caught me and glanced at Mike. He straightened and smiled, and I hate to say it, brilliantly.

"Bye, guys. See ya later," He said quickly over his shoulder and then look at Mike again. In a loud voice, in a dreadful loud voice that seemed to rise above all the others and echo, said, "Yea, babe, like I was saying. So, we're still on for tonight, right? Because you know, I can't _stand_ to be away from _you_ for _sooo_ long." Edward stared intently at me, but up close, when you were staring into his amazing colored eyes, you could see the laughter in them.  
"Can you _shut up?!_" I hissed, noticing how the people closest stopped talking and just had to stare. Mike especially.

"Aw, is somebody shy?" Just low enough, he laughed. He hooked one arm around me and nearly shot me into his side. "Are you shy to express your feelings about how you feel about me? Well, I'm not, that's for sure." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. Before he reached his full height again he whispered, " I would kiss you somewhere else, but I know how embarrassed you get... even if I really do love kissing you." My head was feeling dizzy from all the blood rushing to my face, but I couldn't help but smile the same goofy, retarded smile I had smiled at Edward when I was fighting to get my shoe back.

"We're not even going out, bug off, Edward." I mumbled, still smiling, and pushed away. "Anyway," I said loudly to the remaining people looking, "I promised Mike I would walk with him and Angela to Biology, seeing you Cullens and Hales and a McCarty keep stealing me away from them."  
"We can't help it, you're like fresh blood and we're the sharks, you're very addicting." Edward smiled warmly. I blushed a deeper scarlet, if it were possible. "But okay... I sit next to you anyway and Mikey there doesn't. See yaaaah."

"Bye, freaky."

Still smiling, I walked towards Mike, who was looking at Edward's retreating figure with an emotion mixed with hatred and anger.

"Hello, Mike," I said pleasantly.

"Hi, Bella." Mike answered in a far away voice, starting to walk. Angela caught up with us at the door of the cafeteria.

"Hi, Angela. How are ya today?" I said, seemingly on the verge of a mass giggle attack. Sometimes, those things just happened for no reason at all; they just popped up and there I was, laughing like an idiot while people probably thought I'd finally gone crazy.

"Good. Well, sort of freaking out about our test today... I can't remember anything." Angela smiled half-heartedly, but I could tell she really was freaking out.

"Matter and its properties aren't that hard, are they?"

"No... no I guess not."  
"You're gonna do fine! Don't worry, you're smart." I smiled in encouragement. We walked mostly in silence, except for when Angela asked me a question in a panicked voice.

"Something, _anything_, that takes up space is volume, Ang, volume. Stop worrying, I know you're gonna do fine!" I smiled again.

"Thanks, Bella, I don't know what I'd do without you." Angela sighed.

"Hey, you'd still have me!" Mike spoke for the first time.

"Oh yeah... that's about as great as having Edward..." I laughed, but stopped when Mike's face contorted into just pure anger. "I mean... like a dog, you know...?"

"Right." Mike muttered and fell silent again. Realizing, this was the longest walk to any class I'd ever had... I wish I had just stayed with Edward. This was just straight out awkward.

"Okay, well, I wish you guys both the best of luck!" Angela whispered when we walked through the threshold and into biology. Edward was waiting, as always, looking out the window with a far away, longing almost look glint in his eyes. I slid in carefully, trying not to make a sound. I had learned before that he got very irritated when you disturbed him when he was 'doing his usual thinking'. To my surprise, Mike hadn't gone down to sit as his usual chair, but stood, fingers fidgeting, by my side of the table. Edward hadn't seemed to notice, because he wasn't making any side remarks. Wowie, he must be really engaged in whatever he was thinking about.

"Um... Bella?" Mike croaked out. I glanced up and immediately wished Edward would speak up; Mike was going to ask me out.

I coughed. "Yes, Mike?"

"Well I was wondering... if you weren't, you know, busy... that'd you maybe, um..."  
"Oh."

"Yeah. Uh.. so maybe this I don't know... _Saturday_?" Mike's voice seem to waver on Saturday.

"I don't know..." My face was burning uncomfortably. Not the burn that came when it was Edward on the end of this conversation, but the unwelcomed burn that nobody wanted to experience.

"Oh. You're busy?" Did Mike not think I wouldn't notice the way his eyes darted almost jealously towards Edward?

"No..."  
"Oh."

"Mike, I mean, I'd love to go... but don't you think that maybe, I don't know, _Jessica_ would want to go out with you?"

"Huh?" Mike's blue eyes seemed oblivious to the idea.

"Yeah. She sort of likes you, you know." I added this last sentence in desperate help of myself.

"Besides, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and I are kidnapping Little Miss Popular over here for yet another weekend." Edward's voice finally came. It was... amusing and some how agitating... the way cool relief washed over me in an instant. "And plus, I don't think your her type, really, Mike..."

"WHAT?!" I exploded, glaring at Edward. Half the people turned to look, amused.

"Oh and _you'd_ be?" Mike hissed, finally seeming to lose it.

"Well, actually, I think I might be. I'm not sure." Edward's eyes seemed to harden as they settled on Mike.

"Well you know what, Cullen?!" Mike leaned forward and snarled in Edward's much amused face, "I am so sick... you know what? Can you actually come out in the hallway?"  
"Sure, sure. Just don't do anything gayish on me..." Edward got up and walked towards the hallway, Mike in hot pursuit. That did nothing; everyone could hear them.

"I am so sick of you stealing what I want! You're like a goddamn child who thinks everyone will bend to his every will and whim, every command and order. But guess what? That's not true! It's not! So, if I say _I _ want Bella, I get her! You already have Tanya, Lauren, Jessica, Sabrina, Scarlett, and that's just naming a _few_!"

I walked nervously towards the door to hear Edward's part, along with a few other people.

"Mike, first of all, I hate to point it out, but there's sort of no competition. I mean sure... you're okay looking in your typical 100% American Boy way but... Here, let's put it like this: our school's the waterhole, right? And umm... you can be the lion, I guess. And I'll be... No, this won't work. Okay, I have a better example. You're the black leopard, alright? Don't take it offensively. And, I dunno, I'll be the snow leopard; don't crack any funnies. And we're in this wildlife preserve area. Bella, here," Edward's pale hand suddenly reached out and snatched my arm, jolting me out into the hallway, "Is the... bunny... you don't mind being a rabbit?"

"No..." I flushed a dark red.

"Good. She's like this rare, delicious, most amazing rabbit that _everyone and everything_ wants, okay? But for some reason, this rabbit doesn't really like the typical leopard... she wants a newer, a different kind of animal for... I don't know... a _friend_? Do you get what I'm saying, Mikey- boy? _Bella doesn't like you_."

Mike's cheeks flamed red and instantly, I felt bad. I opened my mouth to say something, something helpful at the most, but Edward squeezed my arm painfully hard. I winced and shut my mouth. Mike's mouth opened repeatedly like a fish's, and then he just stopped and stormed into the classroom.

"I think he's taking care of..." Edward said lowly.

"You're a jerk, you know?" I said crossly, wrenching off his grasp, and stomped into the classroom where there non-suspicious scraps of chairs roared around the room.

"Was someone having a screaming match a second ago...?" Mr. Banner asked as he wobbled in, carrying a large, thick stack of papers that were to be our test. Several people squeaked and gasped. I sat down, hardly minding how big it was; in Arizona, our tests were thinner but probably a zillion times worse than this.

"You know... I think I'm actually spazzing about this test." Edward said while Mr. Banner passed the tests out.

"Why? When we got our progress report sheet, you had the highest grade," I sniffed, annoyed that _he_ had gotten the grade that I wanted.

"Yeah but... I didn't really listen _or_ study for this unit."  
"It's not that hard, matter, volume, mass."  
"What's mass...?"  
"Edward, you're kidding me." I hoped he was.

"Ha ha... yes, I am. I'm not _that_ stupid."  
"You'll do fine, don't worry." I patted his arm and turned my attention towards the test that had just been placed in front of me. I heard Edward suck in a deep breath, something he always did, pop and crack his knuckle, another thing he usually did before a test, picked up what he called 'his lucky pencil', and started the test by first scribbling down his name in an elegant style. Talk about perfect. At that statement, for some reason, my mouth curled up into one of those smiles you just couldn't help but smile because if you didn't, it would just kill you somehow.

"No wondering eyes, mutterings about the _weather_, or little slips of white papers are to be seen or heard during this test. You have as long as you like, but keep it towards the time period. You may start now." Mr. Banner yawned, pulled up both feet to rest on top of his desk, settled into the battered paperback he had in his hands, and started to read.

_1) What are the three states of matter?_

Oh well, pshh, that was easy enough... Gas, liquid, and solid. Ah derr. The test was basically like that, and I finished in break necking speed, which sort of worried me a bit; if you finished something super fast, you usually did a bad job, unless you were just amazing at that certain thing. And even if I _had_ been in AP Biology back in Arizona, didn't mean this class was suppose to be such as breeze. I pushed out my chair, got up, and walked towards the front of the room to hand in my test.

"Done already?" Mr. Banner whispered without looking up.

"Yuup," I answered back in an equally low tone.

"100 percent worthy?"

I hated that question. "I think..."  
Foot steps pattered behind us. "Done, too." Edward murmured. I felt a shiver ripple down me from my head to toes and I could feel Edward's chest poking into my back.

"100 percent worthy?" Mr. Banner glanced up and smiled.

"As always... I think," Edward smiled half-heartedly. Mr. Banner's smile faltered.

"Two of my best students unsure? Well... this must have been harder than I thought..." Mr. Banner commented, looking at his book again.

"I just didn't study like always," Edward smiled again. What a liar.

"Really, you-" I started, but Edward dug his elbow in the middle of my back and I shut up, biting my lip from yelping out. "Well... yeah, I'm done." I nodded my head and turned around.

"Me too." Edward said and turned out.

"Were you going to _tattle tale _ on me?" Edward whispered, lowering his head. Some people looked up in lazy interest.

"Oh sure... you make it sound so first grade..." I whispered back, smiling a little. He nudged my shoulder and laughed.

"Because you _are_ a first grader."

"Are not."  
"Are yes."

I stifled a laugh while we sat down. Behind us, two people were talking.

"Hey! I said no talking! The only two people who should be talking are Bella and Edward." Mr. Banner barked, looking up at the two people behind us and then at the clock. There was exactly half an hour till the period ended, I could manage.

**Half an hour later and...**

Hallelujah! I made it! I crammed all my things and into my bag. Edward laughed lightly while I nearly ran out of the room; it was Friday and I was looking forward to getting home. Jessica caught me at the door.

"Bella! _Bella_! Wait!" She squealed, locking a very tight hold on my upper arm. I winced slightly, but grinned from her excitement.

"What's up, Jess?" I said, trying to wiggle out from her Boa Constrictor- worthy grip.

"Guess... who... is... in... our... next... class?!" (** can someone correct me if I'm wrong by when I say Jessica and Bella are in the same P.E. Period? I know Mike and her are... I think I'm wrong, but I can't see to remember, only the movie version xD. Sorry again!) **

"Gahhhh... I don't know."

"Oh, I know." Edward's voice drifted from behind us. Okay... _how in the world does he materialize out of nowhere?! _

"_Oh._" Jessica breathed, a little breathless. I held in a laugh. "Hi..."  
"Hi there. It's _Jacob Black_." Edward said, watching my face carefully. "And God do I hate him."

"What? What are you looking at? Are you waiting for some reaction, because if you are, you're not getting one." I said smartly, glancing up at him. He quirked a smile.

"Well, I would _hope_ not. Not every single girl in this school has to go gaga over just one new person."

"Speak for yourself." Jessica said suddenly, spotting something or some_one_ in the crowd a couple feet in front of us. "See ya, Bella. Don't get caught up in things..." She eyed Edward, gave me a sly smile and left.

"Wh... Huh... What?" I sputtered, turning a blotchy red.

"You know very well what she meant, dearie, don't play stupid."

"Pshaw. _You're_ the dummy here." I shoved him sideways and laughed. "Besides, I don't see why she should worry. I mean... you're going out with Tanya," I took a short breather to see if I would suddenly go into ballistics. I didn't, so I carried on like nothing was wrong, " and you know, it's..."

Edward tensed up slightly, but it was enough for me to get that he didn't really want to talk about that.

"So um... I'm gonna go to P.E. now..." I said awkwardly, rubbing my palms against each other.

"Oh. Okay. Yeah. Well... I'll um see you Monday, then?" Edward said, avoiding my gaze.

"Y-yeah."  
"Okay. Bye." He gave me an awkward, one-armed hug, turned quickly, and loped gracefully away. It was sort of amazing how just one sentence could turn a whole conversation that had been going along pleasantly into a pile up of just pure awkwardness. Oh shoot. I forgot to ask if he really was serious about this weekend. "Edward!" I tried calling out, but it was really no use; he was too far away.

"Hey... don't I know you?" A clouded, familiar voice said from behind. It was a low husky voice. I turned around and my eyes almost popped. This boy wasn't gorgeous like Edward or Emmett, but he was nearly there. He had smooth, russet skin, long black hair that was tied back with a single rubber band and dark, curious black eyes that just seemed to pop. He smiled and that lit up his face even more because his smile was so beautifully white and blinding, it was entrancing. (** ohhh snappp... let the drama begin :D!) **Judging from his height, he was taller than Edward, but not as built, he looked fairly lanky still.

"Wow." I breathed, still looking at him, then I turned red. "I mean... um... d-do I?"

"Wait, just to clarify one thing," He said, gesturing forward to walk. I started to walk along with him, noticing how much _taller_ he was; it was scary. "You're Bella Swan, right?"  
"Second person to get it right the first." I smiled.

"Who was the first?"  
"Edward. Edward Cullen." Just rolling the name off my tongue made my smile stretch farther on my face.

"Oh. Your boyfriend?"  
"NO! I mean... no. We're just," I took a deep breath and let it out. "Friends, you know? Or at least I hope we are..."

"Oh. Was he the guy that you were calling to, but was walking away just right now?"  
I flushed a crimson red and nodded.

"Oops... I'm sorry. Was that an awkward question?"  
"Oh! Not at all. Don't worry."  
"Okay. Well look at that... we're already at the locker rooms. Bye, Bella."

"Bye." I waved and smiled back as the extremely tall stranger walked into the boys' locker room. Wait... how did he know my name and what was his? Oh well.

"Bella! What took you so long?" Jessica yelled over the loud buzz of talking when I finally got in.

"Oh nothin'." I smiled.

"Oh hum... and I was born yesterday."

"Explains why you're tiny..."  
"Hey!"  
"My bad."

"Who were you talking to after then, hmmm?"  
"Why don't you tell me, nosy?"  
"Because I don't know!"

"Tell me!"

"I don't know!" I changed in to my GYM clothes and slammed my locker shut, swirling the dial to the first combination number and leaving.

"Wait for me!"

"Bye bye." I walked towards the GYM and wished I had waited; there was waves upon waves of laughter, talking, and whispering, but the worse part was, it just kept louder and louder to the point where it just hurt.

"So, I bet you're wondering how I know you and how I know your name? I just hope you don't think I'm a creep-o of a stalker," The tall, lanky boy came up from behind and smiled, flashing white against the russet skin.

"Kinda, sort of." I smiled back, feeling suddenly at ease.

"Do you remember mud pies?" He looked at me with his dark eyes that just seemed to go on forever. Talk about beautiful.

"No... Rachel and Rebecca?"

"Yeah!" His smile stretched. "I can't believe you remember them, but not me?"  
"Wait... wait..." I just took the name Edward said from earlier. "You are, in fact, Jacob Black!"  
"Right on. Talk about a good memory, so you remember my dad, Billy Black, then? Him and your dad are pretty good friends... and as in 'pretty good' I mean they're like brothers... well really close brothers that don't fight, but ya know, who's perfect?"  
_Edward is_.

"Yeah, you're right."

"So, what class are you in?" He gestured with his hand, vaguely noticing the cluster of girls giggling and pointing over him. Jesus... are you kidding me? I backed up several steps, just to be sure, before answering.

"Coach Clapp," I glanced over to the slightly overweight, balding P.E. teacher.

"Hey, me too!"

"Awesome." I motioned forward to walk... and the girls got into 'a formation' to start walking along.

"Hey, wait, don't you live in La Push?" I remembered suddenly; on the previous summer visits, Charlie would drive me and him up there so he could go fishing and would 'dump' me with Rachel and Rebecca.

"Yeah, but apparently I'm not a good 'influence' on the younger, _brilliant_ minds of La Push. It was either here or military school... I'm not the biggest fan of having to wake up early and do drills constantly and have some old general- wannabe fart yelling and spraying fit on my face twenty-four seven."

I laughed. "Talk about making some wise choices."  
"And don't you only visit in the summer?"  
"Well... _used_ to."  
"Oh?"  
"My mom re-married to a real nice guy, but we had to move around a lot and I got sort of tired of the whole 'it'll be different!' stuff, so I just wanted to move back here, somewhere new, but foreign."  
"I asked why not for a sob story." He looked seriously at me.

My face flushed red. "Oh! I-"  
He laughed loudly, a rumbling, carefree laugh that seemed to drift over the uprising volume of laughter and talk. "I'm just kidding, Bella. I don't mind."

"Alrightie, folks, shut up and listen; obviously, it's cold as heck out there, so we're inside. We can go outside, too, you know... you're all dressed in sweats... except for those trying to be brave and shove that out there." Coach Clapp said, not rising his voice at all.

"Wow... talk about balls out..." Jacob whispered underneath his breath and I let out a laugh.

"Stop laughing in the back, who ever that is."

"Sorry." I coughed, sinking myself into Jacob's side and turning a blotchy red.

"Hi, Bella." Mike whispered, coming up to my right. _Greaaat_.

"Hi." I whispered back, making sure my lips didn't move.

"Anyway, we're just doing free play... you could be walking around and you'd still get credit, we just want to see you moving, not sitting. Okay, so yeah, go ahead. Balls are in the back, and the nets will be up shortly." Coach Clapp resumed his speech.

"Wanna walk around with me? I don't really want to play anything right now, not in the mood." Jacob asked.

"Sure." I answered. And just like that... I was teetering and tottering my growing bond with Edward and my new, but old, friendship with Jacob.

**At the end of the period. **

"Really? We used to _do _that?" I laughed, knocking into Jacob as we made our way to the parking lots. He laughed along and slung a casual arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, really! Can't you remember? Your dad would be really mad at us... saying to you, 'Bella, it's not lady- like to jump off those cliffs! Even if they're hardly a foot off the ground!' and he would yell at me, 'And you! Don't let her do that, Jacob! You guys could get hurt!' While my dad was just in the back, shaking his head and laughing." He grinned, shaking out his black, silky hair. We passed through the black gates and into the parking lot. I turned my head slightly, still laughing and smiling, and saw five pale, tall figures, except for one, walking together in unison. It was sort of creepy how they did that... I glanced up quickly at Jacob and saw that his smile was slowly slipping as he stared at Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie coming over.

"Well," I shrugged casually, I hoped, out of Jacob's grasp and walked a little faster. "I ought to get home."

"Yeah. Oh! Tell your dad my dad wanted to know if he was coming up this weekend." Jacob said quickly. He leaned forward and pecked my cheek, sending my body rigid with surprise. Okay... when did I say that I was _ever_ okay?!

Startled, I just stared at Jacob while he went away... then remembered how fast the palies (** haha pronounced pale- ees xD) **were coming, turned and jumped into my car. A sharp knock made me scream loudly. I wasn't about to wait and see who it was; I just _calmly_ turned on the engine and started backing out slowly. I dared a look at the parking lot and saw Edward standing there with Jasper and Emmett flanked on either side of him, both of them grinning while Edward was just staring at me like 'what the hell?' I waved timidly, shifted into drive, and quickly sped off, nearly colliding with '98 Toyota Camry.

"Sorry!" I whispered. By the time I got to my house, a silver Volvo was parked in my driveway and I nearly had a heart attack. The wheel jerked a little, just enough to scare me, while I concentrated on my fast heart beat. _Calm... just stay calm... that could be _anybody's_ car, I bet Edward's not the only one who has a silver Volvo. _I parked my truck into the driveway and just sat there, planning my Great Escape from the car. I clutched my bag in one hand, lifted the little lock up, slowly lifted my hand towards the latch that opened my door, shoved it open and closed, then took off. Edward was at the door even before I blinked.

"Hello," He said pleasant enough, taking my backpack. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah huh...

"Thanks," I said, fumbling with the keys. My hands were shaking so bad for some reason, I couldn't get the key into the slot.

"Here, I'll do that." He grabbed the keys slowly from my hands and shoved the key into the key hole, turning the key left and back up right. Edward then pushed open the door gently. "I don't think I've been in this part of the house..." He motioned for me to go first and I did, tentatively stepping past him and into my house. I didn't hear a second pair of feet shuffling behind me, so I turned and saw him leaning against the door frame, staring intently at me. My face burned.

"Oh... are you not coming in?" Why was I even _asking?!_ I didn't _want_ him to yell at me... but for what actually? What did I do wrong? Why did I even _care_ to begin with?

"I wasn't invited in, was I?" Edward answered back.

"S-sorry. Um. Wanna come in?" I asked, wringing my hands together. Up until then, I realized my palms were slick with sweat that just didn't seem to go away.

"I'd love to." He walked past the threshold in one elegant lope, shutting the door behind him and setting down my backpack by the entrance of the living room.

"Are um uh... hungry? Or something?" I went into the kitchen, opening the freezing and sticking my hands in there, praying Edward would decide to explore like a normal boy, but realized Edward was too polite to be a 'normal boy', but he was also too different to be a 'normal boy'. Because 'normal boys' weren't like him, they couldn't speak like him, or act, dress, look... like him. He was too different, too outstanding to be a 'normal boy' and that's what I loved about him, really. I leaned my head against the fridge and sighed silently. Loved? I _loved_ that about him? Okay... loved and love and like weren't all the same things. They all started with the same letter, but weren't alike... at all!

_Oh but you _do_ love him, Bella... everyone knows that. Well, everyone except you because you're just blind, but that's okay, maybe he loves you, too, or maybe he doesn't._ A tiny voice in the back of my head argued. I wasn't surprised at this.

_He doesn't, obviously. Why would he? I'm plain, regular. He's the exact opposite of whatever I can do or what I am. _I argued back.

**You start shaking at the thought  
You are everything I want  
'Cause you are everything I'm not* **

_See? Even your mind is telling you... and you aren't scared, Bella, you're nervous. Do you want to know why you're nervous?_

"No," I breathed, squeezing my eyes tight against each other. "No, I don't. I already know."

_You're nervous because _he's_ here and you're nervous because you're afraid that if you say or do something wrong, _he'll_ take it into account and think of you as just a friend... or less. You're nervous because, you just don't realize or know it yet, or you just don't want to know it, you're really in love with him. You've _been_ in love with him all this time, just hiding it in the shadows. And that feeling you feel right now? It feels like you're almost floating on water, or maybe it's a giddy, light feeling churning in your chest, bubbling up towards the base of your throat, and then it'll make its way all the way _up_ your throat, to the back of your mouth, and then, you know what that feeling is?_

I shook my head miserably_._

_It's the feeling of first love. And there's no way to stop it from happening. _

**Sorry, I had this done yesterday, but my mom kicked me off the computer when I was about to post it .**

**Here's the next update! Okay... I can assure you that Bella is going crazy, talking to voices inside of her head. Anyway, so yeah, Jacob's here... dun dun dunna! Since Chapter 20 is next, and it's the second tenth chapter (if that makes sense), it's gonna be special, well, special for Team Jacob, that is :OOO!. And for everyone who has been waiting patiently for Bella and Edward to 'fall in love' and to see if Edward is a animal blood sucker or not, don't worry, don't worry; the vampire/ not vampire is actually a lot closer than the falling love part. I'm real sorry that it's going really slow actually, buuut I gotta get all this sha-na-na stuff out of the way first before I get to the real good stuff (: . Okay, I'm gonna stop blubbering now that way you guys can get ready for the next update :D. *- lyrics from MakeDamnSure. And the reason why there's two songs for this chapter instead of one, is because I accidentally forgot to put HelloGoodBye's song for last chapter. Oopsy.  
**


	20. Andy, You're A Star

**:O! Wowie... almost 400+ views in one day? Thanks for you guys who reviewed and thanks to you guys who read and favorited :D. So, did you guys like the last chapter? If you hated it... you're gonna hate this chapter way way more xD. If you loved/ liked it, then you'll like this one even more. And Bella isn't going crazy... I made a mistake on the last ending Author's note. **

**Chapter 20 **

**The Killers- Andy, You're A Star**

**Edward POV**

Wow. _Wow_. My throat felt cloggy, like someone had thrown something down there, and when I grunted in distaste, it sounded foggy, something like a gurgle almost. I watched as Jacob leaned down and kissed Bella's smooth cheek. What cheek was that? The left or the right? It was the left, right...? Well, then, I wasn't going to be kissing _that_ cheek... Emmett coughed, glanced at me, and continued walking, a very well known smirk tugging at his lips.

"What the fuck are you laughing about?" I said, annoyed. I really wasn't in the mood. First, I had nearly fallen off my chair, second Emmett 'accidentally' slammed my head into the wall, and third... third I see _that_. I looked again at Bella and Jacob... ew, even saying their names together in the same _sentence_ made my tongue feel all icky.

"Whoa!" Emmett backed away, laughing. "Calm down, Mr. Jealous."

"Aww... is somebody _jeeealous_?" Jasper grinned, pinching my cheek. I slapped it away and looked at Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie shrugged, and smiled, but Alice nodded her head.

"Guys... can we go to the mall...?" Alice said, looking at Jasper. He looked away quickly, suddenly entranced by the strap of his backpack.

"Yeah! Can we?" Rosalie beamed, catching on.

"But..." Emmett started.

"It's Friday-" Jasper continued.

"And our game is on-"  
"We don't want to miss it-"  
"And-"  
"We. Are. Going. To. The. Mall." Alice glowered, staring at them. Then she smiled her sickly disgusting sweet smile at Emmett. "Okay?"

"God..." Emmett muttered, his pale face becoming annoyed, then relaxed. Emmett never really got mad... that's one of the main reasons Alice usually targeted him; despite his size, he was one of the most softest guys around. "Jasper, your girlfriend is a freak, I hope you know that."  
"At least she isn't as tall as me..." Jasper stuck out his tongue and hooked an arm around Alice's shoulders.

Emmett drew himself up to full height, a towering six foot five inch frame, and narrowed his eyes at Jasper.

"Are you blind, man?" Emmett said loudly, imitating a very horrible British accent. "Rosalie is not even six feet. She's only-"  
"Excuse me, Emmett?" Rosalie said rather coldly. Emmett slouched downed quickly, pulling his face into an innocent expression and looking at her.

"Nothing, Rose, nothing..." Emmett mumbled, his cheeks staying the same pale hue even though he was embarrassed. How did they _do_ that?

"Right. That's what I _thought_ I heard." She smiled at Emmett. "Anyway, buh bye, Edward."

Her and Alice started making their way towards their cars when Emmett and Jasper both exploded 'what?!' at the same time.

"He's going to get bored, leave him alone." Rosalie said flatly, giving her twin and boyfriend a fixed stare.

"God... at least my girlfriend doesn't control me like some dog..." Jasper chuckled lowly, dodging a punch from Emmett.

"Jasper, will you hold this for me? It's really tiring... oh and can you drive?" Alice called from up ahead.

"Haha..." Emmett and I laughed at the same time. "Spoke too soon, buddy."

"Haha let's see you're laughing when Rosalie pulls out her credit card, hmm?"

"Oh shoot..." Emmett groaned, lumbering forward slowly.

"Bye... and oh um... have fun, you know?" Jasper smiled slyly, waving bye and jogging after Emmett.

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?" I yelled at him.

"You know, Eddie boy!" He yelled back.

"Yeah... I _do_ know..." I said quietly to myself, hitching in a breath and walking towards Bella. She took one short look at me, knew I had seen what just happened, and took off towards her car. With her stumble, I made it before her and rapped on the window before she turned on the car, I heard her scream faintly through the glass. Feet pattered from behind me and I saw Emmett and Jasper running, no more like _sprinting_, towards me, their faces stretched into excited smiles. Both their faces were flushed a little, just a tiny, almost non- noticeable tinge of light, powdery pink.

"We... got away," Jasper panted, laughing and thumping Emmett on the back. When Bella glanced backwards, with a very _frightened_ expression I might add, my expression was probably not the best, but I tried fixing it as fast as possible, but she flipped her head forwards just fast enough to not collide with an old looking car. I flinched forwards quickly, a reactionary response, but later on Emmett and Jasper would probably tell me it was more like a reaction to save Bella, rather then a slower response to save an other person.

"Well, you little boys have a mall date, so pick out some, you know, _cute clothes_," I grinned at them, "And tell Alice to come home after, you guys can too."  
"For what..." Emmett asked, his eyes darting towards Alice and Rosalie.

"Just because."

"Oh. Okay. Bye!" They turned and raced towards Alice and Rosalie, who were staring at them with a mixture of annoyance and care free siles. I hopped into my car, turned it on, and drove quickly towards Bella's house.

I beat her there, of course, because that rust bug she called a _car_ was amazingly slow...I turned off the engine and just sat there, closing my eyes and leaning my head back. It was starting to throb horribly. The light was being blocked out by thick, graying clouds and the smell of heavy rain was in the air. A few minutes later, Bella pulled up and when her car turned off, she hadn't gotten out. Well, that was what I was going for... right? Suddenly, like the pin prick of a shot going into your arm, my mouth felt cotton dry while I watched Bella step cautiously, nervously, out of her car and sling her backpack strap over her shoulder through the mirror. She then, all of a sudden, sprinted towards her door. There was a weird, hot feeling growing in my stomach, not a bad feeling, but a good feeling. It coursed through my body, sending every nerve onto its edge. I swallowed twice, but the feeling wouldn't go away. I jumped out and slammed the door shut in haste to beat her. Her one slight fall let me to beat her. ( **and no... Edward isn't turned on he's just like when you see somebody you like so much, you're giddy.)**

"Hello," My voice trembled lightly and reached out a hand to take her backpack.

"Thanks," She mumbled and got out her keys. It looked like she was having a hard time getting it in the hole...

"Here, I'll do that." I grabbed the keys and inserted the key into the slot with no trouble, turning it left then back up right and pushing open the door. "I don't think I've been in this part of the house..." _Just only in your bedroom_ I thought and a smug smile appeared on my face; I bet _Jacob_ hadn't had that opportunity yet... at least I hoped and wished he didn't. Bella stepped nervously around me and walked into her house rather quickly. I leaned against the door frame and waited, staring intensely at her. She turned around and widened her eyes nervously, her lips parting slightly apart. The same feeling from earlier rippled gently across my chest. _God... how did she have this power over me? How??_

"Oh... you're not coming in?" Bella asked quietly.

"I wasn't invited in, was I?" I answered back in a wisp of a whisper.

"S-Sorry. Um. Want to come in?" She (w)rang her hands together.

"I'd love to." I stepped over the threshold, shut the door behind me, and sat down her backpack by the entrance of the living room.

"Are you um uh... hungry? Or something?" Her voice raised slightly higher on the last word. I bobbed my head, barely, and wandered into her living room. At first glance, I saw a comfortable-looking, slightly aging couch facing a large, black television with an extra reclining chair on its left. Crossing across the room in quick, short steps, I looked closer. With a sharper eye, I saw pictures of Bella as a small child, grinning widely with her two front teeth missing and a purple Popsicle dripping all over her white dress or in mid jump to hop into a crystal blue pool. Other was of her and her parents, all in a hospital room while her mom smiled tiredly into the camera and her dad was smiling proudly into the camera. All of the pictures were aligned somehow so that the final picture was of Bella probably last year. Hesitantly, my hand came up and a finger reached out to touch and slide down the picture of Bella, my tight constricting uncomfortably and comfortably at the same time; it was like a pain that you hated, but were addicted to it all the same. My hand was shaking lightly and I shoved it into the pocket of my jacket. What was _wrong_ with me?

_You don't know? Don't you _love_ Bella?_ There was a little voice whispering in my mind, it was like... little wisps of breaths being breathed across silently into my ear, but I could hear it perfectly, no matter how quiet it was.

Yes, yes I _do_ love Bella. Of course I do.

_Well... what if she doesn't love you? What if she likes Jacob Black? What would you say to _that_?_

Obviously, I'd ask why.

_Because he's known her longer... it's reasonable to like someone that you've known longer, right?_

But...! She...

_Can't_? _Why, Edward, why? Is it because you're prettier than Jacob? Is it because you might be richer than Jacob? Have the better _life_ that Jacob? You practically have people jumping at your ever will. Look at poor little Tanya; you've broken her heart more than once, haven't you? Is that why she can't, Edward, because you're better than Jacob? Is it?_

"No... no it's not..." I breathed, shutting my eyes and leaning my head against the wall. "Shut up... please..." A queasy feeling boiled warningly in my stomach. Like that dream I had had... where Bella had turned suddenly angrily at me for assuming things that could happen and _me_ getting so angry, an anger that I hadn't felt in forever, fused through me while I stared at Jacob, Jacob who had his russet, thick arms draped around Bella's thin, fragile shoulders.

"Edward?" I turned around and saw Bella's ivory face looking up at me in concern. I nodded my head stiffly, my jaw set. It was now or never, right? If she answered 'yes' to me when I asked if she liked someone... that was good, but if I asked her who it was... I don't think I couldn't handle any answer except her saying my name.

"I have to ask you something, something important." I started, words jumping over each other. Her eyes widened slightly. Was that good or bad...?

"Do... do you like anyone?" I latched my eyes on hers. Sometimes, if you looked careful enough, her eyes might expose a fleeting emotion. One hand lifted up to wrap around Bella's small wrist. Though her eyes never broke from mine, her chocolate eyes grew slightly larger and her hand started to quiver just a bit. Without thinking, without even noticing, I moved forward until my chest was touching Bella's. Right now, at this exact moment, something was starting to burn its way through, demanding to be noticed. Like the way a flower might stretch and stretch towards the sun, wanting the warm rays to touch its stem, face, petals. Or, the way a dog wants to be petted by his owner and whines and cries until his owner does so. Or... the way a boy likes a girl and desperately wants to tell her, but he's afraid of getting hurt. He's afraid that she'll laugh in disgust at him, tell him that he's not it.. he's just too wretched, he's to horrible, _he's just not the one._ Bella didn't speak for such a long time, just looking up at me with a unreadable expression, that I was about to repeat the question again when she spoke.

"Why," She began slowly, looking at me with such force, I couldn't,_ didn't_, want to look away. "Do you ask such a thing?"

My heart bashed painfully against my rib cage. _Thump thump thump... thump thump thump._ It was nerve wrecking, and it was my turn to answer. I hoped my answer didn't say anything.

"Why do you question it?"

Her eyes narrowed down the slightest, probably in frustration, but her tone was light, guarded, careful. "Because, you don't hear that very often? Well... _you_ probably do..."

Her assumptions were probably right; I couldn't even remember the girl who I lasted dated at the moment. All I could focus on was Bella, breathing, and Bella.

"I ask it because I'm just... curious, I suppose."

"Oh." Her brow furrowed and I fought to keep from smiling at her so my face was kept expressionless. "I guess I do."  
My heart crashed faster and harder in my chest. "You do, do you?"

"'Like' is an very poor understatement, actually. I..." Her face bloomed a beautiful red. She bit her lip and darted her eyes away, not meeting my gaze.

"I won't laugh," I whispered, letting my breath fan gently across her cheek. "I promise."

She turned her head inch by inch and when she met my gaze, it was like a slap in the face. It was guarded, but beautiful. Open, but closed. It was the face of something I wanted to kiss so badly, but somehow knew I couldn't. More than that, it was the face of Bella, and that was greater than anything else.

"Laugh? I think you might... it's embarrassing." Bella mumbled, flashing red again. "I know he probably knows... I'm not good at hiding emotions. I doubt he feels the same way, though, because when we talk, it's like fighting. When we spend 'quality time'," She paused there and let out a soft, sad laugh. "We end up bickering back and forth. How could he know that I feel like this about him? I tell him constantly that 'you're stupid', 'you're dumb; get a life,' or, oh this is my favorite 'go away; I hate you'. But... ugh, gosh!" Her hand squeezed mine with surprising strength. Her eyes shut tight and she breathed in and out quickly. "It's just so _frustrating_ all the time because I want him, not in _that_ way, but in a way that's like I _need_ him, and when he's not _there with me_ I feel like I'm missing half of me." Her eyes suddenly blinked open and they were masked with a hidden emotion, a very strong hidden emotion.

My breathing had become slower and shallower with every word she had said. "What if he did know?" I whispered so quietly, I saw her lean in slightly, struggling to hear every word. I continued in the same voice, but faster. "And what would you say to that? If he told you the same thing, that he felt the same way? How would you react? Would you be ready, because you constantly tell your self your emotions are so strong and he might feel the same way. How about if _he_ told _you_ that _you_," I bore my eyes down at her. "Were _his_ missing half, also? And every moment you were away, it felt like something was suffocating him to the point where he would just go visit you in the middle of the night just to release that pain? What would you say to that?"

For a few seconds, Bella had stopped breathing, her cheeks dashed with bright pink. "I wouldn't say anything, I would ask something, though. Something along the lines of 'what took you so long?'. "

I muttered a quiet laugh, then abruptly turned serious again. "If you don't mind my asking, who is it?"

"He's- none of your business, actually!"

"None of my business, huh? Well, as your best friend-"

Bella arched an eyebrow and laughed. "Edward, we're best friends now?"

"Well, obviously." I raised both eyebrows and dared her to say other wise. "Okay, maybe not _the_ best friends, but you know, we're the _best_ of _friends_."

"Ah." Bella nodded her head and smiled. The smile lit up her face even more and I was struck with an overwhelming impulse just to hug her, but I struggled not to.

"_Anyway_ before I was RUDELY interrupted," I grinned at her. "Who you do like _is_ my business."

"Oh yeah? Under what law does that say so?" Bella asked stubbornly, scrunching her brows together.

"Underrr..." I taped the corner of my lip with a finger, pretending to think. When I got the 'answer', I snapped my fingers together and put on a fake, excited face. "Under the Bestest-Super-Duper-Friendliest-Friendly-Friend-Law..." Wow... _that_ didn't sound lame.

Bella started laughing, her grip slacking while she finally let go of my hand to use both of them to clutch at her stomach while sent bent forward, still laughing and gasping for air. Still air floated through the gaps of my fingers.

"You... are," Bella laughed/ gasped, still holding her stomach. "So silly!"

"I think that's a compliment... right?" I walked over to her couch and sat down. "I hope so."

Bella nodded and, still giggling to her self silently, came and sat down next to me on the couch. When she regained her composure, she turned towards me, her face in careful thought, and asked a question.

"Why'd you ask?" It wasn't a demand, more like just a simple, curious question... but it wasn't simple: it was a question that could either break or make me. Literally.

"I..." I stopped just enough so that it would be like I wasn't that into answering back, but having to do so just to be polite. "Was just wondering, you know. Out of curiosity, of course."

"Oh." Bella said that word fast and quickly, making it sounding flat. I cringed slightly. That was the wrong answer, wasn't it?

"Unless you wanted it to be something different?" I added quickly, palms starting to create sweat. Bella glanced quickly at me, turned red for some reason, and looked away again, getting up.

"What's today?" She asked, looking out the window. Thick droplets of cold rain water slid silently down the window, like if it were crying. But windows couldn't cry; they had no feelings, they weren't real.

I scrunched up my brow. "Um. Wednesday, I think." (**I'm not sure if it really is Wednesday in the story; I'm just making it up.)**

"Ah..." Bella seemed to be lost in thought.

"Oh _crap_!" Wednesday, along with Tuesdays and Thursday, plus half a day for Friday, were now 'football days' or 'happy days', as Coach Clapp **(original, huh xD?) **had told us. And... here I was, late again. Actually, I'd been late to every practice since January 18, to be exact.

"What?" Bella whirled around quickly, tripping, but caught herself before she clattered to the floor.

"I'm late... _again."_ I quickly gathered my stuff and stopped at the door when I wondered if I should go or not. No matter how much I would have loved to stay here, Coach Clapp would surely be at my throat if I was tardy again or missed a practice. Backtracking quickly, I leaned over, made sure not to kiss her left cheek, and then made my way quickly towards the door. I heard her say 'bye' quickly. While half running to my car in the pelting rain, a grin formed goofy on my lips, still tingling from kissing Bella's cheek.

**Bella POV**

I watched quietly and somewhat sadly as Edward gathered up his stuff quickly and left. When he reached the door, I didn't hear it open but the quick, short steps of timid feet making their way down the hallway again. I was confused. Did he forget something? Apparently he did because he leaned over and brushed his lips across my cheek so fast, it felt like there hadn't been anything there at all... but there had been. I heard the door being jerked open quickly and closed silently. I let out a quick, excited little scream and collapsed onto the couch. Slowly, I raised my finger tips to my right cheek, feeling hot and cold all over, especially hot on that certain cheek. I shut my eyes and smiled, replaying the quick scene over and over again. _If only Edward played soccer..._I thought suddenly to myself. _Sort of like Collden... I really wouldn't mind waiting in the rain if they were playing skins vs. shirts, but of course only if Edward's team was skins._ As quick as the thought came, it left, but left me with my smile stretching farther across my face.

_**Later that evening...**_

**Jacob POV**

You know, I think Edward likes Bella. I mean LIKE LIKE... because, he gets all possessive boyfriend when I'm around her... or any other human being with a pee-pee for that matter. I rolled over and blinked at the ceiling slowly. I shut my eyes and smiled tartly. _I should ask her out. _I thought suddenly, feeling a rumble of hunger go through my stomach. Yeah... yeah, I think I would. Tomorrow _Tomorrow_, I thought happily, allowing myself to fall asleep. (** OH WTF?! Yes, yes I know lol.)**

**Edward POV**

I groaned with every step I took. EVERTYHING hurt; my arms, my legs, my face... you name it and that body part was on flippin' fire.

"Bye, Edward. Good tackle... for someone so scrawny," David grinned at me.

"Nahaha..." I laughed sarcastically, but smiled. "Nice sprint... for a turtle."

David laughed and waved, gangling towards his much abused, but much loved, Honda. Actually... the car Bella almost took out today in her haste. I smiled instantly at her name, feeling a tingling jolt go through me. I wonder what she was doing right now... it was six o'clock, not that late. Probably doing homework... that nerd, _my_ nerd. A shiver that didn't have anything to do with the wind slid down my back. I put my grass stained bag into the trunk and slid into the car; I didn't bother to turn on the heater. Lately, I had been cold all over. Not the chilled-cold from the wind, but a cold like no warm blood pulsed through my veins or pumped in my heart. And blood... I suddenly had a craving for it, a strong, inhumanely crave for it. But as soon as it came, it was gone. I shook my head and turned on the car, peeling of the parking lot. I was eager to take a hot, long shower. Mud slicked back my hair, turning the usual bronze into a vomity- looking red color. I glanced down at my practice uniform: usually, before practices, it was a crisp white, courtesy of my mother, but now it was like army print: splotches of brown, green and other Earth colored tones. I made the mistake of running an anxious hand through my muddy hair, slathering wet, sticky mud all over the steering wheel. Well, a good thing I got my Volvo back and didn't have the rental car...

"Neee..." I wrinkled my nose in distaste. "Looks like you're gonna need a wash." Oh great... I was I so... _love drunk_... (my heart jumped a couple neats faster at the word)... that I was talking to myself now?

I arrived at the house at 6:10, good time. I left the bag in the drunk and walked stiffly( mud had slipped into man-land- UNCOMFORTABLY) towards the front door. I opened it, yelled a "I'm home!" to who ever was, then ran upstairs. I peeled out of the uniform quickly. The steam from the hot water quickly fogged up the window. I placed one of my hands on the cool surface and realized something: I was like a mirror. It sounded crazy... but it was true. The mirror was cold when everything around it was hot. The mirror wasn't seen for what it really was, only for what it could do and what it was. The mirror sometimes lied and made you look skinnier or prettier than you actually looked like in those jeans or with those huge, tight curls framing your face. The mirror, most importantly, was sometimes two-faced... (**like Harvey Dent (:)**... but once in a while, you got a straight forward answer, or emotion. I removed my palm and saw the large, long five fingered print of a human hand. I stared at that print for a long time until I realized inviting water was running and mud was hardening in uncomfortable places. Even when I closed my eyes that night to sleep, I saw the mirror- print trying to figure out what was wrong with it. Why something was wrong with it.

**Bella POV**__

_**sorry about these POV switches- I know some of you don't like them that much, but this is the last switch, I promise (:**_

"Goodnight, Charlie." I called to him while I made my way up the stairs.

"You're going to sleep?" Charlie sounded distracted, a game was probably why.

"Oh, no. I gotta take a shower and finish a couple Trig problems."

"Oh. Well... have a good shower and have fun with those problems." I could hear the smile in his voice; he knew I wasn't the biggest math fanatic out there. I grabbed two towels from the closet and made my way towards the tiny bathroom. The mirror fogged up quickly and that was my cue to step in. The hot waster tinkled and stung my back. After a few moments, I couldn't feel the water anymore, like I had grown used to it. I shampooed slowly, inhaling the sweet strawberry scent. I applied body ash, something I hardly did because I thought it was stupid, you could just use soap and save yourself the irritation. The shower took shorter than I hoped, a whopping thirty minutes. I blow dried my hair, listening solemnly to the whirl of the dryer, Soon, my hair became pin- straight and started to grow hot, absorbing the heat. I turned off the blow dryer and padded towards my room. I laid out my pajamas with special interest, smoothing invisible wrinkles. I slipped on my pants first, tightening the string just right, then pulled over the light tip. I puffed my hair out, then pulled it into a tight ponytail. I pulled out the Trig book and re-worked several problems before getting tired of it and shoving it aside. Finally, my eyes became unbearably heavy. The moment I was waiting for!

I moved with deliberate slowness, making my eyes droop more; I didn't dare move fast for that would just re-wake me and have to repeat the whole process again. I crawled under the covers and shut my eyes, ignoring the light behind my lids. I sighed weakly and rolled over to my side. The feeling of sleep bled over me; I gladly let it take over.

**Alrightie, then! Eight pages... for almost a month? That's not really acceptable, but tomorrow's Halloween and hahah... I'm not spending a whole night, half-awake sitting in front of a bright computer screen (what I'm doing right now.) The next chapter will, obviously, be longer and hopefully much better than this one. So, Edward loves Bella, Bella loves Edward... BUT DUN-DUN-NA-NA! *talks in faster tone* If Bella loves Edward, and Edward loves Bella, why is Jacob going to ask Bella out? Will she accept? Will she say no? FIND OUT NEXT WEEK... (not really, it's just what those annoying t-v men people say lol) ON... CHAPTER 21 xD.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Be safe, don't do anything drastic :).**

**p.s.... yes, for all those patient waiters... something is going to happen soon... :} it may be what you think it is, may not be. But whatever you think, KEEP. IT. TO. YOURSELF. There's nothing more aggravating than a spoiler, don't you think?**


	21. Mr Brightside

**Okay, I hope you guys had a wonderful Halloween! And... as of today, November 1****st****, New Moon premieres in 19 DAYS ;D! Ahh, it's coming so fast, isn't it? Anyway, here's Chapter 21 (:, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't on twilight.**

**Chapter 21**

**The Killers- Mr. Brightside**

**Bella POV**

I moaned slightly and blinked half-heartedly. I swung my feet over the side of the bed and almost smiled- almost. Thin, cottony gray clouds drifted over the sky and sun. They didn't seem like they would last the day.

I dressed in a brown v-neck sweater, jeans, and beat up, scruffy Converse, then fixed the slightly messed up ponytail from last night. I bounced down the stairs, humming quietly.

"Nice weather, don't you think?" Charlie commented and peered over the newspaper.

"Sure, I guess. I just wish the clouds would go away." I grumbled unhappily, sparing a glance at the sky. I bid Charlie a bye, as he did to me, and walked outside. My backpack felt lighter than usual and I remembered I left my trig homework on my bed. I groaned, stomped my foot angrily, and dashed inside. Charlie dropped his newspaper quickly, eyes wide and hand dropped to his gun reflexively. Dang; I'd hate to be an intruder.

"Geez, Bella, give me a heart attack, will you?" Charlie muttered and spooned some fruit loops into his mouth. I grinned and continued up the stairs. I tore up my bed, throwing sheets and quilt, until I saw the scruffy notebook and red textbook poking out from underneath the bed. I jammed them into my bag and rushed downstairs- I was running late.

"Be careful," Charlie warned me as I headed out the second- and last time hopefully- time through the door. I stopped.

"Why?"

"Because," He started in a matter-of-fact voice, "four people have gotten killed in the last month or so."

Dang, how'd I miss _that_? "Oh. Anyone close here?"

"Actually, yes. You know, well remember, Mr. James Curtis?"

I scrunched up my brow. "No, no I don't."

"Old, balding. Mid 60's?"

"Oh... Oh yeah! Didn't you and him used to have a bowling/ fishing day every month until some mess up or whatever?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"Hey, doesn't he live three blocks away?"

"Ah-huh."

Something in Charlie's tone made me back up to the kitchen. I glanced at the newspaper heading and gasped quietly.

**65 YEAR-OLD FOUND KILLED AT HOME**

"Really?" I whispered, staring at Charlie.

"Yes, so _be careful_. By the way... why was that Cullen kid here yesterday?"

my heart froze, my skin turned to ice, but amazing enough, my face turned a bright rose red.

"Wh-what?" I stammered.

"Bells, honey, we both know you _suck_ at lying." Charlie raised an eyebrow at me

"Well, how do _you_ know?"

"Miss Rivers told me. I never through I'd say it, but her nosiness finally came in handy."

Dang neighbor... "Well, I don't know."

"Bella..."

"Dad, I'm serious. He was here when I got home."  
"Huh... guess we're gonna need a guard dog or something. I'm not a fan of teenage boys wondering around and waiting at my house for my daughter when I'm not home."

I flushed red. "Good-bye, Dad."

"Actually, it's almost time for school, isn't it? I have to get going too, anyway... I could drive you?" He asked, smiling hopefully.

I forced myself not to groan. _Exactly_ what I was trying to avoid... I smiled anyway. "Um. Sure, that'd be nice."

"I can put on the siren and everything... I can get you to school in like... five minutes tops."

"I thought it was only for emergences?"

"Like I care... pft. Rules are for losers."

"Dad, you're a cop." I grinned anyway.

"Oh. Right." He made a face, put his bowl in the sink, and got his keys. "Let's go, kiddo."

While we made our way down to the car I kept re-playing the scene over and over in my head. _Wow_, I thought while I made sure the dead bolt was locked and secured. Murdered? Found dead?... That could have been Charlie, Angela, _Edward_, me... that's crazy. I forced the morning surprise and though about Edward while Charlie turned on the car. And started to drive. Edward with his perfect face and perfect body... perfect hair, perfect lips, perfect everything. I sighed lightly and gripped the strap of my backpack with unnecessary force. But... could the reincarnation of a Greek God, in the flesh, like someone so plain and ordinary as myself? My face pulled down into a frown.

Ask.

That one word seemed to solve all the problems, right?

But! What if he didn't say anything at all? Or worse, he said _something_? Something along the lines of him making fun of me... my eyes stung suddenly.

So, here was the big question: was I big enough a chicken to not ask and not face the output, or brave enough to ask and face the answer? I knew, if I was still back in Phoenix, number two would have been automatic answer. But, were we in Phoenix and was I still the same person? Nope. I shuddered at the second option. That was seemingly the only option and answer available. I groaned lightly and faced Charlie.

"What?" He asked, not daring to glance at my face.

"Nothing. Just... homework." I made a irritable face. "Are you going to be investigating, or whatever?"

"The 'crime scene'? I think so... I'm not sure yet. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering you know." Charlie turned into the school parking lot and circled around towards the front quickly. I just then noticed there was no piercing wail of a siren. My face lit up a bit when I saw a Silver Volvo parked half way in the middle, though.

"Alright, then. Here we are; Forks High School." Charlie smiled at me. "Have a nice day."  
"You too, Dad." I waved at him and got out of the car. I was ready to make a dead sprint towards my next class when I realized there were still clutters of kids still out. I guess I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the time fly by.

"Oh, Bella! Wait!" I heard Charlie's window roll down. I turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me to pick you up or...?"

"Umm... no, it's fine. I'll ask a friend to drop me off or something."  
"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." I waved again, sighed, and made my way towards my first class, but kept an eye out for Edward. Pathetic, I know, but whatever.

"Looks like someone's in desperate need of a ride after school." My favorite soft voice said from behind. I smiled automatically and turned around.

"Someone's nosy." I smiled at Edward.

"Yeah, well, curiosity killed the cat, didn't it?" Edward's returning smile was brilliant.

I inhaled deeply and prepared to ask my question. It was now or never.

"Edward?" I started. He matched my stride perfectly.

"What's up? Need help on something?" He asked, glancing down at me.

"Sort of." I made a face.

"And you need help with...?"

"It's about... you... actually." I whispered the whole sentence. My face was blushing red and feeling like it was on fire.

"Me?" Edward's step faltered, but he matched it to mine again. He stopped walking all of a sudden and I did too. He glanced down at my face.

"Yes. I need to know," I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. "If you... um like... me or not?"

I opened my eyes. His face was clueless, expressionless. The face of someone not letting you in. I held my breath and couldn't suck in air.

"And it matters?" He asked softly, staring down at me with an unfathomable expression.

"It does."

He didn't speak for a long time, just stared down at me. Finally, my frustration got the better of me.

"I _knew _this was going to happen. I just _knew it_." I muttered, spinning forward and going towards my first class.

"Wait," He spoke finally, trying to reach out for my arm, but I jerked it away.

"It's fine, you don't." I smiled with watery eyes and turned away.

"Bella!" A different voice yelled from behind. I turned around and saw Jacob jogging toward us, waving his arm.

"The little..." Edward muttered, his face turning hostile and raised his suddenly angry glare to Jacob. He took one look at Edward's face, suddenly smiled as if he expected much, and looked at me.

"I was thinking," Jacob started, inching carefully away from Edward as he spoke. I looked away from Edward to Jacob then back to Edward. His jaw was rigid and tight, his mouth set in a thin, paper-white line, but his eyes... his eyes they seemed to dim from their honey color to a darker tawny color, flashing with wild fire. Without really thinking, I reached out slowly to put a hand on Edward's arm, to calm him, but I pulled it back and thought better of it. Edward's eyes suddenly flickered up to mine and in that moment, I saw everything that I hadn't seen.

Edward was a complicated person, of course, but if you got through his thick façade, he wasn't that much... at least. He was sometimes simple, easy to follow, but sometimes he left you breathless with a step behind him. But, when his eyes flashed to mine, he held the look of vulnerability, a sense of knowing something, and hurt felt eyes. The dark tawny eyes were blank, but if you looked close enough, they seemed to be falling, like jigsaw pieces, down, crumbling almost because of being crippled by hurt. Why, do you ask, they looked so sad? Well... I suppose because of the next few lines that came out of Jacob's mouth- I guess. I was never really good with these things.

"Bella, would you be considering to go out with me?" Jacob asked, looking at me. I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath, but I saw more than that in his eyes; I saw what seemed to me... like... the world was ending. I can't explain it, _don't_ know how to, but it just looked like it. A flood, trees ripping up from roots, hundred foot tall mountains being devoured. I didn't look at Jacob, but looking at Edward. Then I thought: if Edward did like me... he would speak up, right? If he didn't... he just would stay silent... _like this_ I realized with such an overwhelming sense of emotion, that I almost felt to the ground. If Edward didn't like me, he would just stay silent, probably leave... and maybe never talk to me again.

"I-I don't know," I finally looked at Jacob carefully. His face was care free open, nothing like Edward's closed, careful face. His lips were pulled back into a cheerful smile, his eyes glowing with the same smile. His glossy hair was tied back to reveal his beautiful-colored face. I knew they were different, Edward and Jacob, but I couldn't help pointing out the differences. Edward was so pale, he lacked color, but Jacob was bursting with it. Jacob was so free and careless, it was amazing, but Edward had a funny way of judging people, probably because of all the fakes he'd had to deal with. But the one difference that in no way could Jacob ever have over me was this: I wanted Edward more than anything else. Sure, I liked Jacob, but I _loved_ Edward. And it was true, I knew it; I loved Edward more fiercely than I had ever known I could love someone. Just looking at him usually made me loose my breath, or when looking at him made a little smile creep onto my face unintentionally. It was sort of disgusting, but sweet... too bad he didn't feel the same way. Too bad.

"Why?" Jacob asked suddenly, not angrily, but genuinely confused. His dark brows knitted together in confusion.

"Because," I said as if it were the most obvious word in the world, "I'm not sure."

Jacob's black eyes flashed towards Edward's brooding eyes quickly, then back to mine. "Is that why?"

My face flushed a blood red. "Of course not!"

"Then why don't you?" His face suddenly split into a smile. "Oh... I get it."

The blood vanished from my face in an instant and I suddenly felt like ice all over. Oh no... "You... you do?"

"Of course I do! It's so obvious! You, Bella, are like a puppy... well, _Edward's_ puppy for that matter... he's got you on a leash so tight, you don't even know it's there!"

Edward's face looked like he was about to make Jacob shut up permanently, but he said nothing.

I knew my face showed relief, but I suddenly charged with fury. "NO!"

Jacob laughed. "Yes."

"That isn't _true!_ Of course it's not! Edward and I... we're just _friends_!"

"I have to go." Edward suddenly said in a low, thick voice. "I'll see you lat... no I don't think I will. Good-bye." He turned and walked in long strides in the other direction, hands burrowed thick into his jacket.

"So, you will then?" Jacob prompted, taking a step forward.

"Will I what?" I snapped, taking a step back.

"Go out with me? Just for a test drive, I promise. How about... this afternoon? You're free?"

"I guess... but..." _I'll see you lat... no I don't think I will. _Edward's words flew through my head. He had no intention of speaking to me again. My heart broke into two pieces. What was the point now? Maybe I _could_ get used to Jacob. I stared more carefully at him. I think I could...

"Well?" Jacob prompted. 

I shut my eyes while I whispered the next sentence.

"Yes, yes I will."

**(WTF?! Whhhatt! Don't get all angry yet... I know what I'm doing (: ; it's called 'suspense' xD.)**

**PART TWO**

**Edward POV**

"_That isn't _true_! Of course it's not! Edward and I... we're just _friends_!"_

I heard that sentence over a month ago from Bella... my first love. Oh, you're confused? Well... let me you in a huge, gut-tearing, heart-wrenching secret... JACOB BLACK AND BELLA SWAN. Horrible, I know... But, who am I to judge? They, Jacob and Bella, have been going out for almost a month now. Sometimes at school, I allow myself to peek at them, just for the slightest moment, and every time I do, they're hugging or something like that, just enough to shred my heart to shreds. Am I being too dramatic? Of course I am! Should I toughen up and just forget it? Well, yes! Can I? No... no I couldn't. Because, when you love someone so much, how could you get over them when nothing happened? That's like... how could you miss chocolate if you never tasted it? How could you wish for snow if you've never felt it before? It's not possible, is it? No, no it's not.

I closed my eyes and did what I usually did during sixth period Biology; ignore the girl next to me. I knew it was damaging me slowly and slowly each day, but I'd prefer slowly and painful that all at once. I whispered silently to myself, almost humming, never looking at Bella. Once, she tried to ask for help, but I ignored her then, too. On that day, nearly a month ago, she had kissed my cheek for getting an A plus on the test I had been 'worrying' over... I almost cried. My face twisted up in pain and Bella saw it, I knew she did, because she gasped quietly and slowly backed away, her pretty chocolate eyes filling with tears, or at least that's what I force myself to think.

"Today, we're doing a partner lab today. We're going to be a measuring lab, so just look at your notes from yesterday and this handout sheet I'm about to give you guys and you'll be set." Mr. Banner started passing out the sheets in two's, one for each person in the group. I opened my eyes and sighed, eager to just finish it. 

"You first?" Bella asked quietly, not looking at me, but straight ahead. I nodded my head quickly and grabbed at the paper floating towards the table before they touched. I looked down; an easy enough lab. Just put the pennies in chronological order then weigh them. As fast as I could, I glanced at the dates and arranged them in order, then, just as Bella realized I already started, I measured the first three.

"Edward, it's a _partner_ lab." Mr. Banner stressed 'partner'. I forced a strained smile and nodded.

"Right." I said, taking my hands away and gesturing towards Bella to do whatever she wanted. I sat ramrod straight and looked away, out the window.

"Edward," Bella whispered. I was shocked; since that day, she hadn't really spoken to me, only when it was demanded. I turned towards her cautiously, taking in her features slowly.

"Yes?" I murmured, not looking directly at her.

"I'm so sick and tired of this..." She reached across and placed her warm hand against my cheek. I slammed my eyes shut and gritted my teeth together. "Please, look at me." 

I opened my eyes sluggishly. She waited patiently.

"Tired of what?" I asked softly, staring into her deep, dark brown eyes. "What are _you_ tired of?"

"I want us to _stay_ friends, _best friends_ as you once put it." She tried to smile, but it looked like it was painful.

"We can't."

"Why?"

Suddenly, I was washed over with cold fury. My voice was clipped and harsh. "It's either him or me, princess. You're best friend over your... boy_friend_. I can't keep mauling myself each day, watching you kiss that thing. You can't have one or the other."

Bella's expression was odd; it was seemingly a mixture of two emotions, but I couldn't place them? Happiness? Happy for what? That'd I'd finally say: I don't want to be your friend anymore? Frustrated, I grabbed my stuff and got up, leaving Bella sitting on the chair with her mouth in a wide O-shaped. _Oh, it looks like Jacob taught her something new... _I thought slightly amused and smile grimly. But the one thing that was just making me angrier and angrier by the second was the fact that I had _lost._ _I,_ Edward fucking Cullen, had _lost_ to Jacob Black. This, obviously, was hard for me to grasp because throughout my life, I had gotten what I usually wanted, I had always won everything I wanted, and I had always _dated_ every single girl I ever wanted to. How could you say no? I knew that just speaking softly or widening my eyes could snap a girl to make them fall in love, or that if I studied hard enough I could get a new car whenever. But, this time there was an exception... Isabella Swan was that exception. This time, _I was the one who wanted her_, she didn't want me. Behind me, the ball shrilled loudly and kids started to pour out of the classroom. I shoved my way past and through a crowd of swarming people, muttering 'excuse me' at least once.

"Edward! _Edward,_ wait! Please!" Bella shouted from behind me. The annoyance and anger ticking in my brain was near exploding point. I fought angrily to control it at least, that way I wouldn't cause and episode, but one way to avoid something was to allow it not to happen. So, that's exactly what I did; I ducked my head lowly, tugged the hood of my rain jacket over my head and narrowed my shoulders to fit through the small spaces. I would avoid Bella as I had been, maybe I would even exchange schools to avoid further pain... but I liked this school too much for some reason, I couldn't do that. I was so close to the parking lot when a little hand closed itself around my arm quickly.

Taking a few deep breaths, I turned around and tried desperately to control my face when I saw Bella's. Her face was the picture-perfect image of heartbroken grief and desperation. I was confused; why was she so sad?

"Please," Bella whispered, tightening her hold on my arm. But one thing I wasn't confused about was that I wasn't going to walk down this road, not now not ever.

"No," I shook my head and wiggled my arm out of her slackening grasp. Her arm fell off all the way. I backed away one step, two steps, three steps... then I turned and walked towards my car, my body acutely aware of each step that I was taking, but my ears even sharper in hearing for the sound of a second pair of feet. They never did come.

**Neheheh xD. Please do not hate me! I promise promise **_**promise**_** this is gonna turn out good, but for every good thing, you have to pay the price of something for a bad thing, riiiight? Well, this is the bad thing :D. Anyway, things are now going to be coming faster and faster, so get ready. The next chapter might even be posted today or tomorrow; I'm in such a giddy mood haha. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next update (: .**


	22. Womanizer

**This chapter might be a little wacky by how it's set up, but it's okie dokie. Anyway, so, how'd you guys like last chapter? Oh you loved it xD? Of course you didn't; everyone's mostly Team Edward, so you might have hated it, right? Well, Team Jacob fans.... these next chapters are all just for you; sorry Team Edward D: .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

_**Chapter 22 and a half**_

_**Good Charlotte- Dance Floor Anthem**_

**Bella POV**

You know, know what I realize? Falling in love sucks. Big time.

**Edward POV**

My god... this was nerve-wrecking. This emotion, love, or whatever, just ruined you. You're awake at night just thinking of that person and in the day time you're just a zombie wanting to fall asleep in the day time, to just dream of that person. Hint of advice: never fall in love. _Never._

**Chapter 22 and a half**

**Britney Spears- Womanizer**

**(lmao xD you love the song :D)**

**Bella POV**

"Beeeelllaaaa, guess what?" Jacob asked and grinned at me. I smiled back; he was contagious.

"Yes?" I concentrated on focusing to finish my math homework; bleh.

"No. Guess."  
"You know I'm not good at these games, Jake."

"Oh, I know."

I scrunched up my face. "Um... you got... a little pony horse? Like a mini horse!"

"No. I don't like '_ponies'."_

"Whattt, you're a freak."

"Aw, why am I the freak... you're the one who trips over air..."

"Haha..." I bit my lip; hadn't Edward once said something like that to me?  
"Well, okay, because we're going to be here all night, I got two motorcycles!"

"Two?"

"Yes!"

"Why two? You're only one person... Are Quil and Embry going to share a bike?"

Jacob gave me a dirty look and rolled his eyes. "Of _course_ not. _You're_ going to be riding the other bike."

The sound a record makes when it's being scratched rang through my hand. I dropped my pencil and looked in disbelief at Jacob. "Am going to be riding _what_?!"

Jacob smiled sheepishly. "Well, Bella, you need more excitement in your life!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What's _that_ suppose to mean?"

"I dunno." Jacob shrugged and scribbled something down. "It's just that-" He froze in mid-sentence, his face going blank.

"What?"

"Nothing. Um. So, I'll catch you later at school? Charlie's gonna be home soon, anyway. I don't think he'll want me here... again... when he comes." He started to gather up his stuff. I fiddled around with my pencil and stared hard at nothing in particular. I got up when he did, kissed him back when he kissed me, and walked him to the door.

"Are you okay? You seem... distracted." Jacob asked worriedly.

"Yep. Peachy. Just worried about that huge test coming up, that's all." I sighed and wrapped the rain jacket around myself tighter. A car passed by and, just when I thought for a split second I saw the gleam of a flashy silver, it zoomed passed. My eyes followed it till it rounded the corner and was out of sight.

"Well, like I said, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Jacob waved and dashed towards a black truck quickly. I didn't even bother to wait; I turned and half-ran back into the house when I saw he gotten safely into the car. I slammed the door shut and got the weirdest feeling I was being watched.

While locking the door, I peered outside and _swear_ I saw a shadow moving so stealthily and so cat-like, I thought I hadn't seen anything at all.

"Eye tricks," I muttered, checking on dinner. I slumped onto the and sighed deeply. A silver car... a silver Volvo, perhaps. With a driver who had beautiful bronze hair, sparkling, odd butterscotch-like eyes, a to-die-for smile... a driver who was going out with Tanya Denali, Scarlett Johnson, Vy Drew, Larrisa McGomery... The list could go on forever. Tears prickled at the corners of both eyes, but I swatted them away and got angry at myself. I had Jacob. Jacob was loyal, mischievous, but a loyal boyfriend. He was always there for me... and that, I discovered, was the problem.

I didn't _want_ a boyfriend who was always there for me, I wanted a boyfriend who was there when I needed him the most, or popped up at the right time. I didn't _want_ Jacob, I _needed_ Edward, so why had I said yes to Jacob? To fool around with him, to get Edward jealous? _To get Edward to say he liked me?_ I didn't want to hurt Jacob, honestly. I liked him, of course, he was nice, caring... but he just _wasn't_ Edward.

There came a knock at the door, and I was instantly curious; Charlie had a key, so why knock? The knock came again, so I got up and peeked through the peephole. Water streaked down the little glass opening, but I saw glimmers of bronze... or did I? Did I just really miss Edward that much I was seeing things that reminded me of him? Part of me hoped it was him, but I knew talking to him, let alone be in a house with ONLY him, would damaged mine and Jacob's relationship. Severely. The bell for the stove chirped. I wondered what was more important: this person knocking who could possibly _be_ Edward or a stove that could possible burn down Charlie's house...

"Give me one sec," I shouted to whoever was there and ran towards the kitchen. The pot was bubbling steadily on top of the flame, but white foamy bubbles were starting to pop the lid, making a clicky sound. I turned the stove off and grabbed the hot top without thinking about it. The metal burned my hand, turning it a bright red, but I jogged back to the door, sucked in a tiny breath and held it while I opened the door. My hand throbbed uncomfortably. I couldn't breath when I saw Edward waiting quietly on my porch, drenched in rain and looking above my head.

"Um." Was all I could manage.

"My parents are having a party... masquerade... and they wanted me to invite the Swans..." He spoke in a low, flat voice that seemed a little fast for his usual soft, quiet voice.

"And you couldn't wait till school?" I asked sharply, annoyed.

"They forced me to come. I was going out to Port Angeles with _Tanya w_hen they called. It's not like I want to be here." He reached inside his coat pocket and brought out a small, golden envelope with 'Swan' written on the front in purple, elegant script.

"Do you think _I _ want it?"

"Do you think _I _ want _you_ inside my house?" He turned his eyes finally at me and I was shocked to find they were coal black. (** no it's not what you think; don't get excited- yet, at least :])**

Your eyes. What-?"

"Give this to Charlie, will you?"

"Eddsie! What's taking you so long?" A voice called from behind. The hair on my neck stood up slightly. Tanya poked her head out of the car window from Edward's silver Volvo and shrieked loudly when rain splashed onto her hair.

"Just a moment," Edward called back half-heartedly. He placed the envelope into my burnt hand and turned. His foot barely touched the last stop when I called out.

"What?" He asked coldly, turning around and staring at me.

"Did you drive around earlier?" I asked, desperate for him to stay, just a bit longer.

"Yes. I had to circle around a few times." He turned around again, but still still.

"Why?"

"I didn't want Tanya to know the way here, try and convince her that I don't know the way here. But to be truthful, I could get here no matter what, in a heart beat. Oh, and, put some cold water on that hand, will you?" He started walking down the pathway.

"Then why-" I started again, taking a step forward.

"Good bye." He said over his shoulder and continued walking towards his car.

"About time!" I heard Tanya when when Edward opened the car door and stepped inside. A moment later, they were gone. I stepped back inside the house and stared at the envelope. I recognized the hand writing almost at once; it was Edward's.

I gently, but eagerly, opened the envelope, saw one of those crunched looking invites with pretty, twisted intricate loops and swirls that were in gold make up the border. The texture of the invite was smooth, yet rough and the paper looked slightly tinged with yellow, though the paper looked fairly new somehow. I scanned it first, but then read each line carefully.

_Charlie and Isabella Swan,_

_ You have been invited to the Cullens' Masquerade. It will beheld this upcoming Saturday, from five o'clock P.M. to twelve A.M. Dress up as you please, or don't at all, your choice, through don't let Alice see you! _

_ Hope to see you there,_

_The Cullen Family:_

_Carlisle, Esme, Alice, & Edward._

The script was old fashionably curled cursive, each capital letter swirly and creative with intense detail; it looked hand written. I set the invite on the table and started to set the table when Charlie's boots thunked into the hallway.

"Hey, Bells." Charlie called and closed the door.

"Hi, dad. How are you?" I asked him while I put the shredded chicken onto the table and got the other taco necessities.

"It smells like... chicken?" He sniffed the air and walked towards the sink to wash his hands.

"How correct you are." I washed my hands after he was finished and dried them off.

"This looks great!" Charlie smiled enthusiastically and started to make a super-sized taco.

"Thanks."

"How was school?" He asked through a mouthful of chicken, lettuce, and cheese.

"Decent. My English class had to be kept in, though, because of every just doesn't know how to close their mouth." I made a face as I remembered that.

"Oh. That sucks. Hey, what's this?" Charlie nodded towards the envelope. He wiped his hands on his napkin and was about to grab it when he asked, "May I?"

"Knock yourself out." I encouraged. I was curious to see his response to the invite... hopefully he said no... I didn't really want to go.

Charlie's brow scrunched together as he read the invite. After a moment, he finished and set it down.

"A masquerade party? What's that?" He asked, looking at me carefully. Oh my god... did he really think that? That the reason why I had set the letter 'conveniently' down on the table, where he could see it clearly, was because _I _ wanted to go... because I liked Edward? No, of course not... don't jump the the gun, Bella...

"You know, like... big, huge dresses, feathery masks sparkling with glitter and stuff... creepy faces, that's sort of what a masquerade part is. Basically, it's a party where you come dressed up in a costume and a masked." I hoped silently that the word 'costume' would make him say 'no'.

"Costumes...? Is it October again...?"

"No, dad, it's March."

"Oh..., well do _you_ want to go?" He gave me the same speculating look again. I felt myself growing hot in the face with embarrassment; he could only guess so much.

"I don't know. I'm really not the ones for parties... _or_ dancing."

"Right... well, I think it would be fun..."  
"You do?" I could see I was going to lose.

"Well, yeah. The Cullens really never do this... I wonder why they're starting now." He had picked up the delicate paper and peered at me over the top.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that!" I accused, tightening my grip around my fork.

"Oh. Noooo reason." He smiled lightly, secretively...

"Oh yes you do!"

"Should I have a reason to be looking at you like that?" His expression became serious. Oh, two can play at this game...

"I don't know. Do _you_ think you have a reason to give me that look?"  
"I don't know what look you're talking about."  
"The one you're giving me right now!"

He had started grinning again. His grin grew larger and he shook his head, getting up and putting his plate in the sink.

"Whattt!"

"You seem stressed. I'll do the dishes tonight and you just go to bed, yah?"  
"Ugh fine! Be that way..." I stomped out of the kitchen. I heard Charlie laughing as I made my way up the stairs and into my room. I didn't really want to do my homework, but I knew I had to... Mr. Mason and Mr. Varner would maul my head off if I didn't finish the assignments... I sighed and plopped down at the desk to hurry up and finish my homework, in a record breaking half hour!... haha I wish... It took me nearly an hour to get what a frustrated Mr. Varner had tried to teach me, but I still was having trouble filling in the answers. English was a breeze, along with Government, and Spanish. Although, I didn't really get why Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson made a huge deal about having a National Bank (**sorry about here; we're learning this is history right now, so since it's fresh, I just plug it in; plus, I've never been in 11****th**** grade, so I don't really know what she should be learning- sorry D: ) **or why the Spanish language was so darn hard to learn! (**and my gosh it is lol)**

I rubbed my eyes and changed into pajamas with sluggish movements. The bed looking especially inviting tonight because I felt like I was going to drop dead any second. When my head hit the pillow, I was taken in the dream state.

**Italics- dreaming**

_I was back in Phoenix, the sun glistening down on my sink, the gravel crunching underneath my shoes. I smiled and whistled, walking down the street, though felt something was out of place. Mom was out with Phil, on their annual movie-date. A strangely colored dog, russet colored (__** OH MY GOODNESS?! COULDD IT BEEEE? Lol xD I'm so dorky, huh?) **__fur, shimmed towards me. Actually, now that it was walking closer, it was more the size of an abnormally large horse, rather than a normal sized dog. It's eyes were dark and light, if that made sense, but something about them was so familiar, it was overpowering. I stared closer at the dog and saw that now it resembled closer to wolf. The paws were too big for a domesticated animal and the fur too thick and wiry, although some German Shepherds have wiry fur __**llike my puppy woot woot :D)**__ , the snout too long and too narrow. The large wolf, when it was about three feet away, sat on its haunches and peered at me, its eyes burning with a hidden secret. Then, all of a sudden, I remembered where I'd seen those eyes so many times, up close: they were Jacob's eyes. All of sudden, the wolf's snout curled back into a snarl, letting a low, throaty growl erupt from deep inside its chest. I guessed it was a boy because of the way the head was; it was too masculine-looking to be the delicate skull of a female's. I realized what had felt uneasy to me; one side of the street was brightly lit, the sun dashing off the sidewalk, but the other side, the left side, was darkened and covered in trees... their trunks covered in green moss, the light coming through the leaves green... too green. Forks. Forks and Phoenix were in the same place, at the same time. How, I'm not sure, but I saw something rustle from the trees. The wolf snarled deeper, stepping protectively in front of me, his fur bristling forward in russet- fur spikes. The wolf crouched into a defense posture, his posture rigid. My eyes followed to where the wolf was staring so intensely and gasped. Edward was there, but it wasn't Edward... This Edward had Edward's bronze hair, golden eyes, charming smile... but this Edward, while he stepped two spaces closer, had paler skin, blood-red lips... the area around his lips stained a dark pink. His eyes, Edward's eyes, also flashed to a midnight black while he smiled with Edward's perfect teeth, but something happened: his teeth curved! They literally shifted and curved inward, his canines sharping to a needle-fine point. The wolf howled suddenly, darting its large head towards me in a wild gesture, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from this Edward. He was too beautiful, too gorgeous. He was so beautiful that, I was afraid if I looked away, he would vanish. I knew he _had_ to, because something about _this_ Edward gave off an aura that sent an inviting, yet dangerous, sense towards me, and I knew the wolf could feel it too. While I stared, the fake Edward raised one pale hand and beckoned me with two fingers. I didn't even notice when my feet started willingly enough towards him. The wolf sent another loud, chilling howl into the air and moved again in front of me, preventing me from moving forward. I frowned; couldn't this animal obviously sense I wanted to go over there? I knew that he was doing the best to protect me from Edward... but what could Edward do to me? Bite me? (__** lol xD pun; I had to.)**__ Kill me? I moved past the wolf and started again towards Edward. His lips curved into his smile that made my breathing shallow and I smiled in response; no harm done. _

_I took another step._

_The wolf launched himself across the space between me and the vampire ,( __**okay, yeah it **_**says**_** vampire, doesn't mean Edward **_**is**_** a vampire... don't get you undies in a twist, like my younger sister would say lol XD) **_fangs aiming for the jugular.

"No!" I screamed, wrenching upright out of my bed. I glanced, disoriented, at the clock on my dresser. It was five-thirty in the morning. I groaned, fell back, and rolled over onto my face. ( **underlined sentences mean that they're from ****twilight****, chapter seven, page 131.) **My breathing became normal again as I stuffed my face into the pillow, squeezing my eyes to try and fall back asleep. I knew that was just a joke; no way I could fall asleep. I rolled over so that I was looking at the ceiling and concentrated on my breathing for a bit, then knew I had to think about that dream, because that was the reason why I was awake so early. I knew that when I'd screamed out in terror at the wolf's lunge, it wasn't the fear for the wolf that brought the cry of 'no' to my lips. It was fear that he would be harmed- even as he called to me with sharpened fangs, I feared for _him._ (** sorry with all these annoying little side notes, but I gotta give credit to Stephenie Meyer or else I could get sued for 'stealing' her work... xP. The underlined words are from ****twilight, ****chapter seven, page 139.) ** And... Jacob was the wolf...? The werewolf? Oh my god! I shook my head in disgust at myself. A couple months in Forks and I was already thinking my boyfriend and former 'best friend' were werewolf and vampire? What next? Jessica and Angela would fly to school in broomsticks and Mike with Eric on a flying carpet? I laughed flatly and curled up. How depressing... even while I was sleeping, I thought about Edward, but what bothered me the most was that I could picture himself so carefully, probably with each detail no matter what, but I dreamed Jacob, my _boyfriend_, as a russet colored wolf. I let one hand drop to the floor in a tired movement. I was stuck between being so freaking tired and awake. I rolled over and dunked onto the floor, groaning from the sharp pain. I jumbled myself up and walked towards my closet, figuring why not get a head start on the day. I was looking for my shoes when I saw something in the back of the closet that brought up unwanted memories; a black, large garbage back with deflated colorful balloons surrounding it. Something else was along with those get well decorations... but what was it? I walked back towards my bed and fell backwards, whining suddenly that I wanted to fall back asleep. I rolled over onto my side and was about to slid back into a state where I didn't really have that much power over if I did something or not when I remembered what else came with those decorations; a get well card from Edward... that was hidden underneath my bed, probably covered in a thin sheet of dust. I hopped out of bed, fully awake now, and reached underneath my bed until my fingers felt something soft-like and cooler than the floor. I gripped the edge and slid the card out, blowing off the dust as I did so. For some reason, I was nervous.

I peeled away the top part of the overly-large white envelope and pulled out an equally large card. The front was a large red circle with the words: **CAUTION! HAZARDOUS AREA!** written in large, white block letters. I grinned in spite of myself and flipped open the card. **JUST KIDDING! GET WELL SOON! **were written in the same letters in the front, but in the middle of the last page.

_Dear you_, the card started out. My smile grew larger with each word

(**I'm just gonna write in bold, since sometimes italics is hard to read) **

** You gave us all a scare, you know? I really did think you might have died... but you're stubborn and hard-headed, I don't think you would have gone so easily. I'm really sorry that I caused all of this... I know you say it's fine, but in the inside you're probably ready to tear my head off. It's fine if you do, really, I deserve it. I almost killed you. I know I'm like... an ass to you most of the time, but I really do care about you; it would sort of suck if you died. Who would put up with me after? A lot of people, you're gonna say, but you put up with me in some sort of way that's hard to describe, I don't know. I'm not really good at writing things. Well, let me see, you probably might get freaked out when you see all these things, but don't worry, that's all. Hopefully your brain still works properly... but oh wait, it never worked in the beginning, did it? I suppose somethings won't ever change, hm? I'm just kidding... but promise me something, will you? Please don't you **_**ever**_** scare me like that again-ever. When I say this, I'm being serious: it would literally almost kill me to lose you.**

** -Edward.**

My frown disappeared as I finished the card. I was sort of frustrated. _Just_ when things seemed to be going straight, _Edward_ has to come and ruin it... maybe he really does like me, but if he did, why didn't he speak up? Uuuuggghhh! Boys were just so _complicated_! I stuffed the card back into the envelope and stuck it underneath my card. If Charlie came to snoop, which I don't think he did but just in case, I doubt he would want to get on his knees to look underneath my bed. The clock now read 6:20 A.M.

I groaned and pulled myself out of bed, taking a hot shower and stumbling back to my room to change. Charlie was already in the kitchen, munching breakfast, when I finally managed to stumble down the stairs.

"Good morning. Where you up earlier?" Charlie asked while he bit into his toast.

"Yeah. Why?" I yawned, covering my mouth.

"I dunno. I heard someone scream and then a dunk, just curious. That's all."

"Oh. Yeah. I had a nightmare then I rolled off on accident."  
Charlie gave me a funny look. "You rolled off...?"  
"Yes. It happens all the time, you know."

"I guess but..."

"I see your point."

"Okay. Well, I gotta get going; that case isn't going to solve itself, is now?" He threw his dirty napkin in the trash, washed down the rest of his milk, put his glass into the sink, and walked towards his police stuff. "You'll be okay after school? Jacob coming again?"  
"Yes, I'll be okay. And I'm not sure if he is. Why?" I gave Charlie a suspicious look.

"Just wondering." He shrugged and buckled his belt, slid his gun in, then adjusted the belt till it fit just right. That's what he always did in the morning. "I'll be home around six-ish."  
"Okay. Have fun."  
"Always do." He made a face then walked out of the door. I heard his engine start then die away as he drove away. Being in the house when it was so still and quiet, was creepy, all of a sudden. I drank some orange juice, grabbed a packet thing of string cheese, and walked out of the door. I made sure the lock was secure before I walked down the pathway to my car. It wasn't freezing cold today, but cold enough to sting your cheeks and make your eyes burn. I wish for once it just would be a nice day; the sky blue, the wind blowing warm instead of death cold. I got to school in about twenty minutes, give or take. I didn't see Jacob's car, which was a little relieving and surprising at the same time, while I circled around the lot to find a parking lot.

When I got out of my car, I heard someone yelling my name.

"Bella!" Angela waved and walked in long strides towards me, smiling largely. What did she eat... Butter-Me-Happy bread...? I laughed at the stupid attempt.

"Good morning, happy. What was in your cup of coffee?" I smiled at her, walking with her.

"Nothing in particular... but Ben finally asked me out!"

Ben Cheney was a little but shorter than Angela, but was every bit as nice as Angela. Jessica had mentioned something about Ben wanting to ask Angela out earlier the week, but I was busy with other things to pay attention, much to Jessica's annoyance.

"That's great!"

"I know, huh? Now, I don't feel like that much of a third wheel..." Her face turned a slight pink.

"Since when were you a third wheel?"

"Well, I don't know... Jess has Mike, Lauren is sort of with Tyler... and you're with... Jacob?" She looked carefully at my face before looking away.

"Yes, I am." I had an uneasy feeling she had been talking with Jessica... who had been talking with Lauren... who had been talking with Tanya, tracing all the way to Edward...

"Oh, I know. But, Jessica just seems to find little things to gossip about all the time." Angela sighed, but brightened up. "Is he nice?"  
I laughed. "He is. He's pretty funny when he wants to be, too."

"But he's nothing like Edward, is he?"

I forced myself not to intake a sharp breath.

"What do you mean?"  
Angela smiled knowingly. "You like Jacob, but you want Edward, don't you? I won't tell Bella, I promise."

"How... How do you know that?" I was surprised; Angela usually never talked about things like this.

"Call it women's intuition or you're just very straightforward. You look at Edward like you've just seen the sun for the first time, and well... you look at Jacob sort of something like that; you look happy enough with him."  
I shrugged, hoping she would drop it.

"But, it's none of my business, so whatever. Anyway, do you remember what Trig homework was? I couldn't remember what it was."

"Oh yeah it was umm..."

The rest of the day went like that, in some way, with Jessica asking me questions about Jacob or Edward. I had a feeling she wanted me to break up with Jacob just to get with him... but what about Mike?

"For the last time, Jess, I do _not know_!" I muttered, getting annoyed.

"Oh come on, Bella... I bet you _do_ know if Jacob's been arrested before!" Jess whispered.

"Why would I know that? Why would I even _want_ to know that?"  
"Well, he's your boyfriend!"

"So? Doesn't mean I'm gonna ask 'oh have you ever been arrested before?'."

"Mhm."  
"Why do you even care?"

"I don't... I'm just curious, that's all."

"Has _Mike_ ever been arrested before?"  
"Of course-!"

"Girls, if you do not shut up this instant, you're going to be sent to the principal's office." Our Spanish teacher warned us.

"Sorry..." We grumbled at the same time.

"Sure, chatterboxes."

Jessica scoffed, but I just laughed; it was true about Jess...

"Anyway," Jessica continued, staring at me.

"Miss Stanley! Shut up or get out.". My _gosh_." Our Spanish teacher practically hissed at Jessica. I stifled a laugh again.

"Geez... fine!" Jessica snapped at the teacher and turned forward, huffing underneath her breath. When the class ended, Edward was leaning against the wall, creepily still. Jessica threw herself at him and giggled quietly when he whispered something in her ear, brushing his lips slowly against her cheek. Before pulling away from her, his eyes slowly lifted towards mine, looking at me from underneath his black lashes. There was a question hidden in his black, flashing eyes, but he turned away before I could read them. He wrapped his arm loosely around Jessica's shoulders and turned the other way, nodding his head as she prattled on about something. My palms felt cold. I wished Jacob was here all of a sudden... I missed him.

**Jacob POV**

At first, I just had Bella out on an impulse to spaz out the Cullen kid... that was obviously proving harder than I thought. But, well, somewhere in the middle of all that dog puddle, I actually started to like Bella. As I kid, we had gotten along better than I did with Rachel and Rebecca, or vice versa with her and them. She really was something special. Maybe I had asked Bella out at first to make Edward freak, but now, for sure, I had asked Bella out because I actually liked her.

So, when I received a tiny golden envelope with 'Black' scrawled across it in a messy purple ink I was pretty darn surprised. My eyebrows were raised as I opened it.

_ Jacob and Billy Black,_

_ You have been invited to the Cullens' Masquerade. It will beheld this upcoming Saturday, from five o'clock P.M. to twelve A.M. Dress up as you please, or don't at all, your choice, through don't let Alice see you! _

_ Hope to see you there,_

_The Cullen Family:_

_Carlisle, Esme, Alice, & Edward._

The Cullens, hm? Well... a masquerade ball thing... classy enough. I let a lazy smile slid onto my face as I pictured Alice, Edward's unlikely sister, prancing around in an outrageously large dress. Then my mind drifted towards what Bella would probably where, no doubt she was obviously one of the first people to be invited, something like... a brown maybe, to compliment her hair and eyes, or a darker color to clash with her pale skin... whatever she was going to chose, I bet she would look pretty in it.

**Edward POV**

_**the night before**_

"NO!" I practically screamed at Alice when she suggested we invited two people who I particularly didn't want to see at the moment, together or not.

"Why not?" Alice pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at me. She hadn't been surprised when my eyes turned to black, neither had my parents... like they had suspected or expected it.

"Because, we've already invited over one hundred people!"

"So?? For your last party, we invited nearly three hundred."  
"This isn't the _same_, Alice."  
"Edward, stop being so... mopey!"  
That struck a cord.

" Mopey, Alice?" I asked her coldly, glaring furiously at her. She seemed to flinch, but didn't back down. As always... tiny little Alice, stepping up to the plate...

"Yes, Edward, mopey. Look at you! You're dating how many girls at once? Three, four, _eleven??_"

"You forgot five..."

"Don't make any snide remarks.

"I'm not."  
"The point is, Edward, you had the chance, okay? _You_ had the advantage and, as always, you _never take it_! So, just because Bella is smart enough _not_ to go out with you because your the exact definition of a male whore, is your own damn fault!" Alice's voice rose steadily with each word. I stared at in her shock; never had I ever seen Alice semi-blow up like that.

"Alice-."

"No. So, we are _inviting _Bella and Jacob, okay, because you need to get over your sorry self. If you really love Bella, Edward, you'd take maybe a tiny hint, toughen up, and try and win her back." Alice pushed herself off the floor, flung her pen to the floor, and stomped away, muttering words too fast for me to understand. I couldn't speak, to be honest.

_Loved_.

Loved? Why hadn't she said 'liked' or 'feel strong enough about' or even 'wanna be with'? Why had she said 'if you really love' and not past pretense? I glanced defeated at the large clock hanging on wall. It wasn't even seven yet. I grabbed a new package of the envelopes, grabbed Alice's purple pen, and began copying down the usual invite message. My hand shook a little while I wrote 'Isabella', but I ignored that and continued to, what I hoped for, write 'gracefully' against the invite paper. When I was finished, I tucked it into the golden envelope and pushed the flap underneath the envelope, so I wouldn't have to lick it. I wrote 'Swan' on the cover in the same way I wrote the message inside, and then slipped into the inside of my jacket; I didn't want Tanya to see it and think she was invited... but of course she was going to expect to be invited. I sighed and started on Jacob's invite. I wrote a little harder than necessary, making the ink blotch up a little on some letters, but it was okay, it was decent enough. I slipped that into my jacket as well, deciding I might as well stop at their house as well, of course _after_ I dropped Tanya off; no need for her big mouth there.

By the time I finished giving Hamlet his walk and fed him, Tanya had called, wailing and whining into my ear about how I wasn't there... talk about deeeeppeeennddeeennttt....

"Tanya, yeah I know I'm not there..." I grumbled into the phone, brushing orange fur off my shirt.

"Well, why??" She asked, her voice sounded exasperated. "You aren't with that Bella girl, are you?"

I winced slightly. "No, I'm not... I told you, she's a loser. I don't understand what I saw in her before."  
"Oh. Okay. Good."

_Ah... only Tanya could muster up three one syllable words and put each of them into a sentence by themselves..._

"Yeah, well, I'm almost there, so don't get all... frissy with me. _Again_."  
"Hurry up, then!"

"Geez! I'm getting in my car right now!"

"Oh! Bring your other car?"  
"What other car?"  
"The black one!"

Hahaha... she must be out of her mind. That car was only for special occasions. And she was _not_ a special occasion. "No."  
"Eddie, please!"

"Why? I'm bringing my Volvo."  
"But I don-."

"Don't you even say you don't like my car or else I'm staying here and going to sleep."  
"Ugh. Fine." She hung up and I smiled. Looks like tonight was going to be rather well... except for that whole part about having to go to the Blacks' and Swans' house.

Oh well. Nothing was picture perfect, was it?

**Well, there it is ;D. I'm sorry it's not nearly as long as some other ones, but I hope it'll do. Plus, I'm sorry that I didn't post last Saturday/ Sunday. My goshh! New Moon comes out this week! Are you guys excited? And, some of you guys are like **_**really**_** good guessers... I think somebody is actually almost right about what they aren't or what they are... it's sort of freaky lol. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it and maybe I might even get to posting another chapter before or after New Moon, it depends on my homework load. **


	23. I Caught Fire

**Gahh, it came outt! ;D. How'd you guys like New Moon? I wished I gotten this done sooner, but better late than never, right? **

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own twilight, new moon, eclipse, or breaking dawn.**

**Chapter 23**

**The Used- I Caught Fire (In Your Eyes)**

**Bella POV**

"_Alice_," I sighed furiously and turned around, placing my hands on her bouncing shoulders tightly, "I am not going."

"Why?" She demanded, her bright eyes narrowing a bit. "Jacob is invited..."  
I felt a pang of guilt; Jacob. We were still going out, but... it just felt _empty_.

"Okay? So?" I breathed slowly, letting my hands drop off her frail shoulders.

"So?" Alice repeated, giving me an odd look.

"I don't have money to buy a dress or mask... Plus, Jake won't even want to come. And besides, let's face it: you're brother and I aren't _the_ best of _anything_ right now." _Or won't ever be ever, ever again..._

Alice's eyes glinted suddenly with dark mischief. She was up to no good.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Oh, sweet, innocent little Bella... always the pessimist."

I cracked a smile.

"I, Bella, am your best friend. What do _they_ do?"

"I don't know... Give you advice, don't let you do drugs... that stuff?"  
"_Besides_ that." Alice said, her eyes going wide and childlike.

"I don't know, Alice." I groaned irritably and walked to my car.

"They buy you things!"

"No."  
'Oh, yes!"

"Alice, don't-"

"Don't even start, Swan." With a slick movement and surprising strength, she slammed the door of my truck and took my hand, yanking me forward. I sighed, smelling a quick defeat.

"I know _the _perfectplace for dresses like the ones we need."  
She smiled and I was overwhelmed, again after again, how perfect she, her brother and boyfriend, Emmet, and Rosalie were.

"Your point is...?" I raised a brow as I saw Rosalie sitting unnaturally still in a glossy red BMW Convertible. Alice rolled her eyes impatiently.

"We only have till this Saturday and besides the fact that it's Tuesday and we have gotten nothing, we need to HURRY." She waved once to Rosalie, slipped my bad off my shoulders, and ushered me forward with quick pushes.

We reached the car and Alice stashed her bag and mine into the trunk. She hopped into the car while I stepped cautiously into the back.

"Strapped in?" Rosalie looked at me through the rear view mirror. She nodded, smiled once at Alice, and then stepped onto the gas. The needle was nearly at the end of the right side of the speedometer when we were heading onto the freeway. Alice laughed suddenly.

"Ah, Bella, loosen up! You look like you're about to burst!" Alice flipped around and grinned.

"What about my car...? What about Charlie?" My forehead creased as I thought about what he would say when I showed up at probably nine o'clock at the doorstep...

"Edward's going to drop off your truck, don't worry."

"Edward...?" My voice shook slightly.

"What's up with that dork lately?" Rosalie asked, peering at me again.

"Like I know... he has mood swings so much, I'm always confused." Alice mused, glancing at Rosalie.

"And blah! Talk about the _chicks_ he's dating!" Rosalie said, giggling a little. "Tanya... Tanya Denali, can you believe it? He's dumped her sorry ass _soo_ many times... I'm surprised she said _yes_... _again_."

"I know, right! Oh my gosh! And then there's Jessica _Stanley_!" Alice laughed, grinning brightly.

"And icky... umm..." I racked my brain for someone else they hadn't said.

"Scarlett? Vy? Diane? Josie? Lau-"

"Okay, okay! We get it." Alice interrupted, then laughed. "You know, I haven't seen him go on this big of a rampage since..." Her voice drifted off while a far away look overcame her face. Her eyes glossed over and her face became still, her whole body became still, until I noticed she wasn't breathing.

"Alice?" I asked, reaching forward. "Alice?"

"She's fine. She's just... _thinking_ too hard." Rosalie smiled, but it wasn't genuine; there was something behind it. Alice snapped back and her mouth twitched. She leaned across her seat to whisper something too faint for me to hear. They both smiled, secretively, and Rosalie took an abrupt right, almost missing the exit.

"Oh gosh..." I whispered, clutching onto my seatbelt.

"Don't worry, Bella, we're not going to crash." Rosalie and Alice said at the same time together; they stated laughing again.

"Ahuh..." I muttered, trying to even out my breathing.

"We're here!' Alice chirped. I glanced up and saw a brightly colored store outside. Splashes of bright pink and vibrant green were splattered in crazy lines and blotches at the front, with curly, black letters saying a name in French. Rosalie and Alice were already halfway towards the store by the time I had managed to step out of the car and shut the door.

"Come on, Bellaaa," Alice sang, waltzing towards the door.

"Alice, we're not at that masquerade thing," Rosalie said, opening the door for Alice.

"Yet." Alice smiled.

"Yet," Rosalie agreed, smiling, too.

When we entered the store, the colors hurt to stare at the walls too long. Globs of electric blue were mashed together with light orange, along with about ten other different blazing colors. When I tore my eyes away from the walls, I looked around and saw those huge, sweeping ball gowns that you only saw in old Renaissance themed movies, like _Romeo and Juliet_ or _Phantom of the Opera._ There were bubble gum pink ones, a soothing lavender color, or just midnight black ones with gold, lace trimmings... the black dresses reminded me of someone and I glanced away quickly, turning a dull red. Alice looked like she was either going to pee her pants or just die, either one would have been okay to say.

"Wow! Look at this one!" Rosalie exclaimed, looking at a bright red one.

"Ew..." Alice made a face and pointed towards another one. "Look at this one!" She pointed towards the lavender one. "I like the color."

"The colors nice... but the dress it sort of ugly... look at the collar." Rosalie said, scrunching up her nose. I drifted towards the back of the store, fingering dresses occasionally and looking at the patterns.

"Bella?" Rosalie's voice rang out suddenly. "Where'd you go"

"She's in the back. Probably day dreaming..." Alice said. I frowned; day dreaming about _what_... or who... Their heads, well Rosalie's head, popped out from the tall racks of dresses, each holding at least six either different dresses. Alice had a bright orange one and Rosalie had a shiny, shimmering lime green one. I started to laugh.

"Well, Bella, pick something out already! We've waisted... about five minutes already!" Alice instructed, plucking the nearest dress by her and throwing it into her arms; she looked like she was ready to collapse. I opened my mouth to say something, but she held up a hand. "I'm buying... so shut up and just go find."

"Ugh. Fine." I grumbled. I picked the dress that was on my left, a forest green, and started towards the dressing rooms.

"Need any help, ladies?" A loud voice asked from behind. Alice turned around, annoyed a little, but smiled.

"Actually... we do. Do you have anything that's like... masquerade themed, but in gold? And it has to be poofy-ish." Alice started, smiling.

"And do you have anything that's like... maybe black with a metallic-ish gold color?" Rosalie added, smiling as well. They both looked at me.

"Um... whatever's fine... I don't care." I mumbled.

"Ah... Okay. I think we have something that will fit your descriptions." The lady said, her face anxious, and turned away.

"Towards the dressing rooms!" Alice twittered, stepping forward and picking the middle stall. Rosalie took the one on her left and I picked the right. I slid into the green dress, feeling the scratchy fabric slid down my legs. It looked nice, but I didn't really like it; it reminded me of Forks.

"Let me see how you look, Bells." Alice hammered on my door. I sighed; shopping with Alice was so _fun_... I unlocked the door and had barely stepped out of the door when Alice claimed 'no' and hollered for the employee.

"Honestly, Bella... pick a dress that you _like_. The cost doesn't matter." Alice smiled. I looked at what she was wearing, the orange one, and laughed.

"Oh, Alice, you look like a pumpkin..." I laughed, falling onto the seat. Rosalie came over, looking beautiful in her green dress, and started laughing, too.

"Wow... it's Halloween already?" She giggled, falling next to me.

"Oh shut up, you dumb lime." Alice snapped, staring at herself in the mirror. "It looks nice... it's just the bottom... look at this... it's too big."

"Right!" Rosalie and I said, still chuckling.

"Here is one dress... for you," The lady, Margret, said, handing it to Alice. The dress was concealed in one of those white, non-see through garment bag.

"It feels poofy..." Alice indicated,squeezing the bag. I saw Margret flinch slightly out of the corner of my eye.

"What color is it?" Alice asked, smiling at her. Margret blinked twice before responding.

"Gold, just as you asked, ma'am." Margret answered, her voice sounding distant.

"Great!" Alice beamed. "I'll wait till you guys find yours; I'm gonna go find a mask."

"But, Alice, you haven't seen it," Rosalie told Alice; her mouth kept twitching, like she was hiding something.

"Oh, I know, just... I hope I'll get lucky in finding the perfect color for the mask." Alice sighed, her lips quivering, too. She danced away.

"So, you wanted... something black and gold, right?" Margret looked at Rosalie.

"Right you are," Rosalie smiled.

Margret nodded once. She then turned to look at me. "And you? Anything, yah?"

"Yep yep." I nodded my head.

"'Kay. Stay right here; I'll be right back." She turned and walked quickly away.

"I wonder if Alice is gonna find her mask without even taking a look at her dress..." Rosalie sighed and plopped down, staring down at the lime green party dress.

"Rosalie-" I started, but she interrupted me.

"Rose, Bella, Rose. Rosalie is what my mom calls me when she's angry at me." Rosalie lectured lightly.

"Okay, _Rose_." I grinned.

"Yes, Bella?" She smiled back.

My smile turned into a frown.

"It's about... Edward."

Her head snapped up in an instant.

"What about him?" Her eyes were careful and guarded.

"It's everything. I mean... what's his deal, you know?" He's nice to me one week, then practically ignores me for nearly a month. Or, he takes me somewhere, right, but then... then goes out with Tanya or somebody else!" I stopped to catch my breath. "But, you know what's _really_ frustrating? How... how he treats me like I'm so special, but then turns his back on me and acts as if I'm not there. Oh and then! When _I_ go out with someone, Jacob, he's attacking me! But not the 'I can't believe you!' stuff, oh no, it's the _silent_ type. I hate that one the most because I just... want to like... scream at for a reaction, a _verbal_ reaction! But you know the part that sucks and I hate the most? The fact that, even though I have Jacob... I can't help but..." My breathing was quick and I was pacing up and down the short hallway. My eyes went wide when I realized I had almost blurted out the last part out.  
"Isabella," Rose's tone sounded identical to my mom;'s when she 'scolded' me. "Were you just going to say 'like Edward'? Were you just going to admit you like Edward, Alice's devil of a brother, ass of a friend, but the best who has your back- always? That Edward?"

My face lushed a scarlet color; I was glad I was turned around.

"Of course not," I lied, my voice too high, too breathless.

"Edward told me you were a bad liar... he was just being _nice_; you're horrible." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"So, Bel-" Rose got interrupted by Margret.

"There you are, ladies." She said, holding up two garment bags. _Thank you for the perfect timing_. I spun around quickly, muttered a thank you, and gently, but hastily, took the dress from her hands. I didn't even look at the dress while I slipped the silky material over my head. I had been facing away from the mirror, but I turned and gasped a little; I actually looked... sort of pretty.

The dress was a royal blue except for the top part, which was black. The blue, rough fabric poofed out, the fabric starting out short and then going longer and longer in layers till it reached the bottom in tufts of swirly black material. There was fringed- like style around the sleeves, curling in and out. The top part of the dress, which was like a corset almost, was entirely black except for the middle and two lines on each side, all three lines the same beautiful shade of blue. The entire back side was the same blue hue. The waist was narrowed down and tight on the hips, but it flowed out and was black at first from the top, but gradually got lighter to the dominant blue color of the dress. The hem of the dress was squiggling, like if you had gotten a marker and just drawn upside down U's. The skirt of the dress was just huge- that was the way to describe it. The material was smooth and glossy; it glistened prettily in the light. (**sorry for such a crappy description... I'm not so good at those.) **

"Bella, ya done?" Rose knocked lightly.

"Yes huh." I answered back and opened the door.

It stung to look at Rosalie. Her dress was like her: edgy, beautiful, daring. The bottom part was made up entirely of black lace, layers upon layers, swishing lightly around her when she teetered and tottered from foot to foot while she stood there. The top part was a shimmery, metallic-like fabric, glistening when the soft glow of the hallway light caught the dress. The neck plunged deeply, reaching a little farther where the sternum bone ended. The design on the top part was weird, but cool at the same time; prints of twisty, thin pieces clashed in the front, twisting upward and curving backward while other patterns were jagged rows of sharp edges or soft twirls and curls. A band of the same lace fabric parted the top and bottom part with a diamond-like shape and glistening stones in the middle.

"Wow, Bella! You look great!" She gushed, taking one of my hands and spinning me around. "You look like a princess, except... prettier."

I flushed red and looked away. "Thanks. You look pretty good yourself."

"Thank-you."

"Well, how about moi?" Alice's voice asked from behind. I hadn't even heard her come back. Alice was dressed in a 15th century styled dress. The dress was a golden, shiny color. The gold color was darker than yellow, but still bright, like the sun almost, but shined nearly black in some places. There were big pieces of white cloth, outlined by carefully stitched gold lace, on the front, side, and back of the dress. The collar rested on either side of Alice's dainty shoulders, showing the pale pigment of them. The collar was the same white, golden tinted fabric, having a strip of gold rope that looped in and out of each other like snakes go around the entire length of the collar in the middle. The sleeves puffed up, showing some of the white lace that was stitched carefully, followed by a band of the same carefully stitched golden lace. The waist was narrow, flowing out at her hips. She looked gorgeous, too.

"Well, Little Maid, you look _fabulousa_!" Rose laughed.

"You look pretty spiffy yourself, if I dare say." Alice grinned. She turned towards me. "Geez! Is that Bella?! Oh my gosh! You look so darn awesome! She ran forward and started twirling me around. "Wow! It's perfect. Seriously."

"Thank you," I thanked, growing red again.

"Doesn't she?" Alice asked, still staring.

"Yes she does." Rosalie smiled. "Did you find what you were looking for."

"Oh. Yes." Alice smiled sheepishly, half ran towards her dressing room, and came back with a mask the exact shade of her dress-well almost anyway. The mask was that shimmery gold color, almost like a honey looking color. The masks' eye holes were surrounded by carefully made lines that glittered in the light, casting flecks of color onto the wall. There were more intricately made patterns around the border of the mask and inside of it, sometimes swirling around until there was just a pin-point of gold left, while others left big gaps of it exposed; the band around the border was threaded with shimery pieces of a golden- tinted plastic-like substance. The top part had elaborate swirls at the top, leading up at the middle to compliment a pretty center piece. Alice turned, faced a mirror, and her fingers were quick to tie a perfect, golden bow in the back of her head. She turned back and smiled, showing two rows of perfect teeth.

"One down!" Rosalie cheered, slapping Alice a high five.

"Let's go see the masks now." Alice beckoned with her hands forward.

"Alright."

Rosalie picked a feathery black mask that matched well with her dress. Alice stood at the counter with the blue masks before picking one.

"Ignore the price and try it on. Tell me how it feels." Alice commanded. The mask was simple, yet it was still pretty. The main color was gold, but half a side was the same shade of my dress with a baby blue color underneath. The other half was the same gold as the base. Each side had had a swirl at the end of each eye, along with the opposite color bordering each eye. I slipped it on and stared at the mirror.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked. She was still in the golden gown. When she crossed her arms across her chest, fingers tangled loosely together, she looked like something straight out of a movie.

"Yes, but-" I was about to say it was too much-$150- when Alice held up her hand.

"I told you. Ignore the price. So, we're done?"

"I guess so."

"Yay! Roseee, we're done!"

"Already? That took less than four hours."

My stomach did a lurch. _Four hours..._

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Only six- thirty. Good timing, huh?"

_I guess_. I thought_. Two hours and thirty minutes later than what I expected._

"Ready?" Margret asked.

"Yes." Alice responded, looking at a few things.

"Okay. If I can take those?" She inclined her head at the masks.

"Oh! Of course. Thank- you." Alice picked up her mask delicately and handed it to Margret.

"Here you go," Alice said. Rosalie took off hers and handed it to Margret as well. I hadn't take off mine because, well, I was afraid I'd break it.

"Here," Alice reached over and gently took off the mask. "And there ya go." Alice handed it to Margret.

"Thank- you. When you're ready." She smiled and walked towards the cashier.

"I think we did good, ladies. Don't you think?" Rosalie commented while we were changing in our dressing rooms.

"I agree." Alice and I said at the same time and started to laugh.

We finished dressing and made our way towards the front.

"Don't freak about the price, okay, Bella?" Alice whispered lightly.

"I'll try." I whispered back sourly. She laughed. Margret rang us up and I almost died of the price.

"You're total comes up to $1,252.01." Margret's eyes bulged.

"'kay." Alice smiled and took out her credit card. She typed in her pin and signed the receipt.

"Oh, can we pick them up Friday? Around noonish?" Alice asked suddenly.

"Sure!" Margret seemed dazzled.

"Thank- you, Margret. You were loads of help, really." Alice's tone was meaningful. "Thank-you and have a nice day."

We were nearly at the door when Margret called us back, but Alice was nearly half way there.

"We'll wait." Rosalie called. Alice nodded her head and was back where we were standing in less than a minute.

"What was that for?" I asked when we were in Rosalie's car.

"Oh nothing. I just needed to leave a name for when we pick them up." Alice waved her hand.

"Oh."

**Later that night. **

**Edward POV**

"Tanya," I groaned, pushing her gently. "Tanya... _Tanya_!"

"What she muttered, kissing my neck.

"It's almost nine."

"So?" She started to suck my throat. Oh shit; I could NOT get a hickey.

"Stop." I commanded loudly and rolled her off.

"Okay and?" She grabbed for my hand, but I pulled it away lightly.

"Babe, think."

It was quiet... for a _long_ time.

"Oh. Your parents?" She asked.

_Finally._

"Yeah." I got up and rubbed my neck quickly.

"Okay. Bye." She leaned forward, kissed me and left.

That was probably one of the few things I liked about Tanya; she did things with no questions- most of the time. I walked towards the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. There was a faint mark where she had started to suck, but wasn't that bad. There was lip marks down and up mu neck and I couldn't help but wish they were Bella's, not Tanya's. But of course, Bella was very innocent and proper, so there wouldn't have been any there in the first place. I smiled lightly at that. I walked back towards my room and wasn't the least bit to see Alice perched on my bed.

"Can you do we a favor?" She asked, watching me with unusual sharpness. My parents, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and even Rosalie watched me like that now, as if I were going to snap any given moment.

"Depends what the favor is." I said lightly, leaning against my book case.

"Could you pick something up for me Friday? Well, actually, could you pick up a _list _of things for me?" Alice smiled her smile of literally pure evil.

"I suppose... But, the catch is...?" I raised a brow.

"Oh, Edward, you know me so well." Alice laughed and got up. "Please do not shout, okay?"

"Why would I?"

"Well, don't; I'm having a migraine- sort of."

"Okay? Hurry up because I gotta go walk Hamlet."  
"Okay, okay. I need you to pick up a few things... but they're _all_ under Bella's name."

I forced myself not to stiffen at _her_ name.

"Why can't you?" I struggled to keep my voice light.

"Well. Because I'll be busy..."

"With?"

"You know, party preparations." Alice smiled again.

"Well, I'll be busy, too."

"With what?" Alice's mouth pulled into a frown and her eyes narrowed.

"I have a date with Alyssa."

"No you don't!" Alice took a step forward. "She would have been gushing about it in 4th period."  
"Ugh. Alice... why?" She knew what I meant.

"Because you just have to, okay?"

"WHY?"

"Because I freaking _said_ so! Besides, it's good quality time with her- time I _know_ you want wit her so shut up and stop acting like it's so darn bad." Alice stomped the rest of the way towards me and jabbed a thin finger at my chest. "So, will you or will you not, wissy?"

"My golly gosh. I will, will!"

"Great!" Alice stepped back once and handed me a piece of paper... that dropped into three more, _not_ including the first one. "Here's the list. _Please_ don't lose that; it took _forever_ to type. There's all the things we need and the places you need to go to."

"Yeah. Mhm." She walked past me.

"And Edward?"

"Yep?" I turned around.

"Do. _NOT_. F-up." She said each word with special slowness and deliberation.

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?"

"You know." Was all she said before walking out and shutting my door.

"Alrightie, then." I muttered and put the lists on top of my desk.

I changed into pajamas, plugged my earphones into my ears and fell what would have been a pleasant sleep if I didn't have the same dream again and again.

_**Italics- Dream**_

"_Would you like a balloon?" A tall, __**gangly **__man asked me. He was bald, except for an orange tuft of hair at the top with a creepy smile and even scarier teeth. In his left hand, he had a bundle of blue, green, red and purple balloons while he beckoned with his right. The voice that answered didn't surprise me- not that much, anyway. _

"_Sure!" A high, squeaky enthusiastic voice exclaimed when I opened my mouth. A tiny, pale hand stretched out to grab a balloon when a loud squeal came from the right. The man with the balloons let them go and grabbed with both hands at me, heaving and throwing me into the back of the truck. I felt my eyes go wide, but I kept quiet. _The first night I had this dream, I had screamed too loud for me to hear what my captors were saying.

"_Did you get the Masen kid?" The familiar gruffness of the driver asked, but yet his voice was silky smooth. I never saw his face, only his eyes when they glanced at me through the rear- view mirror. Dark, dark eyes... but, they were hidden in a sense; by themselves, by some horrid, ugly secret or desperate, savage thirst. _

"_Yes. So easy, too... I thought his mouth and _father_ taught him better." The balloon man leered, turning around to grin at me. I fought the impulse to stick my tongue out._

_ The car veered right, making me slam my shoulder against the wall. I gritted my teeth together._

"_How much?" The driver asked. I could tell we were gaining speed and going over a bridge, across a river that was deep and had ice water this time of year._

"_At least $50 grand." The tall man answered with a satisfied smile._

"_Oh I don't think so. You're just a lazy old man. I should have killed you long ago... but you humans... you serve good for purposes sometimes." The driver stomped on the break, unbuckled his seatbelt and threw open the door with quick movements. In seconds, he were wrenching open the side of the door and throwing the balloon man over the bridge, into the unforgiving waves of the cold river. The man's screams only lasted a second, then cut off abruptly._

"_Now..." The driver muttered when he got back into the driver's seat. _

"_Now what?" The squeaky voice asked, but there was the slight hint of sarcasm in it._

"_Now, you see, I'm going to kill you, too. But, you've been such a hassle to get to... such a hassle. Your mother never let you out of her sight, always clutched onto you. Your father though, the famous Edward Masen Senior... _he_ let you wander, and paraded you around! When I saw you the first time... your face is so pale, but the blood that flowed beneath was rosy red, the perfect type of blood, the rarest." My captor grinned suddenly and I was shocked to find that _his_ teeth were pearly white- and very, very menacing looking. I frowned._

"_And now you want me because what? What did I do?"_

"_You are such a naive seven year old."_

You see, that's the part that I always woke up at, wide-eyed and freaked out. But tonight, for some reason, I could sleep past and hear the rest of the story. The funny part is, I never could recall when I got kidnapped... or when I was seven. I could maybe recall that I was sarcastic and very clever, but that was pretty much it.

"_You aren't making yourself very clear." I answered back._

"_Ugh. Try to get _this_ through your head, then, will you? Take a look at me. Do you notice anything about me?" He asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement... then I bit back the gasp. His eyes were... crimson, a red color, but the red barely showed because black was the main color. Beneath the dirt and grim, his skin was pale, a chalky color. His teeth were brilliant, very straight, very white... But, a very calm sense seemed to be radiating off him._

"_So what? You're almost as pretty as my dad. That's no big deal."_

"_But do you see these, little Edward?" With a pale finger, he reached slowly to tap it to his pearly white incisor. _

"_Okay? Look at mine!" My seven year old self smiled, showing off the baby tooth._

"_Oh yeah? But can yours cut through flesh? Into the blood? Can yours cut through granite?"_

_My face scrunched up, puzzled. "Uh... no, no I don't think so... although I can try!" I bit into my arm, moving my mouth away only to find the skin slightly red with teeth marks._

"_What a very neat trick... look what mine can do." His arm was just a blur then, a blur of white, when he reached across and brought my arm towards his mouth. His eyes went entirely black then. "I haven't fed since that day... nearly three weeks ago. And yet, I'm amazed I can resist temptation." He muttered a high pitched giggle and inhaled the inside of my wrist. I made a face._

"_My mom said people couldn't touch me unless I wanted them to, you know. And I prefer _girls_ over boys." I said, making my high voice go as low as it could. _

"_But watch!" He bared his teeth, and very slowly, made his teeth scrap along the top of my wrist. Instantly, I started to whimper; there was a fiery sensation edging along the red welts. My eyes darted towards the door and started doing some mental calculations. I was a fairly fast runner, my reflexes were a little faster than usual, so maybe I could kick open the door, rip my hand away with surprise... _

"_Ow." I whined, slackening my arm a bit._

"_Hurts doesn't it... Too bad for you, I suppose. Your poor mother, though... her pretty face will always be laced with grief. And your father? What about him? I thought you might struggle more."_

Now or never_ I thought to myself_.

_I gasped and collapsed onto the seat. Just as I suspected, his grip loosened in surprise. I peeked open my eyes and raised both legs. Then, with as much strength as I could muster, I kicked opened the door in one kick. _

"_Suckerrrr!" I laughed, lunging forward and darting down the same way we had came. It was nearly sunset, but there was still enough sun. The air was still and hot, but a funny breeze drifted pass me and suddenly there was millions of diamonds shining up ahead. I stopped, cold, when I realized it was the man in the truck. _He_ was shining wherever the sun touched him. I stood and gaped._

"_Pretty isn't it?" He grinned, sauntering forward. His walk was too predatory. My eyes darted towards the woods where a thin film of black smoke was rising. People... if I could scream loud enough. My eyes darted back towards him._

"_Pretty? Pretty ugly..." I laughed suddenly at that... it was one of the newly learned jokes that made me laugh._

"_Enough! I was going to make this more dramatic, but I can't deny it any longer. Say good-bye." He closed the distant in a quick run._

_I screamed as loud as I could._

"_Screaming isn't going to help, idiot..." His mouth lowered towards my neck and I squeezed my eyes shut. _

_Then his weight was gone. I opened my eyes_

_The sun had dipped underneath the sea and the newly black sky twinkled with a couple stars. There was that breeze again and I looked around. A man who was handsomer than anyone I had ever seen, even prettier than Jane down the street, was hurrying towards me with a look of concern. His face was pale, but bright and open. His blond hair looked frazzled, but was still smooth._

"_Are you okay, son?" He asked. His voice was smooth and velvety. _

_I nodded my head. "Yes." I squeaked out._

_He laughed, but his face became grave again._

"_Why were you out here? Why were you with that man?"_

"_Ummm..." I shook my head and cleared my thoughts. "I was kidnapped."  
"Of course, of course..."  
"Did you see how he sparkled, though!"_

"_Cheap special effects." The blondie blurted out, his eyes tight. "You're Edward Masen Junior, then?"_

"_That's me, yup!"_

"_The town's been in chaos, looking for you."  
"Oh. They have?"  
"Yes. Your mother's been going around and your father's been calling all the local police stations."  
"Could thing you found me, hm?"  
"Very good thing. Shall we get you home now?"_

_I looked down at my grimy clothes. I smoothed back my hair and grinned up at my savior. "Yes, let's go."_

**End.**

Now I woke up, bolting straight up. I could feel the little beads of sweat starting to form at the top of my forehead. _That man..._ I thought widely. _Looked _just_ like Carlisle..._ (** think whatever you will at this point xD. To the people I told, you probably have a big advantage now.)** The clock read 4:30 A.M. I groaned and swung my feet over and onto the floor. It was Wednesday... which meant school and then football practice and maybe something else. I should go to Port Angeles and see if I could find something for Saturday, but I could always just ask Alice... I shrugged my shoulders and fell back asleep.

**Two hours later.**

"Edward, get your fat butt up!" Alice yelled and pounded on my door. I groaned and rolled over onto the floor, pulling my blankets with me, and scuttled underneath the bed. I smiled lazily and closed my eyes again, falling back asleep. I heard my door open and Alice's steps stopping abruptly in the middle of the room. My eyes shot open when I realized I left my blankets in the direction of the way I had rolled. I squeezed my eyes together and shook my head.

"Hmm hmm hmm..." Alice hummed lightly. "I wonder where he is."

She obviously knew, though, because she looked in the dumbest places, underneath the desk, behind the dresser, until I knew she was on the side where I was. She pulled up the last sheet and laughed.

"Wow, look what I found! The rare 'Edward' species... only found underneath his bed! What a great find." Alice grinned.

"You're such an asshole, man. Can you see I'm tired?" I grumbled, but smiled a little.

"It's almost seven, hurry up."  
"Okay, okay. Give me like twenty minutes."  
"What are you? A girl? I'll give you ten."  
"Five for shower, five to get ready, seven for teeth and three to drink something."

"You're not gonna eat breakfast... again?"

"Not hungry."

"Since when are you not hungry?" Alice gave me a speculated look and then looked away, distracted by the poster hanging in the corner.

"Not really."

"Oh. Well. I'm timing you, go."

I rolled my eyes but grabbed my towel and ran towards the bathroom, turning on the water and started to strip out of my clothes. I hopped into the shower and started to wash quickly. I turned the dial for the cold water all the way down, until it couldn't go anymore. I scrubbed through my hair, washed all traces of sleep away, then rinsed my hair and shut the water. I wrapped the towel around myself, kicked my pajamas into the corner and made my way towards my room. I laughed when I saw clothes on the bed. I nearly put them back into the closet, but I was startled to see that they were the clothes that I had planned to pick out and wear, even down to the socks. Hmm... weird that Alice did that. I didn't think much about it, but just shrugged into it. After dragging a towel through my hair, I walked back into the bathroom and started to brush my teeth. It took an exact total of seven minutes before I was satisfied with how my teeth looked before I picked up my night clothes and went back to my room. I grabbed my stuff and headed downstairs. A cup of reddish liquid was the only thing on the table, so I downed that and headed out the door. Alice was already standing next to the Volvo. She tossed me the keys with a smug smile and asked lightly, "Ready?"

"Yep." I said, pushing the unlock button and stepping inside.

"Then let's go."

With a quick turn, I backed out of the garage and did a quick U-turn, turning on the street that connected us with the town.

**First off, I am so sorry! This is probably the longest wait I've done so far to update! But it's not my fault... for once. We're getting new Internet, so the company is gonna install it Dec. 30****th****. But, I got the next chapter coming uber soon (I started yesterday) so hopefully you guys wont entirely hate me. Happy late holidays/ Christmas, too :D.**


	24. Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have

**Here's the next chapter I promised (: … really late.**

**Again, I'm really sorry D:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I can only imagine little fantasies about it … xD**

**Chapter 24**

**Panic At The Disco-****Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off**

**Edward POV**

By Wednesday, everyone knew about the Masquerade party. And as in everyone, that meant the kids that hadn't been invited and even the staff at school.

"Have you found a date yet?" Jasper asked in 2nd period.

"Nope." I answered back, trying to complete the map we had been assigned to do last night. Jasper leaned across in his seat, eyes excited.

I rolled my eyes, sighed and glared at him.

"Okay, Jasper, have you?" Everyday we, mostly him, asked the same questions.

"Yes, yes I have." Would always be his reply.

"And how may that be?" Is what I would always ask.

"Of course it's Alice."  
"Cool."

He usually stopped there, but apparently Alice had rubbed herself off on him a little too much this morning, leading to an extra bubbly Jasper. Cute.

"I have a good idea." Jasper whispered, glancing in the direction of Mr. Zorns. (** I'm not even sure if that's his teacher)**

"Of _course_ you do, Jasper." I murmured, trying to ignore him.

_Well, talk about waking up on the wrong side of the bed..._

"I did not wake up on the wrong side, Jasper." I snapped and turned towards him.

He looked startled.

"What did you say?" Jasper asked, his pale face whiter that usual... if that were possible.

"You said that _I_ 'woke up on the wrong side of the bed', so I answered to that with a 'no I did not'."

"I never said that." Jasper shook his head slowly.

"Yes you..." I stopped slowly. He _hadn't_ said that out loud.

"I didn't." Jasper repeated. I glance at him again and saw that his eyes were wide and critical.

"What?" I demanded, ignoring the map completely now.

"Oh noting." Jasper smiled too innocently and completely turned the conversation around. "So, I was thinking you could ask Bella. Good idea, huh?"

I struggled to not start yelling. Instead I calmly said through gritted teeth, "Why should I? Why would I?"

Jasper's smile didn't quiver, but broadened.

"Why shouldn't you?" He asked.

"Why?" I hissed. I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger.

"Right."

"Do you not see that she is going out with _Jacob_?" The last word came out sharper than I intended.

"Of course I do."

"And...?"

"And your point is what, Edward?"

I gave him an exasperated look. "My point is, Jasper, that I can't just walk up to her and say 'Oh hello there, Bella. You see, I know I've been some what of an asshole to you, but let's just forget all that, hm? I just wanted to see if you'd like to be my date for that masquerade thing I invited to you the other day?'. I can't."

"Of course you can! You're Edward Cullen!"

I snorted and laughed bitterly. "I know who I am... it sucks to be me."  
"Sometimes, but not _all_ the time."

"Mr. Hale and Mr. Cullen, if you please would stop whispering to each other that would be really great." Mr. Zorns barked from the front.

"Yeah." I muttered to both Jasper and Mr. Zorns.

The bell rang as soon as Jasper opened his mouth to say something, but I was already halfway towards the door before he could even muster out the first letter.

**Thursday night. ( to save time; I really want to hurry up and get to the Masquerade Ball :D!)**

"So, we're clear for tomorrow?" Alice asked. She was interrupting a really intense game of Halo. The two idiots that made up my backup had died on the first level... cough Emmett and Jasper... and now I had to go in and kill almost 100 soldiers by myself. I had my game face on, serious expression with my tongue sticking out, but obviously Alice didn't know that because she kept pestering me with the same question.

"YES, ALICE. WE ARE." I finally snapped, annoyed, at her.

"Just press pause..." Alice said, rolling her eyes.

Oh. Right. "Okay." Press. "What?"

"You have those lists?"

"Umm... somewhere." I got up from where I was sitting and shoved a few things around on my desk before finding the tiny stack. I held them up. "These?"  
"Yes. All of them there?"

"Feels like it."  
"Edward."

"Okay, okay. Yeah, Alice. I haven't looked at them since you gave them to me."  
"Oh, well, that's comforting..."

"Here to please, that's all." I smiled at her.

"Focus, Edward, focus."

"Okay, Alice, okay. So, I have a question to ask you."

Her face fell just the tiniest. " Hm?"

"If I have a game tomorrow, how can I get all this stuff done?"  
"No you don't. It's going to be raining tomorrow, and the ground will be all muddy and gushy."  
"Ooo, my favorite."

"Someone's going to break their arm, too."

That took be by surprise. "Oh really?"  
She narrowed her eyes. "Yes."

"Who?"  
"David."

"How do you know? Or are you just kidding?"

"_Anyway_."

"Alright, then. So, it will be canceled then?"  
"Yes."  
"I take that as a bet."

She smiled suddenly. "Yes."  
"Okay, Alice. I'm betting against you."  
"Fine with me. Just the look on your face when you find out will be enough."  
"Sure. So, what were you telling me to focus for?"  
"Oh. Right. Well..." Her grin faltered slightly and her face became more and more innocent. "You see..."

I groaned and flopped onto my bed. I stared at the floor and carefully asked her the next line. "You haven't told or asked _her_, have you?"  
She bounced onto the bed next to me. "You know me so well, Edward."

"Mhm." I fell back and covered my eyes with my arm. "So well I wish I didn't sometimes."  
"It takes the heat off some things."

"And I'll have to ask?"

"Most likely, yes."

"And you can't because...?"  
"Jasper and I are going somewhere after school today. We won't be back till Saturday morning." I could hear the frown in her voice. I lifted my arm and peeked at her. Alice's expression was a mix between discomfort and something else.

"Where the hell are you going with your boyfriend?" I demanded, becoming overbearingly protective.

"Relax; mom and dad already know." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, it's about _you_."

"Me?" I stared at the ceiling and thought a bit until I couldn't come up with anything. "What about me?"

"Nothing. We just have to get something set up. That's all."  
"Like what?"  
"Have you ever heard the term 'curiosity killed the cat'?"

I grinned. "I believe I've heard that somewhere."  
"Good. Take a hint and shut it."  
"Gosh, alright. Shred my heart into a thousand pieces and rip my head off, too, while you're at it."

"I might take you up on that offer."

"I won't, don't worry. Your head is too fat to rip off and you have no heart." Alice smiled at me and flounced off the bed. "So, you'll ask and you'll be _nice_ ."

"But why do I have to ask? Why can't you?"

Alice shrugged lightly. "You're better at it. Use your 'wooing' skills." She laughed.

"I don't know if you're being friendly or you're just being sarcastic. I think I'll just take the first one, though, and tell you to leave since you're in the middle of me finishing some very important business."

"Oh like Halo?" She glanced at the television screen. "Oh real nice."

"Thanks."

"Well, I was leaving _anyway_." She walked towards the door, but paused and turned around. "Oh and Edward?"

"Ye_ss_s?"

"Don't bet against me."

Then she smiled again and left.

"Alrightie then..." I mumbled and continued playing Halo. After the fifth time Jasper and Emmett killed themselves for the heck of it, I called it a night and left to take a shower. After I finished all that bathroom business, I finished some homework and fell asleep.

"So, Edward..." Emmett mused, giving me 'the look'. I groaned and sat back in my seat , rubbing my face.

"Yes?" I tried to make my voice polite.

"So..." He said again.

"Yes?"

"So..." He gave a little laugh at the end.

"_Yes_?"

"Have you asked Bella yet?"

Of course it was about this. "No."

_Well hurry up, ding-dong. She isn't going to- hmmm I wonder what Rosalie will be wearing..._

"Emmett, who _cares_ what Rosalie will be wearing?" I asked, very much annoyed.

"Huh?" Emmett looked a little bit startled, but regained his composure.

"What?"

"Why'd you ask what Rose is gonna wear?"  
"I didn't... you did."  
"I didn't _say_ it. I _thought_ it. I was _thinking_ it."

"Oh."

"Huh..." His tone was thoughtful and he trailed off, lost in thought.

"Besides that... what's with the 'so'?"

Emmett grinned again. "I hear from a reliable source that _you_ are suppose to be asking Bella for something."  
"It isn't a big deal. Alice just some stuff under her name and she has to come along to pick it up with some other stuff."

"Ah huh... so, it'll be just you two?"  
"Yep."

"Alone?"  
"Yes."

"And together?"

"Yup."

"Sounds like a date to me..."

To my surprise, I laughed. "Yeah right..."

"Ah huh. Well, then. What are you wearing for tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I figured Alice got me something."

"What if she got you like... a pink suit or something."

I shrugged lightly and smiled. "You can wear a mask... I see you already have yours."

Emmett scoffed. "You've had yours on all your life... time to take it off." By the way he said it, it seemed like there was an underlying tone to that sentence.

"Right right. What are you wearing, then?"

"Oh. Well," He laughed and continued. "I'm wearing a jester costume. It's red."

"A jester costume?"

"Yeah. The mask is super cool, though... Alice helped pick it out. Your sister can work wonders, Edward."

"Tell me about it. Like that time in fifth grade how she 'worked wonders' with my face?"

"I wasn't here yet in fifth grade, remember?"

"Yes you were."

"No, I wasn't Edward." Emmett shook his head lightly. "I came near the end of eighth grade."

"Then who am referring to?"

"I don't know. You know a lot of people, so it could be one of many."

"When you're right, it freaks me out a bit."

Emmett laughed and stood up. "Let's go."

"The bell hasn't-" The nasally sound of the bell interrupted my sentence. "Rang."

"Now it did."

"Right."

"See you at lunch, then. Good look next period with that test."

"Thanks, mom."

Emmett shrugged and smiled. "Just being friendly."

"Yeah, I know."

_One more period till lunch _I thought gratefully... but grimaced. Then after that 45 minute period, Biology. With Bella. There would be excuses not asking her, and she didn't know. What was I going to say? You need to come with me to get something Alice put under you name...? And then I remembered it was fourth period... the hellish period I had with Jacob Black. I took a deep breath before walking in and stared straight ahead, making my way quickly to the back. I let my eyes seep the classroom and I was surprised to find that his usual seat was empty. I guess he was taking a day off today... good for me.

_Ring. Ring. Ring_.

"I hope you all studied last night because you're going to need it for today. As you know, the test covers chapters seven through fourteen." Mr. Warner started to explain and handed out the tests. "Formulas might or might not help you get through this, if you learned them, but don't rely on them. As soon as you get the test you may begin."

It was silent for the rest of the period, with the occasional shuffle of paper, scrape of a chair, or the breath of a whisper, so faint, it was nearly impossible to catch. When the bell rang, the classroom came alive again and people started to chatter right away.

"See you tomorrow, Edward!" Somebody called.

"I don't have a date yet..." Somebody else said and grabbed at my wrist. I darted away and walked quickly down the hall, hoping to catch Bella right now instead of later. Jessica Stanley was with her, so I turned at the next corner, to the cafeteria. Rosalie and Emmett were there, engaged deeply into what seemed an intense conversation. They didn't notice when I slid into a seat and sat down, staring at the table. When they finally did, Rosalie gave a nervous laugh and picked at her muffin.

"Hi, Edward." She said, shuffling her gaze from me to the muffin.

"Hello." I said bleakly, feeling suddenly miserable.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Everything." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Actually, I'm not very sure."

"Oh. Just feeling crappy, then?"  
I laughed weakly. "Yeah."

The intercom suddenly burped to life and it fell silent in the cafeteria. "Attention, students, attention. The game for tonight has been canceled because of the dangerous conditions the filed is in and because one player has broken his arm. That is all."

"So Alice _was_ right..." I muttered, looking towards the speaker. My eyes drifted again and fell on Bella. She was silent, staring off into space, while Jessica was talking to her. When she realized Bella was listening, she stopped, looked annoyed, and leaned across to talk to Mike. Bella glanced up, saw me looking at her, and looked away. If my eyes weren't playing tricks on me, it looked like the red tint I missed so much flamed her cheeks.

"About what?" Emmett asked, staring curiously at a red apple.

"The game would be canceled."

"She's usually almost always right."  
"Almost?"

"Yeah. Like, she's wrong..." He stopped talking when Rosalie glared at him. "I mean, she was wrong that I wasn't going to eat an apple, but look I am!" He bit into and made a tiny face, lifted up his napkin and spat it into the napkin. "Never mind. She was right."

"Oh, Emmett, when will you learn that's she _always_ right." Rosalie laughed, smiling cheerfully at him.

"I'm tired." I mumbled, putting my head on the table.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked. Somebody put their hand on my forehead.

"Geez... you guys are cold today."

They pulled their hand back. "Sorry." It was Rosalie.

"It's fine. I'm used to it." I lifted up my head and smiled. "So, did Alice tell you anything about tomorrow?"

"Hmm... we better be dressed up, we better look nice and if we don't, we shouldn't come. So, nothing really. Same old same old." Emmett and Rosalie repeated in union. They both started laughing and I noticed how carefree it sound, like it were weightless.

"Well, I'd better go ask Bella now... no use in waiting." I sighed and got up. I turned slightly and saw that she was watching me. I smiled slightly.

"You go ask her, Eddie!" Emmett enthused. I groaned and threw a fry at him.

"You shut up, dummy."

"Moral support. _Sheesh_."

"Well, I don't need any 'moral' supports, thanks."

"Hmph." Emmett slumped and crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay... but when she tells you no could luck having _Rose_ help you..."

"What is _that_ suppose to mean?" Rosalie demanded as I walked away. I chuckled lowly to myself and abruptly turned serious. Serious task ahead, serious face. The walk towards where Bella usually sat seemed to take forever from where I sat. When I was finally in 10 spaces worth of the table, Angela ducked her head and whispered something into Bella's ear. Her eyes widened slowly, but nodded and got up quickly, stumbling over the chair. She shouldered her bag and quickly left the cafeteria. Well, then... I sat next to Angela.

"Thank you." I said lowly, staring at her. She carefully chewed a chip.

"For?" Angela asked, meeting my gaze. I liked Angela, really I did, she was really nice and pretty cool but... just too good of a friend to Bella. Obviously.

"Oh, Angela. Don't play silly. Where'd she go? I really have to ask her something."

"Really? Like what?" There was a slight, soft menacing edge to Angela's voice.

"Nothing like that... Alice needed me to ask her."

"Hm."

"Okay, fine. Don't tell me."

"Have fun hunting her down."

I laughed with fake humor, waved good-bye and started off in the direction Bella had just gone.

Let me tell you something: looking for Bella was _not _ easy. There was one place I could not look and one place I did not want to go: the library. I say down on an empty table and thought where she could be. Well, any of the girl's bathrooms, of course, in a classroom, the library. The sky was a deep gray, dark and gloomy looking. When I glanced down, I saw the cement was turning darker in some spots. Then, sure enough, the rain started to come down harder, but I didn't move. _ I wonder how we'll have that party if it keeps raining _I thought, pulling at a loose strand of hair. _Maybe it would clear up. _I laughed at the idea. Yeah right. When I could finally feel the rain starting to soak through my shirt, I got up and headed towards the library.

It hadn't changed much. It still had the daily newspaper hung up and you still had to pass through detectors to get in or out. Magazines were stuffed onto shelves, to your right the check- out counter and in front the tables. When you stepped closer to the tables, you saw high bookshelves filled with books and the computer lab through the door on your left and more tables, though these were circles and more computers to your right. When you would past the tables, farther away from the entrance, rows of chest high bookshelves were lined neatly across. Then finally, on the furthest wall, were the tall bookshelves, stuffed neatly with the latest books. All the shelves were a light lime green with a creamy- gray top. (** that's my school library :D)** I walked towards the books by the emergency exit, lifted one, and leafed through it, pretending to be interested. I scanned the library, trying to find Bella. I heard footsteps behind me and was about to move when the person asked, "Interesting book, is it?"

I grinned easily and turned around. "Actually, yes. Very interesting."

Bella lifted her eyebrows and looked at the cover. "And you're reading Periods: The Monthly Cycle because...?" I glanced at the cover and saw the inside front of a lady's private part. I grimaced and put it back. "I picked that up at random, thank you."

"Yeah. Sure."

"So, what do you want, Edward?" She leaned on a shelf and crossed her arms, staring at me.

"Funny you ask." I rubbed my hands together and teetered back and forth. "Well, you see..."

"Yes?"

"Alice needed me to ask you if you would um uh."

"What?"  
"If you would come with me to pick up some dresses. For tomorrow." Bella shrugged and smiled.

"It could be fun. Follow me home after school and we can go after." She said.

I blinked. That was easy. "Okay. We'll pick something up after school to eat, if you want."

"Sure. See you next period." She smiled again and left with a wave.

I felt that easy, goofy grin crack across my face slowly. I blamed it on the fact that I was dripping wet and the water was getting to my head.

"Well, then." I murmured quietly to myself and strolled out of the library, the rain feeling cool against my skin.

To honestly say I was dreading this after, after school, would be an understatement. Actually, I was pretty excited. So excited I barely Mr. Banner was saying, though I knew all the answers to every question he threw at me. I was hardly aware of what Mrs. Geoff was lecturing on, but I could recite each sentence perfectly after, even down to the intakes of breath or tiniest pauses. The second the ball rang, I was out of my seat and bounding out of the classroom. Emmett was by me in a second.

"Teehee," Emmett giggled in a _very_ high pitched tone. I was in such a good mood, I broke out in laughter with him.

"You're in a good mood." Emmett observed after he finished laughing.

I shrugged. "It's Friday." I smiled; it came almost easily.

"Ah..." Emmett trailed off lightly. "But, is it also because, maybe, it's a Friday with _Bella_?"

My smile spread wider.

"Ah _ha!_ So it is!" Emmett pushed me.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Edward Anthony Ma-" Emmett stopped abruptly. He gave a nervous chuckle.

"What?" I craned my neck to get a better view of the parking lot. "What were you going to say?"

"Oh, nothing. Hey there's Rose. Peace little man." He turned and quickly allowed himself to be swallowed by the mob. I glanced back, hand half raise to wave at Rosalie, but there was no sign of Rosalie anywhere. And, Emmett was going to call me something, something with 'Ma'... It sounded so familiar, I knew it was the first couple letters to a name or something, but I couldn't remember where from. I frowned, but it quickly disappeared when I saw Bella waiting there for _me_. Not Jacob. Not Mike. For me.

"Hey." I grinned when I got close enough.

"Hi." She smiled back shyly enough. "Should we get going before it starts to pour buckets?"

I glanced up at the sky. The clouds were thick and gray, some even storm cloud purple. There was definite sparks of electricity in the air I hadn't noticed before and the air was warm.

"Yeah. Go ahead; I'll be inside my car by the time you're next to the exit."

"Alrightie." She turned and climbed into her truck, the engine roaring loudly to life. I saw her face flush red as she backed out of the parking spot. I laughed and walked towards my car, glad it didn't make a big performance when I turned it on.

Like I said, I was already driving towards the exit by the time Bella was there. The drive to her was both familiar and slow; I had been this way many times before, but her driving... it was like following a turtle on land. When we _finally_ made it to her house, she quickly dashed inside and shut the door. I parked in the empty drive way, slightly annoyed. When she finally came out, she locked the door and slowly walked towards the car and finally got in. Bella had brushed her hair, which was a wind blown mess, and had a purse on her shoulder instead of a school bag. When she spoke, the air that left her mouth smelt minty and fresh.

"Hello." Bella finally said, smiling slightly.

"Hey there." I responded and turned on the car, backing out of the driveway.

"Do you know how to get there?"

"Nope. I'm guessing you do?"

"Umm..." Bella paused momentarily. " I know it's... sort of far away?"

I laughed. "It's fine. I know where it is."

"Oh. Phew. Don't scare me like that." She laughed along.

The drive was pleasant enough; she would randomly point out or say things and I would add on. When we got to the store, I laughed out loud. It was just the store Alice would come to.

"I know." Bella groaned and pushed open the door. It didn't budge.

"It says 'pull', smart..." I said, fighting the smile.

"Oh. Yeah, okay, I knew that..." Bella grumbled, pulsed dark red, and _pulled_ open the door. When we got through the door, elegant gowns were thrown into my face and suits hanging on the wall. There were a couple people in there, maybe five total, and they all started giggling. I rolled my eyes and walked quickly forward.

"Let's get this over with. There's a bunch of stuff we got to do." I muttered, slipping my hand through Bella's. I was surprised when she didn't demand to be let go of.

"Well, Alice never told... I mean oh, okay then." She was horrible at covering up.

"Ah. I should have figured. Bella asked you before, and then made me ask you. Typical Alice." I shook my head and pulled her forward.

"Aren't you quick." She laughed and tapped my nose.

"I'm surprised you could even reach that high." I grinned down at her. I started to panic when her eyes got this glazed over look and she didn't breath. I let go over her hand and snapped my fingers in front of her face. "Hey... you okay?"

She shook her head suddenly, blushing a rosy red. "Perfectly fine..." She murmured. She pointed towards the desk. "Over there."

"Lead the way." I agreed.

"Hi." Bella smiled at the cashier. The lady lifted up her gaze and looked at Bella.

"Oh hello there! I remember you... you came here with two other... oh wow." She turned her gaze from Bella to me. I smiled.

"Hello there."

"Well, hello!" Her voice was high and full of false enthusiasm. She quickly moved from behind the counter to stand very close next to me. Her badly dyed red hair bunched up with the quick movement. I felt Bella stiffen next to me. My smile grew larger.

"We have a few things we need to pick up." I finally announced, moving slowly away for the cashier. I looked down at her name plate. _Margret_. She mistook what I was looking at and puffed out her chest. I struggled to hold in a laugh.

"Oh of _course_!" She walked back around towards the other side of the desk, tapped a few keys on the computer, then looked intently at the screen.

"These people..." I heard Bella mutter angrily next to me. I chuckled lightly.

"What was that?" I poked her with me elbow.

"Nothing." She said louder and cleared her throat.

"Ah. _Ok_ay."

Margret, finally satisfied with what she saw on the screen, tapped her chin with a finger quickly then walked towards a rack filled with identical white garment bags. A second later, she came back with eight garment bags. With a huff, she placed them on the counter, wiped her brow, then went into the back room and came back with nine different sized boxes. I raised my brow at Bella. She shrugged, still annoyed. Margret gingerly placed the white boxes on the counter.

"We only-" Bella started, shaking her head.

"Oh I know. But Alice called later in the week and placed an order for more items." Margret interrupted. Seeing I wasn't needed, I wandered back into the back of the store, occasionally sliding my hand over the bottom of a dress to feel it. After a couple minutes, I felt like I was being watched. I roamed over the racks, trying to see if the dresses moved slightly. I turned my back and listened very quietly, pretending to examine the middle of a dress. When I was sure I heard something, I flipped around quickly, quickly narrowing in. The rack directly in front of me quivered slightly. I held my breath and quietly stalked forward, being sure not to bump into anything. Silently, I squatted down until I was sure I was eye level with whoever was in there. I took a shallow breath, smiled briefly, then parted a pink and black dress. The two girls huddled inside shrieked, fell over, and scrambled out of their hiding space. Both of them were the reddest shades of crimson I'd ever seen. I laughed while I got up, stretched briefly, and walked back towards the front desk. I saw the two girls running towards the front of the store. I laughed again, watching their heads disappear.

"Why are you laughing?" Bella asked, staggering underneath the weight of the bags.

"No reason. Hercules, hand those over before you break something." I smirked slightly and extended a hand. She sighed gratefully and grabbed the bundle of masks off the counter.

"Thanks." Bella said, leaning against the counter momentarily.

"Come back again!" Margret waved, smiling at me.

"Oh, god..." Bella whispered, shoving off the counter and walking forward. I stepped in front of her.

"What are those masks made of?" I asked, fearing if they were breakable, Bella would drop them and we would be in serious trouble with Alice.

"Um... I don't know. I think that kind of stuff that breaks easily-" She started, shifting the three bags holding them to her left hand.

"Yeah, hand those over, too." I demanded, flipping the garment bags over one shoulder and holding them all by the hangers. I motioned with my empty hand for the bags.

"Oh come on..." Bella grumbled, placing them into my hand.

"Apparently you'd like your head placed on a mantel, hanging over the fireplace at my house." I suggested, racing my eyebrows.

"Oh... I see. Alice." Bella nodded her head in agreement.

We were nearly at the front door when one of the girls, the red head, intercepted our path. She smile shyly at me.

"Are you serious..." Bella huffed underneath her breath, crossing her arms over her chest and staring to the side of her. I bit back a laugh.

"Well, hello there. Can we be of any assistance to you?" I smiled at her, enjoying Bella's reaction more than anything.

"U-um..." She stuttered, her face turning a bright red. She smiled again. "Well, here." She slipped a folded piece of paper into the pocket of my jeans. Bella, suddenly, gripped my hand with viscous force. I felt the masks jingle lightly against my leg.

"Come on, _sweetie_, let's go." Bella hissed through clenched teeth. The red head and I probably shared the same look: shocked.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said and quickly got out of our way.

"Well, he was hot anyway..." I heard her whisper to her friend. They both laughed and disappeared towards the back.

"Ugh. Gosh." Bella released my hand and opened the door.

"Talk about over protective." I laughed when we got outside. "Can you get my keys?"

"Where are they?"

"In my back pocket." I grinned when Bella's face turned red.

"I can hold something..."

"And break it... rip it... tear it. No thanks."

"But-"

"Hmm... I think your head would make a pretty good wall ornament."  
"Fine. Which one?"

"The left."

She leaned over and slipped her hand into my pocket, jabbed the key into my butt and slid it out.

"Easy on it, dear. That's a money maker butt."

"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah. Huggies, Pampers... My butt is what makes their money." I laughed.

"I bet those things weren't even around when you were born, you old fart." She answered back tartly and clicked a button. The lights flashed once.

"Now _nicely_ press the button to open the trunk, please." When she did, I placed the bags neatly on top of each other and handed her the masks. "Can you hold those?"  
"Are you being doubtful?"

"No... well yes. I mean... would you _like_ to hold them? Or can you not do it and do I have to be amazing, as always, and hold them while I drive?"  
"Edward, I can hold them."

"Don't break them."

"I know, I know."

"Now, can I have the keys?"

Bella threw the keys horribly, but I managed to catch them.

"Ha-ha." I laughed sarcastically. "You should try out for major league baseball... just like Phil."

"Huh?" She popped her head up, her eyes large. "Phil? You don't know Phil."

"Um..."  
"Edward, have you been _eavesdropping_?" Bella demanded, her face suddenly serious.

"Cough..." I grinned largely, shrugging my shoulders lightly. I stepped into the car and watched as Bella slid in clumsily.

"Don't think-" She started, her voice growing louder.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked softly, staring at Bella intently.

"Okay, don't you start!"

"Hmm?" I smile again, leaning forward slightly. Bella blinked once... twice. "Start what, exactly?"

"That... I don't know... I mean..." Her sentenced drifted away and she was staring back at me, starry-eyed.

"Ah... nothing?" I leaned closer, until her face was inches from mine. She was so close... so easy to accidentally lean forward and say I bumped forward. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted slightly. I could smell her breath, minty but sweet at the same time. She looked so vulnerable, but she had a boyfriend. Even in my _mind_, the word rolled off in distaste- sour. I sighed and leaned away, turning on the car and backing out of the parking lot within seconds.

"So, what's next on our exploration?" I asked, trying to relieve the tension in the air.

"Huh...? Oh! Umm... let's see... Alice said something about decorations?" Bella answered, her voice quivering slightly. I tried with difficulty to hide my grin.

"Like what? What's the theme for a masquerade?"

"I don't know... old? Renaissance?"  
"Oh yeah... we just need someone like Galileo and we're set. He can be the guest of honor."  
"Hey, it's not _my_ fault that _your_ sister is freak with these things."

"Never said it, did I?"

I saw Bella roll her eyes out of the corner of my eyes. I laughed lightly. "Don't get all pouty on me now, darling. We still have a long afternoon together."

"I know." She sighed. Was it me or did that sigh sound more out of pleasure then of distaste? Hmm, Mr. Black, you better watch your back. **(haha... I'm corny for the rhyme :D**)

"Do you have any idea where we should go?"

Bella picked up something from the floor. Oh yeah. The lists; I had barely remembered them this morning. "It says... a warehouse."

"Ah. Don't tell me it's ZOLTS."

Bella laughed. "ZOLTS Party Warehouse... correct you are."

"The guy who guys the place is a total nutcase... the prices are pretty outrageous, too. Honestly, not even _I _would pay six bucks for a roll of crepe paper."

"Those are streamers, right?"  
"Yeah. What colors are listed? I know Alice put them there..."

"Umm... it says: white, gold, black, purple, and black."

"Purple? How the hell does purple fit in with the color scheme?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's like... a dark purple. Like plum."  
"You can pick them out, then."

"Actually, it has a color number by each color." Bella laughed. "Alice is really good at this stuff."

"Sure. Except she's a whole lot better when she does this stuff by herself."

"Because you're lazy?"  
"Exactly."

I turned left, drove straight for about five miles, then turned into a half full parking lot. In large, jagged bright yellow letters, ZOLTS was slapped largely across a gray wall.

"We're heeeere." I mumbled, taking out the keys. "Bring that, will you?"

"Okay." Bella got out, closed the door and quickly came next to me. "So, I'm guessing we're gonna be done in no time?"  
"Well, we better be. We don't have any time tomorrow... the caters are coming tomorrow and setting up at like 9 in the morning. And, unless Alice hired people to put up the decorations like last time, we're gonna be on ladders and pulling stuff out of bags all day. Did she invite you over?"  
"Yeah. For the half the day. The other half is getting ready. I just need ten minutes, really..." Bella said, sighing lightly. "I mean, who takes _three_ hours for hair and make up?"  
"My sister and Rosalie... and Tanya and Scarlett and... well, a lot of people." I laughed and slung an arm around Bella's shoulders. "Come on; let's go conquer this place!"

Bella laughed lightly and leaned in, walking in perfect synchronized rhythm with me.

After going to the party warehouse, stopping at the bakery to check on the cake, visiting the shop for the caters, and whole bunch of other things, we finally drove back to Forks. Bella fell asleep on the way there, nodding in and out of consciousness, then finally sleeping into sleep. I fiddled with the knobs on the radio, turning down the volume and switching rapidly between stations. We pulled into Forks as the sun was setting, the sky a mixture of gray and pink. The rain had stopped when we were inside the bakery, but it was still a little on the cold side; probably below fifty, but no lower than forty.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, time to wake up." I whispered, poking her arm. She jerked upward, her breath coming out in a watery gasp and eyes flying open.

"Whah? What's going on?" She demanded sleepily, sinking back into the chair and closing her eyes. I placed my the palm of my hand lightly onto the horn of the car and honked once. She jolted up again, this time glaring at me.

"Asshole..." She grumbled and flung open the door, stumbling outside.

"Watch how much you drink!" I called out, laughing a little. "Help me carry this inside, will you? I don't want all this to get wet, in case it's starts to rain again."

"You better hurry up then. It's startling to sprinkle." She turned her head towards the sky. "Yep, one drop just went down my nose... yuck."

"Well then help me!"

"Alice didn't say I had to... have fun." Bella smiled and waved, walking towards the house.

"Oh come on! Don't be mean like that!" I called after her, opening the back and grabbing as many bags as I could.

"Sorry... I could break a finger... Alice said if I did, I wouldn't live." She laughed and I heard the door close.

"Alice has infected her..." I grumbled, slipping the handles between my teeth and wobbling towards the door.

I opened the door with a finger and stepped inside, dumping the bags onto a couch and headed outside again. By now, the ground starting to change colors from lighter tones to darker ones. I shut all the doors before grabbing the rest of the bags and waddled towards the door. I clicked the 'lock' button before rushing inside. Bella was seated on the opposite couch, sipping a can of something and watching me with amused eyes.

"Oh _thanks_." I grumbled sarcastically, flopping onto the couch she was sitting on and shutting my eyes.

"It's a good work out." Was her reply.

I flashed open my eyes and stared at her. "I have a question for you. I've been... meaning to ask for some time, actually."

Instantly, her eyes went from open to closed and cautious. "And that question would be...?"

I gave her a long look. "I think we both know what I'm gonna ask."

"I'm trying hard not to know."

"But you know what I'm asking."  
"Yes."

"Why him over me?"

I realized our voices had became shallow whispers. I leaned closer, suddenly desperate to find out the answer. "What do you mean, Edward?"

"I think you know what I mean. I was here first, wasn't I?"

"Edward-"

"No, I _was_ wasn't I?" I was vaguely aware there was a a song starting to play somewhere in the house, but I could care less. My love for music could wait just for a bit.

"Why do we have to go over this?" Bella whispered and shut her eyes.

"I want to _know_. Do you know... how hard it is to not know _why_ I was not chosen and _he_ was? Maybe you don't, but to be honest, it's the worse feeling. It's like... you ripped out my heart and you don't even care if you did. Or maybe like it feels like I can't breath and every time I see you and Jacob, the knot that blocks my airway grows a tiny bit larger each time. But the worst of them all is knowing I lost... I lost and I could have done anything to stop it. I _would_ have. Believe me I would have."

Bella finally snapped open her eyes and they were on _fire_. Apparently, she was angry... "Oh, you would have? Then, Edward, why didn't you? Do you know how _long_ I waited for _you_ to say something? Did you know how long I held my breath the day Jacob asked me out, just _waiting_ for you to burst out and tell him angrily that _no_ I couldn't go out with him because _you_ were going to ask me just before. Do you? No, no you don't! Edward," She laughed bitterly, shaking her head but keeping her eyes on mine, " I would have said yes. There is no doubt in my mind that I would have. I thought it was obvious that I would have."

"I'm not very good with the obvious, hon, you'll have to be patient with me." I smiled weakly.

Bella shook her head lightly. "Edward, I can't be. Jacob, remember?"

The sound rolling off the back of my throat and sliding off my tongue sounded like a mixture of a growl and a snort. It was funny and frighting at the same time.

"And you just can't...?" I trailed off, waggling my eyebrows and smiling larger.

"Edward. No."

I just then realized the song playing: Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer. Alice. Hmm... well, I could work this to my advantage.

"Listen." I held my breath and watched her carefully. The fire in her eyes melted away and her eyes got that same glazed over look they had when we were in the shop earlier. Her breathing became calmer, no longer erratic and raggedy, but softer and quieter. I knew the only thing I had to do was lean the three inches across to press my lips against hers, but I knew if I did... all hell would break lose. So, _patiently,_ I waited... and waited.

"Edward, I can't. You have to realize that." She finally said, so softly I leaned in closer to hear. Her breathing started to climb again. The mild expression on my face became a tiny smile.

"Why? What's so special about him?" I muttered abruptly before I could think through.

Bella quirked a smile. "Why are you so jealous?"

Ah, that ruined it. I pulled back and crossed my arms over my chest. "_Me?_ _Jealous_? Of that... _mongrel_?" (** coughh... that's a hint. Lol)**

Bella laughed. There was blotches of red across her cheeks. "You are."

I stood up and offered her my hand. "Let's go outside. It's too stuffy in here."

"Oh I wonder why..." Alice said from the top of the stairs, sitting cross legged and smirking deeply. "Wow, Bella. What'd you do? Have the kiss of your life on our couch or something? And Edward! Why oh why are you that shade of white? Whiter than usual, if I dare say."

"Oh, okay. And all the times when _you_ and Jasper are half at it, do I say anything?" I shot back, glaring at her. Sometimes, I loved Alice... and then there were the other sometimes when I honestly wanted to wring her...

"Hey! We only kiss, thank you!" Alice gave me a haughty look and turned around to stomp back towards her room.

"Ugh. God. Girls." I said sarcastically and laughed. "Just kidding."

"Ah huh." She led the way towards the back, sliding gently through the house like she knew it. Bella opened the door and abruptly a blast of cold air welcomed us. "It's cold... can't we just go to your room?"

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrows and grinned. "I don't think I made my bed this morning..."

"Oh, good god, Edward. You're such a pig." Bella laughed and pushed me, walking through the door and shivering.

"Sorry. I can't say I don't enjoy watching your reactions."

"Ha ha." She sat down on the first step, planting her elbows on her knees and resting her head in her palms. I sat down next to her.

"It's better outside. I can think clearer. Can't you?" Bella finally said softly after a while. I nodded my head; _it_ was true. Inside, I was just about ready to kiss her. The cold, constant whips of cold air kept me awake from doing anything 'drastic' like.

"Think about what?" I asked, staring at her.

"About... everything I guess. Like, why I came here, or what I'll do next. Anything."

"And you think before you act?"

She flashed me a quick look. "Sometimes." She stared forward.

"And when you don't?"

"It always ends up... worse than I imagined. For example, in math, you know how to do something, right? The formulas, the steps, the shortcuts, whatever. You're following a way many other people have for who knows how many years. And you _always_ get the same answer as them, as long as you don't mess up. But in life, you don't always get the answer as the next person sitting next to you." Bella stared at me hard and long while saying her last sentence. She continued. "You both could do the same thing, but only one can have it all. Because that's how life is. You can't have it all."

"That doesn't seem fair."

I laughed without humor. "Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair."

"I believe I _have_ heard that somewhere before," I agreed dryly. ** (The underlined are from ****Twilight**** by Stephenie Meyer, page 49.)**

"Huh. I guess _everyone_ has." Bella laughed again and shivered. I moved closer and wrapped an around her.

"Does this bother you?" I shook my arm to pint point what I meant.

"Well..." She paused to pick her words. "Not right now. It feels actually pretty nice. Although, it would be better if you didn't feel so cold... no offense, but whatever _small_ portion of body heat I can get, I'm fine with that."

"Golly... I asked if it was _okay_ not an entire essay answer. Sheesh." I smiled.

"You know, I like this. When you aren't busy being a complete ass, it's pretty nice being here with you, you know?" Bella returned the smile and leaned in, sighing and closing her eyes.

"When _I'm_ being the ass...?" I muttered quietly, restraining a laugh. I thought she fell asleep, but she started to talk again.

"Edward?" She mumbled, obviously nodding off again.

"Hm?"

"Let's do this again, yah?" She tilted her head back and kissed the left of my jawline, then falling asleep. Instantly I was sitting ramrod straight and I could feel blood rushing to my face. Oh geez... one little kiss and I'm like a little boy all over again.

So, that's pretty much how my entire Friday afternoon went: sitting in the cold, cold weather with the most amazing girl in the entire world, wishing more than ever that she was mine than Jacob's.

**Aha... don't hate me D: lol. I was going to write more (I'm on page holy crap... sixteen! I didn't notice haha.), but I thought 'wow... they must be preeeety annoyed right now.' so here it is. The next chapter, **_**I promise you**_**, will have:**

**-that masquerade thing I've been leading up to**

**-Bella... confused (you're all gonna be like oh snap when she finally realizes who it is... well maybe not but yeah haha act surprised xD)**

**-and a whole lot of other stuff that I'm gonna jam in.**

**The next update is gonna be between the days: Jan 27- Feb. 4**

**I promise you because you guys absolutely deserve it for being to patient with my horrible timing skills (: . Sorry for the super long author's note.**


	25. Hot Mess Nice Guys Finish Last

**Here's chapter 25 like I promised (:.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Chapter 25**

**Cobra Starship- Hot Mess**

**Cobra Starship- Nice Guys Finish Last**

**Bella POV**

"So," Alice said casually, fiddling with a golden silk ribbon. With a quick twist, she made the strip into a fluffy bow. She smiled and looked at me, propping her elbows onto the table top and placing her head into her tiny hands.

"Hm?" Unlike her, I was having a difficult time making 'bows'.

"So." Alice said again, her grin stretching further across her face.

"Yes?" I glanced up and finally saw her expression.

"You and uh Edward were having a good time today?"

I _forced_ myself not to blush. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean by how close you were, I just-"

"He dropped one of the dresses." I blurted out quickly.

"He _what_?" Alice's playful tone from earlier suddenly turned deadly.

"Yeeeep."

"Oh that boy..." She stomped out of the kitchen.

"Edward!" Alice roared as she ran up the stairs.

I started to laugh while I heard a clunk and Edward yelp; I got the string through the hole.

"Yes!" I cheered, placing the purple bow onto the table. Hamlet hopped up onto the table and meowed loudly.

"What?" I asked, staring at him.

He meowed again.

"Oh. Come here." I reached across and cuddled him carefully into my arms, inhaling the smell of shampoo and fresh dirt. He purred loudly, arching his back. My eyes got slowly larger as I watched him retract his tiny, sharp nails.

"Alice, I didn't!" Edward yelled.

"Liar!" Alice shouted back.

I bit back laughter.

"Go help your daddy, Hamlet!" I whispered and placed him onto the floor. He shot out of the kitchen and a second later his paw thumped rapidly up the stairs. Ophelia scurried in a couple seconds later. She, unlike Hamlet, took her time getting up to the table top. When she finally did, she grabbed the purple bow and hopped off, running out.

"Aw, man..."

I glanced at the clock. 9:18 P.M. (** ahh, put a '1' in front of the nine :))**

"Alice! Alice, it's late!" I've got to get home!" I yelled, moving into the hallway. A minute later she came hopping down the steps, her hair sticking out at funny angles.

"Oh, okay. Let's go!" She grabbed her car keys and a few minutes later we were driving towards my house.

"Wait! What about my car?" I asked suddenly.

"Don't worry; I drove it home." Alice said, turning sharply onto my street.

"How?"

"Rosalie's a _genius_ with cars."

"Oh." Okay and that meant...?

Alice parked in front of my house.

"So, what time should I pick you up tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"What time do you think you should?" I asked her.

"Umm... would one be fine?"

"Yeah I guess. What about Charlie?"

"Around five-ish, I guess."

"Okay. Should I take a shower tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. That way you'll be _extra_ squeaky clean!" Alice smiled.

I laughed. " 'Kay. Good-night, Alice." I stepped out.

"Bye, Bella."

I closed the door and walked up the drive way. Her lights flooded the street, but didn't move. I knocked once, twice, before Charlie opened the door. I waved at Alice and stepped inside.

"Oh hi. Decide to come home?" Charlie asked while he shut the door.

"Yup." I said, sniffing the air. It smelt burnt. "What'd you _try_ and make?"

Charlie made a face. "Soup."

I busted out laughing and walked into the kitchen. Sure enough, a half- burned pot was in the sink with little bits of a charred substance in it.

"Ah," I managed.

"So, what were you doing at the Cullens'?" I heard the accusation in his voice.

"I helped out. For tomorrow."

"Oh yeah; I can't go."

I poked at the 'soup'. "Why not?"  
"Billy invited me to go fishing."

"Oh. When'd he ask?"

"Five minutes ago."  
"Oh."

"He said that Jacob was real sick."

I turned towards Charlie. "What?" I inched toward the phone.

"He can't talk though. Billy said it was a virus or something."

"Oh no."

"I didn't _know _you guys were going out."

"Were?" My voice went an inch higher.

"Are, I mean."

My face forgot to turn red. "What sort of virus?"  
"I'm not sure; he said he was just very sick. Has been for the past couple days."

"Since?"

"Thursday night."  
"I'm going to call."  
"Bells, let the boy rest."

"Dad, go make some soup." I crossed the room towards the phone. I punched in the number quickly and waited. Someone picked up on the eighth ring.

"Hello?" An old, tired voice asked.

"I'm sorry to be calling so late, but-" I started, but was cut off.

"Who is it, Dad?" Someone asked in the background. Their voice sounded tired.

"It's Bella." I added quickly.

"Charlie's daughter." The person, Billy, said. "Look, Bella, Jacob can't talk."

"Dad, let me." Jacob butted in.

"Son-"

"Let me, please."

Billy sighed and gave the phone to Billy.

"Jake," I whispered quietly. I realized I hadn't heard his voice for almost a day.

"Hey, Bella. How's it goin'?" Jacob croaked. His voice was rougher and it seemed like it was an effort for him to talk.

"How are you?"  
There was a long pause.

"Okay, enough." Jacob finally sighed.

"Can I come over?"  
"Now?"

"If you want me to."

"No... I don't think that'd be good."  
"What's wrong?"

"Everything hurts. Like I'm on fire something."

"Oh, Jake, I'm so sorry!"

"Ah, it's fine. I just suppose I won't be able to go to that Cullen party tomorrow night." He laughed. It didn't sound like him.

"I'm sorry."

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going?"  
"Where?"

"To that party?"  
"Well I..." I bit my lip. "Sort of have to. Alice is forcing me. But, if you need me there instead-"

"No. Just wondering. My dad says the sickness should be passing soon."

"Oh okay."

"I gotta go. Dad's calling."

"Alright. Bye. Hope you get better."

He hung up the phone. I set the phone down slowly, wondering what was wrong with him.

"So?" Charlie asked from the doorway.

"He's sick." I threw out.

"And?"

"What?"

"Well, what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know, but first I'll sleep. I'll call again before I leave."

"Don't call so much. It used to bug the heck out of me when that happened in high school."

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"Oh yeah. With my full head of hair, I was quite the catch. Ah huh..." Charlie nodded his head in agreement to himself and laughed.

"Right, dad, right."

"Don't believe me? Ask Mrs. Stanley."

"No way! You guys used to go out?"

"Yep."

"Wow. That's..."

"Freakish? Yep. I guess. To be honest, I just did because I really liked her best friend- your mom."

"Best friend?"

"Charlie left the room laughing.

"What's next? He's gonna tell me he has a third eye and a couple horns growing out of somewhere..." I grumbled, leaning against the counter.

My main problem, obviously, was Jake. What was wrong with him? His voice sounded chapped and old and brittled... nothing like his usual deep and cheery voice. It sounded almost like when you screamed too much at a party and hopped around that after a while, your voice just went to crap and was just hoarse sounding. I shuddered slightly. Well, what could he have? The common flu didn't make you sound like a creepy pedophile all of a sudden, that's for sure.

"Bells, stop worrying. He's fine. A-okay." Charlie reassured me from the living room and then let out a loud whoop as somebody scored.

"Okay... curly top." I said lowly and made my way towards my room. I flopped onto the bed and sighed loudly. Tomorrow was going to be fun... right? Well, if I didn't worry so much about Jake and stuff but...

Poor Jacob. He's probably suffering.

"Are you hungry?" Charlie yelled up.

"No thank-you." I shouted back.

What was my reason to go to that dumb party, anyway? Well, let's see... maybe because Alice would kill me for starters. But surely she could see the difference between having a good time and a person who was obviously very sick. Although... I bit my lip. There's always been something off when Jacob's around them. Even Alice, who's probably the best liar out of all five of them, can't hide that steely glint that slides through her eyes or the tiny, almost invisible twitch of her nose. As if Jacob smelt bad. I let out a little groan and shoved my face into my pillow. There was no choice. I had to go to Alice's party. She'd hunt me down if I didn't. But then three things dawned on me: what if what Jake had was because of me or if I could get it as well and if this had been Edward, I would have rushed over in a heartbeat and stayed with him until he got better. That last part scared me.

Was it really _Edward_ who was suppose to be the one who swooped me off my feet, who I should _really_ be with? I blocked the thought from my mind quickly. It was silly. Despite what Edward said, there's no way. No way in the world Edward would choose me over Tanya Denali. But... hadn't he already? Blowing off phone calls and canceling dates for me. I snorted and flipped over again. _Like I care_ I thought bitterly and traced invisible figures with my finger until I fell asleep.

"Bella, it's almost eleven. Shouldn't you be awake by now?" Charlie asked and pounded on the door.

"Shoot." I scrambled out of bed and raced towards the door. "Thanks." I said over my shoulder and ran towards the bathroom.

"Towels?" Charlie called out again.

"Dang! Right." I said back and fumbled back to my room as Charlie threw two at me.

"Thank you." I breathed and darted back again to the bathroom. By the time I was in the shower, all groggy-ness was gone. My nerves were getting the best of me; my heart was beating double time, sending wave after wave of fresh adrenaline pumping through my veins.

The reason for this sudden burst of excitement, I later would finally discover, was not because Alice could be here any second, but because I would see Edward. For once, I was actually looking forward to see him. And for once, that didn't make me nervous. That actually calmed me down quite a bit. Just one glimpse of his face when I got there and I'd be set for today. My heart stopped hammering against my ribcage, eventually, and my shower ended. I dried off and walked towards my room.

Because it was 12:45, I knew three things: 1) Charlie had left already, 2) Alice was going to be here at one (or earlier) and three 3) If she _did_ get here at one, I only had fifteen minutes to get ready. I breathed slowly and forced myself not to freak out. But I did anyway because an angry Alice was _not_ a fun Alice. I sped across the room to wear the first thing my fingers touched, a flannel and jeans, then raked a brush through my wet hair. I darted down stairs to eat breakfast quickly. When I finished brushing my teeth, I heard loud pounding on the door. I smiled to myself and went to open the door. On the other side was a tired-looking Alice with dark patches underneath her eyes, but she looked happy enough.

"Good morning." Alice smiled. She didn't come in.

"Good afternoon, actually. Wanna come in?" I asked, stepping back. She sniffed lightly and darted her eyes around.

"It smells like..."

"Sorry. I haven't had time to clean." I grimaced.

"No, no. It's just that... it's earthly and smells like blood." Alice sniffed again. I glanced at her and realized there was something off in her face. I stared at her face until I realized what it was: her eyes. They were ink black instead of their creepy golden color.

"Alice?" I said, taking my eyes off her.

"Yes?" She seemed distracted.

"Your eyes. They're..."

"Yeah?"

"Black."

"Oh. Well, you see... have you had company over recently?" She ignored my question and asked her own.

"No. Why?" It just smells off." Her face crinkled slightly in frustration.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure how to explain. Whatever. Come on; we've lost enough time already."

"I don't see how five minutes will make a difference." I grumbled.

She turned to raise her brows at me. " Five minutes lost means you won't have a left shoe on."

"Five minutes to put on a shoe?"

"Yep. Are you bringing anything else?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Then let's go."

Leave it to Alice to make something that sounds 'fun' not fun. As soon as we got to her house and into her room, she sat me on a chair and just looked at me for 10 minutes before bringing out her torture tools. She plucked and pulled, yanked, snapped, painted, ripped, fluffed, curled, pinned- up and squeezed until I felt sore all over. But when I saw my face for the first time since Alice began, I guess it was worth it. For once, I looked pretty.

My cheeks had a faint but noticeable pink tinge to them, my lips a rosy red. My eyes were framed by luscious looking lashes and a pretty shade of brown eyeshadow. My face actually had color to it instead of just being pale and my hair was in loose ringlets that were pinned back and fell down my back.

"Wow." I finally said, looking at Alice. "I look... pretty."

"Pretty?" Alice scoffed and took the white, long bag off the bed. "I don't _do_ pretty. Bella, you look beautiful!"

I blushed red. "What's that?"

"Your dress, of course." Alice zipped the bag down and pulled out the blue dress. "I'm telling you, you're going to be the most gorgeous person here. Don't tell Rosalie, or she might get jealous." Alice smiled.

"I won't."

"Good. Now go put this on, Cinderella!" Alice smiled again, except this smile was full of secrets and so slick, I was surprised Alice's lips weren't turning into a greasy griddle. (ha ha. Corny, I know xD)

"What's with the smile?" I asked slowly, furrowing my brow.

"Oh. No reason, of course." Alice's smile stretched so far across her pale face I was surprised she could stand t.

"Yes huh..." I grumbled and walked in her closet. Closet wouldn't really describe it. More like the size of a small room. There was a full length mirror on the back wall with rows and rows of clothes on either side. When you walked further in, there was an extra part that held all her shoes and purses, plus other accessories.

I slid on the dress carefully, so I wouldn't mess up my hair and marveled again at Alice's talent.

'Done?" Alice pounded on the door.

"Yep." I turned and opened the door... but cringed when I saw the two death traps in her hands- black stilettos. They were at least four inches tall, the heel as skinny as a toothpick and silky looking. Alice took one look at my face and laughed.

"Oh, Bella. Don't worry. I wanted to go six, but Edward talked me out of it. He said you were quite the klutz." She grinned lightly. "Here, let me put them on." She gestured for me to sit on the chair my butt had been glued on for the past hour. I did and started to imagine the damage that was sure to ensue. Alice slipped on one shoe and then the next, twisting and tweaking the ribbons until two perfect black bows were there. I stood up and, although they felt comfortable, my legs started to wobble.

"Whoaa." I groaned, waving my arms out.

"Perfect." Alice grinned, teeth gleaming. For a second I thought I saw the point of Alice's canines sharper than the rest of her teeth, but just blamed it on the lighting.

"Perfect?" I forced my voice down a few notes.

"Yes. Bella, you look so..."

The door burst open and Rosalie waked in... dressed in sweats and a tank- top, her blonde hair in a pony tail.

"Beautiful! Wowie! He... uh, I mean, dang! Bella, you look great." Rosalie gushed.

"Rosalie, what the HELL are you wearing?" Alice nearly shouted.

Rosalie just grinned and flopped onto Alice's bed.

"Shush. It's 4:10. Enough time."

Alice's eye twitched. "What?"

"You go get ready. My stuff's over here."

"Oh. Oh right."

"Yeah. Dung-o."

"I'll be done soon." Alice turned and fled in to the direction of the bathroom.

"So, you're gonna be done in less than one hour?" I asked Rosalie.

"Yes, ma'am. I've just got to do my hair and put my dress on.

"Oh. Smart."

"I woke up extra early this morning to do the make-up, since that takes forever, you know?" Rosalie said, wandering towards Alice's hair tools. "What should I do..."

_**About an hour later.**_

"You guys, we look totally hot." Rosalie grinned, fluffing her hair one more time then faced us.

"Totally." Alice agreed, beaming.

"Yeah huh..." I grumbled, trying without success to ignore the sudden butterflies fluttering around in my stomach.

"So, when's _Jacob_ getting here?" Rosalie asked, picking at her nails.

"He's sick." I answered, letting my shoulders slip slightly.

"Oh." Alice added, nodding her head. She darted her eyes at Rosalie and gave her a quick glance. There was a soft knock on the door that sent Alice into spasms. "Jasper's here!"

"Is Emmett with him?" Rosalie asked, suddenly perking up.

"I think so... Jasper didn't say if Emmett was coming with him." Alice raced towards the door and flung it open. Instead of Jasper, Esme was there. She looked beautiful in a white wedding gown-looking dress that was tight around her waist and flared down, had careful, neat stitching, and a strip of silver-looking ribbon going straight down. Her face was curlier than usual, her face tinged with red, and she had a feathery, purple mask on.

"Oh. Hi, mom. Have the boys came yet?" Alice asked, peering around Esme.

"Honey, it's only 5:10. Calm down." Esme laughed, leaning against the door frame.

"Well, you're looking pretty hot, Mrs. Cullen." Rosalie said, winking at Esme.

"You don't look so shabby yourself." Esme grinned. She turned to me. "Bella! My goodness you look... dang! I mean... wow! Beautiful!"

Alice smiled proudly and looked about as happy as she could get. "I know, huh?"

"Thanks. You look too good." I thanked, blushing red.

"When should I expect people?" Esme turned to Alice.

"Um... maybe... in a few more minutes. Like, starting around 5:30-ish maybe." Alice said, thinking about it.

"Okay. Well, you guys look _amazing. _See you soon." Esme smiled once more, then turned and shut the door.

"I'm nervous." I finally blurted out, falling onto Alice's bed. I desperately wanted to pull the heels off my feet, but Alice would probably snap at me if I did.

"S'okay... you won't be in a couple-" Rosalie started, grinning, but Alice elbowed her in the side. "Oww..."

"Shut up! You'll ruin it!" Alice hissed in a very high pitched voice.

"Oops. Oh yeah. Gotcha." Rosalie nodded, wincing slightly.

"Huh?" I asked, tilting my head in Alice's direction.

"Nooothing... just sit there and look pretty. We'll be um... right back." Alice's voice didn't seem right; it was a little high. You couldn't notice unless you paid close attention.

"Alice?" I asked, standing up a bit but sat back down when Alice shot me a glare.

"Last minute approvals. Be right back." Rosalie started to giggle a little, a dead give away, then turned and fled with Alice.

"Ugh. You guys..." I grumbled, leaning back on my hands. I slipped on my masked and waited silently. I sat there for about forty minutes, listening to the growing laughter downstairs, until Alice popped her head in. She looked beyond excited. I was surprised her dress wasn't wet.

"Well?" I asked, trying to simmer my anger down.

"Come here, you gorgeous thing!" Alice laughed, waving me quickly towards her. "Now, you're gonna be entering from the right. Don't stop, stall, freak out, or flee. Because I will catch you." Alice said the last sentence very slowly and scary. I swallowed and nodded.

"Now," Alice smiled, taking my hand. "Sparks are going to fly for sure."

She walked me towards the staircase, then pulled me to a halt.

"Wait here. Don't move anywhere." Alice grinned once more, that sneaky smile that was a sign of no good, and walked down the stairs. Jasper appeared out of no where and slid his hand into hers. The way they walked down the stairs together, so instep with each other, made it seem like they were one instead of two. Jasper, I noticed, was wearing a white long tailed suit jacket with gray pants. When he turned back to smile at me, his tie and the little handkerchief in his chest pocket was a golden color similar to Alice's. He slipped on a white and gold mask that had bells at the top of the little arches of the mask. Jasper looked pretty good. But, when I saw Edward, he literally took my breath away.

He was wearing a coat jacket similar to Jasper's, except his was black, his vest jacket and tie were a midnight blue, the exact same shade of my dress, with black pants. He was also wearing a mask, a more masculine version of mine, with the same arches that Jasper's mask had, but they waved half way. The way I could tell it was him was because, not of his hair, but the way his eyes were boring deeply into mine and the way his mouth went from rigid to that perfect, lopsided grin that just _killed_ me.

"If I may?" Edward asked, offering his hand.

Something like 'nuh huhah' came out of my mouth. I watched as my hand lifted up and placed itself into his. His fingers closed over mine and lea us down the stairs. Those thirty seconds were probably the best moment of my life, hands down. When I caught sight of Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie, huddled in a corner, smiling, I couldn't help but left the hugest grin plant itself on my face.

"If you don't mind me saying so, you look absolutely breathtakingly beautiful tonight. My eyes just wont look away." Edward finally spoke. I glanced up at him.

"Funny. I was thinking the same thing..." I sighed without realizing it. My face, of course, turned scarlet in response. "I mean..."

Edward just grinned and glanced up. He groaned slightly. "Here comes Alice... and Rosalie... and Emmett... and Jasper."

"Did I hear somebody say my name?" Alice smiled deviously. Finally, I realized why I had gotten that smile all day.

"You little sneak!" I said, pointing my finger at Alice.

"Hmm? I do not know what you're even accusing me of..." Alice answered loftily; the corner of her mouth was twitching horribly.

"Well, what do we have here, Jasper? Holding _hands_? Gasp!" Emmett grinned. "Just watch, Jasper, give it... half an hour at the most and our little Bella is gonna be holdin' something of Eddie's..."

Jasper, apparently, choked on air and started to laugh.

"Fuck off." Edward laughed and squeezed my hand.

"Well, _I _think you guys look cute." Rosalie said, glaring at Emmett and jutted her elbow in his side.

"Owie..." Emmett whined, rubbing his side. "You hit too hard..."

"You take pain like a boy..."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that boys are wimps when it comes to pain."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are_ too!_"

"You guys are such kids." Jasper sighed and shook his head. He roamed his eyes over the crowd, looking for something.

"Bella, you look really amazing. I mean, you really do!" Somebody behind me said. I turned and saw it was Mike. Edward sighed sharply next to me in response. I forced myself not to laugh.

"Thanks. You look really good, too." I smiled. Mike was wearing one of the long-beaked bird masks that curved down sharply at the tip and black pants with a white shirt.

"Thanks. Um... you look good, too, Edward." Mike added awkwardly.

"Thank- you. As do you." Edward said stiffly.

"Where's Jessica?" I asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Talking with Angela somewhere over there." He pointed in the direction of the food bar.

"Oh."

"Yeah... well. See you around." Mike waved, gave Edward a green glare, and stocked off somewhere.

"Some people just can't take hints." Edward grumbled, glaring at Mike's back.

I laughed lightly and was quickly hyper-aware that I, the new kid who wasn't special or unique in any way special, was holding hands with _the_ most special, beautifulest, most gorgeous _person_ in this room.

"Should we dance or are you going to step on my feet?" Edward asked lightly, looking down at me.

"Hey!" I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Just kidding." Edward smiled and shrugged his shoulders, pulling me quickly into the center of the room.

"Edward, you know I can't dance..." I started off, nervously putting my arms around his neck.

"Tell me about it." Edward widened his smile and rolled his eyes. "But luckily for you, I happen to be alright."

"You're good at everything."

"Almost everything."  
"And what's that one exception?"

Edward stared hard at me, like he was trying to tell me something, but the way his black eyes were glinting was starting to scare me, so I looked away.

"You are." Edward sighed finally, swaying more to the music.

"I'm what?' I asked, looking back at him.

"You're my one exception. My one weakness. I don't know why and I don't know how but I know you are. There's no doubt in my mind you aren't. You make the air around me thin to the point where I have to gasp when I'm around you and my head starts to swim. Maybe from the lack of oxygen, I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders again, took a deep breath, and continued. "But what makes me sad, really sad, is that you don't know? Or maybe you do and you like to tease people... After all," Edward smiled suddenly, sadly," maybe you have known and just to."

"Huh?" I sputtered, stopping completely. Edward continued dancing.

"Yep. Surprising huh?" Edward stopped, then pulled me towards the back of the house, towards the patio. I could see people pointing, gasping, giggling at us. But quite frankly, I could care less. "Come with me?"

"You betcha..." I mumbled and focused on not tripping. He led us out towards the woods, on a beaten path, until we reached an open area filled with the prettiest, brightest flowers I'd ever seen.

"There's dirt. Sorry." Edward grinned and lifted me up, crushing me towards his chest and placing my feet on top of his. "This should be easier.

"Ah h-huh." I stuttered, breathing rapidly.

"You're so funny sometimes." Edward whispered. I looked up at him and marveled in his beauty. The moonlight washed over him (I was surprised it was so late for the moon to be out) and the bronze tone of his hair made his face paler than usual.

"How?" I asked quickly, furrowing my brow in worry.

He laughed lightly and twirled us around. "It isn't a bad thing, you know, to laugh. It's pretty nice. Try it sometime."

"I laugh."

"Ah huh. Not around me, though. At least I don't think you do."

"I do too."

"Ah. Okay. Now tell me something."  
"Anything."  
"Good. Anything?"

"Anything."

"Okay. Keep your word."  
"I will."

"Why, and be honest, are you going out with..._ Jacob Black_? The answer should be obvious, but I really don't know."  
"Well... because... because, you know."

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking."

"Well..."  
Edward spoke in a quick, hushed voice. "The same reason why I go out with Tanya, isn't it? You don't want to, but for some reason you _have _ to."

Edward stopped swirling around again and started in the direction of the house. "Well, just don't stand there, come on. I hate it when people start to talk, don't you?"  
"Yeah... yeah I kinda do." I tripped, at least three times, trying to get back to his house. Finally, when we got there, Edward recited a part from _Hamlet_.

"_Doubt thou the stars are fire;  
Doubt that the sun doth move;  
Doubt truth to be a liar;  
But never doubt I love._

What do you make out of that? When you make up an answer, I'll be waiting to here it." Edward smiled one more time and slid back into the house without a backwards glance.

"Well!" I muttered, placing my hand on the doorknob. I thought about what he said, the quote that made girls go ga-ga, while I searched for Alice. "Doubt thou the stars are fire..."

"What'd you say?" Alice asked from behind me? "_Hamlet_ or something?"

"Alice! Where'd you come from?" I gasped, turning around.

"Well, from a hole, obviously, but where's Edward? I saw him with you."

"I don't know he left."

"He what? That little..." Alice muttered a string of very unlady like words. Suddenly, she stopped, glanced up and around, and _sniffed_ the air. "Dog... not dog. Anything but _that_."  
"What's wrong with dogs?"

"Nothing. It's just that... that means Jacob Black is here." I followed her gaze and saw a group of five tall, largely built guys walking towards us. All of then were wearing white and red wolf masks.

"How idiotic and original." Rosalie sneered from behind me.

"When the heck did you get here?" I asked, turning around.

"Same time we did." Jasper said and pointed to him and Emmett.

"Well. Look what the cat dragged in." Emmett called out.

One of the boys from the group stepped forward and took off his mask.

"Jacob?" I squeaked, reaching forward. I stopped when he didn't say anything, but was watching Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie with steely eyes.

"You're calling Alice a cat? She invited me." Jacob said, smiling slightly.  
"Only because of Bella." Alice snapped. "But are you're too sick to come, aren't you?"

"I was. Thanks to _your_ kind." Jacob hissed. "But don't worry your pretty little head about it. I'm all better now. Better than before, in fact."  
"Better?" Emmett scoffed. "I bet you're worse."

"What's going on... oh." Edward asked, but stopped when he saw Jacob. "Hello."

"Hello." Jacob mimicked.

There was a flicker of anger in Edward's eyes, but he didn't say anything.

"Well, I just came here to get Bella. She didn't seem too excited coming here." Jacob said in a very bored voice.

"She looks excited." Alice said, grasping my arm. I flinched slightly from her grip.

"No she doesn't. Look at her expression; she's about ready to fall asleep!"

"Not really. It must be those shitty eyes of yours playing tricks on you." Rosalie added, glaring at Jacob.

"Ooo potty mouth. I'm so scared." Jacob mocked.

"You should be." Emmett growled, taking a step towards Jacob. The four other boys with Jacob looked awkward and uncomfortable being here, but walked forward a little. By now, people were starting to stop and stare.

"Come on guys, let's not cause a scene." Jasper finally said, breaking past Emmett and standing between him and Jacob. "Not here."

"Shut up, prick. Who asked you?" Jacob snapped.

"Prick?" Alice snarled and lunged forward.

"Alice, calm down!" Edward yelled and grabbed her.

"Hmph. Call me later, Bella, this _party_ sucks." Jacob waved, turned and left.

"Your boyfriend, Bella, is an asshole. Just letting you know." Rosalie said, brushing a loose hair back.

"Yeah, well, nobody's perfect." I responded weakly.

"But I'm pretty darn close to it." Alice smiled.

I just had to laugh.

The rest of the evening passed by nicely, aside from the part where Edward didn't talk to me. Really, boys are confusing. It's probably better not to pick and set your sights on a very wanted person. But a heart is stubborn and usually, what it wants, it gets. Usually; not always, though.

**Okay, kill me if you will. This chapter really sucked; but the next one is gonna be better :D. I swear so. I haven't posted in like... a long time haha because I got super sick and when I finally got better, I forgot my password... so yeah. I'm sorry. Plus, end of the school year means all these huge tests and if I fail even one of them, I'll be in huge trouble. Hopefully, I'm not guaranteeing, I'll post _something_ by the end of this month, so be on the look out (:. **


	26. Thank You For The Venom

**Here it is. A very... late chapter that you guys have been waiting for ( well at least one of them [:) well sorta lol. The next one is the BIIIG one. I hope you enjoy it.**

** Chapter 25**

**My Chemical Romance- Thank You For The Venom**

**Edward POV**

So what, call me an idiot for blowing off Bella, but I've never really been the type to run after people. I'm lazy; I prefer to wait patiently for the right moment. Besides, lately I've been getting this awful pangs of pain in my stomach and throat; I don't want Bella to see me crumple right in front of her and start gasping in air. How embarrassing. Hopefully they'll pass soon.

"Edward, are you even _listening_ to me?" Rosalie complained, slapping my arm.

"Ow." I muttered. "Actually, no. I've been attempting to drown you out and let me tell you something, it's not so easy. At least Alice gets the _hint_ after I don't even look at her. She just leaves in a huff."

"Yeah, well, Alice is nice. I'm not."

"Got that right."

"Shut up, idiot. Besides, Alice and I put in so much effort so you and Bella could be together tonight and what do you do? You totally... like... ugh! You're an asshole, seriously."

"Not as much as her _boyfriend_ though, right?"

Rosalie's eyes flashed quickly with anger. "Don't mention his name. Who does he think he is? Seriously. Stomping in here, thinking he's hot shit..."

I raised my eyebrows and tried drinking some Coke, but spat it back in the cup when I tasted it; it seemed like I was drinking vomit. "I thought I had the impression that you and Alice went absolutely _crazy_ over him."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Stop talking so old- fashion. You sound like a great-grandfather or something."  
"I'm talking normally."

"Okay, whatever. Bottom line is, get that ass of yours into high gear and go prance around with Bella for a while."

I groaned lightly. "Rosalie, just shut up and go fondle with Emmett or something."

Rosalie puffed up and turned to stomp away, but said something that sent chills down my back. "Those pains of yours? Yeah, good luck. Take a hint and be smart; drink something that's red and sweet. It might just help a tad bit."

"What?"I started to say, but she was already gone.

'My First Kiss' by 3OH!3 was playing, the bass vibrating through the floor.

"This songs for you, Eddie!" Emmett laughed and clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"Ow. God, keep your hands _off_ of me."I snapped, rubbing my shoulder.

"Yow. Somebody's angry."

"I am not angry."

"Ah huh. So, anyway..."

"What?"

"What in the _hell_ is wrong with you?"  
"Huh?"

"Blowing off Bella? And I don't mean in the good way."  
I grinned despite the serious tone in his voice. "All in a day's work."  
"Yeah, well, my work is to shove a huge pole up your ass crack."  
"Much. Now wouldn't that hurt?"

"Not as much as a pretty girl with a broken heart, though, right?"

I glared at Emmett. "Sure." I stalked off. I turned down into the hallway... smack into Bella.

"Oh. Um..." She stammered, looking flustered.

I smiled immediately. "Is this boring you?" I swiped a hand towards the swarm of people dancing.

"I uh... um..." She smiled, fiddling nervously with her fingers.

"Well then," I reached towards her hand and pulled her towards the back of the house, through the solarium, and towards the garage. "Let's leave." I pulled the keys for my Volvo out and opened the garage, clicked open the car, and slid in. After Bella sorta fell into the passenger seat, I turned the key and roared off. Bella dug her nails into the seat (which I winced at), she remembered her seat belt and pulled it across her.

"Scared or something?" I laughed, turning left.

"Yes! Look how fast you're going! This is not safe! This is so not safe!" Bella yelped, clutching the seat belt. I slammed on the brakes, jolting us both forward. My blood felt like it was on fire, and my adrenaline was sky rocketing. Only someone could do this to me, and she was sitting right next to me. If this was what it felt like to be high, Bella was my drug.

And drugs make you do crazy things, right? What I did next was pretty crazy then, I guess.

I leaned over and cupped Bella's face.

"I think I love you." I breathed, leaned forward, and kissed her. While I was kissing her, I think I peed my pants or melted. Her lips tasted like the sweetest candy in the world and her breath was like chocolate. I leaned back, my cheeks burning, and started spurting out an apology. "I- I... oh my god. I am so sorry! Don't hit... Hey?" I stopped talking and glanced at Bella. Her cheeks were so red, I was surprised blood wasn't pouring out, her lips were parted slightly and were a little puffy, and her eyes were glazed over and dreamy- like.

"Huh...?" She whispered, closing her eyes and smiled those little tiny smiles.

"You... okay?" I asked, poking her shoulder.

"Yeah... give me a second."

"Okay."

I fiddled around with the radio while Bella evened out her breathing. Where's my Angel? by Metro Station started playing and I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Bella finally asked, but kept her eyes closed.

"Nothing much. Just... yeah."

"Oh. So we're we going?"

"I think we should go home now actually... I can't stop shaking to be honest."

"Why?"

"Because. Why are your eyes closed?"

Bella grinned largely. "That's simple. Because when I look at you, my self-control melts into a puddle of goo and then who knows what I'll do?"

"Ah." I smiled." And that's another reason why we're going back home. Plus it's already almost two in the morning."

"WHAT? Well just don't _sit_ there! Turn on the engine and let's _drive_!" Bella snapped open her eyes and stared forward.

"Sheesh. Bipolar.: I grumbled, turned on the engine, and turned around sharply. "I think it was my kissing expertise that made you almost faint."

"You're pushing it, Edward."

I grinned. "Yeah, yeah. Okay. What are you gonna tell Jacob?"

"Who says I'm gonna?"

"Oo. You always struck me as the type to tell her boyfriend if she cheated..."

"I didn't! You caught me off guard!"

"Yeah. Ah huh. That's what they always say.." I stopped at a red light and smiled at her. "Besides, you liked it." Then, those weird stomach pains started happening again. I grunted and leaned my forehead against the steering wheel and gritted my teeth together.

"Edward... you okay?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. It's just my stomach..." I panted and gripped my stomach. I groaned lightly and closed my eyes. The pain was just getting worse and worse. It started ever since my last birthday, when I turned seventeen. Now I was almost eighteen and it was just getting to the point where I was left doubled up in pain when it ended.

"You don't look so hot."

"Pft. I always look good."

"Edward, this is serious."

I breathed out and in. Slowly, I raised my head and stepped on the pedal. "It's okay. I'm okay. It's all good. Don't worry."

"Ah huh. I can drive."

"No."

"Well fine."

"Sorry. It's just... this is my car, you know?"

"Right. And it's your baby, blah blah blah. I've heard this more than once."

"Ah. Getting tired of it?"

"Not really. It's sort of funny how much you care about this car."

"Yeah well. Like I said, it's _my_ car."

Bella rolled her eyes. I turned onto the dirt road towards our house. "That's boring about her party?"

"Alice's?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know... it's just not that fun? I don't know."

"Obviously if you have to say it twice."

Bella stuck her tongue out at me and crossed her arms. "Well, what about you?"

"I've seen enough of Alice's parties to last me a lifetime, so I think I can miss out on one"

"And you wanted to go with me because?"  
"Because you don't take it as an opportunity to try and rape me, you know?"

She started laughing. "And who has done that?"

"Oh you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"Edward!" I looked up and saw Tanya walking towards us. "I finally found- um... who is that?" I saw her squint.

Bella shifted nervously from foot to foot. "Um ah..."

"It's okay. I think..." I whispered, leaning against the Volvo and crossing my arms. "What do you want?"

"Well, silly, you _are_ my date..." Tanya smiled, stopping a couple feet away from us. "I don't understand why you're with this... I just don't understand why you're with her... instead of me, you know?"

Bella stiffened slightly and I saw her fists clench, but quickly straightened them out.

"Tanya, you weren't even _invited_!" I hissed out, trying without success to control my anger. "So, don't waltz in here, _half-dressed_ for heaven's sake!, and automatically assume that I'm tripping over my balls to get into your pants, alright? Because to be honest, the last half-hour was way better than the past three years with you. I don't even know why I put up with you.

"Edward, you don't mean that... Of course you don't..."Tanya smiled helplessly, teetering forward. I widened my eyes.

"Tanya... you haven't been..." I squinted my eyes and looked closer at her. Her eyes looked darker than usual and excited looking, and her usually perfect hair was slightly messy. Her cheeks were flushed, and there was something off about her.

"Drinking? Oh I have... but nothing you'd be interested in. Not just yet, at least." She smiled again, sighing and turning around. She furrowed her brow for a second, but placed a confused smile on her face. "I suppose I'll see you in... oh... a few hours or waved and walked towards the house.

"Edward?" Bella said in the most serious voice she could manage.

"Yeah?" I answered, glancing down at her.

"Your ex-girlfriend is... um... crazy?"

I barked out a laugh. "That's an understatement."

**Bella POV**

I listened to him laughing, even if it had a harsh edge. It was still like beautifully composed music. My lips still tingled from his unexpected kiss; they felt like they were on fire, but his lips were icy. I was still hazy, but I was sure when my mind caught up with my emotions, I would have a killer headache. I glanced up at Edward and saw him smiling at me, and I suddenly forgot about the sure-to-be headache. I forgot everything; even how to breath. Then, even though I had knew it before and told myself over and over, so many times I forgot, I knew I was in love with Edward Cullen. And there was practically nothing I could do about it.

And then I remembered Jacob, and I groaned miserably.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, taking my hand and leading me towards the house.

I pulled my hand away and glanced at him. "Jacob..."

He puckered his brow. "Right."

"Edward, do you realize what happened?"

"Yes, but do I care? Not really." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I know you don't, but I do. And... are you okay?"

His face was contorted again in pain, and one hand flew to his stomach, gripping it in a death grip. "Do you mind... mind if... if I ran ahead? I think I'm going to vomit."

"Go ahead. I'll tell Alice." I watched as he flew down the gravel road, his long legs rhythmically pounding the ground. He reached the patio door and wretched it open, disappearing inside.

I stumbled twice, but didn't fall, by the time I reached the door. I walked up the stairs, holding onto the railing for dear life. I searched over the crowd of people until I found Alice.

"Bella!" Alice sang, smiling largely. The top of her lip was stained a light red color and her eyes were a vibrant goldish color. "How are you?"

"Having fun with Eddie?" Emmett laughed, downing the drink in his hand. (**Just in case, there's no alcohol in here.)**

"There's something wrong with Edward." I said.

"Huh?" Alice's smile faltered a little. "What do you mean?"  
"His stomach is killing him or something.

"Oh. Um, Emmett can you go check on him?"Alice stared at Emmett pointedly.

"Yeah sure. Be back in a bit. " He turned and blended into the crowd. I saw him taking three stairs at a time.

"Is he okay?" I turned back to Alice.

"Oh yeah..." Alice turned and started walking towards the kitchen. I followed her. "He's always... um... had stomach problems."

"Like what?"  
"I don't know. The ones that make your stomach hurt?"

Very smart, Alice.

"Will he be okay?"

"Yes, yes he will." He'll be better than way Alice said it made me look carefully at her. Her eyes were clouded and far away, her posture rigid.

"Alice, you're telling the truth?" I had to wait a minute before she answered.

He answered slowly. "He'll be okay. Don't worry, Bella."

I turned and walked back into the living room, surprised that there wasn't as many kids left.

"Bella!" I turned and saw Mike walking towards me.

"Oh. Hi, Mike." I answered back.

"Where's Cullen?" He looked around, then smiled. "He's not around?"

"No. He's sick."  
"Ah, I see. Well, some of us are going to La Push."

"Right now?"

"Yeah. You wanna go?"  
"I would want to",I lied," but, I can't. I'm spending the night here and I wanna help clean up."

His face turned into a pout. "Well, maybe next time."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."I turned and watched as the last of the people straggled out of the door, yawning about how fun the party was.

"Well that was fun, don't you agree?" Jasper said from behind me, smiling and taking off his mask.

"Yeah, it was." Iagreed. I was flooded suddenly with ease. I was surprised; just a second ago I was feeling distressed.

"What's wrong? You seemed anxious about something."

"It's nothing really.I plopped down on the couch across from him. "It's just that Edward's sick, I think."

"Oh, don't worry about it."

"He looked really bad..."

"Why don't you go see him then? I'm sure he's okay."

"That's actually a smart idea."

"I usually come up with them."

Jasper laughed lightly.

I took off the mask I was wearing and set it down on the coffee table, then proceeded up the stairs. One hand was clutching the railing tightly so that I wouldn't fall and the other was fiddling lightly with the side of my dress. Emmett was on the top of the stairs, getting ready to go down.  
"Oh hey there, Bella." He smiled, but he looked worried.  
"Hi, Emmett. Is he okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah. Him and his stomach... always acting up." Emmett offered another smile and headed downstairs, quickly pulling his brows together when he thought I couldn't see.

I exhaled quietly, walking towards Alice's room to put on my pajamas. _These shoes are starting to kill me. _I thought mildly, taking them off and setting them to the side. I stripped off the dress and placed on my pajamas, then walked towards the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, letting my mind wonder. I thought I should call Jacob, but realized he was probably still out with his friends. I finished brushing and put everything back and started towards Edward's room. I almost turned around twice, but finally gathered enough courage to knock on his door. I heard a feeble 'come in'. I sucked in a breath of air and pushed open the door, suddenly shy. The breath of air froze in my throat. I had seen Edward without a shirt before, but it always took me by surprise. It amazed me how someone's stomach could be sculpted so... perfectly. And so pale. He was stretched out on his bed, staring at the ceiling and breathing slowly. His eyes were closed.  
"Alice, really I'm okay." Edward sighed, his voice barely audible.  
"Are you really okay? Or are you just trying to be macho?" I asked lightly, trying to sound upbeat.  
"Actually, I like being treated like a baby." Edward smiled a tiny smile. "Hey there, babe."  
"Oh, Edward. Sick and still trying." I smiled shakily.

"Trying? I must be succeeding if you're here." Edward finally opened his eyes. I had gotten use to their color, the deepest color of black, but because he looked like he was dead, it was frightening. They looked sunken in and the bags underneath his eyes were just a purple- blue mess.  
I stopped and thought about that; he was right. Why was I here? Was it just me being a good friend, doing the right thing, or because of something else? I didn't give myself time to think about what the 'something else' was.  
I swallowed and sat at the edge of the bed. "It's called being a good friend."  
"Mhm." He nudged me with his toe."Nice pajamas."  
I grimaced. "Thanks."  
"No really. They look nice."  
"Thanks. Your... boxers... look nice too." They were plain black.  
"Surprised they dont have have hearts on them or something?" Edward laughed. "So, I'm guessing that you're here for a reason?"  
"Sorta. Yeah."  
"To see if I'm okay?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, then, I'm not okay."  
"Your stomach?"  
"Oh something like that."  
"Is there anything I can get you?"  
"Hmmm... Not at the moment."  
"Let me know."

I stayed still for a good amount of time before Edward rolled off his bed quietly and slipped his feet underneath his bed and started to do curl-ups. He did fifty, took a short rest, and continued to push them out. He didn't even break a sweat.  
"So did you have fun?" Edward asked, focusing on the edge of the bed as he brought himself up and lowered again.  
"It was... okay." I wasn't going to lie; I had the most fun with Edward.  
"That's good. You know what's sort of funny?"  
"Hm?"  
"What Jacob was wearing."  
"How?"  
"I'm not trying to be disrespectful towards him or his culture, but _I_ think it's funny because he lives in La Push, right, and so it's an Native American Reservation. But that's not the funny part. The funny part is that his ancestors are from the Quileute tribe and you've heard some of the stories right?"  
"Edward what are you getting at?" I didn't know if I liked where this was going.  
"It's funny because-"  
Alice burst into the room, looking tentatively around.  
"Edward." Alice said slowly, staring at him.  
"Oh, hi Alice." Edward flipped around and laid on his stomach, smiling at Alice. "How are you?"  
"Okay..." Alice stared at him carefully. "You seem...better."  
"Yeah, well, I make quick recoveries."  
Alice muttered something beneath her breath, but smiled brightly. "Dad overheard Emmett betting to Jasper whether or not you were going to throw up, so he asked what was wrong."  
"Oh no!" Edward groaned. "He isn't going to give me that weird pill again right?"  
"I don't think so. He said it's going to go away soon enough."  
"How soon is soon?" Edward looked skeptically at Alice, raising one eyebrow.  
"I don't know. Well, anyway, I'll see you guys in the morning."  
"Aren't I sleeping in your room?" I asked, slowly realizing I should have seen this coming.  
"About that..." Alice smiled again, except this time her smile was sheepishly devious. "I sort of have to run out and make some errands..."  
"You're kidding."  
"No."  
"Well, Rosalie will be here."  
"Oooh..."  
"Alice!"  
"Well sorry!" She held up her hands. "Will you look at the time... I gotta go. See you guys later!" She turned and bounced out of the room.  
"Can you believe her..." I grumbled, flinging myself backwards and stared at the ceiling.  
"It's not that bad." Edward got up and stood there, staring at me. I glanced at him and had the vague feeling he was posing. That made me laugh a little.  
"What's so funny?" Edward asked.  
"Nothing."  
"Then why are you laughing?"  
I shrugged lightly, the smile still playing at the corner of my lips.  
"I see."  
"See what?"  
"That you're going delusional."  
"Oh yeah?" I challenged, raising my eyebrows.  
"Yes." Edward said grimly, nodding his head.  
"And how am I?"  
"Because I'm here."  
"How does that make any sense?"  
"You池e intoxicated by my very presence." **(**_**Twilight,**_** Chapter 13, p.284)**  
"How did you conjure this up?"  
"Oh just look at you. You're a mess." Edward smiled lightly. "But, in your case, a hot mess."  
"Oh _thanks_." I grumbled.  
In a quick movement, he was laying down next to me, staring with intense, searching eyes. "You look nice no matter what."  
I turned red and looked away, spying the empty pet bed in the corner. "Hamlet?"

"He's at a big cat 'camp' thing for the weekend. Or two weeks."  
"Why so long?"  
"I might have to give him away soon." The sadness in his voice made me look at him again.  
"How come?"  
"I don't know. My mom said."  
"Ah. Mother's words are sacred."  
"Oh yes." Edward rolled his eyes. He reached up and started twiddling with a piece of my hair.  
"Why do you do that?"  
"Hmm?" He glanced up.  
"What you're doing."  
"Oh. This? Does it bother you?" He stopped trying to tie a knot in it.  
"No. It feels nice."  
"Okay." He kept fiddling it between his finger tips till I yawned. "You're tired."  
"Not really."  
"You can barely keep your eyes open... or someone brought beer and you drank some?"  
My face flushed. "Okay. Maybe I am a little bit." I yawned again and felt the first waves of sleepiness washing over me. I closed my eyes once and struggled to open them.  
I fell asleep listening to the sound of Edward humming softly.

**Emmett POV**

"Five bucks says Bella's in Alice's room." Jasper whispered lightly, tiptoeing silently towards Alice's room.  
"You just wanna see if you get lucky and Alice's is in there... naked." I rolled my eyes and pushed him forward, but grinned lightly. "Five? _Twenty-_five says Bella's in Edward's room."  
"Oh yeah?" Jasper challenged, slowing pulling open the door. He groaned lightly. "When do you want your money?"  
"HAH! Don't ever doubt the amazing mind of Emmett!" I chanted and moved towards Edward's room, but stopped quickly.  
"What? What's wrong?" Jasper asked impatiently, staring up and down the hall.  
"What if like... Edward and Bella... um..." I trailed off, using hand gestures to emphasize my point.  
"Ew." Jasper wrinkled his nose, but shrugged it off quickly. "Well that sucks."  
"God you're giddy for that stuff... What? Alice been holdin' out on ya or something?"  
Jasper glared at me. I shrugged and laughed quietly.  
I pulled open the door first and tried hard not to start laughing. One of Bella's legs was between Edward's legs while Edward's arms were curled around Bella and practically crushing her to his chest. Some of her hair spilt over on his face, blending in with his bronze hair. The sheets were wrinkled slightly and half-way up.  
"Apparently we have some late-night-sheet-wrestlers." Jasper whispered.  
"That was lame... even for you." I whispered back. Bella sighed lightly and molded herself against Edward's chest. One of his hands twitched lightly.  
"Should we go...?" Jasper asked quietly, already turning out.  
"Oh hell no! This is perfect embarrassment!"  
"Emmett-" Jasper started.  
"RISE AND SHINE." I said loudly and threw open the door. Bella's eyes opened slowly, but popped open wider the moment she recognized me. Her face turned scarlet and ducked underneath Edward's arm.  
"Huhmmm..." Edward moaned, turning over slightly. He opened one eye into a drowsy slit. "Emmett.. what..?"  
"Hello there, beautiful!" I laughed and walked over to the bed and ripped off the sheet. Edward jolted upwards, anger slowly forming on his face.  
"What the hell?" He shouted, already swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Jasper was laughing loudly in the doorway.

"Ah, he rises from his slumber!" I grinned, moving backwards. "Slept pretty comfortable, huh?"  
"Get out of my room!" Edward moved quickly towards me. I turned and ran, dragging Jasper until he got his footing. I heard Edward's footsteps thumping down the stairs, pretty close behind.  
I turned right and bolted towards the bathroom. Jasper flew in and I slammed the door. Edward rammed against the door just as soon as I got it locked. I started laughing wildly with Jasper.  
"You seem mad, Eddie!" Jasper laughed and fell against the counter, clutching at his stomach.  
"I am going to KILL you!" Edward threatened darkly, flying against the door again.  
"I'm pretty sure he's going to be able to soon..." I muttered. Jasper quieted for a second and nodded in agreement, then continued up his laughter again, a little off and too high pitched.  
"Oh just because you and Bella... whatever you guys did... and we saw doesn't mean you have to get all butt-hurt!" I called and leaned against the door. The door shook for the third time.  
"You're going to break the door!" Jasper giggled wildly. It was a good thing the door had a lock otherwise me and Jasper would have been a bloody mess already.

The front door opened and Alice's voice floated over.  
"... so like I was saying be- Edward?" Alice asked. "What are you doing?"  
Edward stopped throwing himself against the door and I heard him huff. "Your boyfriend and his butt-buddy are assholes..." The soft thuds of Edward's retreating feet were climbing slowly up the stairs. I waited for a couple more seconds, then slowly opened the door and poked my head outside.  
"Is he gone?" I whispered, looking from side to side.  
Alice and Rosalie looked at each other and smirked lightly. From the corner of my eye, I saw something white sprinting towards me.  
"DAMNIT!"I yelped and tumbled down as Edward threw himself against me.  
"AHA. No door to protect you now, is there!" Edward grinned evilly. He posed his hands in long, white claws.  
"Edward... don't you dare try and tickle me. I will kill you." I warned slowly, looking at Rosalie for help.  
"Babe, you should know by now that Edward's pretty smart." She shrugged and smiled largely.  
"Jasper! I need back up!" I called. Edward was thrown off my back and a second later I heard him and Jasper rolling around the floor. Edward was laughing and gasping for breath. I hopped up and fell on top of them both. Edward gasped loudly and rolled over. Everyone froze.  
"Edward, are you okay?" Alice asked worriedly and threw me off of Edward in a second. I hope he didn't notice...  
Edward had a funny look on his face, like he was in daze, but nodded slowly. He breathed in and out heavily for a few seconds then glanced over at me. He gestured for me to come forward. Tentatively, I leaned my head down.  
"What?" I whispered.  
Edward wrapped one arm tightly around my neck and rubbed furiously with his (bony) knuckles against my skull. His laughter floated around the room quickly.  
"OW!" I groaned and jerked my head away. I patted the sensitive spot. "Your knuckles are bony as hell, dude. You need to gain weight or something."  
Edward shrugged and got off the floor, brushing off dirt from his chest and boxers.  
"Edward, go get dressed." Alice ordered him and went towards the kitchen. I hadn't noticed she was carrying three large paper brown sacks.  
"You're not my mother." Edward stuck out his tongue, but made his way towards the stairs.  
"Soo... Edward..." Jasper drawled out slowly, grinning up innocently at Edward. "How did you sleep?"  
Edward froze, turned around and glared warningly at Jasper. He popped his knuckles menacingly. "What do you mean by that?"  
"Oh nothing... it's just that... youuu knoww." Jasper wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Jasper, stop tormenting him." Rosalie snapped at Jasper.  
"Stop being so bossy. Gosh." Jasper stuck his tongue out at Rosalie.  
"You're such a baby!"  
"You would know. I'm a minute older." Jasper smirked and followed Alice into the kitchen.

**Bella POV**

My face was burning; it felt like it was on fire. I scurried quickly towards Alice's room, hearing shouting from down stairs and the front door opening. I pulled on my t-shirt quickly and heard everything go silent. I froze automatically, hearing only the slight buzz of a voice then laughter. I knew Alice was going to say something about the plain dark blue t-shirt and the slightly baggy jeans, but after walking on daggers all day yesterday, she was gonna have to cut me some slack. I ran a brush through my hair, brushed my teeth, and hopped down stairs. Everyone except Edward was in the kitchen.  
"Good morning." Esme smiled and pushed the bacon around in the pan. The grease crackled and popped.  
"Hi." I smiled and sat down next to Alice, ignoring the way Emmett was looking at Jasper and darting his eyes back to me. Jasper choked on his juice and started to hiccup with laughter.  
"JASPER." Rosalie hissed exasperatedly.  
"What? Tell your boyfriend to stop giving me the eye then."  
"Whhhat?" Emmett sputtered, poking at the scrambled eggs.  
"I always knew this day was going to come..." Rosalie said lightly, smiling.  
"Who would have guessed?" Carlisle added as he walked into the kitchen with the newspaper in his hand. "Police still haven't solved that murder. Has Charlie said anything about it, Bella?"  
"Wh-huh? Oh. Uh... I don't remember to be honest." I smiled sheepishly and shoved a strip of bacon into my mouth.  
Carlisle laughed and grabbed an already open soda can. He sipped it once; the top of his lip was a faint pink color when he pulled it away. Edward strode into the kitchen a few minutes later, plopping moodily between Emmett and Jasper.  
"'Morning." Alice said, eying Edward.  
She lifted a glass towards her lips; I figured it was Kool-Aid or something because it was red.  
"Hello." Edward grumbled and shoveled eggs into his mouth. An odd look came across his mouth, grabbed his napkin, and spat the food into it. "Mom, did you put something in the eggs?"  
"No I didn't. Why?"

"It tastes... different."  
"Oh."  
Edward stared at it for a few seconds then tried it again. He swallowed it with a sour look on his face.  
"Here, have some of this instead." Esme opened the fridge and removed a Hawaiian Punch can from the fridge.  
"I don't like this stuff." Edward said, leaning slightly away from the can.  
"It has a lot of sugar..." Esme waved it in front of his face.  
"Well, okay." Edward grinned and cracked it open, taking a deep swing. His lips came away blood red. He burped and patted his stomach. "That was pretty good... oh..." His face swirled up in pain. "Wait a second..."  
"Bella! Hey, I wanna show you something!" Alice said lightly, her voice slightly shaky. "Come on!" She gripped my arm and dragged me off. We were half way towards her car when I heard a heart-breaking scream.  
"Bella!"

I stopped walking and looked back, stunned at hearing my name from Edward.  
"Bella, come on." Alice pulled me along, but I stopped and started going towards the house. Alice yanked me back with an apologetic smile.  
"This is really amazing. You have to see it." She said, dragging me towards her car.  
"But-" I started, trying to pry her hand off my arm.  
"Edward's a big boy. He'll pull through."

**Okay, so I lied... sort of; only if you guys read observantly. I already wrote the first paragraph of the next chapter, and it's gonna be a dead give away(:. **


	27. Creep

**Well, here it actually is. I really hope you guys enjoy it because you've waited so long for it!****  
**

"**My hour is almost come **

**When I to sulphrous and tormenting flames **

**Must render up myself."**

_**Ghost, scene v.**_

_**The Tragedy of Hamlet, Prince of Denmark**_

**Chapter 27**

**Radiohead- Creep**

**Edward's POV**

Slowly, I blinked open my eyes, trying to realize where I was. I looked around the seemingly familiar room- the golden-colored walls, impressive CD collection

were all screaming something at me. Then, quickly, fire clawed up my throat, scorching everything in its way to nothing. I wrapped my hands around my neck

and gasped deeply, trying to suck in air. Fire spread through out my entire body, starting at the pit of my stomach and racing to the tips of my fingers and toes. I

started to thrash and scream, unable to contain the pain any longer. Everything felt like it was being poked with a white-hot iron rod. My throat was burning more

than anything. It felt like I had ran miles and miles at full speed; it felt raw and dry. I glanced wildly around the room, watching the sun rise from behind the tall

pine trees, but something was off- everything was _too_ clear. I could see every line and swirl on the window frame, make out single needle leaves of the pines,

define the faint, wispy lines radiating from the sun, unfolding and curling away like smoke from the sun.

I shuddered and retched up a black-ish red goopy, thick fluid. It started to burn through the light cotton sheets. Slowly, the intense pain ebbed back

towards my center, taking its sweet time doing so. I clutched at the sheets, whimpering slightly as a new wave of pain washed slowly and harshly overme.

Finally, as a sharp bang of excruciating fire washed over me, everything stopped. Something that made my throat sting slightly flooded me and Ilicked my

lips. They were dry and chapped. I watched particles in the air filter gently through the room.

Then, the sun pushed itself above the jagged lines of the pines and... my skin was suddenly alight. **(Alright, if you hadn't guessed before, it should**

**be crystal clear now. Edward is **_**officially **_**a vampire.) **I stared in silent awe at my air, marveling at my arm.

"Oh, Edward!" Something blurred in the corner of my eye. A very beautiful lady with carmel- colored hair engulfed me in a what _should _have been a bone

shattering hug. When she pulled away, I looked closer at her.

"E... Esme?" I said slowly, trying to figure out where she was from.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Do you remember them?" She gestured to the glittering, pale people huddled together in a corner, all wearing identical

expressions: wary, but excited.

"You all _look_ familiar." I croaked out. My throat was dry.

"I'm Alice." The tiniest of them all peeped up, streaking forward with a grin on her pallid, attractive face. "But you probably already knew that."

I stared at her. "You're... my sister?"

"Oh, no." Alice laughed lightly. "Just for show. You were really an only child."

"I was?" I scrunched up my face in confusion.

"Alice..." A tall man with blonde hair said slowly.

"Uh... Dad..?" I asked, feeling suddenly slow and stupid.

The man shook his head lightly, an understanding smile on his lips. "As Alice put it 'just for show'. None of us are related in anyway possible."

I glanced at the remaining three: a girl and two boys.

"I'm Emmett." The burlier of the two guys said, smiling with obvious ease. "That's Jasper." He waved towards the leaner boy. "And that's Rosalie." He pointed

towards the girl with long, wavy blonde hair.

"I remember you all. Faintly." I admitted, glancing at them again. "But if it's not too much to ask, I'm rather thirsty; may I please have a drink?"

"HA!" Jasper shouted at Emmett. "Where's my money?"

"You guys are kidding... what could you have bet on?" Alice said, her delicate features narrowed.

"If he would still talk like how he did in his century..." Emmett grumbled, pulling out a green slip of paper from his pocket and handing it towards Jasper. "And

apparently he still does."

"I'm liking Edward more and more." Jasper grinned, teeth gleaming.

"Yeah, well, don't make competition for Bella." Rosalie, probably the beautifulest person I could ever remember seeing, finally spoke up.

"Bella? Who is that?" I asked after rolling the name around in my head for a while.

"You don't remember her?" Alice asked softly, staring down at me. "At all? Just a little?"

I shook my head, leaning back against the pillow. The black puddle of goop was starting to smell disgusting.

"She has long brown hair and these amazing brown eyes? She's ivory-skinned, but not as light as us," Emmett stopped and smiled at that. "And you're like half

in love with her."

"_In_ love with her. Fully. All the way." Alice added.

"Then why don't I remember?" I demanded.

_Because you're slow._ I snapped my head towards Rosalie and narrowed my eyes.

"No I'm not." I huffed, glaring at her.

"What? I didn't say anything?" She countered, crossing her arms.

"'Because you're slow'."

"I said that in my head..."

"Really?" The blonde man who had talked earlier spoke again, looking excited. "What am I thinking?"

"Um..." I focused on him, pushing out every other voice in my head and imagined his voice in my head again, then heard him.

_That would be amazing if he could hear me._

"I guess it is amazing." I said, half- smiling.

"Carlisle, can he?" Esme asked him.

"I suppose he can."

"Aw shucks. Now me and Jasper aren't the only ones." Alice frowned.

"Being super freaks? Now there's threeee!" Emmett said, clapping his hands together. "Finally, now I don't have to hear 'Emmett, don't do that' from Alice all the

time. You can just read her mind and..."

"Emmett, that doesn't even make any sense." Alice snapped at him.

"Don't be jealous just because you won't be able to win at chess anymore."

"You don't make _any_ sense!"

"You just don't get me."

"Because you're too confusing to get!"

"No, I think it's because you're just too stupid." Emmett smiled and streaked out of the room, laughing while Alice lurched forward with a snarl and ran after him.

Well, ran wouldn't be the word. More like running-so-fast-I'm-surprised-that-I-could-even-see-them. They blurred white out of the room in less than two seconds. A

moment later, you could hear could hear the hard crash of two things collided, followed by a laugh, a thump, and a cry of pain.

Alice glided back into the room, a smug smile on her face. Emmett followed, scowling after Alice.

"You're mean..." Emmett grumbled.

"I'm actually pretty nice." Alice said and flopped onto a chair in the corner. "So, what now?"

They all paused to stare at me. Slowly, a smile formed on Emmett's face.

"Now, we hunt."

When we stepped out of the house, it was like someone was shoving different scents under my nose and the smells were overpowering. The air smelt colder and

fresher, the lingering scent of animals were in the morning air.

"Alice, what's the forecast?" Carlisle asked, looking towards her.

Alice paused, her eyes going glassy. She shook her head a moment later and said, "In five... four... three... two... one... zero..."

Clouds overhead moved over the sun, making everything go darker in a shade.

"Perfect. Let's go. Edward, just keep going north. At about thirty miles or so, turns slightly east. There should be a herd of deer passing by." Carlisle said,

gesturing with his finger forward.

"And?" I asked, confused.

"You'll know when you get there." Jasper smiled and ran off, disappearing through the trees. Impulse hit and I sprinted after him, passing him quickly.

"HEY!" Jasper shouted. I turned and grinned, laughing and running faster. Then, all of a sudden, it felt like I had ran into a brick wall. I stopped and inhaled,

looking around. The smell of something had invaded my nostrils, filing my head and making my throat itch uncomfortably. I turned left, ignoring Carlisle's previous

instructions, and followed the trail. I stalked slowly through the forest, tensing up with excitement. Soon enough, I found the source of the smell. A girl was

perched on a rock, her back to me. She looked older than twenty, with a long blonde braid down her back. Her left arm seemed to be moving and her head kept

glancing up and down at a tree in front of her. I stopped inhaling; the smell was starting to overpower everything. A bag was slumped next to her, contents spilling

out. I took a step forward, but paused. _And exactly what am I doing?_ I thought to myself, taking another step. I stepped on a twig on accident and she snapped

her head around, eyes widening as she looked at me.

"H...hi." She whispered, letting her sketch pad and pencil roll to the floor.

_God... he's freakin' hot!_

"Hello." I answered back, suddenly aware my voice sounded different. I breathed in again as a breeze blew past her, lifting up a few strands of her hair. I felt my

eyes go wide, my throat constrict in pain. I couldn't help it anymore... I took one more glance at her and lunged forward, going straight for her throat.

**(You know how in Breaking Dawn, Bella has 'amazing resistance'? Yeah. Well. To be honest, that was really dumb; I don't get why Stephenie **

**Meyer even bothered with describing the overpowering smell of humans to a newborn if Bella was just going to be the 'perfect newborn'.)**

Vaguely, I heard someone in the distance scream 'no!' but as I snapped her neck, all I could think about was satisfying the raging thirst in my throat. In less than

a minute, I had ended a human life with my hands, but I felt content, almost happy.

"Edward!" Alice screamed from behind me, trying to tear me apart from the dead body. I stared at her lifeless face, her eyes staring at nothing. And then I

remembered her last thoughts as she died... _Mom and Dad will have wondered where I've gone... now I'll never get to tell Henry what I really felt_. But the last: _The _

_most evilest people have the most beautifulest faces_. Now, my emotions caught up with what I did and I felt horrible, staring at my hands.

"I...I..." I stammered, not even knowing what to say.

I felt even worse for thinking: I need more.

"Edward, what did you do?" Alice whispered quietly, looking horror-struck.

_**A few days later...**_

"As the search continues twenty- two year old Sadie Fisher, her distraught parents are hoping for any news that might help lead police to her. Sadie was last

seen Wednesday morning, wearing a white tank top and khaki shorts. She went into the forest of Forks to sketch trees for her art class. She has blonde hair,

hazel eyes and is of medium height. Her family and friends only hope that she is safe and alive." The news anchor said, staring somberly into the camera. "If you

have any information on Sadie Fisher, please contact Sheriff Charlie Swan at Forks Police Department. The number is..." A picture of the girl flashed onto the

screen.

"This is all my fault." Emmett moaned, covering his eyes and slumping his shoulders forward. "If I hadn't suggested we go-"

"No it wasn't, Emmett. We would have gone anyway." Rosalie said soothingly, flashing her eyes towards me and back at Emmett.

"I'll be right back..." I murmured and quickly walked out of the room and towards the garage.

I couldn't handle it. I needed to get away. The guilt I felt for taking her life was overpowering, and even worse now that I knew her name.

"It's not your fault, you know." Jasper said from behind me, leaning in the door frame.

"Yes it is." I turned around. "I killed her. I didn't even think twice. I just did."

"Edward, it's your thirst, your _hunger_ that made you do that. Not _you_. The animal, so to speak, inside of you. None of us have perfect restraint from it, well except

for Carlisle, but everyone's slipped. This may be your last or this little slip will be the first in a string of accidents. Even me or Rosalie or Emmett or Alice, even

Esme, could have slipped and killed her. You can't control what drove you to kill her, not yet at least. You're new to this life. Everyone who is what we are was a

newborn once."

"But, I need to get away. Just for a little." I said desperately, trying to get him to see what I was feeling.

"Well..." His eyes flickered down and then over his shoulder. "There's a coven in Alaska. Who are like us. Vegetarians."

"Vegetarians?"

"Well... I mean, you kinda aren't at the moment. We don't kill humans, instead we kill animals."

"Is that why Carlisle told me about the deer?"

"Yeah. Okay, but here's the thing, I don't think Carlisle and Esme want you to go. You'll probably have to leave right now... or sometime soon."

"When?" I felt suddenly hopeful.

"I'm not sure... Carlisle will probably leave soon for the hospital and Esme might go to the store. I could take Alice to Port Angeles and Rosalie and Emmett will...

yeeah... don't worry about those two."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. They live in Denali. Once you're there, you _might _recognize one of the girls there." Faintly, a smile formed on his lips. "Fill your car's tank all the way."

"Thanks, Jasper. I mean it."

"Yeah, well, don't make me regret." Jasper smiled and shrugged off the door frame. "Just be ready."

"Okay." I looked at the range of cars. "Oh... Jasper?"

He turned. "Yep?"

"Which is mine?"

He threw a pair of keys towards me with a grin. "Here."

I caught the keys and looked at the logo. Volvo.

"Let's just hope you're not as anal as you were about your car as before." Jasper called over his shoulder. I looked around the garage filled with cars and instantly

knew that the car that belonged to the set of keys was the shining gray car the furthest from the door. I remembered it almost crystal clear. A small smile

appeared on my lips as I moved forward towards it.

"I want to come." Someone said from behind. I spun half-around, expecting Jasper again. Instead it was Alice, her face scrunched up.

"Hm?" I asked, turning back around and unlocking the car. I slid in and put my hands on the steering wheel, remembering faintly someone climbing into the car

with brown hair.

"To Alaska."

I stopped the shock appearing on my face. "What do you mean? Is that a restaurant of some sort?"

Alice ducked her head and stared at me icily. "Edward, don't play stupid with me now."

I cringed slightly, but focused on the top of the steering wheel. It was awfully hard while a person was glaring at you like the way she was.

"Hmm?" I fiddled with the knobs on the black box in the middle of the car. "What's this?"

"That? Is a stereo... you know, you put a CD in or something and it _plays_ music."

"It does? Whhat! What an amazing invention!"

"... Edward."

"Huh?"

"You're... you're stupid. Or lame."

"I'm not. I just forget a few things. I'll remember soon enough."

Alice softened her glare into a sad stare, looking at me with unfathomable eyes.

"Edward, you might remember them, but you won't remember all of them. You don't even remember some of the most important things that you loved, or love."

"Like what?"

"You're car, for one! If someone so much looked at it, you got all fiery-tempered and threatened to hurt them."

"Over a car?"

"Turn it on."

I slid the key into the ignition and turned it, listening silently as the car hummed lightly to life, thrumming just barely underneath me. Lights blinked awake and the '

radio' came alive.

"That and you probably don't remember playing sports, or eating your favorite food, nachos. Edward, do you realize what you are?"

"To be honest, I'm still marveling at the idea."

"You should be. You don't have control over yourself. You don't know what's going on. If you went to Alaska, which I know you're planning to do, you'd probably

kill the entire town. But, the sad part is, it won't even be _you_, it would be the animal side in you, the predator. If you're going, I'm coming too."

"I don't kno-"

"Sh, shut up. I'm going."

"Urgh."

"Shut your whining. We leave at dawn!"

"Really?"

"No, I just felt like saying it."

"Oh okay."

"Bella."

"What?" I looked up from stereo.

"Oh nothing..." Alice smiled largely and left the room in a sweep, gracefully walking away.

"Oh dear... a car ride with her..." I murmured and continued to listen to the soft purr of my car.

"So, left me get this straight, you two are leaving?" Jasper asked, twitching slightly.

"I guess..." I said bleakly, trying to discourage Alice by my tone from coming.

"Yup!" She smiled, leaning towards Jasper. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Eh, I guess not. I mean I do, but I can't hold you back. I've learned." He smiled at her.

"But why are you leaving?" Esme asked, a miserable look on her beautiful face.

"Because-" Something wafted forward. I could almost see the waves of smell floating into my face. It smelt like animals. The warm blood pulsing rapidly through

veins that were going to be shredded open in seconds. I darted forward, letting something take over me. I felt like I was watching my body from a distance, not

really knowing I was there, but knew it was me. A strangely colored animal, gray with a stripped tail, was cowered in a corner, hissing faintly at a medium sized

animal with orange fur and black strips across its body. The animal's tail swished lightly and it turned, glancing curiously at me with large, black eyes. It didn't

blink and was oddly silent, cocking its head slightly and rigid. He crouched suddenly. I lunged forward before he could spring, quickly grasping it around the neck

in a strangle hold. Its neck snapped a second later. I tore open the neck and let the liquid drain from it, shivering from not drinking anything in days since my

accident. The gray animal had froze, staring up with frightened eyes.

"Edward!" I spun around, dropping the lifeless carcass onto the floor. The gray animal, a raccoon I finally realized, ran from the corner and sprung into Alice's

arms. "You...!" She gaped in horror at the animal.

"What's going... whoa... dude, is that _Hamlet?_" Emmett gasped, staring at the thing on the floor.

"What is it?" I asked, poking it with my shoe.

"That _was_ Hamlet, your pet tiger."

I crouched down and gently poked it with a finger, suddenly remembering where he was from.

"Your baby, practically." Alice added quietly.

"Ohh..." I groaned, sinking miserably to the floor. "I'm a monster. I _am_ a monster. Don't tell me otherwise because you know I am. I hate this. I _hate_ it. I don't like

what I've become. I don't have any control over what I do anymore. It's just instincts. What's wrong with me?" I picked up Hamlet and held him tightly, trying with

difficulty to ignore the blood on him.

"Edward, it's not-" Emmett started.

"Please don't tell me it isn't my fault. I know it's my fault and so do you." I snapped, getting up and heading towards the backyard.

"What are you going to do? Bury him in the backyard?" Alice asked, coming outside.

"I don't know. What do you do when you just killed your pet?" I asked her, wishing more than ever that now we could just leave.

"Let's go. Let's just leave this place for a while- a week at the most, right now. I can't wait anymore. After I just killed him... slaughtered him without a second

thought, I'm going to need to be taught extreme self-control, Alice." I pleaded with her, looking at her.

"Alright..." She bit her lip, her eyes looking past me. She didn't say anything for a while, just looking at nothing. Finally, Alice turned and headed into the house. "I

think you should bury him in his enclosure. That way he's close to home."

"That's a good idea. Thanks." I sighed, already liking Alice the most.

Three hours later, we were on our way to Alaska. By the nightfall, we were already there.

Snow was falling thickly, coming down in white sheets. As we turned onto street after street, I began wondering if running away was the right thing.

"Alice?" I asked, speaking for the first time in over an hour.

"Hm?" She asked, concentrating on the road.

"How was it, for you?"

She straightened slightly, the smallest of movements. She didn't speak for a little, but when she did, I listened silently. "The first time... when I woke up, actually,

I was all alone in the cold and dark, not knowing what was going on. I knew the snow should have been icy against my exposed skin, but it felt like the sun was

hugging me. I knew I was frightened, but not scared enough to bolt and run. I remember hearing everything so clearly, like I had headphones plugged into my

ears. The lightest sound boomed in my ear, the smallest of snowflakes caused me to cringe. My hearing was oversensitive and my eyesight was amazing. Trees

were now hundred of colors with millions of details instead of two bland colors and nothing but grooves to see. The snow was shining dimly and when I poked my

skin, it felt as hard as the winter floor, but twice as cold. As I walked along the river, I caught sight of my face for the first time and was surprised; I didn't

remember myself being so beautiful. I had on a thin, tattered cotton nightgown. It was smudged with dirt and caked on some parts with blood. I had a vision, very

fast and fuzzy, of elk running towards me. I was startled, but climbed a tree and hid. When a lone one was in my grasp, I leaped from the tree and ended its life

with my own two hands. This was surprising; I didn't remember much from before, but I knew I was tiny and was probably not capable of doing such things in my

previous life. I wandered in and out of town, trying not to catch much attention. Then I had one of the two best visions of my life: seeing the Cullens. You guys."

She smiled at me. "I knew there was hope. A few months later, after finding myself close to area of Philadelphia in 1948, I saw again in my head the second best

vision in my head, Jasper. I knew he didn't know at the moment, but he was looking for me." I laughed at the smug tone in her voice. "I knew I wasn't alone, so I

waited patiently until the rainy day when I met Jasper and when we met you guys." She finished and smiled largely, probably remembering it.

"I was there?" I couldn't remember.

"Yes; as weird as it sounds, it was. That was last century." Alice laughed then, both at the sentence and my startled expression. "I promise I'll explain that some other time."

"Something else is bothering me to. If you don't mind, I would like to ask you something sort of personal."

"Sure, go ahead."

"How can you see... the future?""

"_Sketchy_ future. I only see choices that people make; the outcome can be entirely different from what I except it to be."

"Oh."

"How I'm not really sure to be honest. For example, how can you read minds?" She made a tiny face at the end.

"Huh? I can?"

"No duh. How else can you hear what people are thinking? Our hearing isn't _that_ good."

"How do you know?"

"I'm not really sure. Carlisle thinks it's because we were sensitive to a certain thing when we were humans... which is clearly not the case with you." She laughed

lightly. The car rolled to a stop in front of a snow covered home, the living room light on. The house was a dark brown color; it was both intimidating but inviting at

the same time. For a split second I wanted to turn back around and go home, but then remembered the blank eyes of Sadie Fisher and the accusing yet forgiving

eyes of Hamlet. I shuddered.

"You alright there?" Alice asked, turning off the car. Snowflakes piled steadily on the windshield and it was eerily quiet outside.

"Yeah. Just... I don't know. Let's go."

As we walked up towards the house, the door opened and two females trailed out. One had long, pale bonde hair that was as straight as corn silk. Her eyes were

a vibrant, warm golden color; she was very pretty. The other had chin length, silvery blonde hair. She wasn't as pretty as the other, but both were attractive.

"Well, just don't stand there." Alice whispered and breezed past. "Kate! Irina!" (**this was before breaking dawn, so Irina's still alive)**

"Alice." They both said at the same time, smiling at her. "Welcome." Their eyes looked past her and at me. I stood awkwardly, digging a hole in the snow with the

tip of my shoe. Even if they were whispering and were twenty feet away, I could still hear them perfectly.

"Wow. Alice. Dang, he's hot. What happened to Jasper?" One of them whispered, glancingly at me.

Alice snorted loudly. "Ew. That ugly thing? No way in heck I would dump Jasper for him."

"Thanks, Alice. You're a real sweetheart, you know that?" I said, turning and grabbing the luggage from the car. When I say 'the luggage' I really mean all of

Alice's (ten _huge_ pieces) and my only bag. When I asked her why she needed so many, she shot me a dirty look and said to shut up.

"So, what's your name?" The other one asked, walking slowly towards me.

"Edward." I said, getting sort of annoyed. I didn't come here to play around; I came here to get away from all the guilt.

"Ohh. What a pretty name." She smiled.

"Yep." Out of politeness, I asked her what was hers.

"Irina."

"Nice." I started walking towards the house when one of their neighbors walked out. The heat radiating from his body was way too clear, the icy air making it too

noticeable for comfort. I knew Alice had smelled him too, because although she was facing Kate and listening to her, her body was stiff and too straight. Irina

reached out and grabbed my free hand and lead me towards the house. I didn't object; if nobody had been outside, the snow would have been crimson by now.

"It's okay. He's not a big deal. Just a little boy." She whispered lightly, smiling and waving towards the boy. He smiled and waved back, continuing plucking snow

from the ground and rolling it around in his black gloves. I stopped breathing and watched with wide eyes.

"Distract me, please." I whispered.

"You're a newborn." Irina stated, closing the door behind her. I nodded, still not breathing. From what I heard, newborns were stronger than other vampires. I didn't

want to be the reason why there would be a massive man hunt for Kate and Irina.

"How do you know?"

"Your eyes. I would imagine they'll turn gold soon, but for right now, they're a shocking red color. To be honest, they're a little frightening." She laughed. It

sounded so light and pure.

"Oh." I shut my eyes and breathed in slowly. It was a little warm inside the house, but comfortable. I opened them and saw a new girl walking down from the

stairs. She would have probably made me drool right on the spot if she hadn't been looking at me; she had strawberry blonde hair that was perfectly arranged in

long, glossy-looking curls. She was nearly as pale as the snow and tall. In a way, she reminded me of Rosalie: both exotic-looking and amazingly gorgeous. I

watched her intently as she came and sat down across from us, looking back.

"Hi." She said lightly, sitting straightly.

"Hello." I said carefully. Why did she look so familiar? I was starting to get annoyed with this vague memory recollection.

She smiled and it grew larger as she stared at my face. The confusion was spread fully on my face. Why was she smiling?

"You don't remember, do you?" She asked suddenly, her voice soft.

"Remember what?" I asked, getting both confused and agitated by the second.

"Me."

"Should I?"

"Hmm... I suppose you should." She grinned fully, her teeth gleaming. "I'm Tanya."

Tanya... I rolled the name around in my mind for a little. Tanya... Tanya... oh. _That_ Tanya. **(haha. Yes. It's **_**that**_** Tanya (: )**

"Ohh." I smiled, suddenly recalling a waterfall of memories. Tanya laughed and relaxed her position, leaning more into the couch. "So, still with that one chick...

Bella, I think?"

"Huh?" Okay, who the _heck_ was this girl that nearly _everyone_ kept talking about?

"Bella? She's actually pretty gorgeous you know..." Tanya sniffed, clearly annoyed by saying this. Irina snickered and got up, drifting towards the kitchen.

"Do you like polar bear or seal?" Irina asked from the doorway, holding up a packet of red liquid in either hand.

"Um," I wrinkled my forehead. I hadn't tasted either.

"Do seal. They're little babies when we... yeah." She smiled lightly, almost shamefully.

"Oh." I was beginning to really hate myself. I got up and moved upstairs, hearing Tanya's voice call out which room to go to. I drifted up another staircase and

heaved against the only door on the left of the hall. I pushed open and took in my surroundings: a large bed, oak dressers, another door partially opened which

was probably a bathroom. I snorted at the thought of ever using a toilet again. Or ever using a bed again. Becoming a monster meant giving up things I had taken

for granted before: dreaming, sleeping, eating normal foods, going out in the sun... All gone because of what seemed a heroic move at the time. And then all the

horrors that I gained: not knowing whether or not I was going to kill someone, being held mercy at the slightest smell of blood, having the ability to crush things

with the slightest touch. I shut the door quietly and moved towards the window, lifting it open and sliding down the slanted part of the roof. I half-hoped Alice would

hear me and bring me back, but then half hoped she didn't and I'd be able to slink off into the woods alone as I wanted. As I walked towards the brick fence, I

smiled with delight as nobody came running after me. I sucked in a deep breath, a habit that was no longer needed, and took off running. The cold air felt nice as

it slapped against my cheeks, making them even more colder than they already were. I breathed in and out slowly, listening to it to calm myself. _I could keep _

_running_ I thought to myself, knowing fully well I could. I could never look back and just keep running. I stopped running after I thought I was deep enough in the

f

orest to be away from civilization. I scurried up a tree, accidentally tearing the baby branches as I fled towards the top. Everything seemed clearer up here: the

stars twinkled brighter, the air felt crisper and colder, once in a while there was a sound. The soft breeze waggled the tree top a little, the tip swaying gently. I

closed my eyes and leaned backwards, letting myself drop well over sixty feet. The thud was loud; it rang through the forest and made all the birds flee their

trees. I hadn't felt anything, just a soft pinch on my back. Nothing felt broken, nothing out of place. Everything seemed as rock-hard as it was before I attempted

the mad leap. I knew they were going to appear within seconds; no doubt they heard the thump. The trees rustled slightly, but there was no wind. I turned and ran

faster and deeper into the woods, starting to hear the light patter of feet behind me.

Eventually, I had to give up running. Not because I was getting exhausted, but because I was slowly really realizing that I couldn't keep running away. There was

no way I could survive on my own right now and because there was a tight pulling sensation in my chest, like I was missing something terribly... I just couldn't

figure out what it was.


	28. Nearly Witches

**Oh its been so long! Ill save my apologies for later...right now let's get into this long awaited chapter...**  
Alice POV  
Watching Edward hunt was scary. Well, he wasn't exactly hunting at this moment, but he was getting into position. I watched him transform into the hunter; he looked at the little cluster of wolves with eerie concentration. His eyes grew darker, his muscles coiled tighter with the cold anticipation of killing. The wind shifted and the breeze brought the scent of the dogs with it. Edward shifted slightly, his back stiffening and became straighter.  
"Now?" Edward whispered, his breath hushed. I glanced at him and bit back the started gasp; the two dark pits in a pale, frantic face. I still hadn't gotten used to him like this. I sighed, wishing he could have stayed human. He gave me a questioning glance and I mentally slapped myself: he could read minds.  
"I as well think that..." He said softly, returning his gaze slowly to the wolves. I looked at him and everything went hazy...he making too many decisions too quickly. My head was starting to pound. One vision was of him turning back to the Denali's house, locking himself in his room. The other was of him charging down the slope we were on and taking out the wolves. An other was of him thinking of if the wolves could rip him apart. The last was of him searching for someone or something, wandering past the wolves and deeper into the brush. I gasped, not for the air, bur because I realized Edward had been looking for Bella.  
"Who is that?" Edward asked angrily, finally losing all concentration on the wolves.  
"Heh um uh...n-nobody... I mean somebody...I mean um...hey look, food!" I said, pointing to the wolves.  
Edward glared once more at me before turning back around and crouched. A low guttural sound errupted from the back of his throat and I knew it was time. I sucked in a breath, counted to three, and we were off.  
His run was fast, aggressive, and silent. He cut through the trees circling the wolves once before going in. The largest of the pack, a dark male, whipped his head towards Edward. The male barely had enough time to open his mouth in a snarl before Edward slammed into him, cracking bones. He yelped out as Edwsrd twisted its neck, ripped open its throat and latched on. The animal was limp, the life being drained by Edward. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a white blur, charging at me. Acting automatically, I sidestepped, turned and grasped the bristled fur between my hands. The wolf, smaller than the black one, snapped its jaws at me angrily. It was only after I drained it that I noticed two things: there were pups and the white wolf was female. One of the puppies gave a high pitched bark that the other three Mm.  
"Let's go..." I called out to Edward. I spun around to see him finishing off a gray wolf. The fur around its neck was now matted down with dark blood. He looked up at me, his face feral and wild, but his eyes were begging with me to not think of him as a monster. I also noticed, with a slight shudder, his eyes were bright red.  
Edward POV  
"Alice, I do not wish to go. Thank you for your consideration." I told her through clenched teeth. She had been trying to convince me to go out with Tanya, Kate, Irine and her for the past hour. She was seriously statting to get under my skin.  
"But Eeeeedddwuuurd...pleeease!" Alice clasped her hands together and shook them in front of her. "Please please please please please...!"  
"Edward just say yes, please!" Kate fonally snapped, glaring at Alice.  
"Yes yes yess!"Alicr plead, giving me a puppy dog look.  
I looked between the both of them and sighed. "Fine."  
Alice squealed and ran upstairs. "Tanya! Irine! Get ready!"  
I could hear three showers already getting started. I looked back at Kate and gave her an apologetic look.  
"It's fine..." She smiled and got up. "Well, theres only four showers...you wanna go?"  
"No, it's fine. You go ahead..." I got up and wandered into the kitchen to grab a packet of blood. The packets were where you would keep fruit in a fridge; they were in three neat columns of twenty, labled either 'seal', 'bear', or 'elk'. I grabbed the last one...to me it had an earthy taste. I ripped the bag open and sucked it, looking through the fridge. There was milk, juice, eggs, and other foods they couldn't really eat. I sighed and closed the fridge, depositing the blood bag in a biohazard container, conviently labled 'trash'. After deciding there was nothing good on television, I walked slowly up the stairs to my room. I looked at the closet to where my clothes where, picking out the first things I saw. Sighing heavily, I ended up picking a dark blue dress shirt, dark hip hugging Levis and black leather shoes. I trudged into the bathroom next to my room, the mirror still slightly foggy from one of the girl's shower. Turning the knobs, I stared at the slightly blurred reflection that was mine. Red lips popped out from a quite pale that looked familiar, yet that of a stranger. I missed sleeping...and eating...and going to the bathroom... I decide the last as I stared down at the toilet. The shower was short and warm, not ten hours long like the girl's. I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked out of the bathroom.  
"Tanya, can I borr-" Kate turned and stopped mid-sentence. I could tell by her widening eyes she was taking in my chest while I stood there awkwardly. When her eyes travled down south, I cleared my throat to speak.  
"Kate?" I spoke, watching her eyes snap back up.  
"Oh, hehe... um uh um..." She giggled nervously, slowly backing away. She turned and ran up the stairs, her feet barely making a sound. I let out a small laugh and got back into my room to change.  
A few minutes, I came out, all spick and span and fresh. I let the two buttons at the bottom of my shirt unbuttoned, straightening my shirt once more.  
"Girls, ready?" I called out once I made my way down to the living room. I got no reply, yet the clicking sound of heels on the wooden floor. Four in a row, they came down: Alice, Tanya, Irine, and Kate. The latter was suspiciously avoiding my gaze. Alice looked beautiful, as always, her bright smile on her lips. Her pale skin contrasted drastically with her black dress. The dress itself was body hugging and tight, show off Alice's tiny body. It had a sheer black material at the top, with a sweetheart neckline. Her short high heeled boots were made out of that soft, suede leather. Tanya's dress was a red, sheath-tight halter topped dress that stooped barely beneath her butt. Her black pumps were shiny, the heel a sharp point. The back of the dress dipped low to reveal her back, only to be covered by her softly curled hair. Irine's dress was a one shouldered cream colored dress, her see-through lace colored peep toe shoes matching her dress. Kate was last, her dark plum dress matching Irine's except her strap was on the left, her shoes were black and her hair was piled elegantly on top or her head. They all looked beautiful, and that didn't do them justice.  
"Well? Stop giving a blank stare and say something!" Alice grinned, placing her hand on her little hip.  
I smiled back and held out my arm to her. "Jasper is most definitely missing out." I grinned, noticing the way her face lit up at his name.  
"Well, let's not waist anymore time!" Tanya declared and sauntered out the door. With eye roles and smiles, we followed her out the door.  
A few hours later, at the club.  
"These stupid buttholes need to move faster!" Irine said, pulling at a lock of her hair. I had already noticed several guys eyeing all of them ( I hoped) and ushered the girls in front of me, giving the guys a steely eyed glare as I turned around.  
"Soooooo Eeeeeeedweird, ready to get your groove on?" Alice grinned toothly in my direction. I huffed and pretended to be offended.  
"Groove? Sure and jive..." I snorted, earning a glare from the girl in front of us. I smiled at her and quickly elicted one from her in return.  
"Party animal..."  
"Grr. Better watch out." I clawed one hand and pretended to swipe at her.  
I wouldn't mind the quick flash of a thought brushed past my mind. I was momentarily startled, it coming from Irine. She smiled innocently at me, more obscene thoughts emitting from her mind before I shut her out. I was seriously starting to feel the 4 females on 1 male ratio. I scooted closer to Alice.  
Do you like it here? Alice asked. I paused, and then nodded slightly.  
But? She probed, rolling her hands. I made a hip thrusting movement, stopped, and darted my eyes in the Denalis' direction. Alice blurted out a laugh, tried to cover it up as a cough, but ended up laughing harder. Tanya shot us a curious look, but went back to talking to a guy. Finally, clearly annoyed at the progress of the line, silenced the guy she was talking to with a polite smile and walked to the front of the line with a little more wiggle in her hips. Within a few seconds, Tanya was waving us over with a triumphant smile. She winked once at the bouncer more before we crossed the threshold and were immediately enveloped in the pounding of the music, the smell of sweat and beer and blood, and the churning, twisting bodies of dancers. Music pulsed in my ears, trickling into my veins like a lethal toxin. Tanya wobbled slightly on her strappy heel, mostly for human effect, but to also get a feel for the energy. The smell of beed, blood and sweat swirled around me in a thick fog.  
"You kay?" Alice asked, already swaying to the music.  
"Mhm. You go have fun." I said. She smiled and nodded, heading deeper in the swarm of thriving people. Tanya stayed, not sure whether to stay or leave. Kate's body language was obvious she wasn't going to leave. Hmm this should be interesting. I noticed, with amusement, that two guys were eying the three girls with obvious interest.  
"So..." Tanya said.  
"You guys go ahead. Have fun." I said and headed towards the bar.  
"Do you have I.D., kid?" The bartender asked, looking at me quizzicaly.  
"I would like a water please," I asked politely. He gruffed, but didn't say anything. He slid down a glass, the ice tinkling together. I sipped it, not really feeling it. A redhead slid into the stool stool next to me.  
"Hi," She smiled, teeth gleaming. The familiar tingling feeling was crawling up my throat. I stopped breathing and attempted to smile back.  
"What's your name?"  
"Edward." I said in a breath.  
"I'm Megan." She smiled again.  
I noticed that with every word she was getting closer.  
"Um...would you care to dance?" I asked awkwardly, not sure what else to say.  
That seemed the right answer though because she smiled ans dragged me towards the throng of people smashed together. She placed my hands on her hips and started to grind into me. I stood there, confused, until I realized I should probably sway my hips too. I also realized I should start breathing, otherwise she'd notice...but what a mistake that was. Her body heat slammed into my nose, her blood flicking up into my nostrils toward my brain. I hissed lightly and bent my face closer to her neck. I heard her sigh. My mouth opened and I was about to bite when her voice suddenly broke through my hazy brain.  
God, he's hot! He's really turning me on... I hope he'll take me home...  
Disgusted (at who I'm not sure) I yanked back my head and detatched her from me.  
She looked up with a startled expression, thinking why all of a sudden I had stopped. I just looked at her blankly while desperately trying to control the raging in my throat. The heat radiating off her body mixed with her blood that was currently seeping up my nose in deep puffs.  
"What's wrong, Edward?" Megan asked in a concerned tone. "Are you alright?"  
"Y-yes. I just suddenly felt dizzy..." I croaked out. I needed something to drink, and that something was unfortunately surrounding me in forms I did not want to touch.  
"Do you need to sit down?"  
"No...it's okay. I think I'm well."  
She gave me a quick stare before asking, "Do you wanna dance still?"  
Not wanting to raise any further questions, I said yes...except this time I held my breath. To make up for it, I just moved more. My mind wandered off, back to the white house I'd escaped from. Already, there was an aching in my chest that longed for the people we had left behind. I was startled at that, but quickly realized there was something else with that aching. I shut my eyes and slowly combed through my brain, searching for something that would be the reason for the unknowing longing. Suddenly, a cascade of brown curls filled my vision and the ghostly bubbles of a girl's laughter erupted somewhere deep within my conscience. As fast as the image had come, they were gone. Something inside my chest clenched and I myself to the bathroom. As I walked away, I heard her thoughts of what a nice backside I had. I smirked.  
The bathroom had one other guy in it, who nodded at me as I entered. Squirting some soap into my palm, I tapped on the water and watched as bubbles formed. I shook my hands dry and left the bathroom. Opening my mind up briefly, I searched for Alice and found her dancing with Kate. I found Tanya smashed up against a guy, her dress rised up high on her thighs and grinding away quite provocatively. She caught my eye and turned to her partner, quickly capturing his mouth in hers for a long kiss. I snorted as his mind screamed outloud all the things he wanted to do to Tanya. She quickly dismissed him with a flirtatious smile and walked away, leaving him with not only a shocked brain, but a friend who was a little too obvious in his liking toward Tanya.  
"Liked what you saw?" She asked seductively.  
"And what was that, if I may inquire?" I replied back, raising a brow.  
"Don't play coy. I saw you looking."  
"I was only looking in your general direction out of curiosity and to make sure you were safe."  
"Is that all?"  
"Well, obviously... I don't see another reason there would be."  
"Just forget about her for one night, Edward. Better yet, let me make you forget about her." She smiled sweetly and pressed her lips against mine. Startled, I froze and remained unmoving underneath her working lips. Gently, I pushed her away and held her at arm's length.  
"Who?" I questioned, staring at her curiously.  
"Exactly!" Tanya cried triumphantly, leaning in for another kiss.  
"No." I tightened my grip on her and narrowed my eyes. "I do not know whom you speak of. Who is it?"  
Tanya's eyes glittered dangerously. "You don't know?"  
"Obviously not." My patience was running thin.  
"Me, duh!" Her crimson lips erupted in a beautiful smile, pearl teeth shining.  
"You...? What?"  
"Tanya!" Alice called from behind. Tanya's strawberry-blonde curls bounced as she turned.  
"Alice?" She questioned coolly.  
"There are some VERY hot guys coming through the door!"  
"Really?" Tanya went on tiptoes to look by the door. Someone must have caught her attention because with another smile, she announced she would be right back and went in the direction of the door.  
"You little demon." I laughed, shaking my head at Alice.  
"What? Any longer and I was afraid she'd pin you right here." Alice answered and rinkled her nose.  
"What?"  
"Nothing... What time is it?"  
I glanced at the watch on my arm and said, "12:45."(for the record, I've never been to a club soo I dunno hours of operation.)  
"Dang! We got here at 10:30!" Alice gasped and looked around.  
"Can we leave? I'm bored."  
"Me too. I feel weird dancing with other guys... Let's get the girls."  
Kate was talking with two guys at the bar. Alice whispered something into the ear and Kate nodded. She smiled and got up, much to the disappointment to her two newly acquire friends. Irine was swaying steadily with a black haired man. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked startled to see Alice and me standing there and quickly told the man good-bye and came. Tanya was harder to get, as she was lip-locked with a brown haired man. Alice finally yelled to 'get her horny ass in gear', which elicted a glare from Tanya's new friend amd Alice shot one back. Tanya climbed off his lap and gave one more chaste kiss before turning around to join us.  
"You smell like blood." Irine crinkled her nose.  
"I couldn't resist. His bottom lip was just begging to be bitten." Tanya winked and laughed at Kate's horrified face. "Just kidding! I accidentally cut his hand with the glass."  
"Oh." Kate and Irine nodded, satisfied with the answer.  
The ride back was quiet and pleasant. The air in the car smelt like sweat and different types of perfumes and colognes.  
"That redhead was pretty." Tanya commented, causing me to glance up at her through the mirror. "I pegged you more for blondes..."  
"What...?" I was getting annoyed.  
"Yeah..." She smiled into the mirror.  
"Well, I don't know what you're trying to say..." I pursed my lips and pushed down further on the gas pedal.  
"Hmm..." She hummed and looked out the window. Alice's lips were slightly upward in a smirk, staring straight ahead.  
The house, thankfully, came quickly. Once we got inside the house, I needed to tell Alice something...that would prove difficult, as Tanya suddenly decided she wanted to talk. FINE ENOUGH I thought, waiting patiently at the plush couch. A little after two, she dismissed herself and went to her bedroom. As soon as I heard the door click, I turned to Alice. "I agree. Let's leave in the morning."  
"Are you sure...? I mean, I don't think my self control is good enough yet.." I asked. The Fisher girl ran through my head, a blur of blonde and blood.  
"Edward, nobody has perfect resistance off the bat. The only way it's gonna get better is if you're around it, and if we're around you, I'm confident an incident won't occur." Her smile made me want to feel better on myself, make me believe it wouldn't, but I just wasn't sure.  
"Edward, believe me." She grasped my hand amd gave me a pleading look. I gave in and squeezed her hand, giving her a weak smile. She beamed back and stood up. "Well, I guess we pack!"  
Waiting for the sun to rise was probably the boringest part of the day, but soft oranges. From my room balcony, I watched with a small smile on my face.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Someone said from behind me. I turned and saw it was Kate, already dressed in jean shorts and a pale yellow spaghetti strapped shirt.  
"Yeah. I'll miss it, but I imagine it'll still be beautiful from where I'll see it in Washington." I answered, still smiling.  
"You'll always welcomed here."  
"Oh, thank-you...that's very nice of you."  
"Well you know, it's good to get away once in a while. It's peaceful here. I'll be sad when we move."  
"Huh?" I turned to look at her. She nodded and looked at the sunrise, a far away look in her eyes.  
"We can't stay in one place forever, Edward. We don't age, people would start to wonder. That's why you just have to keep moving. I mean, obviously you could come back...just after a while."  
"Oh..."  
"Yeah... Well, I'll leave you to your packing. I just came to say good-bye." She turned and gave me a peck on the cheek, turning to say if I needed anything just to ask as she left.  
A few hours after dawn, Alice and I went hunting. It was calm and soothing, the blood from the animals well-wanted after last night. My eyes were also starting to turn a lighter shade of red, which was very comforting...the bright rubies staring out at me every morning while I brushed my teeth was getting a little uncomfortable. My bags were packed and Alice was nearly (not really) done with her packing. We were planning on leaving at six AM, hoping to get to Forks by eight PM the next night. (realistically, it takes 22 hours to grt from Alaska to Forks...or so says my phone :b ). Whenever Alice wasn't reciting ancient Greek texts in her mind, I caught snipets of her excitment on seeing Jasper. Guilt invaded me every time because I was the reason they had bwen apart. At about five, I left my room and grabbed one of the blood packets and downed it while looking through a home magazine one of the girls left.  
"Will you visit again soon?" Tanya's voice asked from behind me.  
"Hmmm?... I'm not sure... There's a possibility I will and that I won't." I replied.  
"Could I come see you then?"  
That took me by surprise. "Why?"  
"I don't know... Maybe you'd want me to."  
"Oh. Well, I don't know... I suppose if you really wanted to."  
Tanya smiled and lifted herself with ease onto the counter. "I'm thinking of remodeling the kitchen. What do you think? Granite counter tops with dark oak cabinets and a sort of orange-y walls? Or a lighter cabinet?"  
"Why? You don't use it anyway."  
Tanya's smile slipped a bit, but returned it quickly back. "I know..but sometimes you just wanna cling on to whatever human attachment you can have."  
"Oh... Well, maybe a lighter color would look nice with the orange..."  
"Hmm...true... I'm also thinking about Re-doing my bedroom. What about a nice red? It's a sexy color, don't you think?"  
I coughed slightly, again taken off guard. "Um... I don't really believe so..."  
"Well, what about a stronger bed? Cause sometimes-"  
"OKAY. Um uh you know I don't really...what's so funny?"  
Tanya's giggling was like soft tinkling, beautiful to hear. "I was only kidding... But I really was considering a new color scheme."  
"Oh. Heh. Well, I don't know... This magazine would be more help." I slid the magazine across to her and she glanced at the cover with minimal interest.  
"Suure... Do you want anything else?"  
I glanced at her pale face. Her strawberry blonde curls were pulled back into a pony tail and was dressed in dark jeans and a white tank top. "Like what?"  
"Well, you only had one bag... It's a long trip from here to Washington. Take some more." She hopped off the counter and opened a cabinet underneath. She produced a mini ice box and grabbed a couple dozen of blood bags, mixed. She layered the bottom with ice bags she retrieved from the freezer and would add one in between every five bags or so. Placing two more ice bags at the top, she neatly flipped the top back on and stored it in the back of the freezer.  
"Don't forget it. You can have slushies." Tanya joked, shutting the freezer door.  
I laughed and nodded. "I guess."  
She came to where I was standing and leaned against the counter top. She looked at me for a few seconds with calculating eyes before pressing her lips against mine. They were soft, but cold. Curiously, I kissed her back...but felt nothing. Tanya leaned back, looked at me once more, and sighed. "Do you love her, Edward? I know I'm not her...but we could be happy."  
"Who?" My eyes narrowed slightly.  
"Her. Bella."  
"I don't... I don't know who that is." Now my brows scrunched up in confusion.  
"Serious?"  
"Yeah."  
"Hmm... Well, she's probably waiting for you. Go on outta here." She playfully swatted my butt, but when I turned around she had a sad smile. Not sure what to do, I placed my hands on either side of her face and looked at her.  
"I may not be the one for you, or maybe I am. I'm not sure of myself right now, but I believe that you will find the person, or vampire, that will love you, Tanya. Do not shed tears or be waste time over a fool. Save that energy for your love. You will need it. And don't go looking for love either. Let love find you. Some of the greatest things happen unexpectedly, when people don't go looking for them because when their expectations aren't met, they're disappointed and only see the flaws and don't really see what's actually in front of them."  
Tanya gaped at me, red lips slightly Parted. With a garbled noise, she burrowed her face into my chest and wrapped her arms tightly around me. We stayed like that for a little longer until she pulled away with a small, bright smile. Without an other word, she walked out of the kitchen and downstairs to the den. A little while after, Alice came down the stairs, huffing and puffing.  
"C'mon you lazy bum. Help me get this crap down!" She called, clearly capable of carrying down the five pieces of giant luggage she had with her down the stairs.  
"As you wish, my queen." I said sarcastically, quickly running to her room and gathering the remaining bags. Why she brought so many clothes? She's Alice.

**i know its a short chapter, and it probably is too short and sucks, but hey its here...the past year has been really rough for me and i'm so sorry its been this long :(. I did it all over my phone, since i no longer have a computer...but anyway, i hope its a little somethin'-somethin' to mull over(:. Im gonna re-read all the previous chapters to make sure all the future chapters have no loose ends. I love you guys! also, does anyone know how to work the copy and paste uploading feature...? i have an android, not an iphone.**


End file.
